Lo ImposiblePosible
by rowin79
Summary: Es una historia de amor y lealtad entre nuestro trió de oro. No es una historia convencional, pero si genial jajaja… …advertencia: contendrá sexo explicito, solo para mayores de edad. RON-HERMIONE HARRY-HERMIONE HARRY-GINNY
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! esta es la primera historia que escribí, la cual ame cada letra después de leer muchas las cuales me han gustado, la he publicado ya en otro sitio pero me encanta la idea de compartir las cosas extrañas que la mente genera.**

** ¡ Espero que les guste y me dejen mensaje! Es una historia de amor y lealtad entre nuestro trió de oro. No es una historia convencional, pero si genial jajaja…**

**…advertencia: contendrá sexo explicito, solo para mayores de edad. SPOILER**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. , la historia alterna es de mi negra imaginación….

Introducción

Han pasado 4 años de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, se respira una paz y armonía en el mundo mágico, las tristezas por la pérdida de los seres queridos son cada vez menos, Hermione y Ron están a una semana de casarse ,ambos trabajan para el ministerio junto con Harry , Ron trabaja de auror y ayuda en la tienda de bromas a su hermano George tras la muerte de Fred, Hermione actualmente se desempeña como jefa del **Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas** ,Harry y Ginny se han casado hace dos años ,por su parte Harry acaba de convertirse en el jefe del departamento de aurores mas joven de los tiempos gracias a la habilidad y experiencia que ha vivido, viven felices en la mansión que heredo de su padrino Sirius Black, Ginny por su parte además de convertir su sueño hecho realidad al casarse con Harry pertenece a las Arpías de Holyhead como cazadora y acaban de ganar el campeonato femenil , todo parece perfecto para el trió de oro, hasta que…

…Hasta que un trágico accidente cambia el curso de la vida de los cuatro amigos, poniendo a dos de ellos en una difícil situación, celos, peleas, humor, magia y sobre todo un gran amor….


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorpresas.**

**Hermione**

ring..ring..ring! el despertador comienza a sonar en casa de los Granger, Hermione se levanta como resorte, y mira el despertador el cual indica que son las 8 a.m …

**-**aaaahh! Se me hizo tarde! no puede ser! Pero si yo lo programe a las 6:30 a.m? …un momento Ron?….Ron! , Seguramente estuvo jugando con el ayer que lo sorprendí buscando en mi cajón… por cierto que buscaría? de la cara que puso y la risa que me dio al pillarlo se me olvido preguntarle, mmm …en que estaba pensando?...aaaaa, si las 8 a.m…, las 8! aaaaaaa no puede ser llegare tarde y todo por la culpa de Ron! Por Merlín no quiero imaginar cómo será cuando vivamos juntos! Tendré que realizar varios hechizos para que no toque MI despertador!

Corro hacia la ducha, abro las llaves y ágilmente gracias a mi entrenamiento como Auror me quito el pijama, me ducho lo más rápido, salgo pero se me olvida un pequeño detalle, cuando escucho un fuerte sonido y me veo de cara al suelo, que se me ha olvidado las cajas que obstruyen ciertas áreas de mi habitación, auch…pero que ha pasado?- Hermione se levanta del suelo - bendita la hora que le pedí ayuda a Ron para empaquetar mis cosas… si no fuera porque lo amo tanto …y porque ya compre el vestido de novia…lo mataba ahora mismo!

Tomo el vestido que tenía preparado para el día de hoy, tacones, saco la varita y aliso el cabello, no hay tiempo se hace tarde, algo me falta pero que es?...agh! las 8:30 a.m !

Las llaves del carro? donde las dejo Ron?...aaaaa!

Baje corriendo las escaleras, esta vez no podre conducir mi hermoso carro rojo escarlata, regalo de mis padre tras haberme graduado de Hogwarts, y por la insistencia de que continuara con ciertas costumbres muggles de transporte y así evitarles el susto cada que aparecía y desaparecía dentro de la casa…

-mmm ni modo, tendré que usar la red flu o llegare a medio día y con tantos pendientes que tengo… solo espero por tu bien Ron, que hayas mandado esas últimas invitaciones…porque si no…

_Con una agilidad y gran concentración aparece en una de las chimeneas del ministerio, utilizadas solo por altos funcionarios y jefes del Ministerio, causando revuelo a su paso._

- en momentos como estos es cuando me alegro de ser Jefa del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y de ciertos privilegios, si no sería Viuda antes de casarme ….mmm , y ahora? Porque tanto alboroto…he de decirle a Ron que tiene que poner más Orden a sus Aurores, eso de que salgan a chismear en los pasillos, no es correcto…

Tan concentrada estaba Hermione por llegar a su oficina que de pronto la saco de sus pensamientos Alice su secretaria.

A su vez Harry…

**Harry**

Se escuchaba un fuerte alboroto afuera de mi oficina, pues que estará pasando?..y si es un ataque de nuevos mortifagos? Pero sería absurdo en el Ministerio con tantos Aurores capaces y profesionales no?… salgo a investigar la causa, y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras…no lo puedo creer!...

- Hermione! - _Pero que esta sorda que no me escucho?_

Donde esta Ron cuando se le requiere carajo!...o me dirijo al grupo de Aurores que están fascinados con la vista o corro hacia ella y hago algo!...así es…corro hacia ella quitándome la capa de Auror a pesar de las protestas por mis subordinados, los cuales claro está, no lo aprobaban…murmurando cosas como…"_vaya_ _que me imaginaba algo así, pero es mejor verlo, aunque sea solo un poco_"…o el estúpido de Dean…."_Vaya de haber insistido un poco más y esa vista la tuviera todos los diás_"… no sé que es mejor que no esté Ron o que estuviera…mmmm, definitivamente que no esté…sofocado por correr tras ella y esquivar uno que otro mirón, escucho cuando se dirige hacia su secretaria, no puedo hablar , me falta el aire…y la escucho decir ….

- Srita. Granger buenos días…le ha sucedido algo? pero si…-_pregunta Alice, solo que en ese momento es interrumpida por Hermione_ ...

- grmm- _gruño por lo bajo_- Gracias Alice…estoy bien, solo me demore un poco decidiendo si prefería ser viuda antes de casarme o no…aaa y por cierto pásame los pendientes, tengo que terminarlos hoy mismo….aaa consígueme un café y una dona…

-Bueno y ese alboroto?, no lo puedo creer si fueran en otros tiempos estaríamos acabados Alice, exterminados diría yo!...mira nada más aquel grupo de Aurores no se que los tiene tan interesados que miran hacia acá armando tanto desorden, en definitiva, comunícame con Harry por favor..

- Srita. Granger es que Usted…- _con una mirada inquisitiva de Hermione_ - enseguida Srita. Granger , anotando…pendientes…café…dona….. dona?,

- no preguntes Alice, y consigue dos cafés y donas…a menos que quieras desatar la furia de una futura novia, jajajajajaja…-_al fin pude hablar!, en ocaciones Hermione habla tanto..._

-mmm, muy simpático Potter! Y como es que no te vi llegar, he?...-_ lo miro con las cejas enarcadas.._

- bueno venias tan concentrada diciendo no se que de Ron, que no te diste cuenta cuando te llame, por cierto será mejor que te pongas mi capa antes de que salgas en "El Profeta"

mi mire con mas atencion estaba _rojo como pocas veces lo había visto..._

- pero si no tengo frio Harry!, y porque te pones rojo? No me digas que otra vez nos van a hacer una entrevista?….que no lo han superado ya?, hasta en las cajas de cereal salimos!...

- No preguntes -_colocándole inmediatamente la capa_- a sus labores! Hablare con ustedes más tarde -_dirigiéndome al grupo de aurores que miraban hacia Hermione_-

_Sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de Hermione que tanto conocía, la empujo suavemente de un tirón hacia la oficina de la castaña…_

**Ron minutos antes…**

Ahora si me mata Hermione, no puedo creer que se me olvidara enviar las invitaciones y eso que me toco solo la cuarta parte!...y para colmo me quede dormido todo por conseguir ese bendito libro…y lo peor….lo peor es que no he desayunado! …tengo hambre!,

Paso a la cafetería o de plano me enfrento con Hermione que lo más seguro es que este ya en su oficina desde temprano?...y si cancela la Boda?...no mejor voy y me disculpo y envió cuanto antes las invitaciones….

Muy concentrado estaba yo subiendo los escalones sin hacerle caso a mi estomago que rugía, cuando veo salir a Harry como si hubiera visto a un mortifago, escucho murmullos, risas y chiflidos

…aaa si son los nuevos aurores que están a mi cargo…distingo a Dean y me dirijo a él para preguntarle por lo sucedido, cuando lo escucho decir…" _Vaya de haber insistido un poco más y esa vista la tuviera todos los días…suerte que tiene Ron_…"

suerte que tengo yo? Pero de qué hablan? no sé porque dirijo mi vista hacia Harry que seguía corriendo y esquivando como buen jugador, cuando la imagen de una castaña muy conocida para mí la veo de espaldas y …..y…

Pero qué demonios!, veo a lo lejos como Harry empuja a Hermione a su oficina y la cubre con su capa, en ese momento siento arder mi cara, la ira se apodera de mi y tomo por la espalda al primero que tenia a la mano…si era Dean…

-con que la tuvieras todos los días no? Grandísimo imbécil!- y_ sin evitarlo mi puño se estrella contra su cara, tumbándolo al suelo y sin reparar en los demás me dirijo a una puerta en particular con la rabia en mi interior….si era una lección de Hermione para que pusiera atención a sus pedidos se había pasado de la raya…._

_**En la oficina de Hermione…**_

- Bueno Harry... ya deja de empujarme, una cosa es que se me haya hecho tarde y otra que me empujes así nomas, y enfrente de mi secretaria! Habla Potter! que tengo muchos pendientes para finalizar Hoy….

- ejem, ejem, Mione…-¿_como se lo digo?-_

- Acuérdate que la cena es a las 8 en casa de mis Padres…- _me quiere decir algo importante y se queda callado...Merlin..._

- Mione…-_no puedo evitar mirarla, si se anda paseando por la oficina!_

-No sé que voy a hacer con Ron me dan ganas de matarlo ahora mismo…

- Hermione! Te puedes callar y dejarme hablar!

_Con las cejas enarcadas y los ojos con la mirada "Hermione" su bello rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojo de ira, este no era su día._

- antes de que estalles y me mates junto con Ron, déjame decirte que eras tú la que causo el "gran alboroto", y te contesto a tus preguntas… no es porque tengas frio, ni porque vayan a hacernos otra entrevista, y mucho menos por haber llegado tarde, cosa que me extraña por cierto, la cosa …la cosa es que…

- Yo? y Yo porque?

-veo que ejem, ejem, creo que por las prisas no te vestiste adecuadamente Mione…

- Que?...pero de que me hablas?...ahora resulta que eres un experto en modas, Harry déjame decirte que no por haber matado a Voldemort sabes hasta de moda!, además de que este vestido esta lindo y de acuerdo a la opinión de Ginny tu esposa por cierto, me queda fabuloso…no veo que tenga de malo?...si el detalle de atrás es lindísimo…mira… - girándose en sus dos pies para que el inculto inexperto en moda Harry potter lo admirara-

- no, si lindísimo esta el vestido Mione, el detalle es que has olvidado algo…

- a si? y qué es?

-que has olvidado subir la cremallera del vestido! y el detalle lindísimo que dices…en efecto… eso es lo que opinaron los muchachos cuando pasaste….si se te ve hasta el lunar que tienes en la cintura baja!...que por cierto no sabía que tenias…y si muy hermoso vestido si lo observamos en ese ángulo!..jajajajajajajaja

_Al escuchar eso Hermione se puso colorada peor que el cabello de un Weasley…_

- Ahhhhhh! no puede ser..no puede ser! y todos esos me vieron…pero si todo esto es culpa de…..de…..de Ron …aghssss! Ayudame Harry, no te quedes ahí, súbeme la cremallera que ya se atoro…se atoro…deja de reírte ¡!

_Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa, Harry se acerca a ayudar a Hermione a subir la cremallera de su vestido, y con la agilidad de un diestro bailarín se tropieza con la orilla de la alfombra persa arrastrando a Hermione a su paso y cayendo encima de ella… justo cuando se escucha la voz de Ron a través de la Puerta_.

_-Sr. Weasley! un momento lo anuncio…_

_-no hace falta!_


	3. Chapter 3

** Cap 2. Una Absurda promesa**

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa, Harry se acerca a ayudar a Hermione a subir la cremallera de su vestido, y con la agilidad de un diestro bailarín se tropieza con la orilla de la alfombra persa arrastrando a Hermione a su paso y cayendo encima de ella… justo cuando se escucha la voz de Ron a través de la Puerta.

-Sr. Weasley! un momento lo anuncio…

-No hace falta!

Un poco alterado el pelirrojo abría la puerta de la oficina de la castaña cuando se topa con una imagen por demás comprometedora…. Harry Potter y su , su Hermione!, no si esto era el colmo y todavía la cínica se reía!.

- jajajajaja….no lo puedo creer Harry!...esos pies izquierdos que tienes, y pensar que "el Gran Harry Potter" termino con el mago más tenebroso de los tiempos, jajajaja lo bueno que fue con la varita, porque si era concurso de baile pierdes jajajajajajaja!

- Eso me saco por cuidarte la retaguardia Mione, jajajajaja….deja me levanto antes de que Ron…-intento incorporarme cuando escucho una voz a mi espalda-

- No! Si por mí no se preocupen, todavía que andas de exhibicionista por todo el Ministerio y no conforme con eso…Tú y Harry! Qué demonios…levántate ya Harry Potter! Antes de que - rojo de ira apretando los puños estaba por estampar otro rostro -…

-Ron! Hasta cuando vas a seguir con tus estúpidos celos!...es Harry!...Y si levántate Harry que ya se me entumió la pierna… además que todo esto es Tú culpa!

- Mia? ja, ahora resulta que soy yo la que se pasea casi desnuda por el Ministerio y está en una posición bastante comprometedora!…

Ron se acerca y jala a Harry de los hombros ayudándolo cortésmente a levantarse provocando que con el cuello de la camisa casi se ahogara y depositándolo suavemente a un costado, permitiendo así levantar a Hermione con sumo cuidado de un tirón y cerrando esa cremallera de una vez por todas

-Primero "no estaba casi desnuda", pero si…es tu culpa!... no te dije que no tocaras mi despertador!...Tu culpa y solo tuya… que has cambiado la hora y llegue tardísimo! Y ahora sé lo que se me había olvidado!..Qué vergüenza…todos esos me vieron!...además si no hubiera sido por Harry…no me abría dado cuenta- sentia como ardia mi cara, lo mas seguro que estaba roja como tomate-

- De eso me di cuenta..No tienes que decírmelo!... Harry, gracias amigo y disculpa el tirón.

- Hubieras salido en primera plana en El Profeta y Luna no me abría perdonado de no dar la exclusiva al Quisquilloso, jajajajaja..Deja le cuente a Ginny!

En ese instante Hermione y Ron voltearon hacia Harry fulminándolo con la mirada

-Muy gracioso Harry!..Pero bueno, este..este…sí creo que jugué un poco con el telespectador…discúlpame Mione…pero mira que cuando se trata de causar impresión lo logras…jajajajajajajaja- ya más relajado y sobándose la mano derecha-

- Muy simpático Ron! …y se dice Despertador! …y porque te sobas la mano?

- Se me resbalo en la cara del estúpido, imbécil de Dean!

-Bien hecho!...aunque no debiste hacerlo en público Ron!, eres un Auror y además su Jefe!...mínimo lo hubieras metido a la oficina…jajajajaja…

En ese instante aparece Alice con el café y las donas…

- Gracias Alice , déjala sobre la mesita…

- Como sabias que no había desayunado?...tengo un hambre!

-Tú? Qué extraño Ron!..

-Además eso no es para ti, es para mí y para Harry…así que ve y busca el tuyo en la cafetería…

- Mione! Y eso de que lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo mío?..

-Aun no aplica…según mis cálculos en una semana para ser exactos…y es…lo tuyo es mío y lo mío … mío, jajajajaja

-No entiendo?

- Como no aplique eso con Ginny, jajajajajaja

Después de apiadarse de Ron, y de tomar un ligero desayuno, Ron y Harry salen de la oficina a cumplir con sus deberes y a tener cierta charla informativa, según dijeron a Hermione con los nuevos Aurores.

Hermione:

Al Fin sola… que vergüenza, mínimo me hubiera puesto otras bragas, unas que combinaran mejor, jajajaja… pero que digo!, ahora si a terminar los pendientes … voy a extrañar esta oficina, a pesar de que se que es un mes y regresare..

Me concentre en mis deberes ya que Alice me trajo los pendientes que al mirarlos suspire, definitivamente iba a ser un día largo, llamo a Alice y le pido que nadie me moleste a no ser Ron por supuesto… ya que se había olvidado de darme los buenos Días, y esperaba que apareciera por esa puerta de un momento a otro, volteo hacia el cajón del archivero para sacar unos sellos, cuando me quedo mirando esa bella fotografía, no puedo evitarlo y suspiro, en un bello portarretratos veo al dueño de mis suspiros y mis corajes, un apuesto pelirrojo de mirada de cielo con sus pecas divinas y cabello de fuego me manda besos a través de ella….a que es lindo?, aaa tan tierno .

Instintivamente miro mi mano derecha, pronto tendré en ella una argolla de matrimonio, una que me unirá para siempre a él…después de tantos años, no puedo creer lo tontos que fuimos y más él que su obligación era haberse dado cuenta antes que yo de que me amaba…o me van a negar que no era su obligación?

Esta noche estoy segura tendré al fin el anillo de compromiso! Si ya sé que es oficial nuestro compromiso , pero un anillo es un anillo..o no? El secreto que Ginny le guardo a Ron tan celosamente el cual prometió no revelar, y el que me conto ese mismo día una vez se despidiera de Ron, es que supe que había tomado uno de mi cajón el día que lo pille para la medida del anillo, "flamante anillo" me dijo Ginny y lo creo puesto que ella lo escogió, otra cosa que agradecerle a mi gran y querida amiga-hermana-cuñada.

Las 11 del día y ni los buenos días me ha venido a dar…fabuloso prometido tengo! Listo he terminado un montoncito de expedientes, los voy a archivar para estar lista para salir a medio día a almorzar…

Me giro sobre la silla y observo dos fotografías móviles , dos tesoros invaluables, localizadas bajo una lamparilla , la primera : estoy en medio de Ron y Harry, los cuales me abrazan por la cintura, los tres sonríen, chamuscados , sucios y con señales de heridas , es del día de la batalla final, el día que por fin Ron se me declaro ayudado por mi claro , como fondo se encuentra la biblioteca con escombros por la lucha, sonrío cada vez que la foto cambia de escena y se observa como Ron y Harry hacen muecas y disimuladamente los pellizco para que se comporten dirigiéndoles sendas miradas a ambos que sonríen a la cámara

La segunda de ella me oprime el corazón recordándome el momento en que en medio de la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes Ron nos abandona, dejándonos solos a Harry y a mí, estoy bailando con Harry, el mostrando señales de experto en baile, tengo la mirada triste y reflejo dolor, no precisamente por los pisotones que me dio Harry, el me mira con profundo amor y dolor por la decisión que tome y que se siente responsable, cambia de escena y observo cuando nos sonreímos, Harry me abraza y me acerca a él.

Solo existen dos fotos iguales, una la tengo Yo, la otra Harry, nunca he dejado a Harry ni él a mí, es un lazo inquebrantable, un amor diferente al que siento por Ron, pero igual de fuerte, una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla, pero sonrió, esos días se han terminado, ahora los dos estamos con los amores de nuestra vida, al fin Harry tiene su Final feliz y yo estoy por tenerlo.

Ron

Diablos! Las 11 a.m., y se me han olvidado las invitaciones...Otra vez… la junta obligatoria de aclaración con los nuevos aurores por lo sucedido esta mañana nos llevo más tiempo de lo planeado, y me sigue doliendo el puño! Y tengo hambre!... pero peligra ahora si mi vida si no voy con Hermione antes de que se dé cuenta de que las invitaciones siguen ahí, lo cual deduzco que no ha observado porque ya me hubiera dado cuenta…que carácter tiene esta mujer!, por Merlín que si no la amara tanto…que deseó despertar todos los días a su lado mirando su bello rostro , besarla hasta hartarme y sin interrupciones de mi Madre o de su Padre! A que es bella Mi Hermione?, tanto tiempo perdido!, pero ella debió de haberme dicho que Yo la Amaba antes de que Yo me diera cuenta solo…porque era su obligación ..a que si?

- Sr Weasley, desea que lo anuncie?-

-No hace falta…mmm Alice, Hermione no ha mencionado algo, sobre unas invitaciones, algo como de que peligra mi vida?..- digo es mejor asegurarme no?—

- Que cosas dice Sr Weasley, tan simpático…ahh y tan guapo como siempre, ups, discúlpeme lo dije en voz alta?

- Muy amable Alice, y gracias creo…

Sorprendido y un poco colorado como cereza Ron sin tocar ingresa a la oficina de Hermione y observa como acaricia esa foto con infinita ternura.

-Hola amor!, a que se me ha olvidado darte los buenos días?—un gran dolor siento cada que la veo mirar esa fotografía, no puedo creer que los pude haber dejado, desconfiar de ella, de él, mi mejor amigo, solo agradezco al cielo no haberlos perdido, veo cuando discretamente limpia su mejilla y mi corazón siente un vuelco-

- Ron! me asustaste,y si…no me has dado ni un beso de buenos días- dejo la fotografía en su lugar y me acerco a Ron que me mira con pesar, quieto, suspiro al leer en sus ojos la pena que le causa- por Merlín Ron! Hasta en esto he de tener la iniciativa

Lo digo en broma, tratando de romper la tensión que se le causa, y sin inmutarme me lanzo a sus brazos que me reciben gustosos. me abraza y siento la fuerza de sus brazos, el calor que desprende su cuerpo, me pierdo en su mirada trasparente , sus perfectas pecas en su rostro perfecto y varonil, entrelazo mis manos sobre esa cabellera pelirroja y sedosa y junto mis labios al fin con los suyos…cada beso suyo hace que olvide lo que me rodea… despierta mis sentidos , despierta mis bajos instintos su solo rose, según leí en un libro claro está el cual decía que un solo beso podía llevarte a la gloria y despertar tus sensaciones, el cual corrobore a partir del primer beso y hasta mande una carta al escritor afirmando que efectivamente tenia todaaa la razón…siento esos brazos oprimirme a él, siento su corazón que se acelera y que se es por Mi!, y que el Mío late por él! de la misma forma, una chispa eléctrica nos recorre el cuerpo.

Siento sus manos en mi cintura y ahora si la pena se le ha ido, ahora si… donde está el Ron avergonzado..a ver dónde?...si Yo solo quería un beso de buenos días?...aja como no, a quien engaño, deseó sentirlo y poder amarlo completito…y me maldigo por la maldita promesa hecha a su Madre mi querida suegra Molly y a mi Padre por el bien de Ron , de sucumbir a ello hasta la Boda…. pero en qué siglo cree que vivimos Molly?..Porque según tenía entendido Yo, mi Padre es muy moderno para otros asuntos…entonces?, que no saben lo difícil que es esto?

Ron

Maldita promesa! Pero si mi Madre ha de querer que me suicide! al único que le causo gracia fue a George el día que me lo pidió de la manera más amable…si con un grito y un hechizo el cual le permitiría estar segura de que se cumpliera…y todo por confabularse con mi suegro!... siento una chispa eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo al sentir así a Hermione junto a mi…y ni que decir de mi zona baja , si solo con verla despierta!, concentrate Ron..concentrate…su perfecta piel, tan suave y sedosa la cual siento recorrer con mis manos una vez que esa cremallera esta debajo de nueva cuenta…A qué hora baje la cremallera? mis manos actúan solas, no las controlo..lo siento…solo sé que recorren esa perfecta espalda, la escucho suspirar , suelto un gemido , lo dicho también mi boca actúa sola, porque ya baje a su cuello , ese cuello largo, perfecto, terso, aspiro su aroma el cual me enloquece…

Hermione

A caray a qué hora le desabotone la camisa? lo dicho, me trasporta a otro mundo, solo sé que recorro ese torso bien formado, recorro con mis manos esa espalda ancha , blanca y pecosa…suspiro y lo escucho gemir, creo que ahora no le molesta que tenga la cremallera del vestido abajo, en qué momento la bajo?, porque estoy sintiendo sus manos recorrer mi espalda produciéndome miles de descargas…sus labios en mi cuello, sus manos posándose en mis senos…en mis senos?Abro los ojos un momento, y mi vestido?...y su camisa?... en ese momento escuchamos la voz de Harry tras la puerta…

-ejem, ejem… Ron?, Hermione?... que he recibido una alerta de Molly, y me ha pedido venir a asegurarme y poder asegurarle que no está pasando lo que cree que está pasando! Antes de que ella misma venga hacia acá.

Dicho esto Ron y yo reaccionamos y nos miramos rojos como tomates, y con un gran esfuerzo le contesto a Harry…

-un momento Harry, ya salimos.

-lo siento Mione, no pude evitarlo…

-ni yo! Estúpida promesa! , será mejor que nos demos prisa y salgamos a saciar al menos una cosa…nuestro estomago…

Con un movimiento de varita Hermione se alista y de paso a mí!, lo dicho Mi Madre quiere provocarme un suicidio!... la miro y nos soltamos a reír, yo solo atino a decirle…una semana, solo una semana! Abrimos la puerta muy gustosos a irnos a almorzar, ja, soportando las burlas de Harry que no para de reír, haciéndonos sonrojar a más no poder.

-Lo siento chicos, lo mismo me paso a mí, jajajajajajaja, lo malo es que ustedes decidieron esperar dos años más para casarse! Jajajajajajaja

Casarse…casarse eso me recuerda?...las invitaciones!...diablos otra vez estaba a punto de olvidarlas

- Adelántense chicos, solo llevo unas cosas a la lechuceria y…. - veo como Hermione me lanza una mirada fulminante…como cambia esta mujer…hace rato su mirada era muuuy distinta, y mueve la cabeza junto con Harry-

-Las invitaciones!...- Gritamos Harry y yo a la vez. no lo puedo creer...-

-Solo un encargo Ron! …de toda la organización de la Boda un solo encargo, que ocupa tu cabeza aparte de pensar en comer?

-Tú!...

A que es lindo no?..aaa piensa en mí!

- Y concentrarme en que solo falta una semana….eso me pasa!

Todo iba bien hasta ese comentario… hace que me ponga roja recordando lo sucedido hace unos momentos y mi enorme frustración, si no solo es él!, mientras Harry suelta una risotada...muy simpático Potter, muy simpático…


	4. Capitulo 4

** CAP 3. ENTRE ENCAJES Y PLUMAS**

Después de despedirnos por un momento de Ron, salimos del Ministerio, cuando nos topamos con Rita Skeeter la cual mira con recelo y frustración a Hermione…

**-**Creo que llego demasiado tarde la lechuza con la noticia…no lo crees así Hermione?. Jajajajajaja- _volteo a mirarla viendo como arruga su nariz_-

**-** Te había dicho lo simpático que eres Potter?

**-** Un par de veces…pero aun así me quieres no?

- Siempre….de alguna u otra forma no pasamos desapercibidos…

- Y menos con entradas como la tuya

_Volteo y sonrió, ella me corresponde y soltamos la carcajada._

- Harry te imaginaste el desenlace que tendría nuestras vidas?

**-**No...pero loesperaba...Te digo una cosa Mione?...jamás he olvidado un solo día que pasaste junto a mí, me alegra poder tener un tiempo a solas contigo…como si el tiempo se detuviera…

-A mí me pasa lo mismo, no se…de repente me ha dado tanta nostalgia...pero sabes, soy feliz…feliz de que todo terminara…

**-** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, que te parece si vamos al restaurant Le franc, vamos a celebrar la vida! lo mejor para quien se la merece …yo invito , que dices?

- Que sería un insulto horrendo y de muy mala educación no aceptarla…jajajaja y eso si que no Potter! Que no se diga que nuestros años en Howarts no fueron en vano…! Deja mando un patronus a Ron para que nos alcance allá, así mientras da con el lugar, tendremos tiempo de conversar jajajajaja…

_Con una mirada ella me toma del brazo y desaparecemos, esa sensación tan conocida y que aun no me agrada del todo nos trasporta en cuestión de segundos, y de la nada aparecemos en el caldero chorriante._

_Pasamos sigilosos tratando de no llamar demasiado la __atención, no creo que nos reconozcan__…__.la tomo de la mano y le digo: lista? Y __cuál es su respuesta?... me ofendes Harry, el mejor promedio de mi generación!, si la modestia es su apodo__…__que no? preparada ,responde__…__y si me preguntan si pasamos desapercibidos__…__la respuesta es: aplicamos el plan de evacuación__ A__…__la tomo de la mano,__ con una agilidad se quita los tacones, los toma con su mano libre y__…__.corremos esquivando mesas, brujas, magos, flash por aquí flash por allá__…__una cosa más que agradecer a nuestro arduo entrenamiento. Un poco despeinados y con la respiración agitada empujamos la puerta y nos encontramos en una de las calles de Londres muggle__…_

-Espera Harry? Y porque no simplemente aparecimos cerca del lugar?...que mira que con esas estrategias podrían dudar de haberte nombrado Jefe del Departamento de Aurores jajajajajaja

**-**Es para que tengas excelente condición física para la noche de bodas- _la miro levantando las cejas_- ves que pienso en todo…

-Un punto a tu favor Harry… así que vas mandando más seguido a Ron a entrenar al exterior a los nuevos durante estos días… porque una cosa si te digo…que ni a tomar agua saldrá fuera de esa habitación! …

_Por Merlín que le han hecho a mi mejor amiga! Se la imaginaban diciendo estas cosas? __…__.ni siquiera Ron me dice esto! __…__por lo que Ginny y yo ya tomamos precauciones de emergencia para el asunto__…__en caso de que se requieran__…__ para que no me diga que no tengo planes estratégicos anticipados__…__un botiquín de primeros auxilios , una canasta de comida__ , líquidos, vitaminas y algo muy importante__…__un quiropráctico para Ron y pase automático a San Mungo__…__ a ver si me sigue diciendo que no planeo estrategias..ja, ja__…__porque tan capaz que lo cumple __…__yo sinceramente no lo dudo._

Después de un rápido movimiento de varita quedan presentables de nueva cuenta, claro considerando el cabello rebelde de Harry y el de Hermione , con la confianza que se profesan Harry acerca a su querida amiga y ella entrelaza un brazo al que él le ofrece y se disponen a caminar observando los aparadores que al paso encuentran disfrutando de esos momentos , y para mala suerte de Harry y buena fortuna de su castaña amiga observan una tienda muy peculiar y ella sonríe , Harry la mira horrorizado, no le puede estar pasando esto…como si leyera los pensamientos de la castaña, intenta en vano cambiar de acera, cuando ya es arrastrado dentro de ella.

**-** pero Mione! No me puedes estar haciendo esto….

**-**Harry por Merlín no seas llorón, que mira que por poco y me olvido de que debo comprar ciertas cosas, te imaginas mi noche de bodas?...no,no,no…

**-**Que no puedes venir después con Ron?, mira que yo se la confianza que existe, pero esto?...

**-**No puedo venir con Ron!, será una sorpresa para él, un regalo, además me vas a servir de ayuda…

-Yo? No Hermione, en verdad! Aaaah ya se! Que tal y vienes con Ginny?...

**-** No,no,no…quiero tu punto de vista, ya sabes, que les gustan a los hombres , que los inspiran…además tu ya eres casado, ya tienes cierta experiencia en esto, por lo que me ha contado Ginny tus gustos y habilidades han mejorado muchísimo, así que viéndolo de la manera práctica esta salida va a resultar muy productiva. Y no pongas cara de horror!, que solo me ayudaras a elegir ciertas cosas, mañana saldré con Ginny para terminar las compras.

_ Que las mujeres no omiten estas platicas? Se tienen que __contar todo?... además si el regalo va a ser para Ron porque tengo que ser Yo quien escoja? __…__me da escalofríos de solo imaginármelos, no,no,no __…__si , somos amigos pero esto ?Que no ve lo incomodo que es? Preferiría__ encontrarme en medio de una redada de mortifagos__…__y escucho mis suplicas?... claro que no! __Quieren saber qué tipo de tienda es?...Si...En efecto una tienda sex shop!...pero que le sucede a esta mujer? Donde quedo mi amiga cándida e inocente? Donde a ver ..Donde?, aunque debo confesar que la vista que se ofrece delante de mis ojos es tentadora, que ignorante __…__cuantas cosas tan interesantes __…__.me encamino atrás de mi castaña amiga, sin dejar de mirar __para todos lados__…__ cuando de repente me topo con una rubia despampanante , adecuada vestimenta y sonrisa centellante__…_

**-**Bienvenido Sr., adelante, acaban de llegar unos productos nuevos!, se ve que gusta de emociones fuertes, le podría recomendar si me lo permite…- _con una sonrisa de a dónde nos vemos_-

_He de suponer la cara de bobo que he puesto__…__escuchaba que alguien me hablaba __a lo lejos, ignoro porque mi falta de concentración, o acaso debía ser grosero e ignorar a tan amable Srita?...claro que no!...porque mal educado no soy__…__así que sin querer asentí con la cabeza ya que las palabras no salían de mí__…__y de la nada un fuerte pellizco me hizo girar el rostro__…_

**-**Querido?, que te he estado hablando- _otro pellizco , y entrelazo mi brazo al suyo..Ignorando la cara que me ha puesto Harry_- y no se preocupe en mostrarle nada, que yo misma lo hare -_contesto a esta fulana de 5ta que esta parada con su sonrisa de idiota y su falda corta_- como ve, viene conmigo - _y sin escuchar protestas lo arrastro hacia una zona de banquitas, pues esta que se cree_-

**-**Pero Hermione! No tenias porque ser grosera con la Srita., simplemente me estaba ofreciendo unos productos nuevos…de los cuales ignoro a decir verdad…

**-**Nuevos? Lo dudo, pero en algo tienes razón , si… te estaba ofreciendo algo … que esta ciega que no vio cuando llegamos juntos?, da gracias a Merlín de que venias conmigo, si no duermes en el sofá… aaa pero hace rato estabas de chillón no? Por un simple favor que te pido?... no quiero tener que recordarte que deje todo un año, un año!- _chantaje?, claro que no!-_ por algo más que encaje!, puesto que ahí hasta la ropa de los tres lavaba , viendo sus bóxer de animagos estampados!...y evítame delatar otros detalles…que aun no supero…

_Chantaje?, me está chantajeando?...claro que sí!, esto es un golpe bajo__…__y quiero aclarar que no eran animagos estampados! Eso es totalmente falso!_

**-** Ya deja de hacer muecas y ven a ayudarme, a ver, siéntate ahí, en ese banco de terciopelo rojo…y dime…- _mirando el panorama de coordinados de encaje francés_ - rojo escarlata, amarillo canario, negro azabache, blanco, café chocolate?...bueno blanco es un hecho…cual te gusta más el de encaje drapeado o el de chiffon? , Usa la imaginación Harry!,

**-**Encaje drapeado o chiffon? Yo qué diablos sé que es uno de otro? Te vas a poner eso?- _abro los ojos casi saliéndoseme de las orbitas, donde quedaron las pijamas de algodón con ositos y hasta los tobillos? Ni en mis más terribles pensamientos pude imaginarme __estar aquí, con Hermione y encima tengo que imaginármela con eso puesto, yo sé que es atractiva, pero es mi mejor amiga prometida de mi mejor amigo!-_

**-**O quieres estar ahí sentado toda la tarde?

**-**Drapeado, sin duda drapeado!...- _y de repente no sé porque me dio una habilidad para señalar sin tardanza tan sugestivos atuendos mientras Hermione los veía, buscaba talla y me los pasaba, sin importarle que con cada roce de mis dedos con tan delicadas prendas sentía arder mi cara_- el rojo de encaje con la estola de plumas… si ese…el café oscuro para que contraste con el color de tu piel - _me estoy escuchando?-_ese no Hermione! el otro, no, no, ese sí, ese! A Ron le gustan los dulces, el chocolate es un dulce y es café no?...podrías escoger otro modelo de bragas?, al menos una que tenga un poco más de tela que un simple hilo? ... esto es el precio! ...

**-**Solo deja ir por el azul celeste de chiffon francés…. listo! Tengo lo principal, encaje y plumas… ya ves que te costaba cooperar, si mal gusto no tienes!, anda ve y escoge unos para Ginny yo pago...o …

**-**Mione…por favor…ante una oferta así, creo que….llevare ese rojo, el amarillo y el verde esmeralda…creo que va a ser una noche interesante…vamos ahora al pasillo de lociones y aceites que vi al pasar…ya que estamos aquí aprovechamos no?...

_Pues sí, nos encaminamos a dicho pasillo y a no ser por Harry __nos hubiéramos privado de llevar, aceites, velas aromáticas, cremas, chocolate liquido y más__…__esto es otro mundo, tantas cosas que ignoraba que existieran!...así después de dos horas, __las cuales no nos dimos cuenta que pasaron, pague y salimos de ahí con sendas bolsas y ambos con una gran sonrisa__…__y con esa misma sonrisa caminamos hasta llegar al Restaurant donde vimos a mi pelirrojo con cara de asesino__…_

**-**Pero donde estaban! - _los miro a par de cínicos llegar felices y sin mostrar pena alguna_-Llevo media hora esperando?..más una hora perdido mientras daba con el lugar! Pensé que les habría ocurrido algo, llame a Ginny, a tus Padres!...y todavía entran con una sonrisa!No sé qué les pasa a ustedes dos últimamente! Yo sufriendo aquí sin saber de ustedes, y lo peor lo peor…que no he comido más que pan!

**-**Yo soy inocente, a ver culpa a Hermione que fue a la que se ocurrió "brillante idea"…- _o no fue culpa de ella? Niéguenmelo_ -camarero por favor!

**-**Amor! lo siento en verdad…pero bien que lo vas a disfrutar Harry o no?... corazón mío, mirada de cielo - _acuérdense que ya compre el vestido y existe un anillo de por medio esta noche-_te explico, que veníamos hacia acá y que se nos topa una tienda…

**-**Corazón mío?, mirada de cielo?...jajajajajajajajajaja…así o mas cursis, jajajajajaja

**-**Una tienda o una librería Hermione? Por un libro me dejaste sin comer!

**-**No amor…esta vez no…y ya cambia esa cara, que mira que esto es por Ti…

**-**Otra vez Yo?, pero si yo fui a la lechuceria Hermione! y solo demore media hora! Y no me mandaste un croquis de cómo llegar!Sabes cómo me desubico aquí! Una hora, una hora dando vueltas!

**-**No me quites el gusto y mi momentánea felicidad! Porque si no…si no… te vas a quedar sin tu regalo!- _comenzaba a sonar un tanto fuerte mi voz…a ver síguete riendo Potter!_-…

**-** Y esas bolsas? Se fueron de compras sin mi?...Regalo? Me compraste un regalo?

**-**Más bien dicho varios regalos- _sentándome en sus piernas y susurrándole al oído_- encaje y plumas …una semana…- _y como si fueran palabras mágicas me miro a los ojos con un brillo especial y una sonrisa pinto su pecosa, varonil y hermoso rostro y olvidando su enojo me beso …claro que pensaba resistirme , porqué?, ya saben estábamos en un lugar público, así que en mi intento de frenarlo… si…entrelace mis brazos encima de sus hombros y acaricie esa hermosa cabellera pelirroja hundiendo mi lengua en su boca mientras él me correspondía y me acariciaba la espalda con sus manos que poco a poco bajaban peligrosamente…claro que nos podemos controlar!...y más cuando un ajumm, ajumm…Hey, __que estoy yo aquí y es incomodo esto! ,se escucho.,…si…era el…el mismísimo Harry Potter! …y el camarero que nos veía boquiabierto…sin contar con la gente a nuestro rededor…con toda compostura me levante y me acomode en mi silla cubriendo mi vergonzoso rostro con la carta…Ron que hacia?...sonreía el culpable de semejante situación, lo pueden creer? ..Sonreía…y ordenaba…_

**-**Carne con papas, sopa de elote, pollo asado, y de postre pastel de chocolate…doble

_ Mientras su secuas Potter reía a más no poder hasta que su rostro se torno rojo de la risita__…_

**-**Pastel de carne con puré de papa, espagueti en salsa blanca y pastel de chocolate por favor, jajajajajajajaja….

**-**Síguele Potter!... que hace rato no estabas tan chistosito…- _sin __mirar al camarero puesto que era muy interesante ver el bordado que tenía el mantel, __ordene_- ensalada de pollo ,verduras al gratín y pastel de chocolate…- _como pudieron bordar estas rosas…muy interesante_, _es punto de cruz o trutru?-_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Cap.4 Una Suplica.**

**Ron**

_Voy sonriendo mientras conduzco, con mi hermosa castaña a un lado __y su cabeza sobre__ mi hombro… si me preguntan por las invitaciones les diré…al fin las mande!… hoy por la noche va a ser memorable, viéndolo bien, lo ha sido desde esta mañana, comenzando con la entrada de Hermione al Ministerio, cosa que siendo sinceros me ha gustado la vista pero no haberla compartido…el almuerzo… estaba tan enfadado y preocupado, pensando que los habrían atrapado mortifagos o que se __han cruzado con dementores … que decidí __comer algo ligero, ahora que lo pienso es tonto puesto que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, solo que no dejo de preocuparme, son los primeros años que no intentan matarnos!,y con que me encuentro…__ simplemente fueron de compras…lo que me hace pensar, encajes y plumas…mi regalo…_

**-** oye Mione y no me has mostrado mi regalo? Después de semejante espera y un ligero almuerzo, merezco ver uno de mis regalos, no? al menos uno…digo..Sería lo justo.

**-**No Ron!.. No puedes verlo aun…y que digamos ligero almuerzo?...creo que debemos de comprar otro frigorífico, la comida no va a ser suficiente jajajajajaja…

**-**Muy graciosa!, pero si, podemos darnos el lujo de comprar hasta cuatro si quieres…por mi mejor… pero muéstrame algo…prometo no tocarlo…solo quiero ver….andale Mione!, mi estrella de mar, mi lucero, mi corazón …- _chantaje?…por supuesto!_-

**-** Bueno ya que me lo pides por las buenas, está bien, solo uno… pero prometes que no vas a tocar?

**-** Lo prometo solemnemente…como buen Griffindor…que respeta las normas.

**-**Eso quiere decir ….que no…pero para que veas que soy buena persona te mostrare uno solo…además de que quiero ver tu cara cuando lo veas!...vamos a la nueva casa? -_Cuando Ron más que tendido como bandido, __se giraba en dirección a nuestra nueva casa_-

**Ron**

_Nos leemos el pensamiento, porque precisamente hacia "nuestra casa" me dirijo, está de sobra decir que hemos estado decorando al gusto de ambos…si…porque cuando me dice que si estoy de acuerdo en comprar tal cosa y digo que no, que sucede?...lo compra, claro está, pero me toma en cuenta?...claro que no, pero la verdad es que __después de ir viendo como está quedando me gusta!, y pienso que la silla de colmillos de basilisco no va con la sala de Ante Japonés la cual es muy funcional , ya lo hemos comprobado un par de veces… lo que si he elegido yo es lo más importante…la cama, amplia, acogedora, resistente, ya dije resistente? …y __ortopédica…esto último a petición de ella, para el buen descanso me dijo…después de esperar cuatro años, piensa que va a dormir en ella?... esta muy equivocada…al menos no por un buen tiempo…_

_Nuestra casa se encuentra a las afueras de Londres, dentro de __los límites del mundo mágico, es "pequeña y acogedora" según ella, gracias a las ganancias con sortilegios Weasley de estos cuatro años la pudimos adquirir, no sé cómo vamos a llenarla, pero ella dice que no me preocupe, ella se encarga…en lo que si estoy de acuerdo es que cuenta con espacio para practicar el Quidish, una pequeña alberca con espacio para asolearnos y cosas que aun no se para que están pero que me dice que son "nimiedades", a las cuales me tengo que acostumbrar y lo básico en toda casa de magos una chimenea amplia y sin hollín!._

**Hermione**

_Por fin __veo a lo lejos, nuestra "pequeña y acogedora casa", tomamos la desviación y el panorama nos da el más bello recibimiento, el acceso está adornado por arboles alineados entre sí, flores silvestres pintan de colores el verde pasto que las rodea, a simple vista solo se ve una planta, una terraza, ventanales altos y techos inclinados con baldosas, está pintada de amarillo pálido, cochera para seis carros…__ hay que pensar cuando venga la familia, los amigos?, eso fue lo que le dije a Ron… que fue lo que me __contesto?..., todos nuestros amigos magos tienen carro?, __con un armario para escobas es más que suficiente!.._

_...por fortuna estaba Ginny la cual recuerdo dijo: yo creo que Hermione tiene razón, además no seas codo Ronald! Si no pudieras pagarlo pues tendrías que ver la forma!, nosotros también tenemos carro, papá y George..ya son cuatro! y los papas de Hermione? o vas a dejar que se estacione tu Suegro en el Sol , y si llueve? Imagínate! Su única Hija casada con un codo cascarrabias?..._

_Como te adoro Ginny, y de ahí en adelante no se opuso al costo, al menos no delante de mí ni de Ginny, la primer planta cuenta con sala con chimenea y vista al jardín trasero, un pequeño comedor para 12 personas, __la cocina es amplia y confortable, las placas de granito, horno eléctrico, horno de microondas, tarja doble de acero inoxidable, alacenas de madera oscura, un estudio-biblioteca, forrada de anaqueles de madera de piso a techo que aun se encuentran vacios, un pequeño escritorio y__ dos sofás reclinables, el__ cuarto de televisión con unos comodísimos sillones de Ante Japonés, con pantalla de plasma, a la cual Ron se aficiono muy rápido…un recibidor __con luces colgantes, a un __costado nos llevan a unas escaleras en forma de caracol de madera, que conducen__ a la planta baja, __inmediatamente tenemos una pequeña sala de juegos la cual no hemos acondicionado, vestíbulo interior , 3 recamaras __con baño y 1 recamara principal con vestidor, baño con tina de masaje , lavabos de mármol búlgaro, y algo fundamental…una amplia cama con colchón ortopédico resistente, a gusto de Ron…a caso somos malabaristas o qué?... dosel, dos buros a los lados y una cómoda, un tapete hindú precioso, los muros son blancos, y las cortinas que cubren el ventanal y cancel que da al jardín son de gasa italiana, sencilla, y acogedora,__ es la única habitación que me he esmerado en decorar , las otras con tiempo… __un amplio jardín donde podrá jugar Quidisch con Harry y Ginny, en eso no chisto…y para mi deleite una pequeña alberca con butacas para asolearnos una terraza con sillas de jardín y una parrilla …"pequeña y acogedora" nuestra casa, la cual por cuatro años hemos ido construyendo y acondicionando y al fin está terminada!._

**Ron**

_Como me gusta estar alejado de la multitud, así no habrá quien venga a molestarnos tan fácilmente…claro a menos que se aparezcan y sean magos…estaciono mi__  
__Lamborghini negro en la "pequeña cochera" ,abro la puerta de su lado arrastrando a mi castaño corazón , con mi varita abro la puerta principal, la conduzco a la sala y me acomodo en tan cómodos y costosos sillones…sobre todo…costosos!_

**-**Y bien…mis regalos?

**-**Acordamos que es uno, sin tocar y solo lo podrás ver…- _creo que no pensé bien al decirle esto, será muy complicado-_pero no será aquí …en 10 min bajas a Nuestra Recamara…- dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras-

**-**5 min, te doy 5 min…- _guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa torcida la cual me place hacer puesto que se sonroja_- y ya voy bajando…

_A que desesperado!, bajo corriendo los escalones escuchando sus pasos tranquilos detrás de mí, paso el vestíbulo, llego a nuestra recamara y cierro la puerta del baño, bien…bien…en bonita situación paraste me digo mirándome al espejo, respira..Contrólate Hermione, contrólate..., cual?..._

**-**Ron! Escoge un color, amarillo, café, o azul!_- le grito , ya que conociéndolo a de estar despatarrado en la cama-._

-Amarillo!- _es de día, el sol es amarillo, me gusta el amarillo y no estoy muy seguro de que va a ser __solo sé que hay encaje -_

_Pues amarillo será, bien… accio conjunto amarillo, es una ventaja tener una varita a un lado no?, listo... a caray no había pensado en esta situación, para usarlo me debo de quitar la ropa no?...y salir para que Ron me vea con el?..._

**-**ya pasaron 5 min Mione!

**-**en un minuto salgo! aaa que desesperado!

_Acaso soy una cobarde?...no Hermione tú no eres ninguna cobarde…y tienes palabra, me desvisto, me refresco rápidamente con un movimiento de varita, y me visto con este conjunto de encaje y gasa trasparente amarillo, y como ya estamos en esto, me riso el cabello y me pongo brillo labial, total hay que dar buena impresión no?...eso se dice fácil…pero no cuando tengo la cara roja roja…respiro, tomo el pomo de la puerta, la giro…deslizo una pierna __y taran!_

**-…..-**_por todos los magos, me ha dejado impactado y sin palabras_

**-**No te gusta?- _es admiración o decepción?-_

-…esto….esto….es….mi re…rega…regalo?_-__Que se me ha trabado la quijada! no sabía que esperar, pero fue más allá , salió vestida, si se puede decir vestida claro, en un delicado, diminuto y trasparente atuendo amarillo, sus largas piernas desnudas, su senos provocativos cubiertos de encaje, de este sale una especie de batita trasparente deleitándome la vista con un vientre plano, una cintura pequeña, y unas bragas tan pequeñas y delicadas al mismo tiempo, me sonríe nerviosa y antes de que se gire pensando en que no me gusto logro decir-_Ya sé que hemos estado en peores condiciones!, pero siempre fue porque de estar vestidos pasábamos a estar semi vestidos…en cuestión de minutos, o nos interrumpían_, -Yo sé que es bella, …pero esto…es demasiado hermoso!-_

-Que si me gusta?, no... no solo me gusta, me encanta! Jamás pensé verte en algo así!, es mas no sabía que se pusieran cosas así!-_la veo sonreír_- …no te voy a privar de que te des la vuelta…hazlo!Es una orden!- _me mira con las cejas levantadas y de repente sonríe y mirándome sensualmente comienza a girarse, despacio..muy despacio_- no me hagas esto Mione!...gírate de una vez!...Por Merlín! No sé cuál es mi parte favorita! …lo siento Mione…pero no me pidas que no toque…-_lanzándome hacia ella y arrinconándola a la pared más cercana_-

**-**Ron…R o nnnnnn, lo prome….tis…te - _que conste que lo frene!,_ -

_Incrédula de mi, pensar que no le gusto, jamás he visto esa mirada de deseó, amor y admiración en sus bellos ojos azules, me acaricia tan despacio…como si temiera romperme, sus dedos recorren mi piel desnuda, siento sus manos encima del encaje que cubre mis senos, y mis senos respondiendo a esas caricias, baja sus labios por mi cuello y se entretiene ahí, suspirando , gimiendo, baja ambas manos rápidamente sobre la gasa …esto es demasiado, es como sentir mil mariposas, suspiro, y suelto un grito! Sus manos están en mis glúteos, desnudos! los acaricia y los oprime con fuerzas!, desliza una mano sobre las delicadas bragas , estimulándome, acariciándome como jamás lo había hecho! No puedo soportarlo, lo deseó tanto! Siento su miembro ejercer fuerza sobre su pantalón…y con un gran esfuerzo de su parte me dice…_

**-**No sabes cuánto te deseó Mione…cuanto te quiero…maldita semana que no pasa rápido! Ya no puedo Mione…es tan difícil controlarme...tenerte aquí, así, solos…no me hagas esto…que no puedo más! Ayúdame a parar porque si no lo haces no me importara que nos vea mi Madre, tu Padre!o toda la comunidad mágica!

_Me pide ayuda a mi? a mí que siento lo mismo y que quiero que me tome en sus brazos y de una bendita vez me haga suya!, sus ojos me suplican y sus manos me acarician!_

**-**Ro..ooo…nnn…- _respiro profundo, me concentro en…en…comida..Eso es comida! Como el chocolate que compre y podre cubrir mis senos para que lo coma con su lengua sedosa y exquisita…o ponerlo sobre su abdomen y recorrerlo con mi lengua, limpiando cada parte de chocolate….No! Eso no ayuda!…concéntrate, piensa en …en ….Malfoy!...así es..Funciono, Mi libido se ha ido a la tierra de nunca jamás…-_vamos, respira…eso es…respira….cierra los ojos….me voy a cambiar…no los abras…ven..Siéntate en la cama y respira…concéntrate…lo siento amor…-_lo beso rápidamente en esos labios rojos y me dirijo lo más rápido que mis piernas como gelatina me lo permiten, al baño, cerrando tras de mí la puerta, me mojo la cara, llega a mí la serenidad…que más me queda? , Porque podría pasar que nos viera Molly o hasta __mi Padre en caso extremo! Pero toda la comunidad mágica? no!_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP.5. SAL Y PIMIENTA.**

En la habitación de Hermione día menos 6…son las 7 a.m., una castaña duerme en posición de princesa de cuentos de hadas…si…en perfecta posición boca arriba…y sin un cabello fuera de su lugar…así duermen las princesas no? Y para comprobar la similitud veamos la escena ante nuestros ojos, Hermione duerme boca abajo, atravesada en la cama, con las colchas enredadas a los pies, rímel corrido y cabellera perfectamente…despeinada…Cuando un sonido en la ventana se empieza a escuchar toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…

**Hermione:**

A lo lejos escucho un infernal ruido, me cuesta trabajo abrir los parpados…que ruido es ese? Intento incorporarme de la cama…-se escucha un sonido seco plaff-…auch!...me he caído de la cama, me duele el cuello, tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable y ese maldito ruido no cesa! Hoy que no tengo que ir al trabajo! es Sábado! Me levanto con la elegancia de un cisne y… plaff… no sé si podre levantarme del suelo…pecho tierra me arrastro tanteando el buro donde descansa mi varita… que si tire algo?...claro que no, a mi me gusta que la lámpara, el despertador, y un par de libros estén organizados revueltos en el suelo…

Al fin me incorporo, con un movimiento de mi varita se abre la ventana y entra por ella Marbik, la lechuza de Ginny…desato la nota de la pata y le señalo donde está la comida… si no come es porque no tiene hambre no?...en verdad no logro ni enfocar bien por el sueño que tengo, este dolor de cabeza…haciendo un esfuerzo concentro mi vista en la nota que dice…

**_Hermione._**

_Te veo a las 8 en el caldero chorriante para desayunar e ir al callejón Diagon, darte el cronograma que hemos (he) hecho para los días que restan._

_Millones de gracias! Por el regalo de la lencería, fabuloso, fa… bu… lo… so! …de ser así en estos tres días y nueve meses más… serás tía !_

**_Con todo agradecimiento, cariño, felicidad, alegría, ímpetu Ginny._**

**_P.d. ya estabas despierta verdad?_**

**_P.d. en verdad Gracias!_**

Que si ya estaba despierta? Claro que si Ginny! … me duele todo el cuerpo…casi no he dormido…después de anoche…al menos una a disfrutado esas compras, no lloro porque me duelen los parpados de sueño y el dolor de cabeza es insoportable..y encima me dice que a las 8?...- arrastro mi cuerpo a la bañera, abro el grifo, vacio unas sales con esencia frutal, el vapor comienza a inundar el cuarto de baño, con los ojos casi cerrándose, me quito la pijama, mi ropa interior y simplemente me deslizo - ahhhh que agradable sensación!... si se preguntan el porqué de mi dolor de cabeza , les contare lo sucedido ayer por la noche…

Recordaran el desafortunado y frustrante desenlace del "regalo de Ron", pues bien, después de que regreso la serenidad a nosotros… Ron me dejo en casa de mis Padres para arreglarme y él se dirigió a La Madriguera para "desahogarse" , alistarse y llegar con sus Padres a la hora en cuestión…

Mi madre se esmero en cocinar, mis padres quisieron hacer la cena de la manera tradicional muggle, ósea..Nada de magia!, ya que mi futura familia política es un tanto numerosa, decidimos hacerla en el jardín posterior de la casa, No cabía de emoción cuando vi al fin el lugar decorado…se dispusieron mesas largas para formar un cuadrado perfecto, y de esta forma todos compartir , al centro colocaron rosas blancas y rojas con tulipanes amarillos mis favoritos, perfectos!, unos hermosos manteles cubrían las mesas, las sillas estaban forradas con los mismos tonos, la vajilla que mi madre compro especialmente para la cena, perfectamente alineada con los cubiertos, las copas, los arboles que rodean el jardín iluminados con series de focos, una pequeña orquesta dispuesta en la terraza que serviría de pista de baile, dos meseros … yo que pensaba que mi Padre últimamente la tenía en contra mía!...

Muy puntuales llegaron mis suegros con Ron…que al verlo me derretía el corazón…y las piernas… vestidos muy formales y con una sonrisa sincera y amable en sus rostros, Ron se veía soberbio en su traje oscuro, corbata azul y camisa negra…el Padre de Ron está de más decir que estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía y preguntaba a mi muy dispuesto Padre.

Minutos después llegaron Harry con una muy sonriente Ginny, George con su esposa Angelina, Charlie con Nancy ( nueva novia por cierto) , Percy con su esposa Astoria, la cual es un encanto, muy simpática , no entiendo como terminaron casándose, se lleva tan bien con George porque tienen el mismo sentido de humor…en parte me recuerda a Fred, supongo que por eso conectaron tan bien, ya que ahora es ella la secuas en sus bromas, ante la mirada falsa reprobatoria de Percy , Bill y Fleur llegaron con su pequeña hija Dominique, tan enamorados como cuando se casaron.

La sorpresa la dieron Luna y Neville, los que según yo estaban de viaje juntos y en plan Romántico, hasta que Luna entro de la mano con su guapo ,moreno y nuevo novio medimago Mexicano Pablo, según nos conto durante la noche, en uno de sus tantos viajes buscando no se qué criaturas, y los mejores artículos para " El Quisquilloso" intento encontrar y entrevistar a la Llorona y no precisamente a la de nuestro antiguo colegio, cuando por ir distraída cae de la barca que la llevaba por el "Cañón del sumidero" al que por cierto nos insistió en visitar .

Pablo que se encontraba buscando no se qué plantas por ese mismo lugar, la vio caer y sin importarle, se lanzo al agua y la salvo, y de ahí en adelante los ojos azules y soñadores de Luna conquistaron a los ojos castaños y alegres de Pablo…está de más decir que todas las mujeres que nos encontrábamos ahí, suspiramos de tan romántico y heroico relato… aunque claro Harry y Ron refunfuñaron alegando que ni que hubiera salvado al mundo mágico, George se atacaba de risa junto con Astoria, mientras los demás escuchaban atentos, hasta mi Padre pellizcó disimuladamente a mi Madre!.

El final del relato, Neville que estaba sentado junto a una bella mujer latina de nombre Nora nos termino de fascinar con semejante historia, mientras Luna era llevada en brazos al hospital mágico Tulum, Neville estaba en una convención de herbolarios mágicos cerca de ahí cuando se le apareció el patronus de nuestra rubia amiga avisándole del incidente, este inmediatamente salió con rumbo al Hospital, encontrándose con que Luna estaba enamorada y sin haber recabado su exclusiva.

En el momento en que salía para darle privacidad a Lunita, choco de frente con la enfermera que entraba a atender a nuestra soñadora amiga, cayeron al suelo, excusándose la ayudo a levantarse y en el momento en que vio sus muy torneadas piernas, cara de ángel, piel canela y verde mirada…le pidió que se casara con él…y que le respondió…que si! Claro luego de un mes que se vieron y antes de que Neville regresara a Londres… así que ahora tenemos a unos nuevos prometidos y próximos esposos, y a que no adivinan…. resulto ser hermana de Pablo!, los chicos quisieron corroborar el porqué del enamoramiento de Neville cuando mi muy querida suegra con agitar su varita los reprendió…Y Ustedes que estaban rencorosos con mi suegrita Molly!

Así que al final del día resulto maravilloso, comimos, bebimos tequila que trajo Pablito, bailamos, hubo un par de discursos por parte de mi Papá, de mi suegro y de Ron diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba…y entregándome mi anillo de compromiso "sorpresa".

Y para cerrar la noche…un pequeño incidente con la Sal y la pimienta que afortunadamente solo vio Ginny antes de que entrara mi Padre!...les había dicho que Ron estaba guapísimo con su traje?...bueno ese fue el problema…

Después de la cena, Ron, mi anillo y Yo, nos ofrecimos a ir por el postre a la cocina, enfundada en un precioso vestido color champaña, espalda descubierta, tacones de aguja del tono, cabello recogido en un moño y unos pendientes colgantes... entramos muy contentos por la velada que se estaba llevando a cabo, Ron venia "comentando" del nuevo novio de Lunita, y yo diciéndole que eran un par de tontos Harry y el por acusar así a semejante Dios Azteca Mexicano, este comentario no gusto mucho y me pellizcó la espalda, y que pasa cuando sus dedos tocan mi espalda?...

Pues sí, que volteo, me besa, nos besamos, recorre con sus manos mi cuerpo por encima de mi vestido, zafó corbata, me apoya en la mesa de la cocina, me toma de los muslos y con un rápido movimiento me sube a ella, suspiro, suspira, me besa el cuello, ese Tequila debe ser mágico, porque reímos como tontos, de la nada empecé a ver la lámpara girar, me inclino hacia atrás , Ron me toma de la cintura y comienza a besar mis hombros, y…el salero y pimentero que estaban encima, ruedan, se esparcen por la mesa, caen al suelo ,se rompen, la sal brota , los granos de pimienta se esparcen ágilmente alrededor de los pies de Ron, este voltea, gira un pie, resbala , se agarra de mí vestido, lo jalo, jala mi vestido y su cara topa con mi brasier push-up, sus codos sobre la mesa y…se abre la puerta.

**-** Por que tardan tanto chicos el café se enfría y…?...ahhhhhhhhhhh! Me he quedado ciega!...No veo..no veo!...-con los ojos como plato nos veia Ginny parada al centro del marco de la puerta

En esos momentos entra el Sr Granger a la casa, se dirige al estudio por unas botellitas de vino, ya que el tequila se acabo!...cuando escucha el grito de Ginny y …

**-**Ginny? Que te ocurre, espera voy hacia allá!...-grita el Sr desde el estudio de su casa-

Decir que nos quedamos helados…es poco…Ginny nos miraba con los ojos abiertos, mi Padre se acercaba y nosotros…ahí…como estúpidos sin levantarnos…

**-E**sto no se me va a borrar tan fácilmente!, rápido que esperan! Levántate de ahí Ronald!…Hermione por Merlín! Cúbrete! Que les pasa a ustedes dos! , vean el tiradero de sal y pimienta!... rápido que entretengo a tu Padre antes de que vea esta escena…

Sale como alma en pena y se topa con el Sr. Granger haciendo muestra de una escena de alguna película que vio con Harry

**-**hay mis ojos! -_con una mano en la frente_- que la tonta de mi apretó un aromatizante que estaba en el baño y que me he rociado los ojos, pero no se preocupe, que ya lo solucione…- _tan serena y calma_- es lo bueno de ser bruja y experta en pociones…

- aaahhh menos mal, que susto me has dado! …Pensé que habías venido a ver que sucedía con Ron y Hermione?…

En eso sale Hermione y Ron con las tartas en la mano, vestidos, chueca la corbata, un arete en la mano…

**-** nosotros?, aquí estamos Papá!...le estaba mostrando cómo usar unos aparatos a Ron…

**-** a que bueno… ya estaban tardando…-

Acercándose a su hija para darle un beso en la frente cuando…

**- **Hija, porque tienes sal en el vestido?...huele a pimienta?

Casi al punto del colapso Ron traga saliva, mientras la castaña haciendo muestra de profesionalismo tipo actriz de Buñuel, contesta…

**- **ahh! Es que aquí el tonto de tu yerno, por andar de tentón se le ha resbalado el salero y el pimentero, pero no te preocupes papi, que ya lo arreglamos…-_tomo del brazo a mi Padre y lo alejo de ahí hacia el jardín colocándome el pendiente y Ginny con un rápido movimiento de varita me sacude la sal y la pimienta_-

**- **adelántense, en un segundo los alcanzamos- _agarrándome con una mano de la pared, y en el momento en que veo que ya están fuera de la vista_-jajajajajajajajaja…Harry tenía razón….jajajajajajaja….no Ronald! En verdad! Cuanto me das por no contarle a nuestra Madre….jajajajajajajaja…..Me quieres dejar ciega! …no, no, no, voy a tener pesadillas, ya no podre usar un simple salero sin esta escena!...

**-**ya basta Ginebra!...deja de reírte, no te enseñaron a que debías tocar las puertas antes de entrar! Además no es lo que parece!

**-**se supone que venían por el postre…y ya veo que si…nuestra madre iba a venir!...pero yo suponiendo que quizás estaban besuqueándose me ofrecí a venir a verles…a pesar de que Pablito estaba contándonos de su vida…así que Ronald me debes un gran favor!

Está de sobra decir que en cuanto salió Ginny y se encontró con Harry le conto, ya que este soltó la carcajada y negando con la cabeza voltio a vernos a Ron y a mi…otra vez!... y mi dolor de cabeza…adivinaron…no vuelvo a tomar Tequila!

**Minutos antes en casa de Harry y Ginny…**

**Ginny.**

Debido a los hechos sucedidos el día de ayer, me he puesto a la tarea de simplificarles, amenizarles y distraer a los futuros esposos los días restantes, con la ayuda dispuesta y sin reproches de mi querido marido, siendo un profesional y creador de innovadoras estrategias, hemos organizado un cronograma, el cual esperemos…alejara de las tentaciones a esos dos carboncitos ardientes... y evitar así que la sal vuelva a estar regada en la mesa y la pimienta en …aunque en algo les doy la razón…sin sal y pimienta a que te sabe el plato fuerte?

Reviso nuevamente el cronograma de actividades que ya he enviado a todos los interesados a excepción de Hermione :

1. día menos 6 .

**Hermione:**

· Actividad Pre Boda: 10 a.m. ir al callejón Diagon, tienda "Mundo silvestre" terminar de armar y encapsular los arreglos florales. Damas de Honor, cortesía de Astoria, mi cuñada y propietaria de la tienda.

· almuerzo de chicas: 1 p.m en casa de Fleur.

· cena familiar: 6 p.m en la madriguera.

** Ron.:**

Actividad deportiva:Quidditch, lugar: campo del ministerio, Hora: 10 a.m. rn rnAlmuerzo: 1 p.m. caldero chorriante. rn rnactividad pre Boda: 3 p.m. Sortilegios Weasley. trastienda, clases de Baile. Todos los Hombres Weasley (Bill no), y Potter sin excepción! Sr. Granger, Bill, Neville y Pablito exentos, ir como apoyo moral. rn rncena familiar : 6 p.m. en la madriguera

2. día menos 5.

**Mixto**

· actividad familiar al aire libre tipo muggle:

Deportiva: fut bol. (Magos investiguen)

Lugar: La madriguera.

Hora: 10 a.m..

Almuerzo: 1 p.m.

Juego de mesa: Lotería. (Magos londinenses, investiguen)

Hora: sobremesa

Llevar ropa adecuada, estrategias de juego, no habrá uso de varitas, juego limpio.

_nota de agradecimiento: a Pablito y Nora por tan excelentes propuestas._

3. día menos 4.

**Hermione:**

· actividad deportiva: 10 a.m.. casa de Hermione-Ron, lugar: terraza-alberca, llevar traje de baño.

· almuerzo: 1 p.m., barra libre comida muggle, pizza, ensaladas y tacos.

· actividad deportiva: . masaje anti estrés, mascarillas, tratamientos de belleza.

· despedida de soltera de Hermione. lugar: desconocido. hora de llegada, desconocida.

nota: traer ropa de dormir, comentar a maridos-novios que no llegaran a sus casas.

**Ron**

· actividad deportiva: 10 a.m. jardín la madriguera, podar césped, sacar a los duendes del jardín, reparar escalones exteriores de la Madriguera, pintar y barnizar.

· almuerzo: 1 p.m., Papá cocinara, llevar analgésicos.

· actividad deportiva: 3 p.m. Sortilegios Weasley. trastienda, clases de Baile. Todos los Hombres Weasley (Bill no), y Potter sin excepción! Sr. Granger, Bill, Neville y Pablito exentos, ir como apoyo moral.

· despedida de soltero de Ron. lugar: desconocido.(trastienda Sortilegios Weasley , George manda después la ubicación final!)

**nota: llevar ropa de dormir, mandarme hoja de permiso firmada por esposa o novia de consentimiento, aquel que no la mande, no podrá ir!, (hechizos de inmovilidad a partir de las 6 p.m.). Llegar a mi casa a las 3 de la madrugada a más tardar!, Pablito exento, si quisiera seguir la tradición mandar foto de cuerpo completo.**

4. día menos 3.

**Hermione:**

· Actividad Pre Boda: 10 a.m. última prueba de vestido de novia, recoger vestidos de Damas y Madres de los Novios.

· almuerzo: 1 p.m. Restaurant "_plaisir"._ invita Fleur.

· cena: 6 p.m. casa de la Dama de Honor (Yo).

· actividades de mesa mixto, Pablito traerá piñatas, traer rodilleras, al parecer es un juego extremo.

** Ron.**

· Actividad Pre boda: 10 a.m. ultimo ajuste de traje de Ron. recoger trajes y capas de padrinos, y Padre de los Novios.

· almuerzo: 1 p.m. Restaurant "sucré". invita Sr. Granger. (Bill llevar diccionario español-frances para ustedes, el Sr. Granger y Pablito hablan Frances)

· Actividad deportiva: 3 p.m. Sortilegios Weasley. trastienda, clases de Baile. Todos los Hombres Weasley (Bill no), y Potter sin excepción! Sr. Granger, Bill, Neville y Pablito exentos, llevar a Pablito a conocer Londres muggle y magico.

· cena: 6 p.m. casa de la Dama de Honor (Yo).

· actividades de mesa mixto, Pablito traerá piñatas, traer rodilleras, al parecer es un juego extremo.

5. día menos 2.

**Hermione.**

· actividades de relajación, mixto. debido a las actividades de la semana.

· hora: 10 a.m-

· lugar: ResidenciaLongbottom

· almuerzo: 1 p.m. menú por Nora.

· actividades de relajación: "temazcal", actividad sugerida por Nora, Neville, Luna y Pablito, traer trajes de baño y ropa formal.

· masajes para hombres y mujeres.

· mascarillas, mixtos!

· cena: 6 p.m, salón 2 vestidos de noche.

** Ron:**

· actividad de relajación: clases de Baile. Todos los Hombres Weasley (Bill no), y Potter sin excepción!

· hora: 10 a.m.

· lugar: ResidenciaLongbottom salón 1

· almuerzo: 1 p.m. menú por Nora.

· actividades de relajación: "temazcal", actividad sugerida por Nora, Neville, Luna y Pablito, traer trajes de baño y ropa formal.

· masajes para hombres y mujeres.

· lugar: terraza "esmeralda" ResidenciaLongbottom

· mascarillas, mixtos!

· cena: 6 p.m, salón 2 , en Traje y corbata.

George sin bromas! a menos que quieras pagar un año de tu sueldo!Lo decimos en serio, mamá, Angelina y yo!. Ron evitar tocar...Harry amor sin tropezarte!

6. día menos 1.

**Todos:** empacar y trasladar por red flu, lo necesario para la Boda, a cada uno se le asigno una tarea, favor de llevarla a cabo.

En cuanto envíen lo asignado, aparecerá en mi lista la hora y las cosas que enviaron.

Harry amor, ver que Ron envié lo suyo, evita que se le olvide los zapatos!

Saldremos de Londres a las 12 p.m, estar listos a esa hora y en carro correspondiente fuera de la casa de los Granger, Astoria checar que Percy haya ido al baño antes de salir, no haremos Paradas al baño Percy! .

El trayecto es largo, llevar su almuerzo, tomar pocos líquidos. Checar con quien están asignados en los vehículos, anexo la lista abajo:

**Carro Ron:**

Ron , Hermione, Charly y Nancy.

**Carro Sres., Granger:**

Sres. Granger y Papás Weasley

**Carro Harry Potter-**** Weasley**

Harry, Ginny, Bill , Fleur y Dominique

**Carro George**:

George, Angelina, Percy, y Astoria.

**Carro Neville:**

Neville, Nora, Luna y Pablito.

No olvidar abrigos, y disfrutar el paisaje rumbo a Stonehenge**.**

7. día 0. La Boda.

Descansar, arreglarse con tiempo, inicio de la ceremonia 12 del día.

Actividad: comer, descansar y disfrutar el paisaje, gracias a que se contrato a Eventos mágicos MadameBrown.

Perfecto! Tomo un trozo de pergamino, y escribo una nota a Hermione antes de entrar a Bañarme, casi no he dormido, pero estoy bastante contenta!... no sabía que existieran este tipo de prendas!...ato la nota a Marbik la cual sale volando muy gustosa!...aaa el sol es bello, el cielo es azul, el pasto verde tan brillante!, la nota decía esto:rn

**_Hermione._**

_Te veo a las 8 en el caldero chorriante para desayunar e ir al callejón Diagon, darte el cronograma que hemos (he) hecho para los días que restan._

_Millones de gracias! Por el regalo de la lencería, fabuloso, fa… bu… lo… so! …de ser así en estos tres días y nueve meses más… serás tía !_

**_Con todo agradecimiento, cariño, felicidad, alegría, ímpetu Ginny._**

**_P.d. estabas despierta verdad?_**

**_P.d.2 en verdad Gracias!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP.6 SIGUIENDO EL CRONOGRAMA**

Día menos 1, 10 min antes de partir.

**Hermione**

Estamos por salir rumbo a STONEHENGE, donde se llevara a cabo …MI BODA!, al fin llego el día menos 1, según el "cronograma de actividades Ginny"… que si nos mantuvo ocupados?...claro que sí!, acatamos el orden de las cosas tal y como lo marcaban los horarios.

Estoy sentada en el asiento del copiloto del carro de cierto Pelirrojo, escuchando una música que ignoraba , pero qué gracias a Pablito, Nancy y Yo, estamos encantadas de escuchar, es una monada de tipo…nos paso unos CD's variados de la música típica de México, dentro de los autores tenemos: Agustín Lara, Pepé Aguilar, Vicente Fernández, Pedro Infante, entre otros, y optamos por escuchar a Agustín Lara al cual le decían "El Flaco de Oro", y en vista que nos dicen a nosotros el trió de Oro, estoy pensando si también era mago y si el solo lucho contra otro mago tenebroso ?, de ser así creo que nos están vanagloriando mucho… por el espejo retrovisor veo como Ron y Charly cargan con una "pequeña hielera" con el almuerzo… si se preguntan porque la cargan entre los dos, la respuesta es simple, en este auto viajaran dos hombres con apetito Weasley …

Una vez que lleguemos al condado de Wiltshire, en el sur de Inglaterra el cual por cierto es un condado mágico…solo no lo digan he! que quede entre nosotros… nos Hospedaremos en el mejor Hotel que mis ojos hayan visto, antigua construcción que data desde el siglo XVII según el mundo muggle y según nuestra antigua profesora Minerva McGonagall desde la fundación de nuestro antiguo colegio, se cuenta que en él vivía otro mago milenario y poderoso, Merlín!.

El exterior es de piedra negra, con sus torres altas y enormes ornamentaciones, muy agradable, rodeado de vegetación, una vista por demás encantadora, en su interior es por decirlo "mágico", enormes candelabros, arañas colgantes con miles de velas flotantes, los techos altos están pintados por artistas mágicos, cada tiempo van agregando personajes ilustres mágicos en ellas, el piso es hermoso, parece que caminas sobre cristal, el mobiliario es antiguo y lo han mezclado muy bien con tendencias modernas, se ha alquilado el Hotel por completo, con sus 450 habitaciones, debido a que tendremos una boda intima con solo 900 invitados!, y esta vez se los prometo que no fui YO!…

Gracias a que el ministerio aporto sus propios invitados, según el Ministro de Magia Ingles, una boda entre dos de los Héroes Mágicos y amigos del mismísimo Harry Potter no podía pasar desapercibida, siendo el evento mágico del año! , Y solo gracias a las negociaciones pudimos dejarla en 900 invitados de 1500 que proponía el Ministro!,

Cuando nos enteramos Ron casi se infarta! , Mi suegro se desmayo, y mi pobre Padre casi le sale una caries!, solo de hacer cuentas por el costo! Y yo también, dude en comprar mis sillones tan cómodos para poder comprar la sal! El único sereno era Harry que según él al menos esta Boda si seria "mas intima".

Una cosa positiva salió de esto, algo que ignorábamos y que sin ello, agarro a Ron y me voy a las Vegas!

Una vez que se enteraron que Ron y Yo éramos novios, se creó una cuenta en el banco de Gringotts repleta en monedas de oro en su primera parte , cada año se formaban más, después entendí que por eso tantas insinuaciones hace dos años con la Boda!, eso sí muy educados el Departamentos de eventos Mágicos Internacionales, nos agradecieron que después de **cuatro años** por fin nos casáramos!, al menos por los costos de la boda no nos preocupamos… quieren saber cuánta gente hubo en la boda de Harry y Ginny? Con negociaciones, y a punto de levantar Harry su varita contra el departamento Internacional de Magia, 1650! Entre invitados, representantes mágicos y reporteros!...por lo que todavía tuve que agradecer al Ministerio su comprensión…así que vendrán Ministros de diversas Partes del Mundo Mágico, Aristocracia Mágica, las principales Estrellas Deportivas, en conclusión, 800 invitados que ni conocemos!...

Para tener intimidad, nos han aislado en una zona del Hotel, donde ninguna gente ajena a la familia y amigos cercanos podrá entrar, y se ha pedido expresamente y con Orden del mismo Ministro de Magia, que no podrán estar reporteros hasta el día de mañana, si desobedecieren tienen orden de mandarlos directito a Azkaban…así que por ese lado estamos tranquilos, una vez ahí nos aplicaremos pociones contra raspones y descalabros para estar perfectos mañana!... al fin están todos en los vehículos son las 11:59 a.m. y Ginny a dado el banderazo de salida!...

-Hermione…es necesario escuchar esa música?-_no es suficiente con ver como las emboba con su platica ahora tambien tengo que escuchar musica que propone?..._

-Si!, escúchala Ron, que podemos estar ante un mago poderoso el cual pudo vencer el solo a un mago quizás igual de temible que Voldemort, deja tu comportamiento infantil Ron!.. No porque Pablito nos la haya dado la voy a quitar, son muy bellas las melodías.

**-**mmmm "Pablito", se llama Pablo Hermione, PABLO!- _que les pasa a todas estas mujeres, hablan de él como si fuera el mismísimo creador mágico!, celoso? Yo?-_

**_-_**si Ron!, ya deja de ser infantil, por favor , además que si es guapo?, no pensaras que te pueden dejar en el Altar..o si?- contestaba Charly

-no digas tonterías Charly!... verdad que si vas a estar ahí Mione? - _Como pudo leer mis pensamientos?, yo se que son tonterías, pero ya me tienen arto! Con Pablito, esto, Pablito lo otro, entre Hermione y Ginny ya me colmaron el plato! Luna debería de hacer algo al respecto, pero no!, ella como siempre en su mundo, y hasta gracia le hace!-_

**_-_**si, ya dejen al pobre chico, si es una monada!, agradable, guapo, atento, inteligente…además es novio de Luna, si estuviera libre lo entendería, pero se ve que ama a Lunita!...oye Charly! Porque me pellizcas?-

**-**grummmmmm….- _como tenia que tomar esto!, el es mi hermano!_

**- **ya Ron…no amargues el viaje, que el paisaje es hermoso!, y no faltare!, yo seré la del vestido blanco con flores en la mano, no lo olvides he?- _guiñándole un ojo, me acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, listo! sonríe y me mira un segundo sin decir nada, iluminándosele esos ojos azules_- que con tanta gente a ver si no me confundes!

- jamás Mione…Jamás podría confundirte…pero por si las dudas me mandas un vociferador! Te amo Mione…

**-**Merlín! Espero y no hagan nada de lo que se comenta por ahí…por favor! jajajajajajaja

**-** ya Charly, no los molestes! …el amor es así…y más si esperan cuatro años …mas siete…once años!, por eso los castigo tu mamá jajajajajajajaja

**-** muy simpáticos los dos! Pero de mañana no pasa! Eso se los juro!...así que les recomiendo que se tapen los oídos si su habitación esta cerca de la de nosotros!...porque déjenme decirles que Hermione es una gatita salvaje!

**-** y podría convertirme en una tigresa Charly! Si escuchan gritos, les aseguro no serán de auxilio! Porque aquí tu hermanito es un digno representante de Gryffindor y eso por lo que he podido ver…imagínate sin obstáculos!

**-** Ron! No digas estas cosas hermanito, que no quiero imaginarme lo que va a pasar ahí! Estuviera Percy aquí y se desmaya…por favor Hermione dime que no estamos a lado suyo!

**-** Charly eres el hermano favorito de Ron…y como te estimo yo de igual forma…

**- **tendré que hablar seriamente con George para ver si trae tapones contra los ruidos u algo así, si no juro que dormimos en el lobby….jajajajajaja.

_No los voy a sacar de su error, puesto que mañana en la madrugada Ron y yo no estaremos ya en el Hotel, al fin estaremos solos y en un lugar muy especial!_

_Seguimos el recorrido con una vista muy hermosa y escuchando estas melodías tan románticas…quieren saber que paso durante la semana?...ya que tenemos tiempo les contare…recordaran el día que recibí una nota de Ginny pidiéndome ver en el caldero chorriante, pues bien después de tanto esfuerzo, llegue , desayunamos…bueno ella, yo traía el estomago revuelto!.. Me mostro el cronograma, el cual por supuesto acepte gustosa después que se ataco de risa en mi cara por lo de aquella vez en la cocina…y los días trascurrieron así…_

1. día menos 6.

**Actividad Pre Boda: 10 a.m. ir al callejón Diagon, tienda "Mundo silvestre" terminar de armar y encapsular los arreglos florales.**

Se imaginan armar 1500 arreglos florales!, diferentes formas, tamaños, encapsularlos, empaquetarlos y mandarlos a una especie de refrigerador gigante para que se conservaran mágicamente?... Astoria, Ginny, Angelina, Fleur, Nancy, Luna , Nora y Yo, NO!, la muñeca de las manos nos dolían!, mientras los chicos se divertían Jugando! Y todo porque quise Tulipanes amarillos, rosas y gardenias blancas!...tuvimos que ir varias veces a Holanda cuando se nos terminaron los Tulipanes, por medio de la Red Flu…

.

**Almuerzo de chicas: 1 p.m en casa de Fleur.**

Almuerzo? Cual almuerzo!, si terminamos de armar todo hasta las 5:40 p.m.!, Fleur llamo a Bill para que trajera todo a la tienda para no perder tiempo y seguir armando, así que entre mordida a los bocadillos un sorbo de té , quitar espinas a las rosas y armar cuidadosamente bajo la tutela de Astoria, pasamos gran parte del día...aunque debo decir que al final Nora nos preparo unas bebidas las cuales nos relajaron y nos hicieron recuperar movilidad en las muñecas de tanto agitar las varitas, "margaritas" dijo que se llamaban…

**Cena familiar: 6 p.m en la madriguera.**

De que llegamos a la cena llegamos…no a las 6 p.m., si no a las 7 p.m., perfectamente arregladas, con hojas en los cabellos, dedos con ampollas, cabellos revueltos, lodo en las ropas, y si fuera poco recibidas muy alegremente bajo la mirada reprobatoria de todos los chicos, mi suegro Arthur y mi Padre, Molly y Mamá sonrieron ampliamente demostrando así su solidaridad y en seguida nos llevaron a la cocina y comenzaron a servirnos…ellas sabían lo difícil que era esto!., el porqué el retraso siendo yo tan puntual?…Pues miren que prometimos tomar una sola "margarita", pero no duro, Luna expuso delante de todas que lo más seguro es que la copa tenía un orificio, y a la tercer margarita todas lo aseguramos…eso si llegamos contentas y cantando!, que no se diga que no hay ambiente festivo antes de la boda!

** Ron**

_Al fin paso la semana!, solo un día …y mañana Hermione y Yo estaremos casados y en nuestra luna de miel!...lo cual pensándolo bien espero no quedar mal!...no me lo perdonaría…después de tanta espera … esta semana fue agotadora…al menos Ginny consiguió su objetivo, cansarnos y distraernos, tengo las rodillas raspadas y signos de un chichón , el cual ni en la guerra contra __Voldemort me hice…hoy "Pablito" nos aplicara una pócima buenísima, que eliminara rastros de ello, les voy a contar mi versión de los hechos…_

**Actividad deportiva:****Quidditch****, ****lugar: campo del ministerio, Hora: 10 a.m.**

_Aquí todo empezaba estupendo, me reuní con los chicos a la hora en cuestión, estaban Harry, Neville, Charly, Bill, Percy…si aunque no lo crean y resulto bastante bueno a decir verdad! , George y Pablo._

Los equipos quedaron así:

**Equipo pastel de melaza**: Harry, Bill, Percy y yo

**Equipo tacos al pastor:** Charly, Neville, George y Pablo.

_Para evitarles la cara de asco que seguramente pusieron al igual que nosotros, a excepción de Neville , Pablo y George, les diré que no son de la raza de perro!, es un platillo Mexicano! y el cual probaría más adelante._

Marcador a medio juego:

**Pastel de melaza**: 80

**Tacos al pastor**: 60

Marcador final después del patronus de Fleur pidiendo auxilio con el almuerzo:

**Pastel de melaza**: 100 -1 jugador

**Tacos al pastor**: 220

Mi padre y mi suegro, los cuales solo nos miraban jugar mientras platicaban y mi padre se maravillaba con los bocadillos muggles que mi suegro llevo para todos…estaban bastante animosos y comiendo lo que duro el juego después del aplastante marcador… que me parecieron?..No puedo contestar a eso, puesto que cuando bajamos no había ninguno…

**Almuerzo: 1 p.m. caldero chorriante.**

Todos los participantes en el juego, teníamos un hambre feroz!, así que gustosos llegamos a las puertas del lugar deleitándonos imaginariamente con el olor del asado que seguramente estaban en las ollas del caldero chorriante y unas cervezas de mantequilla listas para ser engullidas cuando nos topamos con un letrero diciendo: _Informamos que el día de hoy no se servirán alimentos ni bebidas, solo utilizar como paso hacia el callejón Diagon, Inventario._

No lo podía creer, así que Bill ofreció su casa ya que las chicas estaban ocupadas y algo "irritantes" en la tienda de Astoria, y como había quedado suficientes bocadillos y bebidas que no pudo llevar Bill , terminamos tomando y comiendo deliciosos bocadillos franceses , en platitos de porcelana con florecitas y tacitas pequeñitas , antes de ir a deleitarnos con nuestra instructora de baile…Bill se llevo la cámara para preservar esos momentos y las cuales guardaríamos en secreto…

**Actividad pre Boda: 3 p.m. Sortilegios ****Weasley. Trastienda, clases de Baile.**

George estaba ofendidísimo por sugerirle clases de Baile siendo él un experto bailarín, la causa? Hiso molestar a Ginny y de castigo lo mandaron también en complicidad con su mujer Angelina por haberle hecho una bromita con el Harina con que preparaba una tarta…grandísimo Idiota, con la comida..no se juega!

Así que entramos, despejamos el lugar poniendo las cajas a los costados y esperamos la entrada de Michell, todos con una sonrisa esperábamos a que llegara Michell, y nos enseñara a bailar, practicando con ella, ya hasta habíamos sacado turnos, Yo gane en #1 por ser el Novio claro, Harry el #4, George #2 , Percy #5, Charly #3 y mi Padre Arthur #6… y si muy puntual llego Michell pero yo ya no quería que me enseñara nada!... porque viéndolo bien, tan mal bailarín no soy!, se la cobraríamos a Ginny…si, adivinaron…no era ella, era el-ella…

Bill, Neville, Pablo y mi suegro estaban rojos de la risa que estaban conteniendo…mi señor Padre se excuso diciendo que realmente el ya estaba viejo y que ni le gustaba bailar!, Michell lo comprendió, y solo accedió a que el abandonara la improvisada pista de baile, en cuanto paso cada uno con Michell sonaba el flasch de la cámara mágica…mmm

**Cena familiar: 6 p.m. en la madriguera**

Después de tan brutal experiencia, agradecimos que fueran casi las seis para terminar las lecciones y regaños por no controlar el "ritmo", nos aparecimos en la Madriguera, donde ya estaba mi suegra con mi Madre mirando dormir a la pequeña Dominique, platicando y tomando té, estábamos cansados, horrorizados y con hambre…las chicas no tardarían en llegar, además que esfuerzo era armar unos cuantos adornos florales, si de seguro se la pasaron de lujo, descansando mientras nosotros sufríamos así…las 6:10 p.m, nada, 6:30 p.m., nada y el olor de la comida nos llamaba, 6:45 p.m y dos cucharazos en la mano a los que intentamos tomar una pisca de pan, 7:00 p.m. enfurruñados, hambrientos y cansados …al fin se escucharon unas risas, eran ellas, lo dicho, Yo tenía Razón! Si venían hasta cantando, con cierta mirada vidriosa en los ojos y bailando entre ellas!... y el colmo, que mi Madre y mi Suegra las recibieron como si hubieran hecho la Gran cosa y se las llevaron inmediatamente a la cocina donde les sirvieron inmediatamente de comer, Ginny y Angelina pellizcaron el pan y mamá solo les acaricio la cabeza!

2. día menos 5.

**Mixto actividad familiar al aire libre tipo muggle. Llevar ropa adecuada**

**Hermione.**

La verdad es que hoy pinta mejor, estaremos todos juntos y podre pasar un rato con Ron!, no sé porque ayer me miraba con cara de asesino, estaba tan cansada que no preste atención …la actividad deportiva fue un éxito!...el equipo Tacos al Pastor, gano…de nuevo según me entere…no pudo comenzar a tiempo, ya que la vestimenta de Bill, Charly, Percy y George no era la adecuada…Ginny los reprendió por no investigar en sus ratos libre, en la cual apoye! Que tanto esfuerzo implicaba unas clases de Baile? El único que investigo fue Percy el cual paso la información…pero equivocada

Les contare como vestían:

**Pantalones cortos**= que imaginan que hicieron?...

_"ahí decía pantalones cortos Ginny! Se defendió Percy…y a eso le llamas pantalones cortos?, tenías que echar a perder un pantalón de vestir y cortarlo!..._

_Charly por favor cúbrete! al menos Percy los dejo tres cuartos… Ginny! Nancy no me quiso ayudar! …Y tenias que traer mejor el traje de baño más corto que tenias!..._

_Bill no puedo creer que Fleur te dejara salir así!...Que tiene de malo? son bermudas muggle!...y tenía que ser forzoso que trajera cadenas a los lados y calaveritas estampadas! Como piensas correr con esas cadenas! …_

_"George…me quieres decir porque trajiste bermudas hawaianas?... Mira Ginny, no me vas a salir a mí con que estos no son pantaloncillos cortos, he! que una vez lo vi en una revista de Harry!..._

_Tengo puros hermanos Idiotas!...y no me digas nada Ron, que lo más seguro es que Hermione te ayudo con la ropa!_

Todos los presentes estábamos por decirlo….ahogándonos de risa, Fleur aclarando que el simplemente no la escucho porque no llevaba la "adrenalina rokera en las venas"

**Camiseta deportiva**= aquí si fue variado adecuado al estilo personal, George llego con una camiseta de vestir casual, porque no podía perder el "estilo", Percy con una interior y chaleco, porque no podía estar menos presentable que George, Bill al menos llego con una sin mangas mostrando sus brazos musculosos y con la leyenda que decía "hombre lobo forever" y Charly como de plano no encontró ninguna "apta", no llevaba…Para deleite de Nancy…

**Zapatos deportivos: **al llegar a este punto Harry y yo estábamos llorando de risa y sentados en el césped…

_"lo dicho, Puros Hermanos Idiotas!...Percy…a eso le llamas tú zapatos deportivos?...Mira Ginny no me grites! Mis zapatos me son muy cómodos, elegantes y carísimos por si no lo sabías!...no si carísimos! No lo dudo, pero como piensas correr con ellos? Acaso no son los que compraste para la Boda?...Si y por lo mismo me pareció adecuado moldearlos antes!…"_

_"por favor George, dime que tiene de deportivos esos huaraches!... mira Ginny , es lo más deportivo que pude conseguir!, además está peor Bill!"_

_" no sé si quiero voltear a verte Bill, en verdad…esas botas de dragón que significan?...en la información que me envió Percy, decía llevar zapatos adecuados a vestimenta que sean cómodos y puedas correr con ellos! y para mí las botas de piel de dragón son cómodas y además con estas escape y luche con el hombre lobo que me ataco!...ahora veo porque logro morderte!"_

_"porque no le dices nada a Charly Ginebra! - gritaron Percy, Bill y George a la vez- …porque me ha dejado sin palabras!...si ustedes tres son un fiasco, el de plano esta perdido…por Merlín, Charly…Charly?...no traes camisa, traes traje de baño, y encima de eso calzas unas botas para la nieve?...Yo…No, no me contestes por favor!..."_

_Hermione puedes traer los equipos que compramos previendo esto, por favor!, antes de que perdamos más tiempo…_

_Ginebra! si tenias otros porque simplemente no, nos los diste y nos evitamos todo esto!- gritaron los chicos-_

Nos divertimos de lo lindo viéndolos jugar, Pablo resulto muy bueno jugando esto, Harry tenia noción ya que en el mundo muggle lo jugo de niño, eso no impidió que de un gol, le estrellaran los lentes… no entiendo como se le ocurrió ser el portero si usa lentes!, Ron hacia su mejor esfuerzo y por eso derrapo en el césped y se raspo las rodillas, George, anoto sin querer un gol y eso porque tropezó con Percy , el balón dio directo a su cabeza y de esta a la portería…resultado un chichón, Neville no salió menos librado, el pobre se torció un pie por querer darle al balón , le dio a una piedra que se le cruzo, Percy al tropezase con George cayo como saco de papas al suelo raspándose la cara, una rodilla , tres ampollas en los pies y una mano torcida debido a que de plano el no uso los tenis y siguió con sus zapatos "para moldearlos" , Bill y Charly terminaron entendiendo y gustándoles este deporte, Bill metió un Gol y Charly a pesar de ser el portero dos Goles!

Marcador final:

**Equipo pastel de melaza**: 1

**Equipo tacos al pastor:** 3

**Heridos:** 3

**Almuerzo: 1 p.m.**

Una vez que levantamos a los heridos, Molly nos deleito con un almuerzo por demás abundante y delicioso

El juego de mesa tuvo de todo, apelaciones, risas, complot, y ganadores una vez se entendió el juego. Nora tiraba las cartas y decía lo que iba saliendo, mientras los demás nos concentrábamos en la tablita y poníamos los frijolitos, que una vez terminado después de dos horas, Molly los recogió y los puso a cocer, Nora los preparo y cenamos "frijoles charros"…

**Ron.**

Termine raspado, nos volvieron a ganar! y eso me enfureció un poco, lo que si les contare es que el almuerzo estuvo delicioso, comí tres veces!, el juego de mesa, interesante una vez le encontré como jugarlo, GANE! Esta vez le gane a "Pablito"…si señores le gane en la "Loteria"!, y no solo una vez, no, cinco veces!, logre reunir 120 frijolitos!, aunque después me los quito mi Madre…lo gratificante…Nora los guiso y probamos otro platillo Mexicano, Frijoles Charros!...riquísimos…lo malo…levantarme en la madrugada al baño!

Día menos 4.

**Hermione**

**Actividad deportiva, despedida de soltera.**

Esta vez todo salió perfecto!, nos asoleamos hasta quedar como tomates, comimos , platicamos, escuchamos música…los masajes! Por Merlín! Fantásticos, preparamos "margaritas", "palomas"…por la Noche nos disfrazamos, mi mamá llevo los disfraces muggles, Yo de "La Mujer maravilla", es más lo voy a guardar para usarlo después con Ron!, Ginny de "Mujer Fenix", perfecta, idéntica al personaje en su traje negro con tonos en fuego, perfecto con su cabello, Luna de "La Mujer invisible" su traje era pegadito a su menudo cuerpo en color azul plateado, claro que la veíamos! pero le iba excelente, ya que sabemos que en muchas ocasiones aunque este a un lado , nuestra querida Lunita y su mente nomas no están, Nora de Silk Spectre (Espectro de Seda), Fleur de Supergirl (Super Mujer), es más de no saber que era Fleur nuestra Fleur, juraba que era la misma imagen, rubia ,bonito cuerpo …Bill se hubiera desmayado de la impresión y estoy casi segura de que se levanta y le hace otro niño! y gracias a que Bill "se ofreció en llevarse a Dominique", se relajo hasta bailar salsa!, Angelina de "Tormenta" le quedaba genial!, hasta se cambio el color del cabello para estar igualita!, Astoria de "Black Widow (La viuda negra), le quedo ideal ahora sabemos cómo logra dominar a Percy jajaja, su cabello negro y lacio lo llevaba suelto, jamás pensé que se verían tan bien, si los chicos las hubieran visto babeaban, mi suegra Molly se veía genial con su disfraz de "La Bruja Escarlata" y Mamá lucia espectacular en su traje de "**Electra"**** …**no sé porque soy hija única , sinceramente … Luna y Fleur nos llevaron a un club donde contrataron a tres guapísimos chicos que nos ofrecieron un show muyyyyyyyyy artístico…vestimenta de muy, muy pero muy buen gusto, hasta jugamos a ver quién me carga! … y claro está, nos tomamos fotos mágicas posando muy rudas jajaja, genial! Eso si termino temprano, fuimos llegando a casa a las 6 de la mañana…

**Ron**

**Jardín,**** clases de Baile, ****despedida de soltero**

Desastroso! Simplemente Desastroso, era demasiado por lo que nos separamos en equipos, los integrantes de pastel de melaza a sacar a los Duendes del Jardín, el equipo de tacos al pastor, a reparar y pintar los escalones, no entendía para que, si la boda no iba a ser aqui!...el almuerzo incomible, debimos prevenir realmente eso de los analgésicos!, tantos años mi Padre vio cocinar a Mamá y no le aprendió nada? Afortunadamente mi suegro llevaba su teléfono móvil y pedimos pizza, sin contar con que Había que estar buscando a Dominique que jugaba a las escondidas muy seguidito…al principio no supimos que era un juego, porque Bill corría de un lado a otro histérico y espantadísimo! Habíamos perdido a la niña estando rodeada de 10 hombres! Sabíamos que estaba dentro de los limites porque habíamos puesto un hechizo preventivo, si no, nos matan! y eso a sugerencia de Pablo, lo cual se nos hacia exagerado ya que estando todos, como se te pierde una niña pequeña?... Media hora después apareció la niña cuando Bill estaba a punto de mandarle un Patronus a Fleur, muy enojada diciendo unas palabras en Francés que solo Bill entendió, Si no sabíamos que estábamos jugando !

Acordamos todos en no ir a las clases de baile y saben que paso?...que Ginny previendo todo, le dio la dirección a Michell para que fuera a la Madriguera…mmmmmmmm es lo malo de tener una hermana bruja!

Al final de la noche, nos bañamos, arreglamos y muy cansados, salíamos rumbo al glub nocturno que reservo Harry y George para mi despedida de soltero, al principio no nos querían dejar entrar con la niña…hasta que con un pequeño hechizo Bill convenció al gerente, por fortuna se durmió en la segunda ronda de cervezas y no vio el desfile de chicas que si no le cuenta a su madre, ella a las otras y nos matan por andar en estos lugares!…bailamos, tomamos y a las dos horas…la mitad se había quedado dormido! Solo estaban en la pista de baile muy animosos, mi Padre, mi suegro y Percy! Cargamos a los durmientes y a las 2 de la mañana estábamos ya todos roncando en la Madriguera…ahh! , todos mandamos nuestra hoja de permiso!

3. día menos 3.

**Hermione:**

A eso de las diez de la mañana escuchamos el reloj que nos despertaba, nos levantamos de un salto!, se nos había pasado la hora de la última prueba del vestidos! todas nos bañamos rapidísimo, Fleur se fue primero para recoger a Dominique ya que tenía que probarse también su vestidito, ya que sería mi pajecita…llegamos una hora tarde, nos aguantamos los regaños y al Fin quedaron todos!, el almuerzo en el Restaurant "_plaisir" _delicioso! después que no pudimos ni desayunar nos cayo estupendamente. En la cena nos encontramos con los chicos y sospecho que ni durmieron, traían unas ojeras!, …en la noche las piñatas que trajo Pablo cargadas de dulces!, se veían tan inofensivas!, en verdad que ahí hubo más heridos que ni en el partido, entre ellas yo que me raspe los codos porque Astoria quería hurtar mi tesoro!

** Ron.**

Nos levantamos a las 8 de la mañana, gracias al olor que salía de la cocina, bajamos como zombis y encontramos la mesa llena de panqueques, huevos revueltos, café, leche, jugo de calabaza, tocino, y a Bill terminando de poner los platos, afortunadamente Dominique despertó con hambre y haciendo pucheros al no ver a su Madre la que se suponía vendría a recogerla a las 8 de la mañana! y la cual llego casi a las 11 por ella donde nos estábamos probando los trajes, bajo la mirada rencorosa y de reproche de Bill, el almuerzo en el Restaurant "sucré" resulto delicioso y gracias a que nos corrigió mi suegro y pidió por nosotros fue fantástico!...lo malo ver de nuevo a Michell mientras Mi suegro, mi padre y Neville llevaban a conocer Londres a Pablito…

En la cena por fin pude ver a Hermione!, ya la extrañaban estos brazos! Me sentí culpable al verla, se veía tan fresca, dedujimos que ellas si se quedaron en casa, el pobre de George termino con un chichón, en una de esas que intentaba darle a la bendita piñata, le di a él,… parecía una masacre, todos encima de todos tratando de hurtar los dulces, terminamos arañados, con raspones donde no teníamos…

4. día menos 2.

**Hermione.**

**Actividades de relajación, mixto. Debido a las actividades de la semana.**

como caído del cielo, el temazcal nos ayudo con la cruda moral que traíamos una vez nos contaran de su día anterior, tan es así que Ginny les perdono su clase de Baile el día de Hoy, el almuerzo estupendo, en verdad que Neville no reparo, además de estar en un lugar hermoso, enorme y muy lujoso, nos sentíamos en casa, pudimos estar en parejas disfrutando de la vista que ellos nos ofrecían, mientras nadaban o se asoleaban junto a nosotras, el almuerzo muy refrescante con un "ceviche" que preparo Nora, además de que nos conto tantas cosas de su País, fenomenal, de postre un helado de tuna y otra de pétalos de rosa! y para terminar la cena…magnifica, había un buffet de carnes , ensaladas y postres digno de reyes y todos muy formales y guapos alrededor de una magnifica mesa de caoba del siglo XI, eso no impidió que Ron rompiera un jarrón antiguo con el botón de su pantalón que salió volando, después de "excederse un poco " con la cena, Harry desde luego que tropezó y cuando pensamos que caería encima de los postres, Pablo lo sostuvo… Geroge definitivamente tenía planeado un espectáculo en venganza por las clases de baile contra Ginny, pero Angelina se lo decomiso…Afortunadamente somos magos , y el jarrón quedo como nuevo!.

** Ron**

Esta vez de plano hicimos un complot y convencimos a Ginny de que no hubiera clases de baile!, y déjenme decirles que nos costó mucho el poder hacerlo, pero al final como somos sus hermanos favoritos, nos lo perdono… el almuerzo delicioso!, y el postre me intrigo, pero al final decidí probarlo y solo comí dos porciones de cada uno…me quede con la boca abierta cuando vi a Hermione en su traje de baño, se veía imponente, hermosa, bella, deseable, en pocas palabras perfecta! La cena esta demás decir que comí sin privarme ni medirme, hasta que el botón de mi pantalón salió volando por el aire, lo malo es que rompí un Jarrón y me pellizco Ginny al pasar y George sufrió un complot por parte de Angelina.

5. día menos 1.

**Hermione**

Nos paramos al amanecer las chicas y yo para poder enviar tantos arreglos encapsulados!, pero por fin estamos a punto de partir…tengo nervios, estoy feliz, quiero llorar y a la vez saltar de gusto, solo resta hoy…suspiro escuchando unas hermosas canciones , interesante, muy interesante…

**Ron**

Ginebra que se cree! Ponerme de niñera a Harry!...estaba realmente ofendido…hasta que guarde la maleta para enviarla por la red flu y Harry bajo corriendo con mi traje en la mano!...

10 min antes de partir y con la casa cerrada, bajo corriendo del auto Percy para usar el baño, está de más decir que Astoria lo regaño y ni que decir de Ginny!...el pequeño almuerzo que Mamá nos preparo para cada vehículo, realmente era ligero, esperábamos llegar pronto!...al fin mañana estaré casado con mi castaña hermosa y esta vez no abra obstáculos…se los aseguro, eso mismo se lo hice saber a nuestros pasajeros…

Día menos 1, 10 min antes de partir.

**Hermione**

Estamos por salir rumbo a STONEHENGE, donde se llevara a cabo …MI BODA!, al fin llego el día menos 1, según el "cronograma de actividades Ginny"… que si nos mantuvo ocupados?...claro que sí!, acatamos el orden de las cosas tal y como lo marcaban los horarios.

Estoy sentada en el asiento del copiloto del carro de cierto Pelirrojo, escuchando una música que ignoraba , pero qué gracias a Pablito, Nancy y Yo, estamos encantadas de escuchar, es una monada de tipo…nos paso unos CD's variados de la música típica de México, dentro de los autores tenemos: Agustín Lara, Pepé Aguilar, Vicente Fernández, Pedro Infante, entre otros, y optamos por escuchar a Agustín Lara al cual le decían "El Flaco de Oro", y en vista que nos dicen a nosotros el trió de Oro, estoy pensando si también era mago y si el solo lucho contra otro mago tenebroso ?, de ser así creo que nos están vanagloriando mucho… por el espejo retrovisor veo como Ron y Charly cargan con una "pequeña hielera" con el almuerzo… si se preguntan porque la cargan entre los dos, la respuesta es simple, en este auto viajaran dos hombres con apetito Weasley …

Una vez que lleguemos al condado de Wiltshire, en el sur de Inglaterra el cual por cierto es un condado mágico…solo no lo digan he! que quede entre nosotros… nos Hospedaremos en el mejor Hotel que mis ojos hayan visto, antigua construcción que data desde el siglo XVII según el mundo muggle y según nuestra antigua profesora Minerva McGonagall desde la fundación de nuestro antiguo colegio, se cuenta que en él vivía otro mago milenario y poderoso, Merlín!.

El exterior es de piedra negra, con sus torres altas y enormes ornamentaciones, muy agradable, rodeado de vegetación, una vista por demás encantadora, en su interior es por decirlo "mágico", enormes candelabros, arañas colgantes con miles de velas flotantes, los techos altos están pintados por artistas mágicos, cada tiempo van agregando personajes ilustres mágicos en ellas, el piso es hermoso, parece que caminas sobre cristal, el mobiliario es antiguo y lo han mezclado muy bien con tendencias modernas, se ha alquilado el Hotel por completo, con sus 450 habitaciones, debido a que tendremos una boda intima con solo 900 invitados!, y esta vez se los prometo que no fui YO!…

Gracias a que el ministerio aporto sus propios invitados, según el Ministro de Magia Ingles, una boda entre dos de los Héroes Mágicos y amigos del mismísimo Harry Potter no podía pasar desapercibida, siendo el evento mágico del año! , Y solo gracias a las negociaciones pudimos dejarla en 900 invitados de 1500 que proponía el Ministro!,

Cuando nos enteramos Ron casi se infarta! , Mi suegro se desmayo, y mi pobre Padre casi le sale una caries!, solo de hacer cuentas por el costo! Y yo también, dude en comprar mis sillones tan cómodos para poder comprar la sal! El único sereno era Harry que según él al menos esta Boda si seria "mas intima".

Una cosa positiva salió de esto, algo que ignorábamos y que sin ello, agarro a Ron y me voy a las Vegas!

Una vez que se enteraron que Ron y Yo éramos novios, se creó una cuenta en el banco de Gringotts repleta en monedas de oro en su primera parte , cada año se formaban más, después entendí que por eso tantas insinuaciones hace dos años con la Boda!, eso sí muy educados el Departamentos de eventos Mágicos Internacionales, nos agradecieron que después de **cuatro años** por fin nos casáramos!, al menos por los costos de la boda no nos preocupamos… quieren saber cuánta gente hubo en la boda de Harry y Ginny? Con negociaciones, y a punto de levantar Harry su varita contra el departamento Internacional de Magia, 1650! Entre invitados, representantes mágicos y reporteros!...por lo que todavía tuve que agradecer al Ministerio su comprensión…así que vendrán Ministros de diversas Partes del Mundo Mágico, Aristocracia Mágica, las principales Estrellas Deportivas, en conclusión, 800 invitados que ni conocemos!...

Para tener intimidad, nos han aislado en una zona del Hotel, donde ninguna gente ajena a la familia y amigos cercanos podrá entrar, y se ha pedido expresamente y con Orden del mismo Ministro de Magia, que no podrán estar reporteros hasta el día de mañana, si desobedecieren tienen orden de mandarlos directito a Azkaban…así que por ese lado estamos tranquilos, una vez ahí nos aplicaremos pociones contra raspones y descalabros para estar perfectos mañana!... al fin están todos en los vehículos son las 11:59 a.m. y Ginny a dado el banderazo de salida!...

-Hermione…es necesario escuchar esa música?-_no es suficiente con ver como las emboba con su platica ahora tambien tengo que escuchar musica que propone?..._

-Si!, escúchala Ron, que podemos estar ante un mago poderoso el cual pudo vencer el solo a un mago quizás igual de temible que Voldemort, deja tu comportamiento infantil Ron!.. No porque Pablito nos la haya dado la voy a quitar, son muy bellas las melodías.

**-**mmmm "Pablito", se llama Pablo Hermione, PABLO!- _que les pasa a todas estas mujeres, hablan de él como si fuera el mismísimo creador mágico!, celoso? Yo?-_

**_-_**si Ron!, ya deja de ser infantil, por favor , además que si es guapo?, no pensaras que te pueden dejar en el Altar..o si?- contestaba Charly

-no digas tonterías Charly!... verdad que si vas a estar ahí Mione? - _Como pudo leer mis pensamientos?, yo se que son tonterías, pero ya me tienen arto! Con Pablito, esto, Pablito lo otro, entre Hermione y Ginny ya me colmaron el plato! Luna debería de hacer algo al respecto, pero no!, ella como siempre en su mundo, y hasta gracia le hace!-_

**_-_**si, ya dejen al pobre chico, si es una monada!, agradable, guapo, atento, inteligente…además es novio de Luna, si estuviera libre lo entendería, pero se ve que ama a Lunita!...oye Charly! Porque me pellizcas?-

**-**grummmmmm….- _como tenia que tomar esto!, el es mi hermano!_

**- **ya Ron…no amargues el viaje, que el paisaje es hermoso!, y no faltare!, yo seré la del vestido blanco con flores en la mano, no lo olvides he?- _guiñándole un ojo, me acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, listo! sonríe y me mira un segundo sin decir nada, iluminándosele esos ojos azules_- que con tanta gente a ver si no me confundes!

- jamás Mione…Jamás podría confundirte…pero por si las dudas me mandas un vociferador! Te amo Mione…

**-**Merlín! Espero y no hagan nada de lo que se comenta por ahí…por favor! jajajajajajaja

**-** ya Charly, no los molestes! …el amor es así…y más si esperan cuatro años …mas siete…once años!, por eso los castigo tu mamá jajajajajajajaja

**-** muy simpáticos los dos! Pero de mañana no pasa! Eso se los juro!...así que les recomiendo que se tapen los oídos si su habitación esta cerca de la de nosotros!...porque déjenme decirles que Hermione es una gatita salvaje!

**-** y podría convertirme en una tigresa Charly! Si escuchan gritos, les aseguro no serán de auxilio! Porque aquí tu hermanito es un digno representante de Gryffindor y eso por lo que he podido ver…imagínate sin obstáculos!

**-** Ron! No digas estas cosas hermanito, que no quiero imaginarme lo que va a pasar ahí! Estuviera Percy aquí y se desmaya…por favor Hermione dime que no estamos a lado suyo!

**-** Charly eres el hermano favorito de Ron…y como te estimo yo de igual forma…

**- **tendré que hablar seriamente con George para ver si trae tapones contra los ruidos u algo así, si no juro que dormimos en el lobby….jajajajajaja.

_No los voy a sacar de su error, puesto que mañana en la madrugada Ron y yo no estaremos ya en el Hotel, al fin estaremos solos y en un lugar muy especial!_

_Seguimos el recorrido con una vista muy hermosa y escuchando estas melodías tan románticas…quieren saber que paso durante la semana?...ya que tenemos tiempo les contare…recordaran el día que recibí una nota de Ginny pidiéndome ver en el caldero chorriante, pues bien después de tanto esfuerzo, llegue , desayunamos…bueno ella, yo traía el estomago revuelto!.. Me mostro el cronograma, el cual por supuesto acepte gustosa después que se ataco de risa en mi cara por lo de aquella vez en la cocina…y los días trascurrieron así…_

1. día menos 6.

**Actividad Pre Boda: 10 a.m. ir al callejón Diagon, tienda "Mundo silvestre" terminar de armar y encapsular los arreglos florales.**

Se imaginan armar 1500 arreglos florales!, diferentes formas, tamaños, encapsularlos, empaquetarlos y mandarlos a una especie de refrigerador gigante para que se conservaran mágicamente?... Astoria, Ginny, Angelina, Fleur, Nancy, Luna , Nora y Yo, NO!, la muñeca de las manos nos dolían!, mientras los chicos se divertían Jugando! Y todo porque quise Tulipanes amarillos, rosas y gardenias blancas!...tuvimos que ir varias veces a Holanda cuando se nos terminaron los Tulipanes, por medio de la Red Flu…

.

**Almuerzo de chicas: 1 p.m en casa de Fleur.**

Almuerzo? Cual almuerzo!, si terminamos de armar todo hasta las 5:40 p.m.!, Fleur llamo a Bill para que trajera todo a la tienda para no perder tiempo y seguir armando, así que entre mordida a los bocadillos un sorbo de té , quitar espinas a las rosas y armar cuidadosamente bajo la tutela de Astoria, pasamos gran parte del día...aunque debo decir que al final Nora nos preparo unas bebidas las cuales nos relajaron y nos hicieron recuperar movilidad en las muñecas de tanto agitar las varitas, "margaritas" dijo que se llamaban…

**Cena familiar: 6 p.m en la madriguera.**

De que llegamos a la cena llegamos…no a las 6 p.m., si no a las 7 p.m., perfectamente arregladas, con hojas en los cabellos, dedos con ampollas, cabellos revueltos, lodo en las ropas, y si fuera poco recibidas muy alegremente bajo la mirada reprobatoria de todos los chicos, mi suegro Arthur y mi Padre, Molly y Mamá sonrieron ampliamente demostrando así su solidaridad y en seguida nos llevaron a la cocina y comenzaron a servirnos…ellas sabían lo difícil que era esto!., el porqué el retraso siendo yo tan puntual?…Pues miren que prometimos tomar una sola "margarita", pero no duro, Luna expuso delante de todas que lo más seguro es que la copa tenía un orificio, y a la tercer margarita todas lo aseguramos…eso si llegamos contentas y cantando!, que no se diga que no hay ambiente festivo antes de la boda!

** Ron**

_Al fin paso la semana!, solo un día …y mañana Hermione y Yo estaremos casados y en nuestra luna de miel!...lo cual pensándolo bien espero no quedar mal!...no me lo perdonaría…después de tanta espera … esta semana fue agotadora…al menos Ginny consiguió su objetivo, cansarnos y distraernos, tengo las rodillas raspadas y signos de un chichón , el cual ni en la guerra contra __Voldemort me hice…hoy "Pablito" nos aplicara una pócima buenísima, que eliminara rastros de ello, les voy a contar mi versión de los hechos…_

**Actividad deportiva:****Quidditch****, ****lugar: campo del ministerio, Hora: 10 a.m.**

_Aquí todo empezaba estupendo, me reuní con los chicos a la hora en cuestión, estaban Harry, Neville, Charly, Bill, Percy…si aunque no lo crean y resulto bastante bueno a decir verdad! , George y Pablo._

Los equipos quedaron así:

**Equipo pastel de melaza**: Harry, Bill, Percy y yo

**Equipo tacos al pastor:** Charly, Neville, George y Pablo.

_Para evitarles la cara de asco que seguramente pusieron al igual que nosotros, a excepción de Neville , Pablo y George, les diré que no son de la raza de perro!, es un platillo Mexicano! y el cual probaría más adelante._

Marcador a medio juego:

**Pastel de melaza**: 80

**Tacos al pastor**: 60

Marcador final después del patronus de Fleur pidiendo auxilio con el almuerzo:

**Pastel de melaza**: 100 -1 jugador

**Tacos al pastor**: 220

Mi padre y mi suegro, los cuales solo nos miraban jugar mientras platicaban y mi padre se maravillaba con los bocadillos muggles que mi suegro llevo para todos…estaban bastante animosos y comiendo lo que duro el juego después del aplastante marcador… que me parecieron?..No puedo contestar a eso, puesto que cuando bajamos no había ninguno…

**Almuerzo: 1 p.m. caldero chorriante.**

Todos los participantes en el juego, teníamos un hambre feroz!, así que gustosos llegamos a las puertas del lugar deleitándonos imaginariamente con el olor del asado que seguramente estaban en las ollas del caldero chorriante y unas cervezas de mantequilla listas para ser engullidas cuando nos topamos con un letrero diciendo: _Informamos que el día de hoy no se servirán alimentos ni bebidas, solo utilizar como paso hacia el callejón Diagon, Inventario._

No lo podía creer, así que Bill ofreció su casa ya que las chicas estaban ocupadas y algo "irritantes" en la tienda de Astoria, y como había quedado suficientes bocadillos y bebidas que no pudo llevar Bill , terminamos tomando y comiendo deliciosos bocadillos franceses , en platitos de porcelana con florecitas y tacitas pequeñitas , antes de ir a deleitarnos con nuestra instructora de baile…Bill se llevo la cámara para preservar esos momentos y las cuales guardaríamos en secreto…

**Actividad pre Boda: 3 p.m. Sortilegios ****Weasley. Trastienda, clases de Baile.**

George estaba ofendidísimo por sugerirle clases de Baile siendo él un experto bailarín, la causa? Hiso molestar a Ginny y de castigo lo mandaron también en complicidad con su mujer Angelina por haberle hecho una bromita con el Harina con que preparaba una tarta…grandísimo Idiota, con la comida..no se juega!

Así que entramos, despejamos el lugar poniendo las cajas a los costados y esperamos la entrada de Michell, todos con una sonrisa esperábamos a que llegara Michell, y nos enseñara a bailar, practicando con ella, ya hasta habíamos sacado turnos, Yo gane en #1 por ser el Novio claro, Harry el #4, George #2 , Percy #5, Charly #3 y mi Padre Arthur #6… y si muy puntual llego Michell pero yo ya no quería que me enseñara nada!... porque viéndolo bien, tan mal bailarín no soy!, se la cobraríamos a Ginny…si, adivinaron…no era ella, era el-ella…

Bill, Neville, Pablo y mi suegro estaban rojos de la risa que estaban conteniendo…mi señor Padre se excuso diciendo que realmente el ya estaba viejo y que ni le gustaba bailar!, Michell lo comprendió, y solo accedió a que el abandonara la improvisada pista de baile, en cuanto paso cada uno con Michell sonaba el flasch de la cámara mágica…mmm

**Cena familiar: 6 p.m. en la madriguera**

Después de tan brutal experiencia, agradecimos que fueran casi las seis para terminar las lecciones y regaños por no controlar el "ritmo", nos aparecimos en la Madriguera, donde ya estaba mi suegra con mi Madre mirando dormir a la pequeña Dominique, platicando y tomando té, estábamos cansados, horrorizados y con hambre…las chicas no tardarían en llegar, además que esfuerzo era armar unos cuantos adornos florales, si de seguro se la pasaron de lujo, descansando mientras nosotros sufríamos así…las 6:10 p.m, nada, 6:30 p.m., nada y el olor de la comida nos llamaba, 6:45 p.m y dos cucharazos en la mano a los que intentamos tomar una pisca de pan, 7:00 p.m. enfurruñados, hambrientos y cansados …al fin se escucharon unas risas, eran ellas, lo dicho, Yo tenía Razón! Si venían hasta cantando, con cierta mirada vidriosa en los ojos y bailando entre ellas!... y el colmo, que mi Madre y mi Suegra las recibieron como si hubieran hecho la Gran cosa y se las llevaron inmediatamente a la cocina donde les sirvieron inmediatamente de comer, Ginny y Angelina pellizcaron el pan y mamá solo les acaricio la cabeza!

2. día menos 5.

**Mixto actividad familiar al aire libre tipo muggle. Llevar ropa adecuada**

**Hermione.**

La verdad es que hoy pinta mejor, estaremos todos juntos y podre pasar un rato con Ron!, no sé porque ayer me miraba con cara de asesino, estaba tan cansada que no preste atención …la actividad deportiva fue un éxito!...el equipo Tacos al Pastor, gano…de nuevo según me entere…no pudo comenzar a tiempo, ya que la vestimenta de Bill, Charly, Percy y George no era la adecuada…Ginny los reprendió por no investigar en sus ratos libre, en la cual apoye! Que tanto esfuerzo implicaba unas clases de Baile? El único que investigo fue Percy el cual paso la información…pero equivocada

Les contare como vestían:

**Pantalones cortos**= que imaginan que hicieron?...

_"ahí decía pantalones cortos Ginny! Se defendió Percy…y a eso le llamas pantalones cortos?, tenías que echar a perder un pantalón de vestir y cortarlo!..._

_Charly por favor cúbrete! al menos Percy los dejo tres cuartos… Ginny! Nancy no me quiso ayudar! …Y tenias que traer mejor el traje de baño más corto que tenias!..._

_Bill no puedo creer que Fleur te dejara salir así!...Que tiene de malo? son bermudas muggle!...y tenía que ser forzoso que trajera cadenas a los lados y calaveritas estampadas! Como piensas correr con esas cadenas! …_

_"George…me quieres decir porque trajiste bermudas hawaianas?... Mira Ginny, no me vas a salir a mí con que estos no son pantaloncillos cortos, he! que una vez lo vi en una revista de Harry!..._

_Tengo puros hermanos Idiotas!...y no me digas nada Ron, que lo más seguro es que Hermione te ayudo con la ropa!_

Todos los presentes estábamos por decirlo….ahogándonos de risa, Fleur aclarando que el simplemente no la escucho porque no llevaba la "adrenalina rokera en las venas"

**Camiseta deportiva**= aquí si fue variado adecuado al estilo personal, George llego con una camiseta de vestir casual, porque no podía perder el "estilo", Percy con una interior y chaleco, porque no podía estar menos presentable que George, Bill al menos llego con una sin mangas mostrando sus brazos musculosos y con la leyenda que decía "hombre lobo forever" y Charly como de plano no encontró ninguna "apta", no llevaba…Para deleite de Nancy…

**Zapatos deportivos: **al llegar a este punto Harry y yo estábamos llorando de risa y sentados en el césped…

_"lo dicho, Puros Hermanos Idiotas!...Percy…a eso le llamas tú zapatos deportivos?...Mira Ginny no me grites! Mis zapatos me son muy cómodos, elegantes y carísimos por si no lo sabías!...no si carísimos! No lo dudo, pero como piensas correr con ellos? Acaso no son los que compraste para la Boda?...Si y por lo mismo me pareció adecuado moldearlos antes!…"_

_"por favor George, dime que tiene de deportivos esos huaraches!... mira Ginny , es lo más deportivo que pude conseguir!, además está peor Bill!"_

_" no sé si quiero voltear a verte Bill, en verdad…esas botas de dragón que significan?...en la información que me envió Percy, decía llevar zapatos adecuados a vestimenta que sean cómodos y puedas correr con ellos! y para mí las botas de piel de dragón son cómodas y además con estas escape y luche con el hombre lobo que me ataco!...ahora veo porque logro morderte!"_

_"porque no le dices nada a Charly Ginebra! - gritaron Percy, Bill y George a la vez- …porque me ha dejado sin palabras!...si ustedes tres son un fiasco, el de plano esta perdido…por Merlín, Charly…Charly?...no traes camisa, traes traje de baño, y encima de eso calzas unas botas para la nieve?...Yo…No, no me contestes por favor!..."_

_Hermione puedes traer los equipos que compramos previendo esto, por favor!, antes de que perdamos más tiempo…_

_Ginebra! si tenias otros porque simplemente no, nos los diste y nos evitamos todo esto!- gritaron los chicos-_

Nos divertimos de lo lindo viéndolos jugar, Pablo resulto muy bueno jugando esto, Harry tenia noción ya que en el mundo muggle lo jugo de niño, eso no impidió que de un gol, le estrellaran los lentes… no entiendo como se le ocurrió ser el portero si usa lentes!, Ron hacia su mejor esfuerzo y por eso derrapo en el césped y se raspo las rodillas, George, anoto sin querer un gol y eso porque tropezó con Percy , el balón dio directo a su cabeza y de esta a la portería…resultado un chichón, Neville no salió menos librado, el pobre se torció un pie por querer darle al balón , le dio a una piedra que se le cruzo, Percy al tropezase con George cayo como saco de papas al suelo raspándose la cara, una rodilla , tres ampollas en los pies y una mano torcida debido a que de plano el no uso los tenis y siguió con sus zapatos "para moldearlos" , Bill y Charly terminaron entendiendo y gustándoles este deporte, Bill metió un Gol y Charly a pesar de ser el portero dos Goles!

Marcador final:

**Equipo pastel de melaza**: 1

**Equipo tacos al pastor:** 3

**Heridos:** 3

**Almuerzo: 1 p.m.**

Una vez que levantamos a los heridos, Molly nos deleito con un almuerzo por demás abundante y delicioso

El juego de mesa tuvo de todo, apelaciones, risas, complot, y ganadores una vez se entendió el juego. Nora tiraba las cartas y decía lo que iba saliendo, mientras los demás nos concentrábamos en la tablita y poníamos los frijolitos, que una vez terminado después de dos horas, Molly los recogió y los puso a cocer, Nora los preparo y cenamos "frijoles charros"…

**Ron.**

Termine raspado, nos volvieron a ganar! y eso me enfureció un poco, lo que si les contare es que el almuerzo estuvo delicioso, comí tres veces!, el juego de mesa, interesante una vez le encontré como jugarlo, GANE! Esta vez le gane a "Pablito"…si señores le gane en la "Loteria"!, y no solo una vez, no, cinco veces!, logre reunir 120 frijolitos!, aunque después me los quito mi Madre…lo gratificante…Nora los guiso y probamos otro platillo Mexicano, Frijoles Charros!...riquísimos…lo malo…levantarme en la madrugada al baño!

Día menos 4.

**Hermione**

**Actividad deportiva, despedida de soltera.**

Esta vez todo salió perfecto!, nos asoleamos hasta quedar como tomates, comimos , platicamos, escuchamos música…los masajes! Por Merlín! Fantásticos, preparamos "margaritas", "palomas"…por la Noche nos disfrazamos, mi mamá llevo los disfraces muggles, Yo de "La Mujer maravilla", es más lo voy a guardar para usarlo después con Ron!, Ginny de "Mujer Fenix", perfecta, idéntica al personaje en su traje negro con tonos en fuego, perfecto con su cabello, Luna de "La Mujer invisible" su traje era pegadito a su menudo cuerpo en color azul plateado, claro que la veíamos! pero le iba excelente, ya que sabemos que en muchas ocasiones aunque este a un lado , nuestra querida Lunita y su mente nomas no están, Nora de Silk Spectre (Espectro de Seda), Fleur de Supergirl (Super Mujer), es más de no saber que era Fleur nuestra Fleur, juraba que era la misma imagen, rubia ,bonito cuerpo …Bill se hubiera desmayado de la impresión y estoy casi segura de que se levanta y le hace otro niño! y gracias a que Bill "se ofreció en llevarse a Dominique", se relajo hasta bailar salsa!, Angelina de "Tormenta" le quedaba genial!, hasta se cambio el color del cabello para estar igualita!, Astoria de "Black Widow (La viuda negra), le quedo ideal ahora sabemos cómo logra dominar a Percy jajaja, su cabello negro y lacio lo llevaba suelto, jamás pensé que se verían tan bien, si los chicos las hubieran visto babeaban, mi suegra Molly se veía genial con su disfraz de "La Bruja Escarlata" y Mamá lucia espectacular en su traje de "**Electra"**** …**no sé porque soy hija única , sinceramente … Luna y Fleur nos llevaron a un club donde contrataron a tres guapísimos chicos que nos ofrecieron un show muyyyyyyyyy artístico…vestimenta de muy, muy pero muy buen gusto, hasta jugamos a ver quién me carga! … y claro está, nos tomamos fotos mágicas posando muy rudas jajaja, genial! Eso si termino temprano, fuimos llegando a casa a las 6 de la mañana…

**Ron**

**Jardín,**** clases de Baile, ****despedida de soltero**

Desastroso! Simplemente Desastroso, era demasiado por lo que nos separamos en equipos, los integrantes de pastel de melaza a sacar a los Duendes del Jardín, el equipo de tacos al pastor, a reparar y pintar los escalones, no entendía para que, si la boda no iba a ser aqui!...el almuerzo incomible, debimos prevenir realmente eso de los analgésicos!, tantos años mi Padre vio cocinar a Mamá y no le aprendió nada? Afortunadamente mi suegro llevaba su teléfono móvil y pedimos pizza, sin contar con que Había que estar buscando a Dominique que jugaba a las escondidas muy seguidito…al principio no supimos que era un juego, porque Bill corría de un lado a otro histérico y espantadísimo! Habíamos perdido a la niña estando rodeada de 10 hombres! Sabíamos que estaba dentro de los limites porque habíamos puesto un hechizo preventivo, si no, nos matan! y eso a sugerencia de Pablo, lo cual se nos hacia exagerado ya que estando todos, como se te pierde una niña pequeña?... Media hora después apareció la niña cuando Bill estaba a punto de mandarle un Patronus a Fleur, muy enojada diciendo unas palabras en Francés que solo Bill entendió, Si no sabíamos que estábamos jugando !

Acordamos todos en no ir a las clases de baile y saben que paso?...que Ginny previendo todo, le dio la dirección a Michell para que fuera a la Madriguera…mmmmmmmm es lo malo de tener una hermana bruja!

Al final de la noche, nos bañamos, arreglamos y muy cansados, salíamos rumbo al glub nocturno que reservo Harry y George para mi despedida de soltero, al principio no nos querían dejar entrar con la niña…hasta que con un pequeño hechizo Bill convenció al gerente, por fortuna se durmió en la segunda ronda de cervezas y no vio el desfile de chicas que si no le cuenta a su madre, ella a las otras y nos matan por andar en estos lugares!…bailamos, tomamos y a las dos horas…la mitad se había quedado dormido! Solo estaban en la pista de baile muy animosos, mi Padre, mi suegro y Percy! Cargamos a los durmientes y a las 2 de la mañana estábamos ya todos roncando en la Madriguera…ahh! , todos mandamos nuestra hoja de permiso!

3. día menos 3.

**Hermione:**

A eso de las diez de la mañana escuchamos el reloj que nos despertaba, nos levantamos de un salto!, se nos había pasado la hora de la última prueba del vestidos! todas nos bañamos rapidísimo, Fleur se fue primero para recoger a Dominique ya que tenía que probarse también su vestidito, ya que sería mi pajecita…llegamos una hora tarde, nos aguantamos los regaños y al Fin quedaron todos!, el almuerzo en el Restaurant "_plaisir" _delicioso! después que no pudimos ni desayunar nos cayo estupendamente. En la cena nos encontramos con los chicos y sospecho que ni durmieron, traían unas ojeras!, …en la noche las piñatas que trajo Pablo cargadas de dulces!, se veían tan inofensivas!, en verdad que ahí hubo más heridos que ni en el partido, entre ellas yo que me raspe los codos porque Astoria quería hurtar mi tesoro!

** Ron.**

Nos levantamos a las 8 de la mañana, gracias al olor que salía de la cocina, bajamos como zombis y encontramos la mesa llena de panqueques, huevos revueltos, café, leche, jugo de calabaza, tocino, y a Bill terminando de poner los platos, afortunadamente Dominique despertó con hambre y haciendo pucheros al no ver a su Madre la que se suponía vendría a recogerla a las 8 de la mañana! y la cual llego casi a las 11 por ella donde nos estábamos probando los trajes, bajo la mirada rencorosa y de reproche de Bill, el almuerzo en el Restaurant "sucré" resulto delicioso y gracias a que nos corrigió mi suegro y pidió por nosotros fue fantástico!...lo malo ver de nuevo a Michell mientras Mi suegro, mi padre y Neville llevaban a conocer Londres a Pablito…

En la cena por fin pude ver a Hermione!, ya la extrañaban estos brazos! Me sentí culpable al verla, se veía tan fresca, dedujimos que ellas si se quedaron en casa, el pobre de George termino con un chichón, en una de esas que intentaba darle a la bendita piñata, le di a él,… parecía una masacre, todos encima de todos tratando de hurtar los dulces, terminamos arañados, con raspones donde no teníamos…

4. día menos 2.

**Hermione.**

**Actividades de relajación, mixto. Debido a las actividades de la semana.**

como caído del cielo, el temazcal nos ayudo con la cruda moral que traíamos una vez nos contaran de su día anterior, tan es así que Ginny les perdono su clase de Baile el día de Hoy, el almuerzo estupendo, en verdad que Neville no reparo, además de estar en un lugar hermoso, enorme y muy lujoso, nos sentíamos en casa, pudimos estar en parejas disfrutando de la vista que ellos nos ofrecían, mientras nadaban o se asoleaban junto a nosotras, el almuerzo muy refrescante con un "ceviche" que preparo Nora, además de que nos conto tantas cosas de su País, fenomenal, de postre un helado de tuna y otra de pétalos de rosa! y para terminar la cena…magnifica, había un buffet de carnes , ensaladas y postres digno de reyes y todos muy formales y guapos alrededor de una magnifica mesa de caoba del siglo XI, eso no impidió que Ron rompiera un jarrón antiguo con el botón de su pantalón que salió volando, después de "excederse un poco " con la cena, Harry desde luego que tropezó y cuando pensamos que caería encima de los postres, Pablo lo sostuvo… Geroge definitivamente tenía planeado un espectáculo en venganza por las clases de baile contra Ginny, pero Angelina se lo decomiso…Afortunadamente somos magos , y el jarrón quedo como nuevo!.

** Ron**

Esta vez de plano hicimos un complot y convencimos a Ginny de que no hubiera clases de baile!, y déjenme decirles que nos costó mucho el poder hacerlo, pero al final como somos sus hermanos favoritos, nos lo perdono… el almuerzo delicioso!, y el postre me intrigo, pero al final decidí probarlo y solo comí dos porciones de cada uno…me quede con la boca abierta cuando vi a Hermione en su traje de baño, se veía imponente, hermosa, bella, deseable, en pocas palabras perfecta! La cena esta demás decir que comí sin privarme ni medirme, hasta que el botón de mi pantalón salió volando por el aire, lo malo es que rompí un Jarrón y me pellizco Ginny al pasar y George sufrió un complot por parte de Angelina.

5. día menos 1.

**Hermione**

Nos paramos al amanecer las chicas y yo para poder enviar tantos arreglos encapsulados!, pero por fin estamos a punto de partir…tengo nervios, estoy feliz, quiero llorar y a la vez saltar de gusto, solo resta hoy…suspiro escuchando unas hermosas canciones , interesante, muy interesante…

**Ron**

Ginebra que se cree! Ponerme de niñera a Harry!...estaba realmente ofendido…hasta que guarde la maleta para enviarla por la red flu y Harry bajo corriendo con mi traje en la mano!...

10 min antes de partir y con la casa cerrada, bajo corriendo del auto Percy para usar el baño, está de más decir que Astoria lo regaño y ni que decir de Ginny!...el pequeño almuerzo que Mamá nos preparo para cada vehículo, realmente era ligero, esperábamos llegar pronto!...al fin mañana estaré casado con mi castaña hermosa y esta vez no abra obstáculos…se los aseguro, eso mismo se lo hice saber a nuestros pasajeros…


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP 7. JURAMENTOS.**

La ceremonia se realizaría en Stonehenge ,el cual esta erigido en la llanura de Wilshire , rodeado de un verde césped, el magnífico monumento de grandes Piedras, al centro de este donde se encuentra una construcción en forma de herradura, se coloco un altar , el cual estaba conformado por una meseta de piedra tallada , con ornamentaciones labrada por los duendes al norte de Gran Bretaña, de tras de la cual estaría el Ministro de Magia Ingles, al centro de la herradura quedando frente a él , se localizaban dos bancas al centro y tres a cada costado de ellas, formando un semicírculo, del mismo material y labradas de igual forma, encima de ellas flotando como nubles lienzos de gasa blanca entrelazadas , formando una pequeña carpa flotante, sostenida mágicamente, esferas flotantes con tulipanes amarillos se alzaban formando un triangulo alrededor de ellos, los cuales al momento de la ceremonia bajaría y rodearían a los novios.

Casi al final de los limites interiores del monolito, estaban cuidadosamente alineadas semicircularmente las sillas donde se encontrarían los Padres y hermanos de los novios , cientos de rosas y gardenias blancas formaban arcos entre las piedras del monumento, en la zona centro de la entrada frente al altar se coloco una alfombra en tono dorado, limitada por los costados con delgados lienzos, con guías de flores las cuales giraban sobre ellas, fuera del monumento y a la vista de todos se localizaban las sillas en color dorado, organizadas simétricamente y siguiendo un eje, formando un semicírculo, lo cual permitiría observar la ceremonia a solo 100 invitados, encontrándose dos reporteros, ministros de magia del mundo , familiares y amigos cercanos.

La recepción se llevaría a cabo dentro del Hotel, un enorme salón, con ventanales amplios que daban hacia los jardines interiores, los cuales estaban adornados hermosamente con arreglos florales y esferas flotantes, las cuales al anochecer se transformarían formando pequeñas esferas de luz invento de Sortilegios Weasley, una vez hubieran bailado los novios, las esferas de luz, los rodearían y saldrían en forma de espiral hacia el exterior , se alzarían en el cielo y estallarían en fuegos artificiales, formand .

**Hermione**

Me ha contado Ginny que todo está quedando "Impactante y Soberbio", al menos de eso no nos hemos preocupado, ya que los nervios me asaltan son las 9 de la mañana y están terminando de maquillarme y peinarme Fleur y Astoria, a pesar de que siempre controlo mis nervios, hoy simplemente no puedo estarme quieta, me muero por ver a Ron!, no lo he visto desde anoche que nos despedimos ante la mirada de mi suegra…las chicas están conmigo en la misma habitación, intentan salir lo menos que pueden, ya que una vez fuera de los limites de seguridad es un caos con tanta gente yendo y viniendo, y los reporteros los acosan… solo sonrió cada vez que sale una perfectamente peinada y regresa con el cabello hecho un lio de correr y esquivar a la gente.

Les comente que estoy nerviosa?...son las 11 a.m. ya casi estoy lista, entra mi madre y la veo derramar una lagrima de felicidad, además no es porque sea mi Madre pero esta Bellísima en su vestido escarlata sin mangas, entallado a la cintura y con un amplio ruedo bordado cuidadosamente , en verdad no entiendo como fui hija única?...Ginny se acerca…

**-**tranquila Mione, estas quedando estupenda, en verdad que el bobo de mi hermano es un afortunado por tenerte…sabes…estoy feliz!...estoy segura que vas a ser igual de dichosa que lo soy Yo…eres mi hermana y mi mejor amiga…siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites…y el día que el tonto de Ron te haga enojar y lo quieras matar…Yo te ayudo he!- _Guiñándole un ojo, me acerco y la abrazo, soy muy feliz de que por fin llegara este día_-

**-**no puedo evitar estar nerviosa Gin, …siempre espere este día…soy muy feliz!...y gracias por estar ahí siempre…Hoy no solo hago un pacto con Ron, lo hago también contigo…jamás dudes que estaré contigo y con Harry.

Suspiro, me relajo, mi Madre me ayuda a ponerme le vestido ante mis bellas y queridas Damas de Honor…me veo en el espejo y sonrió…

Quieren saber como es mi vestido pues bien, el talle es de corte evasé de gasa blanca, bordada en la altura del busto, con los hombros descubiertos, un moño al costado amarillo le da color, los botones en la espalda son pequeños botoncitos de tulipanes blancos engarzados cuidadosamente, la falda es larga y vaporosa con varias capas de tela que al caminar parecen flotar.

Mis zapatos son hermosos, fue un regalo de Fleur, Bill y Dominique, los mando confeccionar en un taller especializado en Francia, forrados de la misma gaza del vestido, el tacón es muy cómodo a pesar de ser alto, y tiene unos delicados bordados en hilo de plata.

Se abre la puerta, esta vez es Molly, en su mirada me dice lo dichosa que es, siempre he sentido su cariño como de una madre, me siento en la butaquita frente al gran espejo, y con sumo cuidado veo como entre ella y mi Madre toman el velo de 4 metros, de gasa italiana, las orillas están decoradas con delicadas aplicaciones bordadas a juego del talle, el cual fue regalo de Luna y Neville, siento que las lagrimas me traicionan, y todas me piden que me calme!...les dije que estoy nerviosa?...

Ginny se acerca a Molly con una caja de madera la cual reconozco en seguida, es la tiara de la Tía Muriel, la misma que uso, Fleur, Ginny , Astoria y Angelina el día de su Boda, es preciosa, y con sumo cuidado la colocan sobre el velo, mi cabello está recogido y alisado en un moño, por fin está quieto! , dejando mi cuello libre. Escucho la voz de Angelina decir…

**-**esto es de parte mía y de George, que seas muy dichosa como lo soy Yo con el…y a pesar de que dan ganas de matarlos en ocasiones, no pudiste escoger mejor que un Weasley…

Angelina me sonríe y me entrega una cajita de terciopelo azul, la abro y veo unos delicados aretes que hacen el juego perfecto con la corona…

Tengo las mejores Damas de Honor que puedan existir en la tierra…verdad que si?...todas estas muestras de cariño me abruman.

-A que pensabas que no tenía nada para ti?, no señorita!, con mucho cariño de parte mía y de Percy, me siento dichosa de pertenecer a esta familia, la verdad son estupendas todas ustedes…

Me entrega una caja de terciopelo azul cielo y de el veo un delicado brazalete…ni modo, aunque me digan que no llore no puedo evitarlo… Fleur corre y compone el maquillaje, mientras Astoria me pone el brazalete, ella y Angelina se pusieron de acuerdo para que el diseño fuera el mismo y poder usarlo en este día…

Ahora si estoy lista! Me levanto y todas me sonríen, todas mis damas de honor visten un hermoso vestido en color amarillo pálido, de falda acampanada hasta las rodillas en capas, el corsé tiene delicados dobleces, acentuando sus esbeltas figuras, el talle esta delicadamente bordado en hilo de plata, y la pequeña Dominique da vueltas a nuestro rededor con su amplio ruedo circular blanco con un saquito de encaje, una cinta amarilla igual a la mía posa en su pequeña cintura, una coronita de flores adorna su rubio cabello…

Solo faltan veinte minutos, cuando tocan a la Puerta y se asoma mi Padre elegantemente vestido en su traje negro de gala y con un tulipán blanco en la solapa, muy guapo, me mira con un orgullo en sus ojos, me dejan sola y me abrazo a él y él a mi…limpio las lagrimas que corren por esos ojos castaños iguales a los míos, y acaricio ese cabello rebelde pulcramente peinado…a ver porque no saque el cabello de mamá?...sigo sin entender porque fui hija única!...me besa la frente, y cuando me dispongo a salir con el del brazo, me detiene…me sonríe y dice: _" te espero afuera, recuerda que eres la novia y se vale hacer esperar a Ron…y al menos así, me haces ganar una apuesta con Percy!...- guiñándome un ojo salió de la habitación-_

Entra él…lo sabia…mi corazón late fuertemente, se acerca y me tiende los brazos y sin pensar en nada, me tiro a ellos.

**-** no quiero que llores Mione!... Fleur me mataría…

**-** oh! Harry no me pidas cosas imposibles!

**-**tenía que venir a verte…

**-** llegue a pensar que no lo harías…

**-**acaso no me conoces Mione? Jamás faltaría…no me permitiría perderme de unos minutos contigo a solas en este día, además Ron está muy tranquilo esperando en el altar…unos minutos de retraso no creo que le causen problema…

Y ambos nos reímos, así abrazados

-Al fin llego el día, tu día Mione, y Yo estoy dichoso de poder compartirlo, me siento muy orgulloso de ti sabes…jamás podre olvidar que pudiste perder a Ron por mi esa noche…- _la abrazo más fuerte y aspiro su delicado aroma…me trae recuerdos_- estas hermosa Mione, jamás he visto novia como tu…vas a impactar a la prensa mágica…solo no le digas a Ginny…jajajaja

**-**claro que no tonto!...yo se que para ti no hay mujer más bella que Ginny

Nos separamos, me toma de las manos, me las besa y acaricia con sumo cuidado, y yo simplemente sonrió, al fin la dicha nos alcanza a los dos.

**-**Ron es muy afortunado y te ama mucho, se que estas en buenas manos… tu promesa termina aquí Mione, quiero que nunca, jamás, vuelvas a interponer tu felicidad sobre la de otros… y quiero que sepas que si te tocase un pelo Ron…Yo mismo lo mato!...tenle paciencia Mione.

-si no lo mato yo primero, jajajajajaja…Harry volvería a pasar otro año contigo en las mismas circunstancias si fuera necesario, porque la diferencia es que se que Ron me ama de la misma forma que lo amo yo… pero nunca podría ser feliz por completo si tu no lo fueras también!

**-**siempre pensé que a nadie le importaba en este mundo, hasta que conocí a una niña muy mandona y sabelotodo con el cabello de un arbusto, en ese tren… y vaya que ha mejorado! jajajaja…siempre contaras conmigo sea lo que sea…

**-** tonto! Yo que sabía de las cremas alisadoras para el cabello? jajajaja

**- **vamos, que Ron debe de estarse comiendo las uñas de los nervios por no verte llegar…al menos esta Boda si va a ser más intima…

_un par de horas antes en la Habitación de Ron..._

**Ron**

Estoy muy nervioso, me sudan las manos, creo que me voy a enfermar, el estomago lo traigo revuelto, no he podido desayunar bien de los nervios, todo se me cae de las manos…son las 9 de la mañana…

- ya Ron! Cálmate, todo lo que tocas se te cae de las manos! solo es una ceremonia.-me decia _Bill_.

**-** como el que se casa no eres tú…

**-** lo dices como si te pesara hombre!, no estabas tan ansioso de que pasara la semana y llegara el gran dia?...porque Hermione todavía lo puede pensar he?...jajajajaja- _creo que el sentido de humor de George no me ayuda en mada...en nada!_

**-** quieres callarte George!, claro que esperaba este día pero estoy nervioso, tanta gente! y si me equivoco..o si me resbalo?...no, no,no

**-**Ron… relájate, al menos tu boda es mas "pequeña", la mia si fue un suplicio, saludar a tanta gente que ni conocía!- _decia Harry.._

**-**pero si de los que vinieron solo conozco a 100! y entre ellos están ustedes!

**-**Ya Ron!, contrólate, si te pones así en la noche de bodas no quiero imaginar cómo reaccione Hermione jajajaja..vamos cambia esa cara y comienza a vestirte…- _muy simpatico Bill, si piensan que con esto me voy a relajar se equivocan!_

Noche de bodas, pensándolo bien creo que podemos esperar otra semana no?...estoy muy nervioso, ya no se lo que digo…Harry se acerca me da una palmada en la espalda y me dice…

**-** tus miedos desaparecerán, en cuanto la veas a lo lejos, cuando tus ojos se reflejen en los de ella ya nada más importara, cuando hagas tus votos dilos como si solo tú y ella existieran en este mundo , te llevas no solo a una gran y hermosa mujer, te llevas a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana, a una de las dos mujeres vivientes más importantes para mí…Nunca le hagas daño Ron… porque te juro que a pesar de que tu eres mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, no lo permitiría…Bueno, ya después de esta charla, me comienzo a cambiar, porque Yo soy el Padrino de la Boda!...

Había empezado bien, hasta la advertencia…pero yo haría lo mismo si fuera Ginny!, prometo jamás volver a dejarte solo hermano…uff…las 10 a.m. y se escuchaban tumultos de voces afuera, Ginny vino a vernos para checar que todos estuviéramos impecables, sobre todo Charly que usara lo correcto y a mí que no me había dado cuenta que no traía puesto los zapatos!

La verdad es que me veía bastante bien en mi traje de gala color arena, Bill me ayudo a ponerme la corbata del traje, anudándola, George me puso el chaleco y abotono correctamente, Percy se acerco con una caja de terciopelo café oscuro ofreciéndome un presente que habían comprado entre mis hermanos, lo abrí y eran unas magnificas mancuernillas de oro, con las iníciale .

**-**pensaste que solo eso te daríamos hermanito?, no, no, no, teníamos que darte algo que pudieras disfrutar después de tanto tiempo …- _aaa mi hermano Charly tan unico_

**-**algo que compensara estos cuatro años de espera jajajajaja- _decia George._

**-** podrían comportarse!- _Hasta que alguien puso orden, mi estirado hermanito y adorado Percy._

**-**vamos Percy , no me digas que tu no deseabas lo mismo que Ron cuando estabas por casarte jajajajaja, es más tu solo seis meses de noviazgo aguantaste, y al séptimo te casaste, jajajajajaja- _comentaba George delicadamente..._

**-** es verdad Percy, jajajajajaja, mamá casi te fulmina por el poco tiempo que diste para organizar la Boda…-_contestaba Bill...aahhh si mis hermanos son bien simpaticos!_

_En ese momento vi acercarse a Neville, quien lo diria no?...tan timido e inseguro y vease ahora , prestigio y exito en Herbolaria trabaja en el colegio ademàs de que es muy solicitado en diversas partes del mundo y para rematar una novia tan guapa!_

**-**por eso todos los chicos y yo quisimos darles algo especial, este sobre contiene un viaje todo pagado por 15 días a Phuket , en verdad se la van a pasar genial, Lunita nos dio la idea, ella ya lo conoce, ya sabes en uno de sus viajes.

-Sabemos que buscan estar solos, y ahí prácticamente estarán, esta sobre el Océano Indico. -_decia Bill._

Por lo que nos dijo Luna, es la isla más grande de Tailandia y es considerada una de las mejores playas del sudeste asiático. Los hoteles, tiendas y restaurantes están alejados de donde se hospedaran, un jepp los esperara en el muelle y los llevara a su destino. Disfruta hermanito, y olvídate de todo cuando estés con ella.-_Percy tan correcto hasta para hablar de un viaje!_

**-E**s para que partan en dos días, yo se que tú tienes preparado un lugar en secreto que no has querido revelar, pasen ahí su noche de Bodas, les caerá fabuloso, créeme, un lugar así…Hazla feliz Ron y tu también…bueno, te veo en el altar, tengo una cosa antes que hacer. -_a donde iba con tanta prisa Harry?_

No me esperaba semejante obsequio, se que los hombres no lloran pero lo siento, tengo los mejores hermanos y amigos sobre este mundo… entran mis Padres y me abrazan…

**-E**stamos orgullosos de ti Ronald, se feliz hijo es una gran mujer…

**-**Además esta preciosa, cuídala Ron he!, y por favor no la hagas sufrir, porque sigo siendo tu madre y puedo seguir castigándote!...

Bueno, de quien son Padres, míos o de ella?...salgo del brazo de mi Madre hacia el altar en lo alto de la llanura, estoy maravillado se ve todo tan elegante, tan bello, estoy seguro le va a encantar a Mione… lo único malo es ver ahí a "Viky" en una de las sillas, de las 100 personas tenía que estar el ahí? Que no había otras 800 personas donde pudieran escoger a otro?...tantos flash ,me quieren volver ciego!, afortunadamente mis hermanos van haciéndome espacio…

Al fin las 12 de día, todos en su lugar de un momento a otro ella aparecerá y se me quitaran estos malditos nervios, ya van dos veces que Ginny me cambia el tulipán amarillo de la solapa del traje… No veo a Harry…donde se metió?...los anillos…los anillos, de seguro se le olvidaron…

**-**ya deja ese tulipán en paz Ronald!... es la última vez que lo cambio que tengo que irme para el cortejo…- _lo beso en la mejilla_-

12:20 Merlín mis nervios están a punto d estallar, creo que me voy a desmayar…se abra arrepentido?...

**-**Harry! Dónde estabas hermano, estoy nervioso , no estabas!, los anillos, olvidaste los anillos?, se arrepentiría?...porque no llega?

**-T**ranquilo Ron, claro que no se me olvidaron los anillos, ella no se arrepintió, es la novia, recuerdas…y ahí viene

Se escucha una hermosa melodía de arpas, veo a Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, Nora, Astoria, Luna, pasar y la veo a lo lejos…y mis nervios han desparecido, se ve tan hermosa en ese vestido, parece una Diosa de la Mitología Mágica, parece florar sobre la alfombra, viene del brazo de su Padre y con el otro un ramo de tulipanes amarillo, me sonríe…el velo parece levantarse del suelo, que hermosa es mi Mione…

**Ceremonia:**

**-E**stamos aquí reunidos para unir a dos almas que nacieron para estar…

_Simplemente no escuchábamos lo que decía el Ministro hasta que Ginny se acerco y me susurro, los votos Hermione!_

**-**Hermione , mi Hermione ,al fin ha llegado el día tan esperado por mí, esta espera me ha parecido años - _y en un susurro le digo, y mas esta semana, guiñándole un ojo iluminando su bello rostro_- pero quiero que sepas que abría esperado mil años si fueran necesarios para poder al fin unir mi vida a la tuya…jamás pensé que podría alcanzar la dicha tan grande de saber que tu corazón late por Mi de la misma forma que sin ti mi corazón dejaría de latir, jamás permitiré que te alejes de mí, porque sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, Uno mi vida a la tuya ,con mi corazón en este anillo ,porque ni la enfermedad… ni el fin de los tiempos lograran separarnos, Te amo…

_Con mi corazón latiendo a mil por horas y mi pulso acelerado, por Merlín jamás pensé escuchar tan bellas palabras por parte de él, aaaaahh! No puedo evitarlo y mis lagrimas comienzan a recorrer mis mejillas, y con una ternura infinita el me sonríe y besa mi mejillas por donde corren mis lagrimas! Aaaaaaahh! …en este mismo momento le entregaba mi cuenta bancaria y mi nip sin pensarlo dos veces!..._

**-** con mi corazón , mi alma y todo mi ser, uno mi vida a la tuya, decir que no soñé con este día seria como negar que respiro, eres la melodía perfecta que marca el sonido de mi corazón que late por ti , tus brazos mi refugio , y tus ojos el cielo al que quiero mirar desde el alba hasta el anochecer , jamás dudes de mi amor por ti, puesto que mi vida te ha pertenecido desde hace mas de 4 años , con este anillo te tomo como esposo jurándote este día que ni el fin de los tiempos lograran separarnos, Te amo Ron…- _a que lo apantalle?_...

Por último unimos nuestras varitas , entrelazando la mano derecha en ellas, al fin estamos casados!, esta vez Ron me gano, me tomo fuerte de la cintura me acerco a él y me beso… delicadamente…la fiesta fue fantástica! Recibimos cientos de regalos!, las cámaras no dejaban de tomar fotos, las clases de Baile resultaron un éxito, Ron se movía por la pista con una soltura, no quería separarse de mi, ni yo de él, pero eso de bailar con tantos representantes importantes fue un suplicio, la comida fantástica!, todo estaba espectacular, en verdad y el gran final lo dieron las esferas de luz, creación de George las cuales nos rodearon y salieron en espiral hacia el cielo, estallando en fuegos artificiales y formando nuestras iníciales, mis padres estaban contentos y bailaban sin parar, mis suegros igual, a pesar de tanta gente, que me costaba trabajo ubicar a Ginny o Harry…

Se fue el tiempo volando! eran las 12 de la noche cuando sentí unos brazos apoderarse de mi cintura…era la hora de irnos…después de todo estuvo genial 900 invitados, quien iba a notar nuestra ausencia?...solo nos despedimos de nuestras familias llevándolas a una terraza privada, la ultima en despedirse de mi fue Ginny la cual me susurro en secreto, te vemos en un mes…los tres…disfruta y se feliz! …cuando la mire a los ojos me lo confirmo, se veía tan radiante!...iba a ser tía!...todo era perfecto, Ron me tomo de la mano , y desaparecimos…


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP 8. DESPERTANDO AL AMOR.**

Después de despedirse, Ron toma de la mano a Hermione y aparecen en el lugar que tan secretamente guardo Ron, suspiran y ambos sonríen, por fin están solos…están nerviosos, es una hermosa cabaña, localizada al centro del Bosque de Sherwood, la cual tiene una vista hacia un pequeño lago en su lado posterior, sus paredes son de madera y piedra, el techo a dos aguas de madera solida, cuenta con un portón en el acceso principal , se observa como sale humo de la chimenea, todo está oscuro, solo la luna llena los ilumina.

**Ron**

Aparezco con ¡Mi esposa!, estoy nervioso, en verdad…ya sé que es absurdo pero estoy nervioso!, quiero que sea algo especial, una noche que no olvide nunca, es muy diferente cuando sabemos que va a pasar , que esta vez no abra nadie que nos detenga…aun guardo el mapa que de tanto que lo use esta maltratado, yo sé que no podrá haber otro lugar mejor que este…

**Hermione**

No sabía a dónde me iba a traer Ron, la vista que tengo ante mis ojos me ofrecen algo por demás encantador, una oscura noche como esta hace más de dos años, después de una pelea donde terminamos nuestra relación, el se fue…y yo me deje caer en mi cama llorando, no podía creer que todo había terminado, Yo si me veía casada con el!...y a los cinco minutos supe que algún día iba a pasar, Ron sin importarle que mis Padres durmieran, apareció en la casa, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de mi habitación, se arrodillo en mi cama y a pesar de oponerme a su abrazo, no me soltó, el lloraba , y yo también, somos tan testarudos!, pero jamás nos hemos dejado de amar…él se acostó a un lado mío en la cama y me rodeo con su fuertes brazos, podía sentir como sus lagrimas mojaban mi nuca, mientras las mías mojaban sus manos, nos quedamos dormidos .

En la madrugada Ron me despertó y mirando mis ojos hinchados por el llanto, me pregunto que donde me gustaría pasar nuestra primera noche, el día que nos casáramos, yo le mencione un lugar que me parecía "mágico", en una salida con mis papás al Bosque de Sherwood, íbamos trazando una ruta en el mapa, y por error tomamos un camino opuesto llevándonos a un paraje verde, rodeado de Pinos y a un costado un pequeño lago, de aguas cristalinas, se respiraba y se sentía tanta calma, con la ayuda de Papá anotamos las coordenadas exactas y lo marcamos en el mapa, yo simplemente lo guarde en mi viejo baúl, Ron me lo pidió , me levante y se lo di, el lo guardo y jamás lo volví a ver…hasta hoy…que lo tengo enfrente, solo que antes no había una cabaña…

**-**ohh! Ron! Lo recordaste!...

**-**¿cómo iba a olvidar algo así?, a mí también me pareció perfecto y mágico cuando lo visite una semana después de aquella noche…la encante sabes?, así que nadie más podrá acceder a ella, te gusta la cabaña?, la mande construir y después les borre la memoria, claro les pague antes…jajajaja

**-** este será nuestro refugio…

**- **es un pacto… vamos, que hace frio

La tome en brazos y la bese…

**Hermione**

Al momento que ron me tomo en brazos, y dio el primer paso hacia la entrada, se ilumino una vereda, con velas flotantes, guirnaldas cubiertas de rosas blancas iban apareciendo por la vereda, dándonos la bienvenida, eso no era todo, cuando subimos los peldaños la puerta abrió y pude ver la cosa más delicada y romántica…me bajo al suelo, cada paso daba entrada a la luz, proveniente de velas flotantes en esferas de cristal, un hermoso y enorme ramo de tulipanes amarillos decoraban la mesita de la sala, la chimenea se dejo ver, con los trozos de madera encendidos, unos cómodos sillones y un tapete mullido color rojo escarlata decoraban el lugar, sobre la chimenea se veía fotografías mágicas de nosotros durante estos cuatro años!, Ron sonreía de gusto al ver mi cara!...la cocina acogedora, con lo necesario, una mesa de madera al centro con sus cuatro sillas, una gran ventana con vista al lago, sobre todos los ventanales había unas cortinas a juego con la alfombra!...dos recamaras y cuarto de baño donde se ubicaba una enorme tina, y frente a esta un ventanal de piso a techo, parecía que podías tocar el lago con las manos, la puerta que estaba a un costado, era de una de las habitaciones y estaba vacía, al abrir la otra, la escena ante mis ojos me hicieron brotar lagrimas de felicidad, una cama matrimonial al centro con sabanas de seda, un cubrecama mullido y blanco, dos pequeños buros adornaban a los costados, con sus lamparillas sobre ellas, Ron no me dejo entrar solo verla…lo mire frunciendo las cejas…que no la poda tocar o qué? ya empezábamos de envidiosos?

**-** aun no entres Mione…ven vamos a la sala…- _la tome de la mano, a pesar de sus cejas levantadas y torcidas por no dejarla ver más, aun no era el momento_- no seas terca Mione!, es una sorpresa!...

**-** ah!, bueno así cambia la cosa!

Cuando regresamos a la salita, a un lado del jarrón con tulipanes, había una botella de vino, dos copas, un platoncito con fresas y otro con chocolate derretido…

**-** válgame! …había olvidado por un minuto que éramos magos, jajajaja!...

**- **estas nerviosa Mione?

**-** la verdad…si Ron, no sé porque, pero si estoy nerviosa…

**-**yo también…no creas que no lo deseo…si solo con rozar tu piel me enciendes como dinamita!...es absurdo pero estoy nervioso, solo he querido estar con una mujer…y esa siempre fuiste Tú, y en vista de que no pudimos practicar antes, ya sabes… al menos no tendremos a un Harry susurrando o gritando detrás de la puerta…o un vociferador de mi madre amenazándome a mí y a ti mandándote saluditos…o tú padre, mirándome con las cejas enarcadas y con mirada de fusilamiento!…no quisiera decepcionarte y mucho menos hacerte daño…

**-**no lo harás…confió en ti…además tenemos mucho tiempo para perfeccionar la técnica…somos jóvenes Ron, en el mundo muggle, no se acostumbra casarse a los 22 años!... algunos libros dicen que…

**-**el libro!...compre un libro, fui a una librería muggle, dije lo que quería y me dieron ese libro, no sé porque me vio el dependiente con cara de pervertido!...

**-** compraste un libro?...para que compraste un libro?

**-** para estudiarlo juntos y perfeccionar la técnica- _guiñándole un ojo_ -… tenía el titulo de cama…algo de cama... deja lo traigo…

**-**compraste un instructivo para armar la cama Ron?- _le grito una vez se pierde de mi vista_- eso en que nos va a ayudar?...bueno salvo que se rompa…

**-** no…no es un instructivo para armar una cama… mira aquí esta, intacto, no le he quitado la cubierta, lo compre el día anterior a tu "entrada al ministerio"…

**-**primero deja me repongo del impacto de saber que fuiste a una librería sin quejarte…

Una vez quite la cubierta oscura del libro, vi en letras doradas el titulo "Kamasutra ,el deleite de hacer el amor"…

**-**Ron… sabes qué tipo de libro es este?- _poniéndome peor que roja!_- hay, hay, hay Ron de toda la extensa literatura muggle, tenias que comprar esta…cof, cof, cof…que me ahogo!...me has dejado impactada…cof, cof, cof…

**-**realmente no Mione…porque te pones nerviosa?...deja te traigo un vaso de agua…espera!- _salgo disparado hacia la cocina no se me vaya a ahogar antes, y tan veloz llego hasta ella y se lo doy_ - ten toma..Respira…no seas exagerada…ya sé que compre un libro, pero a mí me dijeron que este nos podía ayudar y aclarar dudas que tengamos…no sé porque te pones así Mione…respira a ver…Respira…

_Que porque me pongo así?... como le explico?...ayúdenme!_

**-**Ron…el libro que compraste…de cierta forma ilustra lo que se puede llegar a hacer en pareja…mmm, como te explico…

**-** pues ahí está, nos va a servir de ayuda! Tal vez nos relajarnos si lo leemos, y nos quite los nervios no crees?

**-**porque mejor no ojeas el libro…tenlo - _se lo paso con la mano temblorosa, yo se que quisiera como buena estudiante que soy, ponerlo en práctica desde la pagina1 a la 200, pero si ni siquiera lo hemos hecho tradicional!, como pretende que apliquemos eso Hoy!-_

_Que exagerada! , lo leo…""Kamasutra ,el deleite de hacer el amor"…, el titulo es un poco raro, pero habla del amor no?...índice…200 hojas!... a caray! Que es esto?...Merlín!, ahora entiendo porque se puso tan nerviosa! y yo creyendo que esto nos iba a relajar precisamente Hoy!- siento mi cara arder -_

**-** lo siento, creo que esto no ayudara a relajarnos…bueno no hoy - _de los nervios comienza a darme un ataque de risa_- jajajajajajajajaja

Comenzamos a reírnos los dos rojos, rojos…

Si sigo aquí como un idiota nos va a agarrar la madrugada y nomas nada, así que decidido, dejo el libro a un costado del sillón, me levanto y con mi varita bajo la intensidad de la iluminación de las velas, pongo una música de saxofón.

Me acerco hacia donde está la botella, la tomo fuerte ya que me tiemblan las manos, intento destaparla…el corcho sale volando y rompe un vidrio, no me importa!, ella me sonríe , se levanta y toma las dos copas, con sus manos igual de nerviosas, la miro a esos hermosos ojos castaños y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la veo vulnerable, frágil, inocente…me llena de una paz interior, que sin darme cuenta se ha esfumado mis nervios, vacio un poco de vino en las copas, ella también está más tranquila, sonreímos.

**-**Te amo…

Palabras mágicas dijeron esos bellos, perfectos y carnosos labios, brindamos por nosotros y tomamos un sorbo, el me quita de la mano la copa y la deja junto con la suya en la mesita…

**- **eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la Vida…lo haremos a nuestro modo, a nuestro tiempo…confías en mi?

**-** Si!

Toma mi mentón con su mano y me besa, su beso apenas rozan mis labios y siento esa descarga eléctrica recorrerme por completo, así es, será a nuestro modo y a nuestro tiempo…tenemos toda la noche , y si no es esta, mañana abra otra…lo único que sé es que lo amo y el a mí!, así que al diablo los libros, los consejos y las ilustraciones!, esta noche seremos dos descubriendo el despertar del amor !

Muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por la pasión que sentíamos y las caricias eran sugerentes, tal vez porque sabíamos que de un momento a otro alguien vendría!, ahora es diferente…

Han sentido como es ser tratada como una flor delicada a la cual van despojando poco a poco cada pétalo?...así me estoy sintiendo, Ron me trata como la cosa más frágil y delicada que esas grandes, varoniles y fuertes manos hayan tenido entre ellas, primero me ha quitado la corona la cual deja sobre una mesita, el velo lo deja caer al suelo, recorriéndome la piel desnuda que está expuesta por tan delicada tela, desata el listón de mi cintura, y tiene el mismo final que el velo, me besa esta vez mas decidido, con más fuerza, posa sus manos sobre mis hombros y sus manos van bajando, se posan en mi pecho y las baja hasta llegar a mi cintura, me abraza y me acerca más a él… a producido el efecto correcto en mi.

Mis sentidos se van despertando, y recorro su espalda sobre el saco…sin dejar de besarme posa sus manos sobre mi espalda, y comienza a desabotonar mi vestido, siento como se va aflojando… quien diría que fuera un inexperto!...se aparta de mí un momento, y deja caer por fin el vestido al suelo dejándome en mi delicado conjunto…esa mirada la recordare toda mi vida…sus pupilas dilataron, sus ojos se han oscurecido tornándose un azul más intenso…me sonrojo!...ya sé que me ha visto en poca ropa! …

**-**no te avergüences Mione…no tienes porque hacerlo…eres tan perfecta…

Se acerca nuevamente y con la yema de sus dedos, recorren mis brazos, mi cuello, mis senos sobre el conjunto de encaje drapeado color blanco, si, el mismo que me ayudo a escoger Harry!...me toma en brazos con todo y tacones, me agarro a su espalda, y me coloca sobre la mullida alfombra rojo escarlata, comienza a recorrerme despacio y con sumo cuidado desde mis labios, bajando por mi cuello, por el inicio de mis senos, lo veo hincarse, siguiendo la ruta hacia mi abdomen, sus manos se posaron en mis trasero, y sin querer brinco, me toma con fuerza, besa mis bragas, suspirando, siento como bajan sus manos hacia mis muslos, como los recorre con tanta suavidad que siento que mis piernas me van a fallar de un momento a otro!... desliza las medias, besa mis piernas, mientras sus manos las van quitando, retira mis tacones, y los deja a un lado…levanta la vista recorriéndome desde la punta de los pies hasta llegar a mi rostro…me derrito…simplemente me derrito!...lo tomo de los hombros y lo jalo, necesito sentir esos labios otra vez!, tengo sed y no quiero agua! Lo quiero a él!...

Siento como me jala hacia ella, y me besa con desesperación!...es tan delicada y a la vez sensualmente endiablada…con el mismo "cuidado", comienza a quitarme el saco y lo "avienta delicadamente" quién sabe dónde, la corbata de un tirón la zafó la dejo caer, algo se quema…además de mi y creo es la corbata que ha caído en la chimenea… el chaleco…fuera! Vuelan las mancuernillas de oro, rompen otro vidrio… sus delicadas manos, recorren mi torso sobre la camisa y siento como chispas recorrer mi ser, se han sentido acariciados por seda?...así son sus manos, eso mismo siento cuando toca mi piel sobre la ropa…desabotona la camisa, cierro los ojos, me está besando el cuello, se detiene en mi clavícula, baja siguiendo el camino de sus manos que van despojando mi camisa…siento sus besos sobre mi abdomen, la sensación es tan extraordinaria que no quiero abrirlos, por instinto lo hago cuando siento sus manos bajando el pantalón…

Sus dedos recorren mis bóxer…le sonrió…no es día para vergüenzas! a pesar de que siento arder mi cara, es la primera vez que nos veremos desnudos por completo, la primera vez que estamos expuestos uno frente al otro con plena conciencia…

- sigue…

Obediente, me quita los zapatos, sacando por completo los pantalones, desliza los calcetines…sus manos recorren mis muslos, mis piernas, mis vellos se erizan! … con esta mujer voy a perder la poca razón que tengo!

- te amo Ron…siempre te voy a amar…

Eso es todo...la levanto, la tomo en brazos y me dirijo a la habitación…ella rodea con sus brazos mi cuello, y comenzamos a besarnos desesperadamente, la puerta se abrió y la deposite en la cama…como tratarían el tesoro más preciado para ustedes?...eso es para mí Hermione, su hermoso y delicado cuerpo… su piel de nácar hacían el juego perfecto con los pétalos de tulipanes amarillos que había sobre la cama, once velas iluminaban la habitación…once velas que representaban estos once años de espera…las cuales ardían de la misma forma que mi cuerpo por ella…y que si era un inexperto?...ella también lo era! Solo esperaba no lastimarla…

Su mirada ardía como fuego…deslice lo lazos que impedían mostrar por completo esos bellos senos que ya conocía y aun así estaba desesperado por verlos, saborearlos, acariciarlos…

Esto me estorba! me dijo, tanta desesperación vi en su rostro por deshacerse del corsé me dio risa, pero al sentir esos dedos deslizar el listón que nos separaban y sus labios posarse sobre mis senos desnudos, solté un grito!, que fantástico se sentía, su lengua recorría mi seno derecho, lamiendo, mordiendo, mis pezones los sentía duros, erizados, mi piel reaccionaba a mil por hora, podía gemir, gritar! Nadie más nos escuchaba, y lo hice!, cuando no tenia uno en su boca su mano masajeaba, oprimía, apretaba mi otro seno, los lamia, los mordía, eran suyos!Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ellos!

sentí la presión que su miembro hacia contra el bóxer de Ron, y mi instinto hiso que bajara una mano y lo acariciara ahí mismo, donde su duro, y anhelante miembro estaba, escuche un gemido ahogado de Ron…sin saber si hacia bien o no, cole mi mano por debajo de ese incomodo bóxer!, y pude sentirlo palpitar, como si tuviera vida propia e independiente, me recibió gustoso…pero por todos los magos!, esto iba a caber en mi?, aun no lo veía bien , pero lo sentía enorme!, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba con cada roce, lo oprimí y simplemente aulló!...torpemente me uní a sus labios, nos estábamos mordisqueando las comisuras de los labios, lamiamos nuestros labios, estábamos perdidos!...bajo su mano, la coló por debajo de su bóxer y juntando su mano a la mía, me indico lo que necesitaba…definitivamente estorbaba ese bóxer!, así que zafándome de su agarre, mis manos se posaron en su cadera y bajamos de una vez por todas lo que nos estorbaba… , por fin estaba libre! se incorporo para poder quitarse de los muslos su ultima prenda…nos hincamos al centro de la cama y me dejo admirar su belleza masculina…y lo que vi me estaba dejando hechizada, mis ojos no podían apartarse de su miembro…creo que nunca le causo conflicto lo del tamaño…no tenia porque! Como atraída por un imán hacia él, lo radie con mi mano derecha, oprimí, se sentía tibio, palpitante, erguido orgulloso de su tamaño! Acaricie con la otra sus testículos, eran suaves…porque se escondían?...no sean tímidos, acá esta mamá!...me estaba llamando a probarlo…me acerque y con la punta de mi lengua deslice y recorrí la cabeza de su miembro…Ron en ese momento se sostenía con una mano en mi hombro y comenzó a temblar, gemía fuertemente, balbuceo unas palabras…

- deja…me …no!...si…sigue!

En verdad que su miembro me hablada, me decía ven pruébame..ven!, yo soy obediente y simplemente deje que comenzara a penetrar mi boca con semejante miembro!, lo probé , era un sabor peculiar, pero adictivo! como no practique a tragarme una espada u algo así?, solo pude recorrer dentro de mi boca una parte de el, así que antes de que me ahogara, opte por lamerlo por el exterior sosteniendo con una mano y la otra jugaba con esos gemelos colgantes, escuche un grito fuerte!, con voz ronca el pelirrojo dueño de "semejante adicción" estaba tenso, gimiendo, me jalaba del aun recogido peinado , así que comencé a subir por semejante cuerpo, su trasero era terso como duraznos, estaba completamente desnudo y podía deleitarme a placer con él, sus piernas musculosas y fuertes, mi mano izquierda subía recorriendo ese torso marcado, pecoso y blanco, como estábamos hincados sobre la cama, mis labios comenzaron a recorrer su piel…donde estaba mi mano derecha…ahí pegada..No quería despegarse!, Ron suspiraba, dirigió su mano otra vez a su miembro y la coloco encima de la mía, esta vez no solo oprimimos , sino que recorrimos, subiendo y bajando , sus gemidos ahora eran fuertes, roncos, se sostuvo con más fuerza de mi, sudaba…sentí que algo tibio cubría mi abdomen y escurría por nuestras manos y como su miembro se relajaba…me excitaba el escucharlo decir mi Nombre…

Hemione!...así me llamo!, sentí humedéceme mucho más después de haber presenciado como Ron había liberado su cuerpo! … me beso con ganas de arrancarme los labios, recuperando poco a poco su respiración Ron bajo una de sus manos y sobre mis bragas, me acariciaba frotando vigorosamente mientras yo gemía y me escuchaba decir cosas que nomas no se comprendían, se me hace que hablo parcel y lo ignoraba?, era …ah! No se describirlo, solo que el notando lo húmeda que ya estaba, soltó su mano se inclino sobre mí..Torpemente caímos, afortunadamente Ron se sostuvo con sus codos y no dejo caer por completo su peso…el contacto de nuestra piel desnuda era liberadora, se incorporo y sus manos fueron directo a mi última prenda interior, comenzó a bajarla mientras sus labios recorrían lo expuesto …sentí como esa cálida lengua delineaba mi inflamado y excitadísimo sexo…aaaahhh!, esto era el cielo!, bajo por fin la prenda, levantando mis muslos con esos poderosos brazos, recorría mis pies con su lengua, hasta subir por mi pierna derecha, separo mis muslos, beso mi entrepierna…simplemente me sentía desfallecer …

**-** Ron…Ron! por favor!...has algo que siento que voy a estallar con tanto fuego dentro de mí!..

Y claro que hizo algo!, su lengua recorría mi vulva, que sentía latir!...su mano acariciaba mi bello, mientras la otra tomaba uno de mis senos y lo oprimía con fuerza…

**-**no..no..no…por favor…por favor!...ahhhhhhhhhh, que es esto!...siento arder Ron!- _esa lengua era divina, sentía como si me recorriera por dentro, enarque mi espalda cuando una corriente eléctrica ascendía por mi cuerpo desde el dedo pequeño del pie, hasta la punta de mi cabello, el lamia , succionaba y frotaba con tan intensidad que sentí de pronto que todo giraba a mi alrededor, liberando mi cuerpo_

**-**ahgggggggggg...Ronnnnnnnnnnnnn!...-_con mi respiración agitada y recuperando el aliento sentí cuando su lengua ya no estaba ahí …se detuvo-_….estás loco? no pares!- _grite sin saber porque_-

Subiendo con mi lengua por su hermoso cuerpo, la escucho reclamar!

**-**sabes delicioso Mione, el mejor caramelo que he probado en la vida…pero necesito sentirte dentro de mí…quiero que me sientas…- _me escuchaba hablarle ronco de deseó_- quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero…Mione….Mi Mione…- _subí hasta su perfecta y respingada nariz donde mis labios dejaron un beso, solté su cabellera, desparramándose como lirios flotantes sobre la cama_- separa las piernas Mione!...-_le susurre al oído, y la sentí estremecer, su espalda se curvaba, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, y me acomode entre sus piernas que me recibían gustosas…este era el momento anhelado_…-intentare ser cuidadoso Mione…

Mi miembro estaba por demás excitado de nuevo, palpitante, haciéndome sentir orgulloso de su tamaño y su grosor, estaba deseoso de poder profanar ese santuario, poseerlo y hacerlo suyo…un santuario que se mostraba dispuesto a ser explorado por primera vez…Y yo sería quien se adueñara de el…me sentía como Cristóbal Colon!...tome con una mano mi miembro que exigía, ordenaba!, lo coloque en la entrada mientras Hermione se apretaba a mí y comencé a besarle su bello rostro , la sensación del roce de nuestros sexos fue extraordinario!, salieron de nuestros labios gemidos de placer y dolor…ambos cerramos los ojos, no pensé que a mí también me produciría cierto dolor, pero era un dolor que se esfumo rápidamente dando entrada a otro mucho mejor! tratando de grabarme en la mente esta sensación y momento…comencé a introducir poco a poco, sintiendo como se tensaba Mione y comenzaba a respirar rápidamente…clavando sus uñas en mi espalda…, abrí los ojos y vi su rostro tornarse rojo, sus ojos los tenia cerrados y sus cejas me indicaban que no estaba siendo muy fácil para ella …le susurre con la voz entrecortada…

**-**Mione…mi Mione…no quiero hacerte daño…si quieres paramos! -_me iba a costar un esfuerzo extraordinario llevarlo a cabo si ella decía que si…pero no quería verla sufrir!_- te amo…sabes que te amo…

**-**no!...no…confió en ti…-_respondí con la voz ahogada ronca_ ,_Diablos era doloroso esto!, pero no creo que siempre fuera así? hace unos momentos viví una experiencia fantástica y me llevo al cielo con su lengua…como iba a ser poseyéndome!- _sigue…por favor sigue!

Poco a poco seguí introduciéndome en ella, mientras sus uñas hacían lo mismo en mi espalda, con cuidado besaba su rostro y pase mis labios por esos hermosos ojos castaños que estaban brotando lagrimas…yo sentía un ligero dolor al traspasar una pequeña barrera que me había impedido seguir, por lo que tuve que impulsarme y por fin tuve acceso total, soltó un grito fuerte muy diferente a los que le había escuchado minutos antes, se aferro a mi cuerpo con sus brazos cuando penetre por completo ese templo que de ahora en adelante seria sagrado para mí, me quede quieto, tratando de que nos acostumbráramos a esta sensación, mi corazón se oprimió de angustia al ver sus lagrimas …

**-** shhhh tranquila, no llores amor…perdóname si fui brusco…ya paso… ya paso…te quiero amor…

**-**ya está pasando Ron…solo un minuto más, necesito acostumbrarme a esta sensación-_hable en un susurro, si fue brusco? nooo…si fue lo más tierno y delicado conmigo!, pero pues ustedes sabrán que uno virgen, luego su pene sale del promedio general! es como meter 20 en 10!, pues así muy fácil no es..o si?, vi su mirada de angustia_-ya está pasando…yo también te quiero amor…

**-** estás segura?...de querer seguir?...

**-**claro que si… y más si es contigo…o tienes algo más que quieras hacer, digo después de nuestra espera?...porque Yo no!...tenía que pasar Ron…además semejante cosa tienes!...ya sé porque nunca te acomplejaron en el colegio! jajajaja- _Wuauh…después de que paso el dolor, la sensación era fantástica!,_

**- **bueno, además tu lo excitas mucho…está emocionado de poder tenerte al fin así!- _besando su nariz y eliminando rastros de sus lágrimas por sus mejillas_-

**-**entonces estamos listos!

Comencé a moverme despacio, con cierta torpeza pero tratando de no lastimarla de más…gruñidos…fueron lo que de mis labios salían, sentí como se relajaba y cooperaba, por inercia e instinto, comenzó a mover sus caderas y mi angustia se esfumo, ella gemía fuertemente!,

**-** .ahhgg…fantástico..Genial..Genil..Genial!

Perdí cordura de delicadeza…la tome de las caderas con fuerza y ella enlazo sus piernas en mi cadera, mis codos estaban a un costado de su pechos que bailaban al son de los movimientos que empecé a hacer mas rápidos, mas fuertes, la imagen era fantástica, su rostro era de placer!, estábamos gritando como locos!, en verdad que bueno que esta hechizada la cabaña!

**-**más….mas!...así…siiiiiii aghhhhhhhhhhh así Ron…sigueeeee….

No pensaba parar!, mi pene salía y entraba cada vez mas fácil, su humedad era cálida y permitía que pudiera penetrarla a placer!...la tome de la espalda con mis brazos sin dejar de penetrarla, y de un movimiento quede de rodillas y ella sentada en mi…glorioso!, pude sentir como entraba más a ella, la sensación de nuestros bellos rozando y nuestros sexos unidos no tenia palabras, ella comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, mientras yo la ayudaba sosteniéndola con fuerza y elevándola, para que pudiera sentir, recorrer y llenarse de mí!...yo besaba lo que tenía a la vista, sus senos brincaban acariciando mi torso… sudábamos, el cuarto se lleno de calor empañando los vidrios de las ventanas, se escuchaba el ruido de la cama chocando contra el muro! lo cual nos excitaba más, el cabello se nos pegaba una escena por demás seductora…sentí que estaba a punto de llegar a un poderoso orgasmo, por lo que la tome de nueva cuenta y volví a la posición inicial, ella enarcaba la espalda, Gemíamos, clamábamos nuestros nombres, la penetre más rápido y con fuerza , marcando mis manos en sus glúteos, dos más y ella se derramo no sin antes decir mi nombre completito…hasta con mi apellido!, así de largo fue su orgasmo!Esa escena hiso que yo culminara con tres penetraciones más empujando , intentando que todo yo cupiera en ella…cuando sentí mis piernas como gelatina y sus brazos deslizarse como agua por mi espalda…una sensación de poder salió con mi esencia…y mis fuerzas se esfumaron, cayendo sobre ella unidos aun por nuestros sexos extasiados de placer …ella me recibió gustosa y me abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, nuestra respiración era agitada, pesada como si el corazón se nos fuera a salir…me rodé para no dejarla cargar con mi peso, separándonos , era raro, después de sentir que estábamos unidos en uno solo, volver a ser dos…la atraje a mi dejando que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho y su brazo me rodeaba el torso…llegando la calma y nuestra respiración , lo que escuche de sus labios solo sirvio para sentirme mas poderoso...

**-**Increíble…fue…Increible!

Yo sonreía como Idiota…ninguna palabra salió de mi…solo bese su cabello mojado…y observamos como el alba se hacía presente…mientras nuestros ojos se cerraban dando bienvenida a Morfeo…un par de horas reparadoras…este solo había sido un día…faltaban mucho más!


	10. Capitulo 10

**Cap 9. Mía.**

**Ron**

Siento los ojos cansadísimos y con sueño, pero algo me molesta…es un rallo de luz que anuncia que el día llego hace varias horas, voy abriendo poco apoco mis ojos y con esfuerzo enfoco mi vista, veo el techo de madera encima y sonrió, no fue un sueño, en verdad paso!, no hubo nada…nada que no fuera perfecto!...por fin hicimos el amor!, por fin la tuve en mis brazos y la hice mía…MÍA!...y ella se entrego a mí de la manera más autentica, sensual, inocente y completa que pudiera imaginar…tenemos algo que nadie jamás nos podrá quitar…nuestro mutuo amor, con ella me convertí en hombre y se convirtió en mis brazos en una mujer…

Me duele un poco el cuerpo, como si hubiera tenido un día agotador de entrenamiento…y de cierta forma lo es…creo que me dormí sonriendo, porque me duele las mejillas y sigo teniendo esa sonrisa Idiota plasmada en mi rostro…y saben qué?...no me importa, estoy feliz!, me siento con energías, poderoso…muy poderoso!, solo recuerdo haber despertado una vez mientras dormíamos, y fue porque extrañaba ese cuerpo desnudo sobre mí, la jale, ella solo se acomodo y siguió durmiendo.

Siento su piel desnuda y su cabello desparramado, suspira relajadamente…y comienzo a acariciar es piel que me tiene hipnotizado, tan suave y delicada, comienza a moverse y me detengo…siento el roce de su bello sobre mi abdomen…no puedo evitarlo…comienzo a excitarme...intento relajarme para que no lo note y pueda descansar un poco más…

**Hermione**

Me duele el cuerpo…todito…tengo un sueño, mis ojos se resisten a abrirse, pero siento como unas manos recorren mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero y se quedan quietas…algo más se ha despertado! Porque siento una fricción en mi pierna!...despierto…aaaahhhh! Pero si eres tú!...me saluda alegremente …creo que tu eres el culpable de que me duela la entrepierna, pero no me puedo molestar , después de tan gran y maravilloso orgasmo ..o si?...no…Claro que no!

**-** que bonita sorpresa he!...creo que con ese recibimiento tan alegre puedo despertar todos los días!

**-** que simpática…pero todos los días estaría bien no?...tenemos que agarrar practica así no sentiremos aporreado el cuerpo…a que si?

**-**Yo estoy de acuerdo…tienes hambre?- _escucho rugir el estomago de Ron_-

**-**: si…mucha a decir verdad!

Me levanto de él, rozando sin querer…si! En verdad fue sin querer su orgulloso pene que me está saludando!...tomo la sabana que está en el suelo ante la mirada ardiente de Ron…el cual me contempla desde la cama desnudo y con tremenda cosa erguida!...hay me duelen los huesos, las piernas, los brazos, los senos me arden, el trasero aporreado, volteo a verlo y tiene un par de moretes, seguramente de lo fuerte que me agarro Ron!...mis piernas no me responden muy bien, porque las siento como gelatina…Ron sonríe al verme hacer tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerme de pie…

**-**porque no te sientas?...

**-** porque también me duele el trasero Ron!...y no sé si es mejor sentarme o tratar de estar de pie…y tú no te piensas levantar?...no que tienes mucha hambre?...

**-** y si la tengo…pero prefiero contemplarte…te lastime mucho?...

**-** a que viene eso?- _va a empezar con que no quiere lastimarme?, que acaso pensó que me iba a levantar como si nada después de que semejante pertenencia suya me poseyera?...digo …fue un placer en verdad!, pero ahora mismo estoy adolorida!- _Además levántate para cambiar las sabanas_ - ni modo me sonroje, no me había percatado de las manchas de sangre en las sabanas, y de que había rastro de ella en mi pierna y el muslo de Ron!-_

**- **pues por eso lo digo…no soy tan tonto Mione!, Ginny me hablo de esto…así que siéntate en la silla, yo cambio las sabanas en un momento… que te parece si tomamos un baño, ?...- _me levante sin poder hacer que pasara la erección, lo que me provocaba bastante molestia por cierto…la veía así despeinada y adolorida y se me antojaba más!-_

Con cuidado me deje caer en la silla, mientras veía como el cogía las sabanas y las enrollaba, metiéndolas en un saquito de tela y cambiándolas por otras, mientras me dejaba admirarlo en su desnudez… sus muslos, sus piernas, ese trasero tan firme…su espalda fuerte con marcas donde mis uñas se clavaron, esos brazos que podían sostenerme y atraerme a él, aaaaaaaah! y su pene seguía erguido, mostrando señales de dolor la cara de Ron!...estaba adolorida pero tenía que ayudarlo!, en las buenas y en las malas no?...en eso estaba cuando Ron se acerco a mí y me tendió la mano…me levanto con cuidado…el tenia mejor equilibrio que yo, al menos me sostuvo...

Veía como hacia un esfuerzo por tratar de bajar su erección, ni modo Hermione…me dije a mi misma tenemos que ayudarlo, sacrifícate…eso es el amor…sacrificarse por el otro…pero no me sentía muy a gusto con la muestra de sangre ahí presente…

**-** tomamos un baño y te ayudo con tu problema…-_sonriendo y besando esos carnoso y bellos labios los cuales estaban hinchados y con huellas de mis dientes_- estás de acuerdo?

**-** ya te estabas tardando amor…- _yo se que esta adolorida, pero no como yo en estos momentos!, era su culpa , mi pene la había poseído y ahora solo le obedecía a ella_-

Comencé a recorrer su pene con mi mano, para desfogarlo un poco…no ayudo, es más sentí que aumentaba de tamaño!...como podía ser? si de por si era enorme?...con sobre humano esfuerzo llegamos al cuarto de baño, abrí el grifo del agua, mientras se llenaba, esparcí unas sales que había en mi maleta de baño, el olor a duraznos y fresas inundo el baño…el agua estaba perfecta…Ron jalo la sabana que traía de un tirón cayendo al suelo, me dio la mano y me ayudo a meterme a la tina…les dije que me dolía el trasero, las piernas, los muslos?...Ron se metió después dejando caer su cuerpo en el lado opuesto, respirando dificultosamente…tome una de las esponjas de baño y comencé a frotarme el cuerpo, después se la acerque a él mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía las cejas…

Bueno Hermione…se han eliminado las manchas, así que coopera…está de más que con ver a Ron pasar la esponja por su cuerpo estaba ya excitadísima! no sé si por estar en el agua o qué pero me sentía más que húmeda por ese cuerpo que sufría…de repente mis brazos adquirieron fuerza, me levante, el ruido del agua hiso que Ron abriera lo ojos y pudiera contemplar como mi cuerpo desnudo era recorrido por gotas de agua…gimió…su vista se trasformo de deseó por mí, comenzando a bajar y subir su mano sobre su pene…era excitante la escena, me arrodille entre una de sus piernas, su mano libre recorrían mi piel mojada, tomo uno de mis senos en su boca ,lo lamia mientras apretaba mi otro seno y frotaba mi pezón que estaba más que erizado y sensible…

**-** deja...yo lo hago…tu relájate…ya llego el refuerzo…

Así que mi muy querido amigo y yo, comenzamos a jugar, mientras Ron apoyaba su cabeza hacia atrás contra la orilla de la tina…y me contestaba con voy ronca…

**-** lo haces muy bien amor…ves solo te hace caso a ti!.. aghh!...no pares amor…Es delicioso…sigue así…así…un poco más…si….si…Así!ya casi! Ya casiI! Màs! Asi..Si…Aghhhhhhhhhh!

Escucharlo gemir, gritar y derramarse en mi mano me encendió, por lo que solté su pene, el abrió los ojos y me acerco a sus labios, nos besamos con hambre…hambre de saciar nuestros cuerpos, me levante, para poder acomodarme entre sus piernas, pero me impidió el descenso…

**-**sostente amor de mis hombros…- _cansancio…cual?...la vista era sublime, antes de que bajara la detuve, su bello castaño estaba mojado, húmedo, lo acaricie con mis dedos, acerque mi boca a él y lo lamí, bajando hacia sus pliegues, palpitantes, anhelantes, tibios, separe con dos dedos, dejando expuesto su sexo, su olor me enloquecía, su sabor me era irresistible, lamí, chupe y succione hasta que grito mi nombre!, su cuerpo desprendía calor por sí solo, su cabello húmedo cubría su espalda y sus brazos, introduje un dedo dentro de su entrada, moviéndolo en círculos…gritaba!gritaba pidiendo más!...metí otro dedo por esa vagina húmeda y exquisita, cálida y resbalosa…mientras seguía succionando …temblaba…sentía que temblaba…en el momento en que mi lengua probo su esencia ella pareció desvanecerse, la sostuve, y deje que fuera bajando despacio permitiendo que sus pliegues alojaran mi pene…gritos de placer se escuchaban, se abrazo a mí, cuando la penetre por completo nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas y lentas, mis labios se alojaron en su cuello, ella se enarco produciéndonos sensaciones mágicas, la atraje de nuevo a mí, y comencé a mover mi cadera, sosteniéndome con los brazos bajo mi cuerpo, levantándome con ella dentro, moviéndome y salpicando de agua ._

Ella gemía yo gritaba!, el vaivén del agua era atrayente, la penetraba con fuerza, el baile que hacían sus senos libres era fabuloso, subía y bajaba a un ritmo marcado por ella, Merlín...la deseaba tanto aun poseyéndola en estos momentos, la deseaba más…su rostro estaba pintado de gozo, sus mejillas de color escarlata, el roce y la fricción hacían que el agua subiera como marea…en un momento de gritos, la detuve y salí de ella ante una mirada sorprendida, me levante, y antes de que protestara la jale de las manos, la apoye en el murro sobre el que salía la regadera, besaba sus senos, y la tomaba de su trasero con ambas manos, oprimiendo esos glúteos redondos y tersos, la gire anhelando besar esa espalda ,por el centro deslice mi lengua hasta sus glúteos besando cada centímetro, lamiendo y besando los moretones que mis dedos produjeron sobre ellos, me levante separando sus piernas…y la penetre , ella se inclino hacia delante, sosteniéndose de las llaves de la regadera, dejándome un acceso directo y profundo…la tome de las caderas saliendo y entrando en ella…nuestras voces eran cada vez menos entendibles, la penetraba con rapidez y con fuerza, gemíamos…ella se mostraba a disposición mía, y yo deseoso de poseerla hasta que mi cuerpo no me reaccionara, deslice una mano hacia su rincón del placer, flotando superficialmente, estaba poseído…me incline sobre ella susurrándole al oído…la amaba, amaba el placer que me producía, amaba ese cuerpo…volví a salir de ella , la gire y sus labios me devoraron , la apoye contra la pared, la tome de los muslos y la subí, ella tomo con una mano mi pene y lo comenzó a guiar …esta vez la penetre de un solo movimiento, sus uñas se clavaban en los hombros, suplicaba!...acalle sus gemidos con mi boca, mi lengua recorría glorioso dentro de esa cavidad, sus senos desnudos y húmedos frotaban…recorriéndome con sus pezones al movimiento, segundos después sentí como nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a tensarse, penetre tres veces más con la fuerza que me quedaba, sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de saltar…comenzamos a temblar haciendo que ambos nos viniéramos y dejáramos escapar un fuerte sonido…

Vi estrellitas!, al principio no supe porque me había apartado y apoyado en la pared, pero una vez que me penetro en esa posición, simplemente gemía y pedía más!, me desconocía…esa voz no era mía…llegue a la luna!...despues volvió a salir cuando ya sentía desvanecerme , me volteo, me tomo del trasero y de una sola embestida me penetro…ese largo y grueso pene me estaba poseyendo enérgicamente, mi cuerpo reacciono una vez más, el me levantaba y atraía a el, mirándome a los ojos gritaba mi nombre!, el color de sus mejillas se fueron y con el una costelacion cruzo ante mis ojos, dejándome levitando de gozo!...senti fluir junto con el, se desplomo dejándome sentada sobre la meseta y el arrodillado aferrado a mi…tratando de recobrar el aliento… mis brazos se desvanecían por su espalda! y nos quedamos aun unidos por nuestros sexos hasta que el aire volvió a llenar los pulmones…

me abrazo , besando mis senos, saliendo de mi, acariciaba mi lastimado trasero , se levanto, abrió las llaves de la regadera dejando el agua tibia escurrir sobre nosotros, yo de plano ya no me sostenía, me ayudo a levantarme , se sentó en la meseta atrayéndome y sentándome en sus piernas, tomo otra esponja con jabón de baño y comenzó a enjabonarme la espalda, los hombros, pasando por mi senos, yo me dejaba hacer, seguía temblando después de semejante visión de estrellas, me lavo el cabello con cuidado, mientras el color volvía a mi…me sentía espuma en sus manos que se derriten con el agua, me beso trasmitiéndome su calor…serenando mi corazón que bombeaba sangre con fuerza, dejando que el agua tranquilizara nuestras respiraciones y yo pudiera sostenerme!... cuando al fin logre recuperar cierta serenidad, pase la esponja sobre su cuerpo, lave ese cabello que tanto amaba, Ron cerró los ojos, suspirando y recuperando su ritmo cardiaco…estaba temblando fuertemente, cerré la llave, me levante con mucho cuidado de no caer…Salí y me enrolle una toalla de baño, me acerque a él y le tendí la mano, lo ayude a salir a pesar de que mis piernas se estaban doblando, lo cubrí con la toalla, necesitábamos algo tibio y confortante, tomados de la mano, lo lleve a la sala, encendí con mi varita la chimenea, hice aparecer almohadones sobre la mullida alfombra, Ron se desplomo en ellos…no dejaba de temblar, lo cubrí con una manta… fui al dormitorio, me puse una bata, llegue a la cocina casi arrastrándome, prepare con mis pocas fuerzas unos emparedados , sopa caliente y jugo…para evitar que callera de mis manos la charola, hice que levitara y me siguiera.

El color había regresado a sus mejillas pecosas, me deslice en la alfombra y con el amor que sentía y la sonrisa que me había dejado, comencé a cepillar su cabello, abrió sus ojos azules con un brillo en ellos que parecía espejo de cielo donde podía reflejarme, me sonrió…

**-** ya no tienes frio?

**-**no era frio amor…ya no…ahora que estas aquí…como estas?...

**-**excelente!, aunque no creo poder levantarme en todo el día… y tu estas bien?

**-** mejor que nunca, a pesar de que casi me provocas un infarto…deja te cepillo, voltéate…porque te cubriste?

**-** pues ni modo que ande paseándome desnuda por aquí!

**-** y porque no?...eres perfecta…no me prives de la vista…no sea egoísta! Además ya sé que cuento con tu cooperación

**-** solo que quieras matarme!...porque simplemente no me voy a poder mover!

_Reímos como tontos, mientras cepillaba mi melena castaña, devoramos la comida, creo que se me está pegando el apetito de Ron!,estábamos famélicos de hambre y como no después de tal esfuerzo físico…_

La veía preciosa, perfecta…sus rizos castaños húmedos , sus ojos me sonreían y brillaban como estrellas , estaba agotadísimo, cansado…nos perdíamos al igual en los brazos del otro…probé a esa mujer y no podía desear nada más!, era MÍA!...toda ella, dispuesta a darme amor de la misma forma que yo lo hacía con ella…capaz de llevarme mas allá del cielo…ya no podría separarme de sus senos, de su cintura, de esos muslos, sus piernas largas y torneadas, su espalda perfecta con el remate de su redondo trasero, ese templo que se abría a mi …me adueñe de él y el de mi, solo yo tengo las llaves ,solté el nudo de su bata, abriéndose despacio, mostrando parte de sus senos, la deslice acariciando sus hombros, es tan suave...la bata cayo…y mis ojos volvían a deleitarse con ese espectáculo divino…me sonreía …la recosté sobre un almohadón , tome la manta y nos cubrí con ella, me incline a besar esos labios que tanto anhelaba…sus dedos acariciaban mi cabeza…me recosté a su lado, sentíamos el calor que la chimenea nos proporcionaba, ella voltio pegando su cuerpo al mío, pase una pierna entre las suyas…mientras acariciaba su melena…el cansancio nos llegaba…sonreí antes de cerrar los ojos cuando me susurro…"vas a matarme amor"


	11. Capitulo 11

**Cap.10 Vuelo 1122.**

**Hermione**

Me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpecito!...yo que pensaba aventarme como gata salvaje, y no puedo ni moverme! Claro me dirán que de que me quejo, si Ron ha sido lindísimo conmigo, dulce, apasionado…salvaje…si todo eso lo sé y por eso puedo tener esta sonrisa en mi rostro…solo que precisamente ese es el problema…en cuanto pueda escribir una carta, en verdad que levantare una queja en ese libro que leí hace poco…porqué no menciona que amaneces aporreadisima?... con los huesos como gelatina! a ver porque!...bueno que siendo sincera no pensaba que tuviera semejante cosa!...mi "otro mejor amigo"…tenemos un vinculo especial…aunque pensándolo bien, un amigo te deja adolorida?

Trato de incorporarme de la alfombra donde dormimos ayer…hay…hay...hay…creo que me he roto un hueso, suena como matraca, son las siete de la mañana…mmm Ron no está… raro muy raro ya que cuesta un trabajo levantarlo temprano... donde se habrá metido?…necesito ayuda!

Con un gran esfuerzo me siento, y lo miro a través del ventanal, está sentado mirando el lago…su cabello se mueve con el viento, pareciera que el fuego llameara en su cabeza…

Claro el allá sentado, disfrutando de la vista…el si puede sostenerse!...tengo hambre…tengo hambre!- _escuchando rugir mí estomago_ -

**-**Ron!

Escucho llamarme, se ha despertado!...han visto que el cielo es mas azul y los arboles mas verdes?...me levanto con dirección a la cabaña, el desayuno lo tengo listo, saldremos en dos horas rumbo al aeropuerto, no me emociona mucho volar en esas cosas, preferiría la escoba!, pero a ella no le gusta volar asi!...

La veo sentada sobre la alfombra y no puedo evitar suspirar por esa mujer…se ve tan bella…

**-**Ron!...no puedo ni moverme…que hacías afuera tan temprano?...me ayudas a levantarme para ir a preparar el desayuno?

**-**no hace falta amor, ya lo hice- _sonriéndole me acerco ella y la beso en los labios, la abrazo fuerte sin darme cuenta hasta que escucho un gemido de dolor_-…lo siento, como te sientes?

**-** peor de adolorida que ayer…pero feliz..Feliz! Anda ayúdame a levantarme, necesito tomar un baño antes de desayunar, tenemos poco tiempo no?...en verdad que se lucieron los chicos, regalándonos ese viaje, solo desearía poder quitarme este dolor del cuerpo!...

**-** vamos, no seas exagerada!...solo necesitas desayunar…tenemos que estar en dos horas en el aeropuerto…yo cada vez me siento con mas energías…

Claro, ahora soy exagerada, les había dicho que 20 en 10 no cabe tan sencillo?...si se escucha estupendo, pero para ser sus primeras veces, créanme, al despertar no lo es tanto…en el momento se les olvida las dolencias, y uno tiene una agilidad!, pero amaneces arrastrándote!...eso si feliz muy feliz, pero arrastrándote! Porque no hice unas pócimas?…Merlín y eso que fui la mejor de mi generación!...no le hice caso a Ginny y bien que me lo dijo, pero no!, lo vi de la manera práctica, se me hacia tan exagerado!...ya la estoy escuchando…"_te lo advertí Hermione…la experiencia es fantástica, pero las primeras veces amaneces adolorida_"…aaaaahhhh porque no le hice caso! …y él cada vez con más energías?...como tenía que tomarlo…como amenaza, alegría, satisfacción o terror?...de seguir así…voy a regresar en silla de ruedas!

Mi mejor antídoto, sentir sus labios!, pero hasta los labios me duelen!, los he de traer hinchadísimos!...yo que pensaba que tendría que tomar la iniciativa y el estaría cohibido! ja..ja..ja!...

Me levanta con cuidado, la manta cae de mi cuerpo, y la verdad no me pienso cubrir porque dudo poder agacharme a tomarla…su mirada…hay no!, esa mirada!...en verdad que lo quiero mucho y me fascina estar con él, pero precisamente ahorita no creo poder!...

**-**jajajajajajajajaja…cualquiera que viera tu cara de terror diría que te estoy matando!, jajajajajajaja… vamos que me encanta verte desnuda, y mejor te cubro porque si no, en verdad no sé si te deje salir de aquí…- _es la verdad!, que si no la viera así, la tomaba ahora mismo!_!-

**-** deja de reírte…me alaga que te despierte así, pero no ahorita…necesito tomar algo…

Me besa, me cubre con la bata y me levanta en sus brazos…

**-** amor, necesito un baño!, porque salimos?...o prefieres que desayunemos primero?

**-**vas a tomar un baño, pero aquí…el agua fría del lago te ayudara…a mitigar las dolencias del cuerpo…

**-**tiene que ser con agua fría?...y en el lago?...me pueden ver Ron!

**-**nadie te va a ver, salvo yo claro…recuerda que estamos solos, esta hechizado…y si, agua fría, además mira el agua tan cristalina, el paisaje, te vas a sentir mejor…

No pienso protestar, hace un frio moderado, el agua en verdad es cristalina, puedo ver el fondo de la arenilla…me baja, mis piernas comienzan a temblar! él se quita la ropa y la deja en la orilla…no veo...no veo…Hermione concéntrate, no lo mires, no lo mires…mira el agua…azul…azul como sus ojos…mejor mira el paisaje…

**-**que haces?...porque no quieres mirarme…después de estas noches aun no me puedes ver desnudo? Eso no te ha importado cuando estuvimos juntos!

**-** no es eso…al contrario…me gusta verte desnudo!, pero no voy a mirar esta vez…

**-** aaaaaa te gusta verme he!...no me quieres mirar porque…

**-**porque quiero regresar caminando Ron!...

**-** jajajajajaja…anda pues, no me mires…

** -** te gusta el paisaje?...mira los cerros cubiertos de pinos…esa colina que esta allá, al fondo...la ves?...la que baja por la vereda…por ahí queda el camino al pueblo…

**-** me encanta!, me maravillo cada que lo veo, esos cerros tan apetecibles, tan deseables, tan dulces, suaves…la colina adorable, bajando hasta llegar a dos montículos perfectos y redondos…y esa vereda me ha enloquecido…guarda lo mejor de los tesoros…el camino perfecto para este caminante…

No está hablando del mismo paisaje que yo verdad?...

**-** aaaahhh…cajum, cajum, cajum…se respira una paz…me gusta el panorama_…- no lo mires …se fuerte…nos gusta caminar..Recuerda!-_

**-** Yo estoy enloquecido por él, no solo me gusta, es sagrado, lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto…no me vas a mirar?...

**-** no…

Sonrió, sus mejillas están rojas, y a pesar de que el agua esta helada, esta sudando…la tomo en brazos y me dirijo hacia el fondo…comienza a temblar…

**-**es..ta…sse…gu…ro….qu…eeeee….ti….eee…neeee…qu..eeeee…est…ar….fri…..fria!

**-** si…unos veinte minutos…sumérgete…voy a preparar la tina con agua templada para que termines de bañarte…

Si iba a terminar en la tina, porque me trajo al lago?...bueno aunque tiene razón la vista es hermosa…y si está funcionando he dejado de sentir dolor…o será que me está dando hipotermia?...escucho que me llama, y volteo…No se ha cambiado!...se pasea desnudo frente a mis ojos!... ve de su pecho a la cara Hermione…dirige tu mirada a su cara…no mires al sur…no mires…me acerco a la orilla, esperando que me pasara una toalla…

**-** y la toalla?

**-** para que la necesitas?

**-** para cubrirme?...

**-** y para que quieres cubrirte?- _jajajaja me gusta hacerla titubear y ponerla nerviosa, quiero que su sangre hierva a punto de hacer erupción…así como yo me encuentro ahora…-_

**-** pues para ir adentro… o pretendes que ande paseándome desnuda?

**-**que tendría de malo eso?...solo yo te veo…

**-** no me vas a dar una toalla?

**-** ya te dije que no la necesitas, te ayudo a salir, de todas formas vas a ir a la tina y te vas a mojar de nuevo…anda ven

**-**ohhh! Está bien!, sostenme!- _o salgo así o en verdad me da una hipotermia_-

Me sonríe el cínico… ahora quien es el exhibicionista!...me está provocando!...pero sonrió clavando mi mirada a esos bellos ojos azules…me toma de nuevo en sus brazos, chocando mis senos contra su pecho, provocando descargas eléctricas…conc….concentra….concéntrate …me acaricia los muslos, mientras sonríe y traspasamos el ventanal con rumbo a la tina…me deja dentro donde el agua está caliente!...

**-** tiene que estar tan caliente Ron!

**-** si…- _solo me mira a los ojos, y veo como se concentra, esas cejas , esa mirada …Como si estuviera leyendo un libro…y yo deseando tomarla, devorar esa piel …vacio unas sales de baño de lilas, tomo la esponja y me acerco a ella_- me tallas?

Maldición…se acerca a mí con la esponja para que frote su musculoso cuerpo!...temblando comienzo a recorrer su pecho, froto sus brazos, mientras tiene esa sonrisa torcida y sexi!...

**-**gírate para que frote tu espalda…

Comienzo a frotar esa espalda blanca y pecosa, y paso mis dedos por las marcas de mis uñas que aun no desaparecen…tiemblo a pesar de que el agua está muy caliente…o soy yo?... tomo el shampoo y froto su cabellera, la masajeo, suelta un gemido y suspira…enjuago su cabello pelirrojo…

**-** voltea para lavarte la cara…

Otra vez esa sonrisa…tomo la esponja y la paso por su rostro, con mis manos subo agua y limpio la espuma, delineando esas cejas, esa nariz, sus ojos, sus mejillas, acaricio esas orejas, delineando sus labios con mis dedos , su barbilla, tomo de nuevo la esponja y froto su cuello…

**-**listo…

**-** aun no me has frotado bien…

**-**: no? Que me falta?- _yo sé que me falta! No lo puede hacer él?_-

Se levanta y se acerca a mi…el agua resbala por su cuerpo, por sus muslos…Haaayyy!...

**-** te falta…ten…

Tomo esa maldita esponja y comienzo frotando sus muslos, sus piernas… mi nuevo mejor amigo me queda frente a la cara! Es imposible no verlo!...

**-**va…vamos…gírate para terminar…- _aaahhh que calor está haciendo!_-

Froto su cintura, bajando por su redondo, firme y blanco trasero!...ya de plano froto rápido el resto de la piel…

**-** listo ya acabe!...ufff ufff ufff ufff….cof..cof..cof…

**-** ok, ahora deja te tallo…

noooooooo, noooooo!

Toma la esponja la sumerge, le pone jabón de baño y comienza a frotar mis hombros, baja por mis senos, delineando, llenándolos de espuma, los brazos…!...toma con sus manos agua y me enjuaga, recorriendo con especial esmero mis senos, haaaaaaa, nooooo…

**-** levántate amor, creo que así podre tallarte mejor…

**-** y si lo hago yo?...

**-**no, de ninguna manera…deja lo hago yo

Si yo solita me puedo bañar!...me levanto temblando, no se despega de donde estaba, por lo que me costó trabajo apoyarme en la orilla de la tina y pasar a escasos centímetro mi cuerpo de su rostro…sintiendo como su respiración chocaba con mi piel, toma la esponja y me comienza a frotar de la cintura hacia abajo…abajo…con su respiración entrecortada…sentí un beso ahí mismo?...

**-** este…este…y si me tallas las piernas?...

**-** Ron…amor…Ron?

**-** he?...

**-** que si me tallas las piernas por favor…

Frotó, recorriéndolas como tres veces cada pierna, muy limpia iba a quedar eso sí!...me gire cuando veía como se iba acercando otra vez el peligro!...

**-** y si tomas la esponja para tallarme amor?...no es que no me gusten tus manos, pero creo que es mejor la esponja…- _cof, cof…me ahogo, me falta el aire!...sus manos están en mi trasero, su lengua también!...me siento de nuevo deslizándome prácticamente_…

**-** me tallas la espalda y me lavas el cabello?...

**-** grummm- _Me tallas la espalda y lavas el cabello? Que no ve que me estoy derritiendo!..._

Se los juro que quiero caminar!, si tan solo tuviera una pomada contra el dolor corporal en este mismo momento ya estuviera deslizándome en dirección a mi nuevo mejor amigo!...me lava por fin el cabello, enjuaga…nos levantamos para quitar el tapón de la tina dejando que el agua corra, y abriendo la regadera para terminar de enjuagarnos…cuando siento sus manos sobre mi cuerpo…ahhhhhhh! Yo de plano así no juego!, me deslizo, me volteo le doy un beso, creo que ya recupere cierta fuerza, porque tomo una toalla, me la enredo y cierro la puerta del baño…

Haaaayyy, no, no…no creo poder resistirme otra vez!...Ginny porque no empaque tus pomadas!...algo debo de traer en la maleta…la vacio sobre la cama un monto de cremas y lociones caen…al fondo veo una cajita…y esto que será? no recuerdo haberla comprado…la abro y…

_Hermione:_

_Porque se lo terca que eres y de cómo te vas a sentir, te he empacado unas cuantas cosas, pomadas y pociones…ya sabes el don que tengo para esto jejejeje, te vas a sentir como nueva…así que disfruta tu viaje de bodas!_

_Con cariño…Ginny._

_P.d. hace efecto muy rápido! Toma una poción y unta la pomada sobre tu cuerpo…mejor que mi hermano lo haga jajajaja…porque si es igual que Harry va a estar desesperado!... yo lo hice sufrir a propósito! La otra es por si se te resbala de las manos y se rompe…_

_P.d.2 . te lo dije…besos._

La amo! Sinceramente la amo!, abro el frasquito de la pócima y lo tomo de un trago... en ese momento entra Ron…con su cara de frustración y resignación…se acerca y me mira a los ojos…

**-** me ayudas a ponerme la pomada que me guardo Ginny?...

**-**estás segura?...porque luego me dices…

**-** segura! Muy segura…es para el dolor muscular!, si quieres después te unto yo…

**-** pero a mí no me duelen los músculos!...

**-** pero a mi si…anda…- _la pócima hace efecto! _-

Lo que sea con tal de recorrer al menos su cuerpo untándole esto!...mmmmmm huele bien, lirios y lavanda…mmmm…se recuesta boca abajo sonriendo…y comienzo a untarle la pomada…se siente caliente…masajeo…guau, Ginny hace unas pomada mágicas, los moretones se van borrando, suspira relajadamente…aaa con razón estaba aporreada, tiene marcas de mis dedos por casi toso su cuerpo!...me esmero en especial cuidado masajeando sus glúteos, borrando rastros, sus piernas hasta llegar a sus talones…

**-**aaaaaaaa que maravilla!, se siente tan bien, aush! ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Escucharla me ha puesto de nuevo con la sangre hirviendo…la giro y ella se deja moldear por estas manos que son mías!...me levanto y comienzo a recorrer ese cuello, la clavícula, sus hombros, tomo sus brazos…mis manos bajan sobre sus senos, delineando, masajeando …suelto un gruñido…la escena es por demás tentadora, ella sonríe, cierra los ojos, y suspira…bajo por su abdomen, recorriendo cada palmo, paso por su cintura, su ombligo, su vientre plano…aaaa llegando a una de mi parte por demás preferida!, deslizo mis manos sobre su entrepierna, untando, deslizando, acariciando…está de más decir que estoy con un enorme problema en mi zona sur no?...tomo el resto que queda de la pomada y la unto sobre esas divinas piernas …ella responde …porque comienza a respirar lento y pesado…su pecho sube y baja …mi corazón bombea en horas extras, un calor recorre mi piel…al llegar a los dedos de sus pies, me inclino, desde ahí la vista hace que suelte gemidos…

**-** agh aghhhhh!...sigue amor…Sigue…

Más tarde en decirle, bueno intentar hablar que él en tirar al suelo todo lo que había vaciado de la maleta…ya no sentía dolor muscular, nada…ni un centímetro de piel adolorido!...y lo comprobé cuando en su desesperación, se acomodo entre mis piernas, las separo y sin preguntar, ya estaba su lengua dentro de mi…aaaahhh maravilla de pomada! Solo sentía una enorme descarga recorrerme, sudábamos, gemíamos y suplicábamos!, el porqué no le volviera a hacer esto de no mirarlo y evitarlo…yo… porque no parara!, …_ahora Ron! Ahora!_ Gritaba…y el introducía a mi nuevo mejor amigo dentro de mí, mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello, y mis manos rosaban su piel…20 caben mejor que bien en 10…mucho mejor!...si no deben de escuchar los gritos que estamos dando!,aaaahhhhh!...mis sentidos estaban despejados, dejándose llevar, disfrutando…sentía una desesperación enorme que no se apagaba…llegamos dando alaridos!...y sin separarnos rodamos por la cama…caímos al suelo, que me iba a importar un simple golpe, cuando mi cuerpo estaba más que feliz y sin las molestias anteriores…no!

Y ahí mismo en el suelo volvió a hacerme suya…y yo lo hice mío…cubriéndonos el calor, el sudor y el olor que desprendíamos, sentía que iba a estallar de tanto placer…y lo hice!...válgame! Esto era el paraíso…Ron salió de mi y se recostó en el suelo, a un lado de mi, su rostro estaba rojo! Su respiración pesada y lenta…muy lenta… yo no estaba mejor, pero los dos sonreíamos y nos tomábamos de la mano…nos levantamos con intención de ir a desayunar por fin algo y marcharnos…

**-**no vuelvas…no vuelvas a hacerme esto Hermione!... no sabes que ya no puedo estar sin tenerte?...hablo en serio!

**-** Ron…no exageres…me dolía todo y si digo todo es Todo!...pero Ginny es una genio en pociones…

**-**lo sé y lo siento si parece que no te comprendo…pero en verdad no te vuelvas a negar…no así…no a mí…

Entramos a la cocina… que no entendió de me dolía todo?...aaa de veras que exagerado!...abrí el frigorífico, tome un bote de leche, cuando su mano me jalo a él… me tomo la cara entre sus manos…

**- **que te pasa Ron?...

**-** no entiendes que sin ti ya no puedo vivir?...no vuelvas a ignorarme…por favor Hermione…por favor…no me prives de tenerte…de verte, de admírate, de saborearte…no lo hagas…

**-**ya te explique!...

Iba a protestar de nuevo cuando su boca me callo…se me hace que se tomo algo?...no se ha cansado!...no señor... despertó de nuevo…me levanto del suelo con las manos en mi trasero, el cual ya no tenía moretes! bueno no de ayer, me besaba desesperado, enlace mis brazos sobre sus hombros con el bote de leche aun en las manos, temblaba y me sostenía con fuerzas, en verdad si no me tomo la pócima y el bendito ungüento ,acaba conmigo…dando torpes pasos, sin despegar sus labios de los míos, danzando nuestras lenguas en un desesperado deseo, tiramos lo que había, me recargo en la pared, tiramos un cuadro, se recargo en una alacena y el bote de leche que traía aun en las manos, por la fuerza de chocar contra ella el bote se abrió y derramo la leche sobre la espalda de Ron, deslizándose sobre mis senos y su torso...me sentó en la orilla de la meseta de la cocina…sentí frio al contacto…respiro! …ha bajado por mi cuello, besándome, lamiendo mi oreja, sus manos acarician mis muslos, y me ordena con ellas que las entrelace sobre su cintura… este hombre esta poseído!...va lamiendo el rastro de leche que dejo en mi cuerpo…me rindo…ya no soy dueña de mi, bueno no lo fui desde la primera noche…me recargo hacia atrás apoyando mis codos, disfrutando esa lengua recorrerme, esas manos estrujándome, oprimiéndome y acariciando…los bellos de mi piel se erizan a su contacto y mi cuerpo se tensa…lame cada gota…bajando…me toma del trasero, sube mi pelvis a la altura de sus labios, besa con lentitud mi entrepierna…se dedica a rosar con la punta de su lengua…es un delirio!...no introduce, recorre…haciendo que un fuerte temblor se apodere de mi, esa solo caricia hace que fluya…que grite su nombre como la cosa más sublime!...me dejo caer sobre la meseta, gozando el momento…deslizo mis brazos atrás de mi cabeza mientras mi cuerpo se retuerce de descargas eléctricas, el sonríe y trepa a la mesa como león ante su presa, mirándome a los ojos, sus movimientos son felinos, autoritarios, desliza su cuerpo sobre el mío…aun no reacciono…lo miro a esos ojos azules, sus pupilas dilatadas su melena pelirroja alborotada cayendo sobre su mejillas, y sin despegar su mirada de la mía…penetra mi intimidad de un movimiento y con fuerza! auuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggg ggg, intento cerrar los ojos por la sensación del contacto de nuestros sexos…

**- **mírame…mírame…Mione…mírame…déjame verte, deja que vea lo que sientes, deja que me refleje en esos ojos que amo…

Lo miro, perdiéndome en sus ojos azules, mientras seguimos en esa danza de movimientos, penetra en mi de forma salvaje, fuerte, placentera!...sudando y gimiendo…soy su presa y el mi cazador…embiste más rápido…veo su rostro tensarse, puedo escuchar los latidos de ambos corazones, bombeando fuertemente, siguiendo el compas…la respiración cansina…llegue a pensar que la mesa se desplomaría con nosotros encima de ella… fue tan fuerte el momento que nuestros cuerpos se contorsionaron, temblaron y contrajeron que me tome de la orilla de la meseta!...me vio gritar, gemir y delirar sin despegar su vista…y esa endiablada sonrisa felina apareció un momento antes de que se desplomara encima de mi cuerpo….

Sin palabras, en verdad….sin palabras me ha dejado…regulamos la respiración, acaricio su cabello…así nos quedamos un buen rato, aun unidos, recobrando poco a poco la cordura, la razón…como que estamos olvidado algo…desayunar!, almorzar…!...el vuelo…hemos perdido el vuelo!

**-** Ron…Ron…Ron…levántate…

**-**grrhhhhh…no…no me quiero levantar…

**-** Ron…hemos perdido el vuelo!

- no me importa he ido a un mejor lugar hace unos minutos…

**-** anda…levántate Ron…tenemos que ver como cambiar los boletos…vamos amor…levántate…

**-**no…yo no quiero separarme de aquí…si quieres levantarte, hazlo tú…

**-**Ron…están encima… y a decir verdad no me sueltas…vamos Ron!...nos espera un lugar de fantasía!, es nuestro viaje de bodas Ronald!

**-** no me digas Ronald!...está bien…me levanto…solo porque vamos a nuestro viaje de Bodas y te amare en todo los lugares que encuentre…en todos! Y no me vas a estar ignorando!, ni limitando…me escuchaste Hermione?...- _lo digo con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de ella muy a mi pesar_-

Limitarlo?Limitarlo? Esta loco?, pero si ha hecho de mi lo que quiera y a su antojo!...claro que lo he gozaaadooooooo…pero caray limitarlo? Por una hora que evite mirarlo y tocarlo a causa de mi dolor muscular?...

**-** vamos a tomar un baño rápido…pero esta vez cada quien solo…

**-**ya ves! Me estas limitando Hermione!

**-**Ronald! Me voy a meter a bañar y tu ordenas este desastre…y el del cuarto!...cínico limitarte!, ja…- _al ver su intención de seguirme, corro al baño y cierro la puerta del baño_-

**-**abre la puerta Hermione…te prometo bañarme rápido…

**-** No!...ve y asea lo que te dije!, deja de tocar Ronald!... yo no tardo…y entras tu!

**-** abre la puerta Hermione!...prometiste no volver a hacerme esto!

Afortunadamente me bañe como rayo, Ron seguía tocando…aaaaaahhh no puedo ni ir al baño sola?...con la mejor de mis sonrisas abrí enrollada en una toalla en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo…

**-**anda desesperado ve a darte el baño…-_le di un beso en los labios y me dispuse a caminar a la habitación_-

**-**no te vas a bañar conmigo? …Hermione…Hermione!...

**-**Ronald ve a bañarte!... no limpiaste nada!, que ganabas estar parado ahí tocando la puerta he?... yo salgo en 20 min tu sabrás si te quedas o te vas conmigo- _lo que tengo que hacer para que tome un baño rápido y se vista! Ya le gusto andar desnudo todo el tiempo_-

**-**no me puedes dejar aquí solo!

**-** ya verás que si…

**-** Hermione…

**-** ya te avise…

De mala gana azote la puerta del baño y me bañe muy rápido, no podía dejarme solo…no señor! le grite desde la ducha

**-** y no azotes la puerta Ronald!

**-** eres "Mi" esposa, no me puede dejar !

**-** has la prueba Ronald!- _le conteste mientras me cambiaba, me puse un coordinado de encaje negro, de esos que compre junto a Harry…una falda negra pegada al cuerpo y hasta las rodillas, una blusa rojo escarlata de mangas cortas, que se ata en un listón sobre la cintura, me alise el cabello y lo amarre en una coleta, unos pendientes pequeños, y unos tacones negros altos…al menos traía ropa esta vez si no capaz y llego desnuda al aeropuerto_…

Limpie y ordene el cuarto usando mi varita, guardando las cosas en la maleta…en ese momento entro Ron haciéndome una mueca…frunciendo las cejas…bueno caray en menos de dos horas hemos visitado la Luna, Júpiter y Saturno!... y pareciera que no le fue suficiente! No puede estar un par de horas sentado en un avión? Supongo que el ungüento tiene efectos a largo plazo, si no estaría en este momento como trapo…un muy feliz y delirante trapo…pero un par de horas?...

**-**deja de fruncir las cejas Ronald…y cámbiate rapidito…-_desliza la toalla que trae enredada en la cintura, lo veo a través del espejo que está enfrente y me mira las piernas…aaaaahhhh!, disimuladamente tomo mi bolso y salgo de ahí!_-

**-** Hermione!

**-** rapidito Ronald!, y no me grites! Tienes 5 min!, traes las maletas que necesitamos aparecernos cerca del aeropuerto… grshhhh- _gruñe mi estomago de hambre! Son las 4 de la tarde y ni he desayunado!_- preparo rápido unos emparedados y te veo en la chimenea, trae mi abrigo…

Se va a ir sin mi?...me va a dejar como estoy?Que no se vio en el espejo? Primero me provoca y luego me deja así?... me visto muy a mi pesar rápidamente, bóxer, camiseta interior, camisa de vestir, pantalón oscuro y zapatillas, me desenredo el cabello, loción, desodorante, me peino y…

**-** cuento hasta diez…uno…dos…tres…cuatro…

Mando las maletas con mi varita hacia la chimenea, tomo la bolsa de viajes con los boletos, nuestros abrigos…y salgo corriendo de la habitación cuando decía…nueve y di….

**-** ya estoy aquí!...pensabas irte sin mi…en verdad? a tu marido? en plena luna de Miel?...

**-** diez…tómame del brazo y las maletas_…- cojo un puño de polvos flu y los arrojo a la chimenea y grito_- al aeropuerto internacional de Londres!...rápido Ron…plaf desaparecemos

Aparecemos en una chimenea que se ubica dentro del aeropuerto, por lo que por fortuna nos ahorramos el trafico!, el vuelo salía a las 10 de la mañana, y son las 4:25 p.m. , tomo una maleta pequeña y me dirijo con pasos rápidos a la aerolínea, con un Ron enfadado, siguiéndome y arrastrando cuatro maletas y dos abrigos…parecía una convención de atletas porque había muchos hombres con maletas deportivas llegando…no preste atención, tenía en mente algo…abordar ese avión…por lo que camine más rápido, con un Ron más lejano cargando cosas, en eso me topo con un grupo de Hombres bien parecidos que me sonríen…y me dan paso, agradezco el gesto con una sonrisa, y paso velozmente…

**-**disculpe Señorita! se le ha caído algo…Señorita! la bella dama que acaba de pasar!

Me habla a mi?...creo que si porque me alcanza y me toca de la espalda…

**-** que desea?

**-** no haga esa pregunta Srita que podría abusar y pecar de descortés…se le han caído los boletos…tome…un placer, Soy Arturo Lander…un gusto…

**-** aaa que amable…sin ellos no podríamos abordar…se lo agradezco Hermione Granger!...y disculpe pero tengo prisa…

Tomo los boletos y sigo mi camino, sin detenerme esta vez…sin prestar atención al grito de Ron…

**-** Hermione!...Qué miran Idiotas!, es Mi esposa!... estúpido aeropuerto, estúpidas maletas!- _que se creía ese tipo acercándose a ella?, que no sabe que está casada…No vio en anillo en su mano? Esta ciego acaso?...y para dejarle claro al fulano, lo paro dejando caer las maletas al suelo justo en sus pies y le digo: No se atreva volver a tocarla!, es Mi esposa escucho Mi esposa, y solo Yo la miro así! y se llama Hermione Weasley!, levanto las maletas junto a los abrigos y camino rápido, furioso…eso me pasaba por comportarme así, que no pienso que pueden abordarla otros hombres?...no Ronald de plano…sigue con tus berrinches y déjala sola, para que estos cuervos estén al ataque…tan exquisita, caminando en esa falda, moviendo esas caderas!_

**-**disculpe Señorita, tenemos un problema, vera…nuestro vuelo estaba programado para las 10 de la mañana, pero surgió un imprevisto que nos demoro un poquito…podría decirme cómo podemos cambiar los boletos para el próximo vuelo rumbo a la isla de PHUKET?

**-**seis horas de retraso se le hace poquito?... me puede proporcionar sus nombres, no creo que sea tan sencillo…

**-** comprendo, pero mire es nuestro viaje de Bodas! y usted comprenderá porque el retrasó…

**-** ahhhh ya veo…por eso su esposo trae cara de enfado…hombres!...yo pase lo mismo cuando me case, tuve prácticamente que arrastrar a mi marido de la mesa de carnes donde estábamos almorzando prometiéndole una cena majestuosa una vez llegáramos…que les sucedió a ustedes?

**-**algo similar…- _igualito!.-_ Sr y Sra. Weasley…- _al escuchar Ron, sonrió y se acerco besando mi mejilla_-

**-**así es Sr y Sra Weasley…

**-** mmm si aquí están…deje hago una llamada, en viajes de recién casados suelen suceder estas cosas, un momento…

**-** que fue ese grito Ron?...

**-** vi como platicabas muy a gusto con ese fulano!

**-** cual fulano?...solo hable con un caballero y fue porque me dio los boletos que había tirado sin darme cuenta…en en serio Ron?- _me estaba haciendo una escena en el aeropuerto?_-

**-** porque le dijiste que te llamabas Hermione Granger?...

**-** Qué?...

**-** tu nombre ahora es Hermione Weasley!...Sra Hermione Weasley…

**-** eso mismo le dije a la Señorita, bueno Señora…además no es fácil cambiar de nombre de un día a otro…que tiene de malo?

**-** listo se ha arreglado, solo que se les cobrara un cargo adicional, pero podrán abordar el avión, de hecho sale en 20 min!, tome sus pasajes y diríjanse hacia esa fila…son los últimos…y disfruten su viaje de bodas!

**-**gracias!...vamos Ron apúrate…lleva esas maletas a registrar…

**-** a donde?

**-** hombres…permítame le pongo aquí los sellos, Joseph! Ven y registra estas maletas a estos nombres! Rápido que el vuelo esta por partir…tome sus recibos y aborden ese Avión!...

Tomo a Ron de la mano y rápido me dirijo a la entrada, damos los boletos, cierran tras nosotros y con la mejor de mis sonrisas agradezco a todos, subimos al avión, nos indican nuestros lugares, los cuales están en la parte de atrás, los pasajeros son en su mayoría o parejas jóvenes u mayores…por la bocina se escucha la voz el capitán, indicando que nos coloquemos los cinturones y…

Estimados pasajeros, Soy el Capitán Edwin Praus y les deseó un excelente vuelo, calculando llegar en aproximadamente 6 horas…la tripulación del vuelo 1122 extiende sus felicitaciones a la pareja de recién casados…Sr y Sra Weasley!

Se escuchan aplausos y vitoreos…Ron se levanta muy orgulloso y agita la mano, jalándome para que me pare…lo hago y agradezco con una sonrisa... y me siento…

**-** ya Ron siéntate…porque me jalaste así?...

**-** para que todos vean que estas casada…y conmigo…-_la tomo del rostro y la beso ahogando su regaño_-


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 11. Phuket**

**Hermione:**

Al fin estamos en pleno vuelo…estoy ansiosa de llegar y conocer la Isla, ver los paisajes maravillosos, los lugares que podremos visitar!...asolearnos, nadar, excursiones, ya estoy armando un itinerario de las actividades que quiero que hagamos y las estoy enumerando en mi agenda…15 días!…se imaginan, un viaje así, a una isla prácticamente sola…donde tal vez nunca hubiéramos ido si no es por Lunita y los chicos?...conocer otro tipo de comida…de costumbres…va a ser estupendo!...estoy segura que Ron va a estar fascinado…ya lo verán…

**Ron:**

No sé que manía tiene con querer organizar todo!...ya hasta saco su maldita agenda!...porque no me pregunta a mí y así se simplifica…en eso se parece a Ginny y su "cronograma de actividades"…yo solo pondría un par de cosas…se imaginan..Solos..15 días …sin bullicio, disfrutarla a placer, mañana, tarde y noche!...la verdad no entiendo para que tantas maletas… la mayoría de esa ropa no la vamos a usar…Fabuloso!...solo hubiera deseado aparecer ahí y no perder tiempo, no creo estar quieto tantas horas teniéndola así vestida, al lado, en la última fila…me está estorbando la camisa…los pantalones, en verdad me están picando!, nunca los había sentido tan incómodos…tienen calor?...tengo Sed… quiero algo de tomar…hambre…tengo hambre…desde a qué horas no he comido?...

**-** puedes estarte quieto Ron?...deja de moverte tanto, me distraes…que te pasa?

**-** cuantas horas dijo el capitán que serán de vuelo?

**-** seis horas…deja esa camisa en paz…

**-**tengo calor Hermione!... no sé porque me puse esta…los pantalones me están picando…se me hace que George les puso algo…-_intento desabotonarlos, no los aguanto!, pero me detienen mmm-_

**-** que pretendes hacer?...pensabas quitarte los pantalones?...- _que le pasa?_ -

**-**me pican Hermione!...

**-** déjate la ropa por favor de una buena vez!...pretendes que nos bajen del avión?...

**-** por mi nos vamos en escoba…seis horas me dijiste?

**-**si…no, nos vamos a ir en escoba, y baja la voz…son un par de horas Ron…duerme que buena falta te hace o lee algo, pero estate quieto de una buena vez…

**-** son muchas horas Hermione…además no tengo sueño, y si no leía antes menos ahora…tengo mucha hambre y sed…no se desde a qué horas no he comido…

**-**eso si es culpa tuya…yo también tengo mucha hambre…y como no si ya casi es hora de cenar, nosotros no hemos ni desayunado!...llama a la aeromoza y pide que nos traigan algo de comer…

**-**Disculpe Señorita!...Hermione estás segura que es señorita?

**-** a ti que te importa…por favor no digas esas cosas en voz alta…no seas irrespetuoso…

**-** mira Hermione, yo tengo hambre…y no es mi culpa si es o no lo es…tengo calor!

**-** dígame Sr., en que puedo servirle…

**-** podría traernos algo de comer, más bien bastante que comer… un asado con papas, sopa de cebolla con pan tostado, pastel de chocolate, dos porciones para mi…una jarra de jugo…

La Srita lo ve con cara de consternación, asado con papas?...pastel de chocolate?

**-** ese tipo de comida no servimos Sr., pero si puedo ofrecerle bocadillos, agua o si gusta un whiskey en las rocas...algunas semillas?

**-**qué? Bocadillos? Whiskey en las rocas? yo no quiero piedras, menos rocas!, semillas? Creo que no me ha entendido…

**-** discúlpelo Srita esta bromeando…-_le doy una patada en la espinilla… y me voltea a ver con las cejas enarcadas_- está bien un par de bocadillos, algunas semillas…y si tráigale un whiskey en las rocas _- a ver si se duerme!_- y para mí un Martini seco…gracias.

Veo ir por el pasillo a la Srita, dispuesta a traer lo solicitado…un poco confundida por lo visto…yo también muero de hambre!, pero creo que tendremos que esperar para comer algo más sustancioso…

**-** porque me pegaste Hermione?...además un par de bocadillos…tengo hambre…mucha hambre…

**-**yo también y no ando llorando…un par de bocadillos y un par de tragos te van a servir… ahora que me acuerdo, yo prepare unos y los puse en la maleta de viaje…la subiste contigo?

**-**nooooooo… se las di al fulano ese, además tu me arrastraste a la puerta de abordaje!

**-** ni modo, te conformas y ya…mira aquí los traen…yo me como un par y tú el resto, a ver si ya te estás quieto…

**-** lo dudo…es muy poco…

_Bebo de un sorbo el whiskey en las rocas…aaaaa esto esta fuerte!...solo me aplaco un poco el hambre que traigo!, cuatro bocadillos!, no puede ser…tendré que tomarme otro de estas cosas, me ha relajado bastante…_

**-** disculpe…Señorita!...me podría traer otro de estos?...gracias

**-** Ron… solo este …y duérmete un rato …yo voy a leer un poco…

**-** no tengo sueño Hermione…cuanto falta para llegar?

**-** cuatro horas …ve la tele, juega con algo, pero déjame leer en paz…

Solo había pasado media hora después de su segundo trago, cuando yo muy concentrada estaba leyendo mi libro y siento unas manos subiendo por mis piernas!...

**-** Ron…que crees que estás haciendo?...

**-** lo que tú me dijiste….

**-** puedes dejar de hacerlo…por favor…- _para este momento ya estaba introduciendo su mano bajo la falda_!-...te pueden ver…-_ya no me puedo concentrar en el libro…sus dedos están jugando con mi ropa interior…simples roces…pero fuertes descargas!._..

**-** No…no alces la voz…o quieres despertar a los demás…vas a ser tan desconsiderada?... no pienso quedarme quieto ya fueron suficientes 3 horas…además estoy haciendo lo que más me gusta…desde que lo conocí me ha vuelto esclavo suyo…

Mis dedos han llegado justo done quieren, es atormentante tenerla tan cerca…y de una forma me acelera el pulso y lo encuentro divertido…poder estar haciendo esto rodeado de gente…tan deliciosa …comienzo a besar su cuello, mientras mis dedos van rosando esa piel sobre encaje…

**-**Ro…oo…nnn…nos van a escuchar…por favor…

**-**no!- _me levanto, saco mi varita y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hermione, lanzo un hechizo de encantamiento y los paralizo_- te había dicho que es una fortuna ser mago?...

**-** Ro…ooonnn…nos vas a matar!, dormiste al capitán!

**-** no…los de la cabina están en lo suyo…mientras nosotros también…así que deja ese libro…esto es mucho…mucho más interesante…deja de verme de esa forma…no pienso detenerme…este pantalón me estorba…la camisa me estorba…todo me estorba…

_Mirándola a los ojos me levanto frente a ella, y comienzo a quitarme el pantalón, la camisa, la playera, los zapatos…calcetines…._

**-** deja de mirarme así…alguien te quiere saludar aquí…no lo hagas esperar que está ansioso por ti…no me puedes culpar… tu me provocas esto…desde que probé tu cuerpo…despertaste en mi un amor mucho más grande que no le basta demostrarlo con palabras…

_Veo esa mirada felina en esos ojos almendrados, brillar…y mi miembro ejerce presión sobre el bóxer, esta incomodo…lo dejo libre y me deshago de esta prenda tan incómoda…_

**-**estoy para ti…mi cuerpo te anhela…no lo ves!...me erizas toda la piel que anhela poseerte…

**-** tómalo…es…tuyo…- _como poder resistirme a él…como?-_

_La levanto …comienzo a recorrer ese hermoso cuerpo sobre la ropa…deposito mis manos sobre esos hermosos senos y olvido la cordura y la razón, responden a mis manos y los siento erizarse, endurecerse, atrapo esa boca con mis labios, ahogando los sonidos que salen de ella…deshago el moño de la blusa, dejándola caer, deslizando mis manos sobre sus hombros, tocando esa piel, y me apodero de sus senos oprimiéndolos sobre encaje trasparente negro…por Merlín… ella tiene la culpa de despertar en mi estos deseos…su aperlada piel enfundada sobre tan sugestivo atuendo…gruñidos de animal salvaje producen en mi…me arrodillo frente a ella besando su cintura, su ombligo, tomándola de la cadera con mis manos, desabotonan la falda y la bajan poco a poco, mis labios siguen la piel expuesta, su vientre plano hace que mis labios estén sobre el…bajo la falda por completo, la cual cae sobre sus pies, levanta un pie y la deslizo a un lado…_

_Sus mejillas están encendidas al igual que su mirada, disfruto mirarla por todos los ángulos posibles,_

**-**no me dejes pensar…no permitas que este deseo termine…

La diminuta panti…con tan delicada tela es una imagen divina…mi pecho sube y baja, no soy dueño de mi cuando la tengo cerca…no desde el primer momento que la hice mía…jamás pensé que podría anhelarla a cada segundo…respiro su aroma como si de él dependiera mi vida…mis labios están sobre su sexo…mi lengua comienza a delinearla…ella deja salir la melodía perfecta para mi…hacen que mi deseo sea mayor…separa las piernas, dejándome paso, y mi mano se desliza ejerciendo presión sobre ella, rosando…siento como humedece…y sin resistirlo, jalo la prenda a un lado con una mano…no quiero deshacerme de ella aun…en ese traje de pantera embravecida por ser poseída…mi lengua está disfrutando el manjar que produce su cuerpo…con una mano, tapa su boca para no dejar salir los gritos ahogados…se estremece…y mi miembro enfurece por entrar en ella…con mi boca bajo esa panti, la siento y abro esas piernas de par en par… mientras ella se toma con fuerza del respaldo…sonríe con los ojos cerrados…la tomo de su trasero , levanto su pelvis, y sin cortesía introduzco mi miembro el cual entra sin reparo ni demora…mis labios se unen a los suyos, lamiéndonos, hurgando, saboreándonos…con movimientos rítmicos y salvajes la tomo delante de todas estas personas…y eleva mi poder …tenerla ahí , hacerla mía…con testigos…la adrenalina que me produce es fantástica…su rostro se contorsiona de placer , mientras nuestros cuerpos sudan y se poseen…succiono sus pezones sobre la tela…los recorro con mi lengua, los muerdo…grita mi nombre…fluimos sin reparos …ahogo mis gemidos sobre sus senos…siento recorrer sudor entre mi espalda…respiramos con pesadez …liberados…mas mi deseó no a terminado…

**-**amor…amor…hazme volar...hazme sentir libre entre tus brazos…

Salgo de ella, y me siento…la tomo de la cadera y la acerco de espaldas a mí, me imprimo en ella, con mi erección, tiembla en mis brazos…comenzamos un subir y bajar, suelto su melena, la cual se eriza en delicados rizos debido al sudor y calor que desprendemos, beso esa espalda de nácar, elimino la ultima prenda, deslizando mis manos, apretando y oprimiendo sus senos…moldeándolos…convirtiéndola en una diosa…

**-** grita mi nombre amor no te escuchan…grítalo como si de ello dependiera tu vida…yo no te pido libertad puesto que soy tu esclavo …no me importaría morir si es en este momento dentro de ti…porque mi deseo por ti es cada día mayor…

La sostengo con fuerzas, mientras ella se desvanece hacia atrás, pegando su espalda a mi cuerpo…y busca mis labios los cuales la reciben con gloria…no quisiera salir nunca de ella…disfruto tenerla, hacerla gemir, gritar y estremecerse conmigo…

Se levanta separando su cuerpo del mío…es absurdo desearla cuando la acabo de poseer, pero así es…contemplo su cuerpo de espaldas, con las marcas de mis dedos rojas en su piel…regulo mi respiración, mas no mi instinto…por fortuna ella no lo impide…me tiende la mano…y me levanto con mi cuerpo empapado de sudor, el cabello alborotado …me dejaría llevar a un acantilado y me aventaría si es con ella…entramos a un pequeño cubículo sanitario…y cierra la puerta tras ella…me recarga con autoridad sobre el muro besándome con fuerza, agarrándome del trasero, restregando su cuerpo junto al mío, nuestros bellos se erizan, rosan nuestros sexos…sonríe al sentir como ejerce mi miembro presión sobre su vientre…y sin despegar sus labios de mi cuerpo, baja hasta el, tomándolo, domándolo…siento lo cálido de su boca alrededor de el… lo sujeta con rudeza una de sus manos, lo oprime, su lengua hace que me sienta a punto del colapso…rodeándolo…lamiéndolo, mordiendo…subiendo y bajando por el hasta que mis gruñidos se convierten en palabras sin sentido…deja que me venga en su calurosa boca…derramo…sube con desesperación y me besa…permitiéndome probarme…

Aun no es suficiente para ella, ya que baja una mano y estimula un ya muy erguido miembro…haciendo fricción…recorriéndolo… besa mi cuello , y con su otra mano acaricia mi cabello…detiene la gloria que me permite vivir…y lo acerca a su entrada, rodeando, rosando…si había un grito ahogado a salido…me enloquece…siento el calor de su sexo…y sin remediarlo, la tomo con fuerza de los muslos la elevo, sin que su mano me suelte, , la apoyo sobre la pequeña puerta , tiramos un par de cosas en tan reducido espacio…pero no impide que la penetre hasta que sus brazos se sostienen de mi espalda…y aparatosos ruidos provienen del forcejeo de cuerpos y cosas caen…hasta que mis piernas se desvanecen y caemos resbalando sobre la puerta al suelo…devorándonos los labios…terminando rojos del esfuerzo, y más sudados que antes, con el cabello pegado a nuestros rostros y sin aire en los pulmones, enlazamos nuestras manos, recuperando la conciencia…

**-** ahora si podre dormir un rato…-_reímos y sin separarnos nos besamos_-

**-** vamos…si no quito el hechizo van a quedar entumidos

**-** un rato más…- _primero me provoca y luego piensa dejarme asi?-_viste la cocinita a un costado?, que te parece un postre…

**-** siempre voy a querer un postre…

Y vaya si lo fue!... recorrió mi cuerpo con sus labios, sin importar que dos aeromozas estuvieran como estatuas mirando…me sentó sobre la meseta y trepo como pantera, ronroneo a mi oído, aulló, lamio y se apodero de lo que me restaba en fuerzas…me sentí un manjar en sus labios, el cual era saboreado poco a poco…cuando nuestros cuerpos no lo resistieron entre una vez más a ella, su rostro no reflejaba otra cosa que placer …nos desplomamos junto con la meseta…nada importaba…y cuando por fin nos incorporamos, fue por su varita, y deleitándome viéndola desnuda, reparaba lo roto, limpiando y dejándolo prolijo, yo la seguía …por ultimo agito su varita conmigo aseándome , después a ella, se acerco y me beso, mientras me ponía ella la ropa y yo la secunde…

**-** ahora si vas a poder estar quieto lo que resta de trayecto?...

**-** ahora si…- _sonriéndole plenamente_- que tanto es media hora…no?

Roseando aromatizante de lilas nos sentamos, rompiendo el hechizo justo en el momento en que se escucho…

_…Estimados pasajeros, habla su capitán, les informamos que aproximadamente en 45 min estaremos ya en el aeropuerto Internacional de Phuket, esperando que hayan disfrutado el vuelo, bienvenidos a esta paradisiatica Isla…_

Aterrizamos, llegamos de noche a la Isla, buscamos las maletas, y divisamos a lo lejos un cartel con nuestros nombres, nos dirigimos hacia el letrero el cual era sostenido por un joven de rasgos Indios, ojos grandes y expresivos, moreno, de cuerpo atlético, alto y apuesto chico, de nombre Samuel, yo lo salude con alegría ante la mirada rencorosa de Ron…el cual me jalo hacia él, dándole las maletas al chico con cierta brusquedad a mi parecer…cosa que a él no pareció importarle ya que me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro…definitivamente son muy amistosos los Tailandeses…

**-** bienvenidos a la Isla de Phuket, los estaba esperando desde la tarde…se perdieron un maravilloso atardecer, les va a encantar, los lugares son bellos…el vehículo esta por allá, síganme…permítame Señorita…yo le ayudo con esa maleta…

**-** aaa…gracias…y dime Samuel, que lugares nos recomiendas?...queremos ver lo mas que se pueda, es magnífica la vista, lamento no haber visto el atardecer…hace calor he!...

**-**mmmm, nos vas a llevar o nos vamos caminando?...mejor nos vamos caminando…anda Hermione…

**-** ohh…no Sr… su destino queda a varios kilómetros de aquí, de hecho es un lugar muy alejado…no creo que la Señorita pueda caminar mucho en esos tacones…

**-** Señora…

**-** disculpe?...un nombre muy exótico y bello…

**-** yo diría poco convencional…mira el paisaje Ron…que bello espectáculo a pesar de la oscuridad…

**-** estoy a sus órdenes para cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca, pasare a llevarlos a diversos lugares de la Isla, para eso me contrataron, seré su guía…

_Bueno y este tipo que se cree, que estoy pintado?...lo que se le ofrezca?, que es Idiota?...tenían que contratarlo a él…seguro fue para fastidiarme…_

**-** es Señora… gracias a mí… no le dijeron que es nuestro viaje de Bodas?...para ser mas especifico es "Mi Esposa"…

**-** Ron!- _porque es tan grosero con un chico tan amable?-_

**- **lo había olvidado, es que se ven tan jóvenes…

**-**espero que lo recuerde en adelante…anda Mione…vamos que ya quiero deshacerme de este…las maletas…

**-** listo ya subí el equipaje, solo que no esperaba que fuera tanto, la Señorita puede ir en medio y usted a un costado…lo que pasa es que normalmente no llegan con tanto equipaje…

**-**por mí no hay problemas, podre ir sacando fotografías…

**-** y porque no pone las maletas en el asiento delantero?...

**-**…Ron!...vamos ayúdame a subir, no me incomoda ir en medio …anda…

**-** si gusta la puedo ayudar…

**-** por supuesto que no!...- _siento que la sien me va a estallar, que no ve que esta coqueteando con ella?-_

_por fin estamos dentro del vehículo, en verdad hay poco espacio, intento acomodarme…no sé cómo se me ocurrió ponerme esta falda, no puedo sentarme con las piernas abiertas, la palanca queda al centro…del intento se me ha subido la falda a la mitad de los muslos, cosa que por primera vez veo que le molesta a Ron…_

**-** bájate…te vas en mis piernas…así no vas incomoda…y menos yo…

_Yo encantada de ir sentada sobre mi pelirrojo…supongo que ha de tener mucho calor porque esta del color de su cabello…_

**-**les va a encantar estar aquí…en especial a usted…va a tomar muchas fotografías…la llevare a lugares que pocos conocen…

**-** falta mucho para llegar?- _voy a matarlo…en verdad voy a matarlo_-

**-**otra vez Ron?...

**-**veinte minutos aproximadamente, disfruten el paisaje…a mi me fascina…el atardecer tiene tonos como sus ojos…espero no ofenderla…

**-**puede apurarse!...

**-**verdad?...que amable, gracias...

**-**mmmmmmm…- _bufo…bufo! de coraje…si no fuera porque no sé donde estamos, nos bajamos y seguimos caminando…porque se le ocurrió ponerse esta maldita ropa…esos tacones!-_

_Al fin llegamos!, veo un congal flotante, un muelle de madera lo conecta a la playa, antorchas iluminan el camino…y cuando mas estoy disfrutando la vista, unas manos me bajan…_

**-**llegamos…al fin!...vamos Hermione…

**-** las maletas Ron!

**-** no se preocupe yo las llevo dentro…

**-** esta vez las llevo yo, anda Hermione camina adelante y abre la puerta…No! No se moleste!...gracias por traernos, aquí tiene…buenas noches…

_Han caminado con tacones sobre la arena?, es imposible…imposible…me hundo a cada paso que doy…se ha soltado un fuerte aire, que hace que mi cabello vuele…y la blusa se me pegue al cuerpo…_

Por favor! Que no se puede dar prisa?...el aire le ha pegado la blusa a su bella figura, no sé porque volteo hacia atrás…ahí estaba recargado sobre el jeep, con una sonrisa mirando hacia ella…esto es el colmo!, paso delante de ella a paso veloz, llego por fin al maldito muelle, avanzo y abro la puerta de un golpe, aviento dentro las maletas…regreso furioso..Furioso!...el tipo no se ha movido de su lugar…veo como Hermione se ha quitado los tacones y camina descalza…la luz del fuego se refleja, dándole unos matices dorados…su cabello flota en el aire…me sonríe y se me avienta a los brazos, la recibo con gusto…la tomo del rostro y la beso…la cargo y camino con ella por el muelle de madera…ella recarga su cabeza sobre mi pecho, volteo y le lanzo una mirada de satisfacción …estoy seguro que me ha visto…porque el jeep a iniciado su marcha…Así es! esta mujer es mía!...solo yo le muestro lugares desconocidos…


	13. Chapter 13

CAP 12. PLACER Y AGONÍA

**Hermione**

El congal es increíble, parece que flotamos sobre el mar, se escuchan las olas del mar, el aire salado, es hermoso aun de noche, las estrellas parecen billar más, te hace sentir eterno viendo el infinito mar delante de tus ojos… cuenta con una pequeña salita al centro se aprecia el agua de mar, a través de un vidrio, cuenta con una cocineta abierta que conecta a un pequeño comedor, con vista a la playa…lo mejor la recamara, la cama es redonda, con un dosel colgante del cual cae un enorme tul blanco que cubre toda la cama…está adornada al centro con pétalos de rosas blancas y amarillas, la sabana es de seda rojo escarlata, el piso es de madera de bambú, al frente solo lo delimita un cancel corredizo por el cual sales a una terraza con dos camastros y una mesita redonda, un closet armario da entrada al cuarto de baño, tiene una tina redonda, con mosaicos azules y estampados de estrellas marinas y corales, una regadera, un wc y un lavabo enorme!, frente a la tina no hay muro, es un cancel, el cual permite disfruta la vista del mar, solo ves el cielo y el mar…varias plantas adornan el lugar…

Ron entra a la recamara con sonrisa de gato…nos acercamos a una canasta que esta sobre la cómoda de la recamara…cuando toco la nota se eleva ante mis ojos y se abre…

_Chico!_

_Esperamos que les guste el viaje de Bodas…se la van a pasar genial!...Hermione, espero que hayas encontrado la cajita dentro de tu maleta…no me agradezcas ahora, hazlo delante de mí y con un gran …gran regalo…_

_Espero que por fin Ron haya tomado la iniciativa y no lo andes correteando por el cuarto jajajaja…Harry insistió en que no escribiera esto, pero que mas da…_

_A Harry le preocupa en verdad que termines violando a Ron!...es mi hermano, pero si no cumple arrástralo a la cama y que cumpla! le das un poco del frasquito azul que está en esta canasta, no vas a dormir…te lo aseguro…no se preocupen por nada y pásenla bien…atte Ginny._

_Hola chicos!, me es incomodo esto debido a los años que nos conocemos pero me da gusto que por fin estén juntos…Ron…hermano, se que Hermione es capaz de no dejarte salir a conocer el lugar…en verdad si lo requieres toma la pócima que te dice Ginny…diario irán a hacer el aseo y llevarles comida … contrate a un guía para que puedas descansar un poco…lo siento Hermione!...pero tiene que tomar fuerzas…les dejamos, pociones, ungüentos, comida, botiquín de primeros auxilios, y Ron…tienes pase automático a San Mungo por si Hermione cumple su amenaza!...Hermione te quiero en verdad pero aquí peligra más Ron…no quiero ni imaginármelos en verdad!..._

_Quiero aclarar otra cosa…yo contrate un guía pero Ginny fue la que lo escogió…contrólate hermano por favor!...los extraño, regresen pronto…atte Harry_

_PD1. No le hagan caso a Harry, tárdense!...y Hermione no me dirás que no elegí bien a Samuel!...porque esta…para comérselo jajajaja…Harry amor sabes que te amo…_

_PD2. Lo siento Ron, me convenció luego de ver un conjunto muy peculiar…regalo de Hermione, reclámale a ella. Yo también te amo Ginny…_

**- **ja…que Ron peligra?...se van a sorprender chicos…yo tampoco lo esperaba!...Harry no puedo creer que pienses mas en el que en mi…esto es injusto…aquí la que no se podía mover era Yo!

**-** al fin alguien piensa en mí!, porque puras amenazas recibí…así que pensabas violarme he!...no te quejes...al menos no de esa forma…anda ven…

**-** voy a tomar un baño…lo necesito…- _me dirijo al cuarto de baño, y comienzo a quitarme la ropa_ _, escucho una voz detrás de mi…-_

**-** deja, yo lo hago…

**-**Dime la verdad Ron…te has estado tomando esa pócima?

**-**claro que no!...

**-**Ronald?

**-** Ya te dije que no!...pero si quieres me la tomo…

**-**No!...no…debemos dormir un rato Ron…comer…tengo hambre…

**-** yo también quiero comer…pero también quiero tomar un baño contigo…y a propósito…- _saco mi varita del pantalón, apunto a la puerta y la desaparezco_- no me vas a volver a cerrar la puerta…no me vas a volver a dejar atrás de ella…

**-**Ronald!, aparece esa puerta!...y si necesito usar el baño?

**-**lo usas y ya…y te lo advierto…si apareces otra la desaparezco también!...a ver quien se cansa primero…y sabes que no seré yo…-_beso sus labios y la dejo sola_-

Lo veo salir muy ufano y orgulloso…pues que se cree?...no podre ir al baño a gusto?...esto ya es obsesivo…al menos voy a poder darme un baño relajante…no puedo creer que piensen Harry mas en su bien que el mío?...bueno aunque siendo sinceras pensaba que sería muy distinto…me voy despojando de esta ropa…mirándome al espejo…me veo distinta…suena absurdo pero en verdad veo mi cuerpo distinto…abro el grifo de agua caliente…encima hay unas botellitas de sales de baño…rosas y frutas…vacio una botellita y se torna el agua rosa, el olor es muy agradable…escucho música que proviene de la salita y un delicioso olor a comida comienza a inundar el lugar…Ron está cocinando para mí!...aaaahhh que hermoso mi pelirrojo…prendo un par de velas y apago la luz…el cancel se ha empañado con el vapor del agua, dejo caer ese conjunto negro, el cual está casi hecho trizas ya ni lo que costo…en verdad a veces me da miedo con que va a salir…no me quejo…pero lo del avión?...adoro y me enfurece esa sonrisa ladeada de triunfo, de felino en su territorio…

Me sumerjo en esta cálida agua, cerrando los ojos…relajándome, escuchando esa música, el olor frutal…aaahh pudiera estar así horas…solo que hable demasiado rápido…siento como entra al agua…su pierna rosa una mía, no abro los ojos…me propongo provocarlo…

**-**Hermione…Hermione!...estas dormida…

**-** No…quisiera…pero no…

**-** y porque no me miras?

**-** porque ya te vi…solo quiero relajarme un poco…has lo mismo y recuéstate en el otro extremo…la tina es muy amplia…

**-** yo no quiero sentarme en el otro extremo!...Hermione…Hermione mirame!

**-** No voy a verte…

**-** Hermione…no me provoques…lo puedes lamentar…es nuestra primera noche aquí!

**-** y habrá otras 15, así que siéntate de una buena vez… guarda silencio…disfruta el agua…y no me levantes la voz…

**-**Hermione…amor…por favor…no hagas esto…ya te lo dije una vez…

**-** ok…- _abro los ojos y lo veo…en efecto desnudo_- ya te vi…ahora siéntate Ronald…- _majestuoso, su cuerpo es majestuoso, marcado, atlético, un poco más yo quiero un descanso, o tendré que tomar yo la botellita azul para aguantarle el ritmo!_-

**-**Mione…amor…

**-**shuuu….vas a quedarte ahí parado?...

**-**hasta que me mires…

**-** ya te mire…

**-**no así…es por ese tipo?...es por el verdad!

**-**Ron…no seas inmaduro…estas celoso?

- entonces no hagas que piense de más y mírame…estoy celoso!...que no ves que estoy celoso!

A de veras este está bueno para el chantaje, esta rojo…apretando la mandíbula…lo tomo de la mano que la tiene apretada en un puño y se le marcan las venas…relaja el puño y me sostiene la mano…su mirada se ablanda… le tiendo los brazos y se acuesta sobre mi desnudo cuerpo, estirándose por completo, suspira y se abraza a mi…

**-**a si me gusta estar…cerca de ti, sintiendo el calor de tu cuerpo…escuchando el latido de tu corazón…no seas mala conmigo…un día de estos no podre contenerme amor…te lo juro que lo intento pero no puedo…

**-**Ron…tienes que aprender…no siempre estaremos asi, hasta para ir al baño!...vas a poner esa puerta?

**-** no…

**-**Ron…

**-** mmmmgruummm está bien, pero solo cuando necesites usar el baño la vas a dejar cerrada…porque si no la tumbo amor…la tumbo…

**-** bien…pero ya no rompas más cosas…no porque seamos magos vamos a estar reparándolo…

Tome la esponja y comencé a frotar su espalda, mientras el daba besos cortos en mi pecho, mojando su cabello con mis manos, frotando con shampoo…

**-** sumérgete Ron, para que enjuagues la espuma…

Y lo hiso, hasta tocar mi entrepierna, depositando un beso…sosteniéndose de mis muslos…

**-**vamos Ron…que te va a ahogar!

Salió falto de aire a la superficie, pero sonriendo eso sí sin rastro de espuma… se sentó frente a mí, pasando la esponja de baño sobre su cuerpo, tallando, sin quitarme la vista …sus ojos iban y venían, mientras yo me lavaba el cabello, frotaba mi cuerpo…me levante mientras sus ojos dilataban con la imagen…sonreí…en verdad que cada día tomaba más fuerza…sin detenerme salí de la tina, me enrede en una toalla, me cepille el cabello frente al espejo del lavabo, el seguía en la misma posición, sin apartar su vista…callado…sonriendo…me seque, frote mi cuerpo con lociones y cremas, inundando el olor de lilas, salí del baño justo cuando él se sumergía…

Tome un vestido de algodón blanco y me lo puse encima, tenía hambre y eso olía delicioso!...no me preocupo ponerme ropa interior…siendo realistas pasaban más tiempo en el suelo que en mi cuerpo…me rice las pestañas, me puse rímel y pinte mis labios en un rosa pálido, salí del cuarto descalza…

Revise la olla que tenía una crema hirviendo , termine de vaciar la pasta que había dejado Ron , los vegetales y los trozos de pollo, por fortuna teníamos comida casi preparada…cuando estaba poniendo la mesa apareció Ron, con una bermuda y una playera puesta…al menos traía ropa!...se quedo quieto recargado en un mueble, mirándome…

**-**te ves muy bien…aunque no necesitas ponerte eso…eres muy hermosa

**-** gracias amor… pero la ropa a veces es necesaria usarla, anda ven y ayúdame a terminar de poner la mesa…

**-** yo no hablo de la ropa…es más me gusta ese vestido…y mas al contraste con la luz de la lámpara... hablo del labial y la pintura en tus pestañas…tus ojos ya son bellos…

Al contraste con la luz de la lámpara?...me observo mejor…se trasparenta!...ya se me hacia raro!...

**-** anda bobo, ve por el vino que está en el frigorífico y dos copas, mientras traigo la pasta y el pan…muero de hambre…

Pasa por un costado de mi y desliza su mano dándome una palmada en mi trasero!...brinco …por poco y suelto el pan…mientras el suelta una carcajada…por fin nos sentamos a cenar, hambrientos los dos a decir verdad, devoramos la pasta, tomamos el vino hasta vaciar la botella, se levanto y trajo una caja de chocolates…me tomo de la mano y me santo sobre sus piernas, devoramos la caja de chocolates…riéndonos, platicando, besándonos…era muy agradable… extraño a decir verdad que no me tirara al suelo…pasamos así una hora al menos, contando anécdotas, me hacia reír mucho…siempre ame su sentido de humor…se empezó a escuchar una melodía muy romántica, me levanto , apago las luces, dejando solamente la vela de la mesa encendida y me acerco a él, bailamos dejándonos embriagar de la melodía y del gran amor que nos sentíamos…y a partir de ese momento seria nuestra canción…

Bésame la boca, con tu lágrima de risa,

Bésame la luna y tapa el sol con el pulgar,

Bésame el espacio entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta

Y al mar más profundo besare con tu humedad.

Bésame el susurro que me hiciste en el oído,Besa el recorrido de mis manos a tu altarCon agua bendita de tu fuente bésame toda la frente,Que me bautiza y me bendice, esa manera de besar.

Coro:

Besa mis campos y mis flores, con tus gotitas de colores,

besa la lluvia que resbala la ventana,

besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa

bésame y deja con un grito, qué lo logre.

Besa el torrente de ilusiones, bésame todas las pasiones

besa mi río hasta su desembocadura,

besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa

besa mis días y mis noches,

mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol.

Bésame los ojos, aun dormido en la mañana

bésame la piel con el caudal de tu estreches,

con agua bendita de tu fuente, bésame toda la frente

que me bautiza y me bendice esa manera de besar.

Coro:

Besa mis campos y mis flores, con tus gotitas de colores,

besa la lluvia que resbala en la ventana,

besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa

bésame y deja con un grito, qué lo logre.

Besa en el torrente de ilusiones, bésame todas las pasiones

besa mi río hasta su desembocadura,

besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa

besa mis días y mis noches,

mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol.

**_Ricardo Montaner_**

**Hermione**: Bésame Ron…no dejes de besarme…

**Ron**: seria un imposible no hacerlo…

y me beso como la primera noche que pasamos…despacio, con calma, pero con seguridad de saber lo que hacía…y me deslice en sus brazos como flor amada…tomándome como roció…deleitándose…dejando que explotara mil sensaciones diversas, sintiéndome infinitamente deseada y amada por ese hombre…y sin el dolor físico la experiencia era fenomenal, escuchando las olas del mar, nuestras respiraciones, el calor que desprendíamos era intenso, capaz de incendiar una hoguera…y el alba nos tomo por sorpresa en el momento en que descendíamos de las nubes del placer unidos después de clamar, exigir, tomar y poseernos durante toda la noche…sentí como mis ojos se cerraban por el cansancio…sin apartarme de el...otro día había llegado…

A lo lejos escuche el sonido de un claxon…insistente…quién demonios era? No se supone que estamos solos y apartados?...me levante a regañadientes…ella dormía…la deslice con cuidado para no despertarla…estaba cansado, y tenía mucho sueño…supongo que apenas dormí un par de horas…quien hiciera semejante ruido no vendría una cara amable por mi parte…tome una sabana y la enrolle en mi cintura…abrí la puerta y a lo lejos lo vi!...pero qué demonios!...se sorprendió verme salir…quien esperaba que abriera?...me acerque a la orilla del muelle…

**-**que se te ofrece?...- _con cara de pocos amigos…es más ningún amigo!_!-

**-** esperaba que pudiéramos empezar a recorrer los lugares cercanos…llegue en mal momento?

**-**Si!... hoy no pensamos ir a ver ningún lugar…gracias, ni hoy ni mañana…no te dije que estamos de viaje de Bodas?- _esta sordo que no me escucho cuando remarque viaje de Bodas?-_ ven después…dame la canasta de comida yo la llevo…buenos días…

**-** aahh, está bien, vengo en un par de días…aquí tiene la canasta…buenas tardes…

**-**qué?

**-** es que ya son las 3p.m….pero parece que no ha dormido mucho

**-**afortunadamente no…y no pienso dormir mucho…así que nos vemos!...-_que les parece…ahora corrigiéndome…idiota_-

Cerré la puerta despacio, deje la canasta sobre la mesa…y volví a la recamara, cubrí el ventanal con las cortinas oscuras evitando que la luz del sol entrara…deslice la sabana de mi cuerpo, y sonreí al verla dormir…me acerque despacio, ella se movió y tanteo con una mano mi torso, se pego a mí, pasándome una pierna sobre las mías, bese su frente y me dispuse a seguir durmiendo olvidando al Idiota del claxon…

Y los días pasaron volando, disfrutándonos, amarnos hasta que las fuerzas nos abandonaban, muy a su pesar, salimos de excursión con Samuel, el cual era muy amable conmigo, tome montones de fotografías!, los paisajes majestuosos, afortunadamente los ungüentos de Ginny sirvieron, escalamos, trepamos y nos caímos…las cascadas ufff …Ron mando a Samuel al pueblo por un rollo fotográfico a pesar de que yo traía 10 aun en mi bolso…cumplió su palabra, cada lugar que visitábamos era un lugar "perfecto" según él para demostrar nuestro amor…no importaba que saliéramos con raspones, algas pegadas al cuerpo, alergia por haber caído a unas plantas venenosas!...no importaba…lo despertaba al alba, necesitándolo…y el anochecer me reclamaba el…dormir?...un par de horas…era fantástico!...

Hoy es la última noche que pasamos aquí, llevamos muchos regalos para todos, aunque no lo crean pudimos ir al Pueblo…gracias a mi…todo iba bien hasta que a Samuel se le ocurrió llevarme un obsequio, yo pensé que era tradición y lo tome con gusto…solo que Ron no lo vio de la misma forma…discutimos…no puedo creerlo, nuestra última noche y estamos enojados! Dejamos de discutir hace 10 min mientras Ron conduce el jeep, bajo a Samuel en la carretera!...

**-**Que no ves que ha intentado conquistarte desde que llegamos!...deja de ignórame Hermione!, no estoy loco!

Estoy enfadada, en verdad enfadada, no pienso dirigirle la palabra…es absurdo que piense que me interesa otro hombre cuando hace unas horas estaba delirando en sus brazos…

**-**Hermione!...te estoy hablando!...

Veo el congal, y sin pensarlo, antes de que detenga el vehículo, abro la puerta y doy un salto…les había dicho que tuve entrenamiento de Auror?...pues pude caer con gracia y me eche a correr rumbo al muelle, esta vez no voy a prestar atención a los gritos de Ron…

**-**Hermione! Estás loca! Quieres matarte!...tenemos que hablar!...deja de correr!...Hermione!

**-**déjame en paz Ronald!... ya me canse de tus celos! lo oíste ya me canse!...

Ron corre rápido, intenta alcanzarme, pero llego a la puerta y la cierro de un golpe…estoy tan molesta que acabo de lanzar un hechizo que se que no lo va a lograr deshacer, es un estúpido! …

**-**abre la maldita puerta!

**-** esta vez no Ronald! Déjame en paz!

**-** abre la maldita puerta o la tiro!

**-** inténtalo…quiero ver que lo intentes!

Y lo intentó primero de la forma rudimentaria, lanzándose contra ella y …rebotando…lo escucho caer al suelo…y bufar…supongo que para este momento esta rojo de rabia…pero yo también estoy molesta!, esta vez no lo voy a dejar pasar…no señor…no caeré en sus brazos así de fácil…y no me digan exagerada…ya las quiero ver que les reclamen a gritos y a empujones las suban al jeep...

**-** hechízate la puerta?...Hechizaste la puerta!...retíralo!, me oíste retíralo!

**-** no lo pienso hacer…ya no voy a gritar…estoy cansada buenas noches…

**-** me piensas dejar afuera?...abre la maldita puerta!...no me dejes así!, tenemos que hablar!, porque te pones así?...es por ese tipo?...Hermione! Abre la maldita puerta!

No me responde, me lleva…maldita sea, todo por culpa de ese tipo quisiera tenerlo aquí y ahogarlo con mis propias manos!...apago las luces?...apago las luces!, piensa en verdad dejarme aquí afuera…en nuestra última noche?...tengo que pensar en otra forma de entrar, tan testadura que no va a retirar el hechizo…pero donde hay otra puerta?...ya se! el cancel de la recamara…eso es…solo que tendré que nadar rodeando, porque deje la varita dentro!...el agua esta fría…no lo puedo creer, estar haciendo esto para poder hablar con Mi esposa…Mi esposa!, solo agradezco que Harry no me haya visto subirla de esa manera al jeep…creo que pensándolo bien si actué un poco mal…ella no tiene la culpa…pero me hierve la sangre…

Me quito los tenis, y las calcetas, la camisa y el pantalón…hace frio…no puedo creerlo! Está comenzando a llover…lo que me faltaba!...me lanzo al agua…esta helada! , el mar esta bravo…me arrastra…después de una hora por fin pude rodear antes de ahogarme!, trepo como puedo los pilotes de madera hasta llegar a la terraza donde me arrastro…no estoy feliz!...afortunadamente está abierta! trage agua salada, las olas me regresaron tres veces, una estuve a punto de ahogarme!y la lluvia arrecio…

**-**Hermione…donde estas?...

Me asomo al cuarto de baño, no está…creo que si está muy…muy enojada…sigiloso me asomo a la sala y la veo recostada boca arriba viendo al techo…

**-**Hermione…amor…tienes que escucharme…se que actué mal, entiende si estuvieras en mi lugar me entenderías…Hermione no me ignores…por favor…lamento haberte gritado…lamento haber sido un poco brusco…por favor Hermione escúchame!...por favor….

Parece que le hablo a la pared porque no voltea, como si no existiera…mi corazón empieza a latir muy fuerte, ya me alarme…escurriendo y temblando de frio me acerco a su lugar, me arrodillo y tomo su mano, no opone resistencia, pero no me mira…

**-**no me ignores por favor amor…mírame…dime algo…insúltame, grítame, pero no me ignores por favor…Mione…cielo…

Mione, cielo, amor?...estoy furiosa, lo quiero mucho, pero no puede estar con esas actitudes infantiles…en que estaba…así…el cuadro del lago para George, el chal tejido a mano de vivos colores para Angelina…

**-** por favor…por favor…no te das cuenta lo que me provocas?...aa…aamo…rrr…

Esta llorando? En verdad está llorando?...es bipolar, seguro es bipolar y no lo sabemos!...se deja caer agarrado a mis piernas y siento su frio cuerpo, y calidas gotas caer…

**-** te amo!...no me hagas esto…o acaso finges amarme?...no lo podría soportar…

**-** Ronald…basta!...tu solo haces conjeturas, suéltame…quiero irme a…

**-**me vas a dejar?...no amor..no te voy a soltar…si no quieres que yo me responda no me ignores!...

**-** necesito levantarme…suéltame…

**-**para que quieres que te suelte?...porque no me miras?...

**-**necesito ir al baño Ron… por favor ve a secarte y cámbiate de ropa…

**-**mírame…

**-** te estoy mirando Ron…ve a cambiarte y deja que yo vaya al baño

**-** me vas a escuchar?

**-**cuando salga del baño y tú te seques, si…

Me deja levantarme, y veo esos ojos azules llorosos, es bipolar…seguro!. No es posible que cambie de humor con tanta facilidad…el bolso que compre para Ginny le va a gustar mucho…lo siento a pasos de mi…voy al baño y cierro la puerta, para evitar que no me deje hacer mis necesidades le pongo el seguro…lo cual ocasiona que el intente abrir la manija, escucho un golpe seco seguido de un sonido gutural…no termino de hacer pipi y me levanto asustada…abro la puerta y él se deja caer de rodillas abrazándome de la cintura, nunca lo había visto así…no después de la muerte de Fred…se desvanecen mis barreras, y le acaricio esa cabellera pelirroja…

**-** vamos Ron, no te pongas así… levántate, anda…

No se mueve, así que me arrastro con él a la habitación, me siento en el borde de la cama, y se pega a mi regazo…

**-** Ron…no me gusta que te pongas así…por algo que no tengo idea…fue un simple regalo…no puedes ponerte así cada que hable con otro hombre…como puedes dudar que te quiero, que te amo!...y menos asegurar que finjo amarte…que no sientes estremecer mi cuerpo cada vez que lo haces tuyo?...por favor…

**-** pero estas enojada!

**-** si…porque no tienes porque tratarme así y menos dudar de mi amor por ti!...Yo te amo Ron!...pero no abuses de ese amor…discúlpate con Samuel, independientemente de si tienes o no razón…como se te ocurre bajarlo y aventarlo de un golpe en plena carretera?...

**-** Harry me daría la razón…

**-** pero Harry no está aquí…

Ahora resulta que saca a Harry!, me levanto sin protestas de su parte, tomo una toalla y lo tapo, secando con otra su cabello, el se deja hacer…cierra los ojos, los cuales han dejado de llorar, su perfecto rostro…beso esos ojos hinchados, su frente, sus mejillas , su nariz, mordisqueo su barbilla que me raspa como lija…adoro sus labios , los delineo , mordisqueo y beso…lo recuesto sobre la cama, esta frio…temblando…comienzo a frotar su piel con una loción, masajeando sus piernas, sus brazos, intento infundir calor a su cuerpo, le quito el bóxer mojado…y hago que se meta bajo las sabanas…mientras voy por un poco de whiskey , se lo doy y lo toma de un sorbo…

**-**tengo frio…

Me quite la ropa ante su mirada…me deslizo sobre su cuerpo…lo abrazo tratando de trasmitir calor…comienza a recobrar su tibieza normal, sus brazos me atraparon de la cintura, lo beso…con la pasión de este amor… con la fuerza de una tormenta, dispuesta a mostrarle lo que sentía por él, así como la lluvia chocaba contra las olas del mar embravecido…esta noche era para el…solo importaba él…mordí su oreja derecha, ronroneaba a su oído, diciéndole lo apuesto que era, lo feliz que me hacía en sus brazos, lo mucho que lo deseaba, jurándole que jamás lo dejaría de amar…y bajando por su cuello, besando cada centímetro de piel…frotando esos brazos, ese torso…y por fin saque el chocolate de la maleta!, con la ayuda de mi varita…, avente las sabanas a un costado y deslice el chocolate que bajaba sobre su pecho, cintura y zona sur… lamí el recorrido, delinee sus pezones con mi lengua, los mordí hasta que soltó gritos!, su cuerpo se tensaba…lamí todo el chocolate, hasta llegar a "mi nuevo mejor amigo"…lo tome de la mano ante los gruñidos de Ron, y como si se tratara de un helado, vacié sobre el otro sobre de chocolate liquido…espectacular!, un enorme dulce de chocolate!Levanto la vista y lo mire a los ojos, mientras devoraba lo que tenía enfrente, sudaba!, su rostro sudaba y se contorsionaba…sus manos bajaron acariciando mi cabello y sujetándome para que no parara…y probé todo…todo…hasta que su cuerpo se relajo …le ordene que se girara y no opuso resistencia…y disfrute esos glúteos tersos y varoniles, monte sobre él, rosando mi bello en el, besando esa espalda…, recorriéndola con las manos…besando cada peca de ella, delineando la curva hasta sus glúteos…frotando mi pelvis…sus ruidos eran ahogados con la sabanas, sus manos sostenían con fuerza las almohadas, hasta que se giro …deslizándose, lo mire a los ojos y comencé a introducirlo en mi, sus manos recorrían mis senos, mi cintura, mis muslos…y yo seguía el ritmo, hasta que el con fuerza rodo cambiando de postura…ahora estaba yo a su merced…y el dominante lo exigía…rasgue la tela que nos cubría…cayendo como cascada sobre nosotros, se marcaban mas sus músculos cada que entraba y salía…gritamos hasta quedar afónicos!...tomo mis manos y las enlazo con las suyas, mientras el vaivén se volvía salvaje…despertando como nunca las fieras que llevábamos dentro, era una batalla de dominio y placer…enlace mis piernas a su cintura jalándome hacia él, trepe a su torso y frotaba mi cuerpo sudoroso al suyo, fluimos…como fluye la espuma en las olas…besándonos…de la fuerza que lo tome, caímos al suelo, y volví a posesionarme encima suyo, domándolo, hasta que me juro que siempre me amaría, pasara lo que pasara me amaría…hasta que mi nombre se tatuara en cada poro de su piel y su corazón…exigente con mis movimientos, no había tregua, no había noche…esta vez la pantera domo al león…


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap **

Hermione

Hemos llegado a Londres, a pesar nuestro, pero con la ilusión de comenzar una nueva vida, estoy más que feliz, estos días han sido completamente maravillosos!...eliminando los celos de Ron , fantástico!

Desconectados de todo, espero llegar a "Nuestra Casa"… voy con la idea de escribir un pergamino a Ginny y poder contarle todo se va a sorprender de su hermano, seguro que no se lo espera!… agradecerle en verdad la magia de sus pócimas! sin ellas no creo haber regresado caminando y con esta sonrisa en el rostro, a decir verdad Ron no se le ha borrado desde la primera noche…quien lo iba a decir que el gatito resulto toda una fiera!...volteo a mirar a mi pelirrojo esposo…

-vamos Ron…toma el equipaje, que ya quiero llegar a casa… podemos invitar a los chicos a cenar, solo nosotros cuatro…así tengo la oportunidad de hablar con Ginny y Harry…

- pero Mione! Yo esperaba hacer algo muy distinto!...es nuestra primer noche en la casa… y pues…pensaba que podríamos comenzar a inaugurarla…comenzando con el vestíbulo, el cuarto de tv…

**-**y lo podemos hacer después Ron…solo un par de horas…supongo que puedes esperar no?...- _que le sucede a este hombre?...prácticamente no hemos dormido!...-_

-Un par de horas!...deja de limitarme Hermione!...además, ¿para que los quieres ver?...ya los conocemos, si no lo recuerdas Ginny creció conmigo…a Harry tenemos 11 años de conocerlo…y te aseguro que no ha cambiado…mismos anteojos, mismo cabello rebelde…¡el mismo!...

**-**deja de estar gritando Ronald, ¿qué te sucede?...lo mismo hicieron ellos cuando regresaron de su viaje de Bodas…y estuviste muy desesperado en verlos…es más si no es por mi mandabas esa nota diciendo que ya regresaran…así que hazte a la idea…porque no voy a cambiar de parecer…por ti ni la luz del sol nos da…

**-** mmmmmmmmm, no sé de qué te quejas, porque lo que yo recuerdo es algo muy distinto…si todos estos te hubieran escuchado opinarían distinto…- _o ya no se acuerda de anoche…dudo, lo dudo_-

**-** pues tú dices si quieres que me escuchen…por mí no abría problema…deja de hacer berrinche vamos…- _no me dejo terminar la frase, cuando sentí unas manos sostenerme con fuerza y apartándome hacia una esquina…soltando las maletas de un golpe seco_-

**-** Jamás!…jamás digas eso de nuevo!…

**-** contrólate Ronald, no lo digo en serio...- _mirando su rostro rojo de ira, creo que no puedo decirle estas bromitas si no quiero que el mismo se provoque un infarto!_!- ya suéltame…tienes que controlarte…no entiendo porque explotas así...

Soltando el amarre que sus manos hacen sobre las mías, cierra los ojos y el color vuelve a la normalidad en ese rostro que tanto amo… y de la nada comienza a besar mis manos que muestran las marcas de sus dedos…

**-** perdóname… lo único que en este mundo quisiera es lastimarte…

**-** no pienso estar con lo mismo, porque te quedas afuera del cuarto Ron…y esta vez no voy a dejar ninguna puerta abierta…así que rapidito, recoge esas maletas del suelo, te comportas y no quiero escuchar palabra alguna, me has escuchado bien?…

Nos dirigimos a la chimenea del aeropuerto con un poco de agradable silencio, el mirándome con su ira contenida y en silencio…yo imaginándome las caras que pondrán los chicos al vernos y recibiendo sus obsequios…desde luego que traje un vestido típico regalo de Samuel sin considerar los berrinches de Ronald…la verdad es que el vestido es hermoso…y después de anoche esperaba que le quedara claro…

Toma un puño de polvos flu y los lanza a la chimenea…_A casa de Ron y Hermione,_ grita…me toma de la mano, cada uno cogiendo un par de maletas y somos trasportados velozmente, vemos pasar una serie de chimeneas como el proyección de cine, deteniéndonos por fin en la nuestra…que desagradable sensación, terminas mareada!...pero es mucho más rápido…

-espera…algo me falta- _hay que hacer las cosas como se debe no es así?_

-¿que se te ha olvidado?- _lo miro extrañada, está loco si piensa que voy a regresar al aeropuerto…_

**-**tenemos que salir a la puerta…anda ven- _la tomo de la mano y con una mirada de sorpresa la jalo a la puerta…-_

_Salimos, más bien prácticamente me está arrastrando a la puerta, lo miro confundida, que no puede ir solo?..._

**-**me falta hacer una costumbre muggle…-_la tomo en brazos, y volvemos a entrar por la puerta ante la risa de los dos_- ahora sí, estamos por fin en casa…no merezco un beso?

**-** más de uno!- _aaaahhh no me esperaba que hiciera esto!, por esos detalles hace que sus berrinches queden a un lado…- _Ya Ron…jajajaja, suéltame…es en serio lo de la cena con los chicos…

**-**_mmm sigues con lo mismo…no puede esperar a mañana o mejor en _una semana?...

**-** no…anda lleva estas maletas a la recamara, yo hare la lista de alimentos que vas a ir a buscar…sin gestos!...anda…

Mientras baja con las maletas, me dirijo a la cocina, en dirección a una gaveta donde guarde varios pergaminos y plumas, tomo un par y me siento en un banco sobre la meseta de granito, tengo la intención de enviar una nota a los chicos en este momento…aaa la tinta…se me ha olvidado la tinta…regreso a la gaveta y veo una pila de periódicos viejos atrás del cancel…no sé porque me ha dado curiosidad saber las noticias del mundo mágico, después de todo hemos estado ausentes 15 días después de la boda…los tomo y en cuanto veo los encabezados mi corazón me duele…y lagrimas bajan por mis mejillas…no puede estar pasando esto…no ahora …por favor…no ahora!... me dejo caer al suelo con ellos en la mano, escuchando a lo lejos un grito desesperado de Ron…no puedo levantarme…mis fuerzas se han esfumado…solo lagrimas derramo, lo veo entrar por la puerta con la angustia en sus ojos…

-que ha pasado con Ginny, Hermione?...dime…sabes algo?...

Le muestro los periódicos, el se deja caer en un banco de la meseta, con lagrimas en sus ojos, me pide que lea las noticias…

**_"el Profeta"…_**

**_28 de Julio_**

"Ginny Potter… aparatoso accidente en juego amistoso contra las brujas de Boston…se teme su vida…"

_..."la comunidad mágica se encuentra preocupada por la salud de Ginny Potter esposa del legendario Harry Potter, debido a las inclemencias del tiempo y a la fuerte tormenta durante el partido, la cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead choco de frente con su rival, resbalando de su escoba impactándose contra una torre y cayendo finalmente contra el suelo…Harry Potter no ha dado declaraciones…"_

**_El Quisquilloso"_**

**_28 de Julio_**

_"Ginny Potter a sufrido un accidente, cayendo de su escoba e impactándose contra el suelo…amigos y familiares se encuentran en el Hospital San Mungo", deseamos su recuperación…"_

_"El respetable y conocido Medimago Pablo Moran la está atendiendo personalmente, solo a él se le ha permitido tratarla"_

_Luna L._

**_"el Profeta"…_**

**_29 de Julio_**

_Fuertes rumores aseguran que Ginny Potter ha quedado inválida, además se sospecha que haya estado embarazada y perdido al primogénito de Harry Potter!... se presume una ruptura matrimonial…se les ve distanciados"_

_La familia se ha negado a dar declaraciones…no se le ha podido tomar fotografías ya que la tienen en una zona aislada…lo cual nos hace plantearnos varias preguntas, ¿Por qué aislarla?, ¿que no quieren dar a conocer su verdadero estado?, ¿porque no confiar en los métodos de un hospital tan prestigiado?¿que la une al medimago Pablo Moran?¿donde está su hermano Ron Weasley y su ahora esposa Hermione Weasley?...al parecer no existe una alianza entre el trió de oro como pensábamos, y los egos los han superado después de la Boba del Año en el mundo mágico, circula el hecho de que un día después de llevarse a cabo el evento discutieron y han roto amistad entre ambos matrimonios, ¿no les parece sospechoso que sean los únicos que no han visitado el Hospital?_

_Rita Skeeter_

-maldita bruja! Como puede afirmar tales cosas, si no aparecimos por el Hospital es porque no lo sabíamos…Ginny, ohh Ginny porque no me enviaste una nota…abríamos tomado el primer vuelo de regreso…- _con los ojos llenos de lagrimas sigo leyendo._

**_El Quisquilloso"_**

**_29 de Julio_**

_El estado de salud de nuestra querida amiga Ginny Potter es estable, se ha diagnosticado fractura en las piernas, su amigo y medimago Pablo Moran le ha practicado un procedimiento medico novedoso con el cual esperamos su pronta recuperación, gracias a las declaraciones a nuestro periódico por su parte…_

_….Niego rotundamente el rumor que circula que mi paciente Ginny Potter esta paralitica, su fractura es delicada pero confiando en el procedimiento mágico-medico se recuperara paulatinamente, el caso de que la atienda personalmente se debe a que es amiga mía a la cual aprecio mucho, respeto los métodos que se practican dentro de este hospital, simplemente su esposo y familia me han confiado su salud y recuperación, afortunadamente cuento con el apoyo de la enfermera Nora Moran especialista en casos como estos, cuando su familia lo considere necesario y sea el caso daré reporte de su avance, no pienso hablar de otra cosa que no sea su avance medico…gracias._

_Luna L._

-Harry…no me quiero imaginar como estas…porque no nos dijeron nada…

**_"el Profeta"…_**

**_30 de Julio_**

_Harry Potter dará una rueda de prensa el día de hoy a las cinco de la tarde en la sala 1 del hospital San Mungo…nos contara la verdad de la situación de su esposa?...su rostro refleja que los rumores que circularon son ciertos, los mantendremos informados._

_Rita Skeeter_

Cuando tome el último periódico, había una nota escrita pegada, reconocí la letra de inmediato, era de Luna…con desesperación la abrí y la leí en voz alta para que Ron escuchara…

**_1 de Agosto_**

_Según nuestros cálculos ya habrán llegado y se habrán enterado de la noticia por los periódicos que yo les mande, lamento si también nuestra competencia lo haya hecho, prometí no enviarles una nota informándoles, pero decidimos que era lo mejor ya que Ginny se encuentra estable, antes de que vengan a verla, lean la rueda de prensa que dio ayer Harry, no quisiéramos que los reporteros al venir los tomen en las condiciones imagino están._

_Luna_

**_El Quisquilloso"_**

**_30 de Julio_**

_Rueda de Prensa por Harry Potter._

_"quiero dejar claro que es la única rueda de prensa que pienso dar respecto a este tema, si lo hago es para acallar los rumores de ciertos periodistas, los cuales afirman hechos que no son verdaderos"_

-teníamos que haber estado con ellos Hermione, mi hermanita…-_me tomaba la cabeza con las manos, sentía una angustia terrible_- que más dice Harry?

-lo sé Ron, me siento terrible, pensar que todo estaba perfecto…y ahora pasa esto…Harry…debimos de estar a su lado… deja doy la vuelta- _las lagrimas caen sobre el periódico y me dificulta leerlo, por lo que Ron se levanta y lo toma para seguir leyendo_-

"_en primer lugar quiero decir que mi esposa afortunadamente se encuentra estable, iniciando un tratamiento mágico novedoso, contamos afortunadamente con el apoyo de un magnifico medimago amigo nuestro Pablo Moran y de la enfermera Nora Moran, su hermana, especialistas en traumas severos, decidimos que era lo conveniente ya que llevara un tratamiento personal en casa, de ninguna manera quito merito a los demás medimagos de este hospital…no existe otra relación de paciente-amigo entre mi esposa y el"_

_"en segundo lugar quiero dejar muy claro que no existe un distanciamiento entre Ginny y yo, amo a mi esposa y estoy a su lado, jamás he estado en contra de que se realice como profesionista, yo sé que mi esposa es fuerte y se recuperara rápidamente"_

_"en tercer lugar quiero decir que nunca estuvo embarazada, por lo que no hemos perdido a nuestro primer hijo, siendo este uno de los rumores más fuertes y comprenderán de los que más nos han afectado , por lo que les pido dejen esto por la paz…"_

_"Por ultimo y siendo para mi importante, mi amistad y parentesco con Ron Weasley y su ahora esposa y amiga mía Hermione Weasley dejo muy claro que el lazo que nos une es mayor, Ginny y yo, decidimos no enviarles la nota, debido a que ella se encuentra estable, por lo que no quisimos arruinar su viaje de Bodas, estoy completamente seguro que si lo hubieran sabido estarían aquí a nuestro lado y no habrían disfrutado su viaje, por fortuna ellos llegaran mañana y tendremos tiempo de que se pongan al corriente…eso es todo"_

-Harry nos dejo esta nota en la recamara Hermione, tómala…yo ya la leí…- _me acerque a ella ayudándola a levantarse del suelo, para que subiera a uno de los bancos, sus ojos estaban irritados del llanto que no podía parar_-

Intento recuperar un poco la serenidad, sentía el dolor de Ginny por la pérdida del bebe, yo sabía que eso era verdad…podía imaginarme la cara de tristeza que tenía Harry…la nota decía esto:

_Ron y Hermione_

_Supongo que se han enterado ya, por fortuna les puedo decir que Ginny se encuentra estable, ha sido muy difícil para mí guardarles esta noticia, pero no podía permitir que su felicidad se empañara._

_Ron, Ginny está bien, tu sabes que haría lo que fuera por ella…solo que no pude evitarlo…_

_Hermione, Ginny te necesita, solo que quiero ver esa guerrera que hay en ti._

_Estamos ya en casa, por si quieren venir…lo lamento chicos…_

_Harry._

-vamos Ron, tenemos que cambiarnos e ir a verlos, ya no puedo con esta angustia- _me acerque y lo abrace, lloraba en mi pecho y se afianzaba a mí como eslabón, era su hermana y lo entendía, y lo mismo pensaba yo en Harry, no podía imaginarme ver su mirada de dolor, me vino a la mente la última conversación que tuvimos, se veía tan feliz…- _anda amor, cálmate, tenemos que serenarnos…-_Merlín que difícil era decir esto, apenas podía hablar_-

-lo del bebe era cierto?...lo sabías?- _algo muy dentro de mi sabía que era cierto, levante mi rostro y la mire, necesitaba saberlo_-

-sí, Ron…Ginny me lo dijo el día que nos despedimos..Yo…yo suponía que a nuestro regreso lo anunciaría…estaba tan feliz…ella deseaba ese bebe con toda su alma…quería darle una familia completa a Harry…- _se me quebró la voz, ignoraba si alguien además de nosotros y desde luego Pablo lo sabían_-

-porque no me lo dijiste?...porqué se subió a esa escoba_…- no lo entendía, porque arriesgarse?-_

_- _ella tenía que decirlo, no Yo…no le hagas reproches, en este momento es lo menos que necesita…Ron…no sé si alguien mas además de nosotros, Harry y Pablo lo sepan…así que no comentes nada…

Después de una hora en la que por fin pudimos recobrar cierta compostura, nos cambiamos de ropa y salíamos de la casa en el auto de Ron, el silencio reino en el trayecto, tomados de la mano y acariciándonos con los dedos…pasado un tiempo el cual se nos hizo eterno, llegamos al centro de Londres, desviándonos hacia la casa de Harry, lo que nos encontramos nos impresiono, había periodistas esperando frente a la acera de enfrente, los podíamos identificar…sobre todo a una…Rita Skeeterpaseaba de un lado a otro con su pluma…quería desaparecerla!...como pudo escribir con tanta saña…varios aurores custodiaban el perímetro, no dejaban acercar a nadie, George estaba hablando con uno de ellos llamado Burak , reconoció el auto de Ron y se acerco a nosotros, para darnos paso, se le veía triste la mirada a pesar de que nos recibió con sus bromas …me estaba poniendo más nerviosa…

Estacionamos el auto, en el momento que bajamos , pudimos escuchar flash sonar, nos pedían nuestro comentario…ignoramos las preguntas, Ron me tomo del brazo y George intentaba taparnos, estaba subiendo los escalones, hasta que escuche una voz que me hizo voltear …

- somos de "el Profeta", podría decirnos el porqué de su repentina aparición, después de que Ginny Potter estuvo a punto de morir , en realidad es tan fuerte el lazo que dice tener con ustedes Harry Potter?, nos hace dudarlo ya que en ningún momento se les vio por ahí?, en realidad existió ese bebe?... Rita Skeeter…toma fotos Eduardo que no se te pierda nada…

Esto era demasiado, me solté de Ron, baje con furia los escalones y le estampe mi mano en su rostro dejándole marcado mis dedos, tirándole los lentes y soltándole el peinado…quería lanzármele a golpes!...los flash me hicieron reaccionar…

-tomaste la foto Eduardo?...esa es mi respuesta Rita Skeeter!- _me gire al escuchar la voy de Harry llamarme, George estaba atacado de risa, mientras Ron me tomaba del brazo y con una sonrisa me llevaba dentro_-

Al cerrar la puerta, Ron cambio y se fundió en un abrazo con Harry, intercambiaron palabras en susurros, inentendibles para los demás, no para mi, Angelina se me acerco y nos abrazamos…

- que gusto me da verte Hermione, te ves bien…que tal la pasaron?...lamento el accidente de Ginny, yo se que tienen un lazo fuerte entre ustedes, yo también la quiero mucho no porque sea hermana de George…pero quita esa cara mujer, afortunadamente se va a recuperar, el proceso es doloroso para regenerar sus huesos de la fractura, pero va evolucionando bien, ya verás que en unos meses esta como nueva y ordenándole a sus hermanos…vas a ver…

- claro, solo que me impresiono la noticia así de golpe…gracias, nos la pasamos muy bien- _eso me indicaba que no sabían lo del bebe, cuando Harry se soltó del abrazo de Ron me miro…Yo lo conocía, podíamos hablarnos sin decirnos nada…apretó la mandíbula , sus ojos brillaban, lagrimas que había contenido estaban por salir…me tendió los brazos y me lance a ellos, ante la mirada de Ron el cual nos dio una palmada y se fue al encuentro de Molly que venía bajando …_

Lo sentí temblar, los que estaban en la sala nos dieron espacio y fueron a la cocina, y sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban mi suéter, como su cuerpo ahogaba sus lamentos en mi hombro, y acaricie ese cabello rebelde … y lo acune como niño…partiéndome el corazón al escuchar esas palabras que me susurro al oído…

-lo perdimos…el bebe…Ginny…porque no me hiso caso…ohh Mione…mi bebe…no quiere hablarme…se siente culpable…ohh Merlín mi bebe…ya no podrá…ella ya no podrá…

Y mi angustia creció, me senté de golpe en el sillón más cercano…no podía ser cierto… él se tumbo en mis rodillas, abrazándose a mi cuerpo, sacando su dolor…buscando consuelo en mi…sombras de tristeza inundaron mi corazón… aún me faltaba lo peor…ver a Ginny…


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 14. Deseo Concedido.

Hermione.

Voy subiendo las escaleras , intento controlar la respiración …siento como el aire me falta, los nervios se apoderan de mis piernas…levanto la vista y me encuentro con unos ojos azules que me miran con tristeza…solo logra que mi corazón empiece a bombear de manera frenética…al llegar a él, me tiende una mano y la enlazamos, caminamos a una habitación la cual se encuentra cerrada…en ese momento sale Luna con Pablo, me sonríen y a pesar de que el rostro de Luna aparenta tranquilidad, sus ojos no mienten, me señala con la cabeza que pasemos…Me sostengo de la perilla por un momento, la giro…ya no hay marcha atrás…

Veo a mi querida amiga, en medio de la cama, con su larga cabellera roja y lacia caerle del rostro, su mirada no expresa nada…solo un vacio…donde estaba la alegre y llena de vida Ginny?...levanto su rostro y al vernos comenzó a llorar en silencio…tras de nosotros entra Harry y cierra la puerta con llave…sentí deslizar la mano de Ron como agua, se acerco a ella y la abrazo…Ginny comenzó entonces a sollozar mientras Ron acariciaba su pelirroja cabellera…Harry se dejo caer en la orilla de la cama… y Yo parada, viendo como si fuera una espectadora.

-tranquila Ginny, calma…ya estamos aquí…oh pequeña…tranquila…-_repetía Ron sin soltarla…_

- Ohhh Ron…soy tan desdichada…todo fue por mi culpa…todo…- _Ginny susurraba como el viento, en una voz ronca_-

- No te culpes Ginny…no podías saber que esto pasaría…pero vas a estar bien, eres fuerte…Hermione, Harry y Yo vamos a hacer todo porque te recuperes pronto…

- El me odia…y tiene razón en hacerlo…yo…yo no lo escuche…- _decía en lamentos Ginny cuando se separo de Ron_-

- Yo no te odio Ginny… solo que…

- Pues yo me odio…y no te culparía si lo haces…ya ves…perdí todo a la vez…Ódiame Harry!...prefiero tu odio a tu lastima…no entiendes que Yo mate a nuestro Hijo!...a mi bebe…ohhh mi bebe…-_llorando a mares, dándose puñetazos en los muslos_- no importaría que no caminara si él estuviera vivo…ohhh…Merlín…perdóname Harry…perdóname…Yo…yo te amo…perdóname por no dejar que hablaras de esto…por no dejar que me tocaras…solo que… me siento vacía…

Harry se acerco a ella, la abrazo y lloraron juntos…habían roto una barrera entre ellos…susurraron nuestros nombres, nos acercamos y los abrazamos como estaban, Ron con Ginny, yo con Harry, unidos los cuatro en una bola humana…no se cuanto tiempo paso…nos separamos al escuchar la voz de ella…

- necesito que sepan lo que me pasa…- _se estrujaba las manos, temblaba…_

_Nos sentamos a su rededor, Harry en una silla que había a lado de la cama, Ron en sus pies y yo en un taburete entre ellos…me costaba pasar saliva…le tome las manos para que supiera que ahí estaba, para lo que quisiera, para lo que deseara, todos guardamos silencio para dejarla hablar._

- Yo…el…lo…lo...no pensé …en verdad no pensé que pudiera pasar esto…Yo deseaba ese bebe con toda mi alma, como no desearlo si era fruto de nuestro amor, íbamos a ser una familia… me sentía bien, solo iba a jugar 10 min, pero estábamos ganando y …y la euforia que sentía en ese momento me impidió ver el riesgo…quisiera ser como tu Hermione, analítica… no pensé que estaba arriesgando a mi bebe… a pesar de que Harry me pidió que no jugara…pensaba organizar una gran fiesta en su llegada y anunciar el embarazo y ya ven…cuando desperté en el Hospital y no …no lo sentí, me aterre, cuando intente levantarme y salir corriendo …me di cuenta que tampoco podía…tenía que aceptar el hecho de estar vacía…pero no puedo, Yo quería ser Madre, quiero ser madre … y si no lo soy…prefiero morir…no me juzguen…

- No digas eso Ginny…tiene que haber otras opciones, un tratamiento…cuando estés recuperada de las fracturas en tus piernas… un tratamiento muggle si es necesario…Yo sé donde ir…piensa en tu madre …en tú papá, tus hermanos…ya perdieron a Fred, no los hagas pasar por esto de nuevo…con el tiempo…- _intentaba dar opciones de esperanza, tenía que haber una opción…_-

- No lo hay Hermione…le pedí a Pablo que me dijera la verdad…el…el me dijo que…que no sería fácil que volviera a embarazarme, mi matriz quedo muy débil… me ofreció alternativas las cuales podríamos intentar…métodos muggles…laboratorios…y no…yo…yo no podría pasar por eso…yo quería un hijo que se engendrara con amor…por amor…no así…yo no pertenezco a ese mundo…Harry me pidió que lo considerara… y lo considere…y no pienso someterme a ello…cuando las posibilidades son pocas…

- pero las hay…investigaremos, así sea que vayamos al fin del mundo las encontraremos ten fe…

- pueden pasar años!...y no puedo ver pasar año tras año sin un hijo cuando se que lo pude tener…por favor entiéndeme Hermione…

- pero…pero no te puedes dejar derrotar…donde esta esa mujer fuerte y entregada!...por favor no te dejes vencer!...

- esa mujer murió con mi hijo…y no pienso atar a Harry a una mujer que no se los puede dar…yo le arrebate una parte de su sangre y no puedo vivir con eso…lo amo…te amo Harry…con todo mi corazón…pero yo no puedo vivir así…podre volver a caminar, y de que me sirve…a donde ir!...a donde! cuando vea que Angelina, Astoria, Luna…o Tú estén embarazadas como crees que podre vivir…Yo supe lo que es sentirte viva…con otro corazón latiendo dentro de ti!...ustedes no lo sintieron! Yo sí!...yo …si

- pero con el tiempo lo pudieras tener…solo necesitas despejar tu dolor!...eres muy joven…tu matriz se recuperara, es cuestión de tiempo Ginny…

- no entiendes que no quiero pasar otro año sin un hijo…no me lo hagas mas difícil Hermione…un hijo de Harry!

En eso como susurro escuchamos a Harry…

- pero yo podría vivir sin ellos Ginny, no podría soportar perderte a ti también…piensa en mí…podemos adoptar si lo quisieras, en el mundo muggle lo hacen frecuentemente en casos así…lo que sea pero …no puedo pensar que…que seas egoísta!

- yo quiero un hijo tuyo!...un hijo de tu sangre!...

- por favor Ginny, veamos las otras opciones…-_decía Ron con la mirada baja podía ver cómo le dolía lo que se planteaba hacer su hermana, su Ginny_-

- Ron…nosotros no somos como Hermione o Harry, a pesar de que nos guste parte de su mundo…por favor entiéndanme… te imaginas las comparaciones…nuestra madre nos tuvo a todos nosotros…y yo...yo…no tendré uno…les pido que no le digan nada a papá y mamá me ha sido difícil no decirle lo que me pasa… ni a los chicos… ellos no saben nada de esto, creen que es por lo de mis piernas…pero ustedes ya saben que no es así… Luna con su sexto sentido lo supo de inmediato y no se lo pude negar, Pablo y Nora juraron guardarlo en secreto…por favor hagan lo mismo… solo lamento que su llegada sea con este final, todo era perfecto no? Y yo lo arruine…por favor déjenme sola…los quiero a todos…

Cerró los ojos, sollozando en silencio, tapándose con las sabanas…tuvimos que salir…Harry se encerró en la habitación continua…Ron bajo para hablar con Pablo había que encontrar una solución…no podía dejar que Ginny se dejara morir…

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, intentando ver una salida…una solución…me senté en las escaleras…al rato vi subir a Ron y sentarse a lado mío, no dijo nada…escuchamos que nos llamaba Molly a cenar, no teníamos hambre, pero teníamos que aparentar que no pasaba otra cosa, bajamos sonriendo, estaban todos en casa, no me había percatado de eso, les contamos detalles del viaje, los lugares, prometiéndoles traerles pronto sus obsequios, una aparente alegría reinaba , me di cuenta que efectivamente nadie más sabia esto, Molly confiaba en que Ginny se recuperaría pronto, solo estaba cansada decía…Pablo, Nora y Luna conversaban de otras cosas, sin mencionar el tema…de vez en cuando me miraba Luna y me sonreía…porque me sonreía así?...definitivamente esta loca nuestra amiga…

Pude convencer a Molly que fuera a descansar a su casa, yo me quedaría con Ginny, necesitaba descansar se notaba, me lo agradeció y se marcho con todos a excepción de nosotros, Luna, Pablo y Nora que estaban atendiendo a Ginny…

Sentados en la cocina nos encontró Harry, justo en frente de mi acomodo una silla, me levante a servir un poco de café para los tres, teníamos que encontrar una opción , no podíamos dejar que nuestra querida pelirroja se abandonara como pensaba hacerlo, estire una mano y la junte con la de ese hombre tan querido para mi, Ron la unió a nosotros, esta vez, sería diferente, no solo se trataba de su querido amigo , se trataba además de su querida y pequeña hermana…no se iba a marchar…en esa posición nos encontró Luna con esa sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada era diferente…que le sucedía?...lo supimos cuando se sentó frente a nosotros, coloco su mano encima de las nuestras y volteamos a verla fijamente, intuimos algo…aunque déjenme decir que no estaba preparada para escuchar sus palabras…

-siempre hay una luz al final del camino, los que hemos perdido un ser querido en su momento vemos oscuridad…pero siempre hay una esperanza…tu se la puedes dar Hermione…

¿De que me estaba hablando?...acaso sabia un método, un hechizo, alguna poción que yo ignorara?

-¿A que te refieres Luna? la verdad no entiendo bien, intente convencerla pero se resiste…dime que hacer… tú sabes algún hechizo, una solución? dímela y lo hago…- _Ron estaba igual de sorprendido que yo…pero una esperanza cruzo delante de nosotros_-

- Ella quiere un hijo de Harry…que sea fruto del amor…

- Luna…eso ya lo sabemos, pero no quiere intentarlo con otros métodos….- _para esto nos hace tener ilusiones?_

_- ¿_No me entiendes Hermione?, ella viviría por un hijo de Harry que sea producto del amor, eso le daría fuerzas y porque no, cicatrizar su herida, recuperar sus ganas de vivir, lo estuve pensando y cuando vi el momento en que Harry busco tus brazos, pudo llorar…no lo había hecho con nadie, descargar su dolor…me di cuenta que esa es la esperanza que necesitamos…

_-_ me estas queriendo decir que…- _si yo estaba sorprendida, ni se diga Ron y Harry que la miraba como si realmente estuviera loca!_

_-_ sí, tu le puedes dar ese hijo que ella quiere, que el también necesita y no lo niegues Harry!…el te quiere, ella sabe el lazo especial entre ustedes, ese hijo seria engendrado por amor… a Ginny…ella confía en ti…Ron no me mires así…de esa forma no pierdes a tu hermana ni tu madre a una hija…piénsenlo esa es la solución…así no la perderemos…Harry no pienses que no te mereces felicidad, no es tu culpa ni es algo que tu tengas que haga que lo que más quieras se aleje de tu vida…yo se que ellos también lo ven en tus ojos…Bueno me voy a dormir, solo tomo un poco de helado de vainilla para irlo comiendo…descansen y por cierto me tienen que contar bien como estuvo su viaje de Bodas he!...que linda noche no les parece?...hay luna llena y un cielo despejado…

Qué?, como dice algo así y se va tan feliz y comiendo helado de vainilla, tarareando… cuando hace unas horas mostraba pena y dolor…el silencio reino , sentíamos que nuestras manos ardían por lo que las separamos al mismo tiempo…Ron estaba sumamente sorprendido y pasaba su mirada de mi a Harry…tenía una mirada de consternación…Harry negaba con la cabeza, "esta completamente loca", repetía…Yo…mi cabeza dada vueltas, la información recibida estaba a punto de colapsar…pero…pero y si eso lograba que Ginny reaccionara?...podía perder su cariño…se trataba de su esposo, además un hijo de él y mío?...por Merlín…yo supuse que tendría hijos en un fututo no ahora…y menos de mi amigo casi hermano…de pensarlo se me erizaba la piel…no podía verlo como hombre…no!...había cariño, amor…mucho amor…porque en algo no era lenta y sabía perfectamente que si Ginny no quería un hijo de laboratorio tendría que ser de la manera convencional no?...también estaba Ron …apenas nos habíamos casado, hace poco menos de veinte días…con el conocí el amor y de qué forma!...si se ponía loco con una mirada ajena hacia mí…como se pondría si Harry y yo…Juro por todos los magos que si esa fuera la solución en este preciso momento diría que lo hago, pero no estoy sola!... y que tal y ella no quiere?…y luego…luego….como alejarme de un hijo…porque se escuchaba muy fácil pero y desprenderme de él, cuando sintiera que late dentro de mi tal como lo grito nuestra querida pelirroja…esto y más me preguntaba mentalmente.

Hasta que Harry volvió a hablar después de que el silencio reinara…

-basta!, no podemos atormentarnos los tres con esa absurda idea de Luna…porque es absurda!... tal vez en algo se equivoca …sinceramente creo que yo soy el problema…cuando creo que estoy con la felicidad en los brazos esta me es arrebatada…ya me canse…de todas formas no pensé que tendría estos años de dicha, parecía un sueño y así es…Ron…hermano, intentare hablar con Ginny y hacerla reaccionar…pero…también era mi hijo, y no sabes cuánto me dolio negarlo, cuando se ventilo a los medios…no quería que se hiciera una gran noticia con mi desgracia, perdóname si fui egoísta…negárselo a Molly que me miro a los ojos y confio en mi…confiaron en mí para entregarme lo más querido para ustedes y los he defraudado…no supe cuidarla…

Veía como se desmoronaba en la mesa…como podía pensar que no estaba destinado a ser feliz?…Ron se tomaba la cara entre sus manos…a quien consolar…el dolor nos unia…yo sufría por los cuatro, mi mente y mi corazón me mostraban nuestras penas, podía sentir el dolor de Ginny , no podía juzgarla por ser egoísta y encerrarse en su dolor, había perdido a su hijo , le habían quitado la ilusión de tenerlo , la angustia de Harry de pensar que no era suficiente motivo para ella , la idea de no perder solo a su hijo y el tormento de Ron… podía perder a otro de sus hermanos...abandonarnos, sin luchar , sin pelearle y arrebatarle a la vida un poco de felicidad…de esa a la que todos tenemos derecho…a quien serle fiel?, a esos dos hombres yo los amo con toda el alma, con todo mi ser…y mi corazón me duele de pensar que si me planteo la idea de Luna pierda a Ron…y si esta fuera la solución y no lo hago…perder no solo a Ginny…Harry…oohhh…lo que hace cuatro años no lo venció esto lo haría…

Callados subimos las escaleras, Harry se quedo en el estudio, Ron paso a ver a Ginny…quería hablar con ella a solas…así que yo entre a la habitación frente a esta…me deje caer en la cama, tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió, hasta que sentí un cuerpo a mi lado , me tomo de la mano…

-me hacias falta Mione…mi vida cambio del amarillo brillante a la oscuridad de la noche como esta habitación…te digo una cosa?...le tengo coraje…yo sé que no está bien…pero no lo puedo evitar, la amo no lo dudes…se lo pedi…le implore que no subiera a esa escoba yo tenía un mal presentimiento y se lo dije…no me escucho…te juro que no quise hacerlo, pero se lo reclame…el dolor me ofusco…y también le dije que la amaba, que no me alejara de ella, que no podía dejarme solo…me sentí solo estos días…no podía ser egoísta y pedir que vinieras a mi lado… dejaste todo por mi hace cinco años, era tu momento…estaba convencido y me repetía que no iba a dejar que detuvieras tu vida por esto…no puedo Mione…no cuando se que estas aquí…perdóname por no hacerlo fácil…pero no me dejes solo esta noche…ooohhh…ya no sé lo que digo…

Intento levantarse y lo tome más fuerte con la mano…

-no me voy a ir…no te dejare solo esta noche…ni aunque me hubieras echado de tu casa…me quedaría detrás de la puerta hasta que me abrieras…-

Escuchamos que la puerta se abría nuevamente…sostuve a Harry con la mano…no estaba segura como reaccionaria Ron el cual se quedo parado distinguiéndonos a pesar de la oscuridad, sentía que la temperatura subía en esta habitación, cerre los ojos intentando tener las palabras adecuadas…sentí sus labios cálidos sobre mi mejilla y se recostó en mi otro lado, tomo mi mano y la enlazo…ahí estábamos los tres…unidos, juntos…contra todo…no sería fácil, de una cosa estaba convencida nada nos iba a separar esta vez…teníamos un objetivo en común y con mayor peso en nuestro corazón…Ginny.

Han pasado dos meses de nuestra llegada, a pesar de que Pablo y Nora han hecho lo posible para sacar a Ginny de su estado emocional, no lo hace fácil, sus huesos se han restablecido, tiene que empezar con su rehabilitación pero se niega a ello, si come es para no ver llorar a Molly, ante sus padres se muestra optimista, pero cuando se van no deja de llorar…Pablo y Nora regresaron a México hace más de un mes, pero gracias al ministerio conectaron la chimenea a una del ministerio Mexicano y cada semana vienen a revisarla…pensamos que cuando viera que se iba recuperando recobraríamos a nuestra querida pelirroja… Pablo nos junto a los tres para informarnos que si no mejora su estado de animo, ningún tratamiento funcionara…Ron y yo solo vamos a nuestra casa por cosas que necesitamos, nos hemos instalado en la habitación frente a la de ellos, Harry duerme tres días en un sofá pendiente de si se le ofrece algo, por las mañanas se va junto con nosotros al ministerio…nos hemos turnado junto con Luna, ella viene por la mañana y escribe desde aquí su columna, ha montado una pequeña oficina en la habitación continua, mandamos abrir una puerta de esa forma ella está pendiente, se la pasa narrándole sus notas, le cuenta sus viajes fantásticos, si le presta atención o no le da lo mismo, Neville viene a media mañana y se queda haciéndole terapia y remedios herbolarios, Molly y Arthur vienen diario a verla, afortunadamente hace de comer para todos!, como en nuestros años escolares, Ron solo va tres días a la semana a sortilegios Weasly, a pesar de que George le dice que mejor ayude en casa…lo entiendo…no quiere dejar solo a George…aunque llegue de noche y cansado pasa a verla, le cepilla su cada vez opaca cabellera roja…solo por el prueba la cena…dos veces a la semana cambia de lugar con Harry en el sofá, Yo me quedo otras dos noches, platicamos mucho hasta que se queda dormida…le platique todo lo que pasamos en nuestro viaje de Bodas, algunas veces se rie de los hechos, solo que no le dura mucho…después se pone melancolica…

En este momento estoy en la cocina haciendo la cena junto con Luna, estamos esperando que llegue Neville, Ron y Harry, tenemos que tomar una decisión, los cinco, ya que nuestros queridos amigos no nos han dejado solos a pesar de que Neville es muy solicitado en la escuela y en los Hospitales por la especialidad y lo bueno que resulto en esta área, Luna se a privado de ir en busca de las extrañas criaturas que solo ella ve…

-Hermione has pensado en lo que te plantie esa noche?...

-si, mas no ha sido fácil…pensé que en verdad estabas loca…suponiendo tal cosa…pero sinceramente ya no lo estoy dudando…no puedo ver como se va consumiendo día a día…

- amas a Ron …no?

-claro que si Luna…pero tengo miedo…

-porque miedo?...el te ama lo veo…no sera fácil y más conociendo su carácter…pero es su hermana Hermione…lo han hablado?

-No…no se como platearselo…cuando estoy a punto de decirlo no me escucha y sale de la habitación, va a la tienda o se encierra con Ginny y regresa cuando cree que duermo…me abraza fuerte y no me deja mover durante toda la noche…su mirada me impide hacerlo Luna…pero hoy tenemos que tomar una decisión, la veo cada vez más triste…se nos esta evaporando frente a nuestros ojos…y Harry…

-Lo he visto…cada día están más distanciados…

En eso escuchamos como se abre la puerta y voces se escuchan, por primera vez en estos dos meses risas, entran cargados de bolsas con viveres, Ron carga dos botellas de Vino tinto, Neville trae un pastelillo de chocolate y Harry deposita dos bolsas de papel al tope, me saluda con un beso en la mejilla, Ron deja las botellas en la mesa de la cocina me abraza y me besa…lo veo sonreir…

Cenamos hasta decir basta!...las risas han cesado, las botellas de vino están vacias, Luna y Neville me miran expectativos, siento que los nervios suben por mis manos…tomo el ultimo sorbo de mi copa…todos me miran!...tomo valor y hablo…

- Creo que todos sabemos el porque de esta reunión…en verdad…en verdad no ha sido fácil estos dos meses, los cuales nos han demostrado que tenemos dos maravillosos amigos que han estado al pendiente…y que sin ellos seria mas difícil y complicado poder simular…Neville a pesar de que no lo sabias al inicio lo intuiste y no preguntaste nada ofreciendo tu tiempo hasta que Harry te lo confio…Tenemos que tomar una decisión esta noche…no podemos dejar pasar mas tiempo, ni huir del tema o hacer de cuenta que no lo hay…hace casi dos meses Luna nos sorprendió con una solución la cual nos pareció descabellada…intentamos todo estos dos meses, sin embargo ella se niega y vemos como se consume a pesar de ser tan joven y querida…

- Mione por favor…no sigas…- me interrumpió Harry…

- No Harry!...necesitas escucharme y tu también Ron…

- Se lo que vas a decir amor…creeme cuando te digo que no me es fácil aceptarlo…pero…pero si es la solución …no me opondré- _mirándola a los ojos, ya no podía evitar esta conversación, mi hermana estaba convirtiéndose en ceniza ante nuestros ojos, en verdad que lo habíamos intentado todo, a todo se oponía…simplemente no quería vivir…no podía soportar perder a otro hermano…pero me atormentaba en el alma tener que entregar a otro hombre a mi mujer…a mi esposa…los celos me agobiaban, me atormentaba pensar que además ese otro hombre era mi amigo mi hermano-_

- Por favor Mione…Ron…ni siquiera sabemos que ella lo aceptaría, se ha negado a todo!...

- Harry, si Ginny lo acepta, estarías dispuesto?- pregunto Luna…

- Pero Luna…como me dices esto…ella es la esposa de mi mejor amigo de mi hermano…y ella para mi es…es…

- Pero no lo es…sabemos que esto es un tormento para Ron, para ti y para Hermione, pero es una esperanza de recuperar a Ginny…además piensen en lo difícil que será también para Hermione…-decia Neville- no solo se trata de ustedes tres…para recuperar a Ginny ella entregaría a un hijo…no se dan cuenta de que lo más difícil recae en ella?...

- Por eso mismo…porque no podría permitir que ellos arruinen su matrimonio como lo está ya el mio!...

- Harry…yo Amo a mi esposa y sé que ella me ama a mi…será difícil para mí ver que puede esperar un hijo de otro hombre…es mi orgullo, mi ego, mi amor, mi mujer!...pero te lo juro…esta vez no me voy a ir… no dejare que Ginny se muera y tú con ella, porque sé que te consume el dolor…no voy a perder a otros seres que quiero…aunque con ello te deba entregar lo que más amo…-

- Harry…yo no podría ser feliz si tú no lo eres...No será fácil…pero no viviré tranquila de saber que no lo intentamos todo…así que si ella acepta estarías dispuesto…-_las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta, mis piernas temblaban, pero solo dependía de una respuesta…-_ o me vas a rechazar?- _solo eso me faltaba!_

- Está bien…- _mirándome a los ojos, pude ver la batalla interior que había librado y una esperanza en ellos, eso era suficiente, si tenía una debilidad en esta vida era saber que no era él feliz si yo podía lograr recuperar esa chispa en sus ojos esmeralda lo haría!._

- Subamos de una vez, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- solicito Luna, por lo que todos nos paramos y encaminamos, con un silencio sobre nuestras cabezas, sentía que los pies eran de plomo, como me pesaba subir esas escaleras…

Sin que el arrepentimiento cruzara por nosotros, abrí de golpe la puerta, ante una sorprendida pelirroja…

-Ginny…tenemos que hablar…

-por favor!, ya sé lo que me van a decir, pero no lo han entendido!, el que siga aquí es por su terquedad!...por favor Hermione…estoy cansada de esto…quisiera no despertar ya…perdónenme pero es así…

-cual seria la razón para que luches y recuperes las ganas de vivir?...

-un hijo…quiero un hijo!...un hijo de él!...y no lo puedo tener!...o me lo vas a dar tu?...por favor chicos…

-Si…Yo te voy a dar ese hijo que tanto quieres si con ello no te perdemos…-_ ya lo había dicho, las palabras habían salido ante la mirada de sorpresa de ella, las lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos marrones…un brillo aparecieron en ellos…_

- estas…estas diciéndome que …que…tendrías un hijo de él por mi?...

-Si es lo que necesitas sí…Ginny se que no es fácil …pero mira…no podemos ver como acabas contigo…yo estoy dispuesta a tenerlo por ti…seria un hijo de él, llevaría su sangre… aunque la mía también…

-Harías eso por mi?...en verdad?...un hijo de Harry… tuyo y de el?...

- Solo si tu quieres…todos estamos de acuerdo…y yo se que podrías odiarme o a lo mejor no querer al bebe …pero lo intentaríamos porque…

-como me dices que no lo querria!...sería un hijo de su sangre…no llevaría la mía pero…pero si la tuya…y si en alguien confiaría para esto serias Tu!...un hijo…voy a tener un hijo! En verdad voy a tener un hijo Ron?

-Si Ginny…si aceptas y estas conciente de lo que implicaría…

-Si!...mil veces si!...un hijo!...voy a tener un hijo!

- Ya esta dicho…vas a tener un hijo Ginny…

-Gracias…gracias Hermione!...gracias….un hijo! Voy a tener un hijo! Merlín…tenemos que decorar su habitación Mione, te imaginas todo lo que le vamos a comprar…ohhhh! Me siento tan feliz…no estás jugando conmigo verdad?...

-Claro que no… solo prométeme que te vas a recuperar y que vas a hacer todo lo que te indiquen para que…para que cuando llegue encuentre a la mujer que añoramos…

-te lo juro…

La sola idea hizo que recuperara esa chispa en sus ojos, y una sonrisa dibujara su pecoso rostro…habíamos pasado otro obstáculo, venia uno mayor…

continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. 15 Pacto Inquebrantable.

Harry.

No puedo concentrarme en los formularios que tengo frente a mi, no dejo de pensar en esa conversación, siento que voy a enloquecer, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche...como se supone que vamos a engendrar a ese hijo?...ya se como!...pero porque de esa forma? Porque así?...me es tan extraño y tormentoso pensar en ella de otra forma, siempre hemos sido amigos más que amigos a decir verdad, si existe una persona capaz de conocerme mejor que yo es ella... no soy ciego se que es bella, muy bella...pero no solo esa belleza etérea que puede volver loco a cualquier hombre...comprendo el por que Ron desata la fiera que trae consigo y de cierta manera lo secundo... su belleza va más allá me entienden?... es compleja y completa...es la mujer mas fiel, entregada, desinteresada , leal , y con un genio de la fregada que mi corazón allá conocido , es perfecta , tan perfecta que uno no pensaría en acceder a ella...como no amarla, cuando deja todo para hacer feliz tus días, para enfrentar hombro con hombro tu destino y hacer que los días de oscuridad su sola presencia te llene de luz , encuentro consuelo en sus brazos y fortaleza en su mirada... amo a Hermione con un amor superior a lo terrenal y lo carnal...

No me malinterpreten, uniría mi vida a Ginny en esta vida y en la otra...la amo pero no puedo mirarla igual, es complicado, si lo que deseas, amas y anhelas lo tienes en la tierra para tocar y te es privado hace que luches con una fuerza interior el cual evita que lo intentes nuevamente ... yo quise consolarla, a pesar de que me dolía el alma, como puede pensar que no la entiendo? solo que algo se quebró dentro de mi ...lo intento juro que es así...hoy vendrá Pablo y Nora a revisarla, Lunita le envió un patronus a Pablo diciendo que accedió por fin a iniciar sus terapias...pero no dejo de pensar en lo egoísta que esta siendo, no entiende el tormento que nos produce?...siempre esperamos que ese amor se concretara, después de tantos años...porque llegar a esto? ...porque cambiar el destino de mis dos mejores amigos...ella seria feliz con la desgracia de otros?...seria una desgracia para mi acceder al ofrecimiento desinteresado de Mione?...tanto le importamos para semejante locura?... solo sé que hoy Ginny amaneció mejor, ha despertado con tanta hambre que a su lado Ron comió pequeñeces, su sonrisa es diferente… veo señas de esperanza en sus ojos, en las buenas y las malas dice el dicho no?...

Imposible... no puedo prestar atención...me saca de mis pensamiento la voz de Ron que entra a la oficina y se sienta frente a mi...su aspecto es fatal, supongo que yo me veo igual...

-Tenemos que hablar Harry...

-Lo se Ron...pero no aquí, vamos los dos necesitamos un trago…te apetece ir a un bar muggle?...ahí nadie nos reconocerá y podremos hablar abiertamente…

- me parece bien, vamos a donde siempre?...

Salimos del Ministerio y nos aparecemos en un callejón a las orillas de Londres, el bar es muy tranquilo, entramos y nos vamos por instinto al lugar mas apartado y con vista al campo…no hay necesidad de pedir nada ya nos conoce Smith el cantinero y nos lleva dos cervezas, cuando las tenemos tomamos un trago largo, estamos a punto de tener una conversación difícil para los dos… respira muy hondo mi gran amigo y compañero de aventuras…mi hermano por elección…

-Te lo juro...no he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche ..tu me conoces...siento que mi corazón dejara de latir de un momento a otro, no dejo de pensar en esto...pero ella...ella oohhh Merlín me va a estallar la cabeza...

-Lo entiendo Ron...yo también me siento así...necesitamos buscar otra solución...algo que evite esto!...no solo se trata de la salud de Ginny...

-Hay algo que he estado pensando y quiero preguntarte, espero que seas sincero conmigo...porqué? ...porqué dijiste que tu matrimonio se acabo?...Ya no quieres a mi hermana ?...en verdad la dejarías si no tuvieran un hijo?...te conozco y me parece absurdo que ella lo piense así... hace tan poco se les veía felices ...y ahora ella evita mirarte y si la miras ya no es igual...Harry es mi hermana me duele verla así...no crees que es suficiente con el hecho de que piense que ya no puede tener hijos?...yo se cuanto has sufrido, primero la perdida de tus padres, crecer con esa horrible familia, después cuando todo se veía mejor pierdes a Sirius , tiempo después a Lupin...y lo mas lamentable a tu hijo...yo aun recuerdo y extraño a Fred pero no puedo comparar mi dolor al tuyo...porqué no hablas con Ginny y aclaran los malentendidos?...no quisiera meterme , pero y si sucede ...si sucede...si ...sucede que Hermione...tenga un hijo...tuyo...santos magos siento que me asfixio de solo decirlo...y si ustedes no solucionan este problema de que servirá un hijo?...

-Ron...no te puedo mentir...cuando me dijo que íbamos a tener un hijo, me sentí el hombre mas feliz que pudiera existir, yo amaba a tu hermana...la amo...no me malinterpretes...nunca supe lo que era tener una familia hasta que los conocí, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, y ni se diga en nuestros intentos de conquistadores, ya ves hasta tontos éramos , yo por no darme valor al decirte que quería a Ginny por temor a perder tu amistad, tú por necio y testarudo al no aceptar que estabas enamorado de Mione...ciegos y tontos hermano...nunca tuve la oportunidad de convivir con alguien con quien se comparte un lazo de sangre...de mi sangre...y sin embargo eso no fue necesario cuando mi familia eran tu y Mione y poco tiempo después tu familia me acogió como a uno de ustedes...a pesar de los malentendidos que hubo entre nosotros, al final siempre estabas ahí...no quisiera tener que hacerla vivir algo tan crucial y definitivo...ella nunca me ha dejado solo...lo siento Ron...pero es así...y de todos ella me pesa más ...me ofusque en decir esas palabras y si lo hice fue por coraje, desesperación que se yo ...quiero a Ginny pero no dejo de pensar que es egoísta en pensar solo en su dolor y no en el mío y en el peor de los casos en el de ustedes...tienes razón en decir que ya no la miro igual, y es porque no reconozco a mi Ginny... lo que siempre admire en ella además de su belleza era su fortaleza , su alegría de vivir, la dulzura de su mirada...me atormenta el sacrificio de Mione...no me importaría renunciar a tener un hijo de sangre si ella me lo pidiera...

_Ron me miraba cansado y pensativo, tenia que decirle lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, yo quería saber su opinión, con las palabras en la boca y el corazón en la mano, no podíamos ocultar nuestros sentimientos y miedos ..._

-anoche intente hacerla recapacitar, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar si ella lo pidiera, dejar pasar un par de años, y si no lo consiguiéramos optar por un método muggle...un hijo es un hijo no?...pero me pidió por el amor que nos tenemos aun seguir con esta locura ...

- Harry...que hago?...como dejo que se consuma mi hermana?...tu has visto con que entusiasmo ha iniciado hoy, accedió a la terapia, pidió hablar con Neville no se para que...no deja de hablarme del bebe...y ante cada ilusión en sus palabras se me clava un puñal en mi corazón...

-Ron...te conozco y en algún momento podrías reprocharmelo y no te culparía, no puedo decirte que hacer , ya que ni yo mismo estoy seguro de ello… si no estas de acuerdo díselo Ron…tendrá que aceptarlo en algún momento…

- no puedo Harry…se esta aferrando a una promesa…y no tengo corazón para romperla…

-Ron…si Ginny y la terca de tu mujer insisten en ello y no te opones…no abra marcha atrás…hoy viene Pablo y conociendo a Mione ya tendrá trazado un plan para llevar a cabo esta locura…

- ayúdame a no desconfiar nunca de ti y te juro que no recibirás un reproche de mi parte aunque me ahogue al intento…yo adoro a mi mujer y moriría si la pierdo… los dos sabemos que si esto hace que Ginny recupere sus ganas de vivir y salga de ese estado lo va a hacer…y más si con ello logra que tu seas feliz…en algo nunca podremos dominarla... su voluntad…

- Nunca la podrás perder… ella te ama...su sonrisa ilumina su rostro cada que la miras, así como tu mirada brilla cada que la nombras, nos une algo muy fuerte pero nunca podría competir con lo suyo , de la misma forma que me une a Ginny, no soy adivino… me inquieta lo que pudiera pasar pero te juro que no será más fuerte que nuestra amistad... lo único que no te permitiría seria que después la lastimes, piénsalo bien Ron…el tiempo se nos acaba …después de la tarde de hoy no podremos dar marcha atrás y ambos estamos al centro de esas dos mujeres que amamos…

Hermione.

Me encuentro terminando de llenar unos informes, las doce del día y tendré todo listo, se que me he embarcado en una aventura por decirlo de algún modo...he pensado un plan para tratar de llegar rápido al objetivo, por fortuna viene hoy Pablo y me ayudara con ello...no solo me inquieta tener que...pues...mmm, como decirlo?...piénsalo científicamente Hermione...es un experimento...no..como le voy a decir al bebe experimento?, ni que fuera a repetirlo!...se que es complicado para todos pero si esta en tus manos brindar esperanza a dos grandes amigos y saber que el amor de tu vida te ama...sin contar que es su propia hermana y su amigo es más fácil no?...mmm realmente no pero supongamos que si...he decidido que para hacerlo mas fácil me enfocare en el objetivo en común...y si sucede que al final Ron no lo acepte o lo rechace Ginny, pues tomo al bebe y me desaparezco donde no me encuentren...con mis Padres... ya tengo trazado mis planes de evacuación por si se ocuparan...amo a Ron y si no lo comprende me dolerá pero no desistiré...

Listo las doce...si estoy en lo cierto y no creo equivocarme ese par de hombres no han terminado sus pendientes, algunas cosas no cambian y no les ayudare esta vez...tengo que ir a casa de Ginny, hablare con ella antes de que Pablo venga...sobre todo necesito hacer una visita a cierto retrato en el despacho de Harry...

Tomo un poco de polvos flu de la chimenea a la cual tengo acceso, si aquella por donde di mi "espectáculo"...a casa de Harry y Ginny!...gira y me absorbe un remolino, en segundos soy arrastrada y llevada a mi destino, parece que no hay nadie...no se escuchan voces...raro...Luna y Neville tendrían que estar aquí, así como Molly...donde se abran metido?...concéntrate Hermione aprovecha y ve al despacho...subo rauda y veloz como gacela con tacones de 10 cms a punto de doblarme un tobillo…deslizo la manija de la puerta y cierro con cautela...me coloco frente a un retrato vacio y comienzo a llamar a tan querida persona...

-Profesor...Profesor Dumbledor...me escucha?...un, dos, tres por el profesor?...probando, probando...

- un dos tres por mi y mi querida Hermione... tan puntual como siempre, recibí tu recado... permíteme felicitarlos …al fin se casaron!,y gracias a ello gane una pequeña apuesta con la Profesora McGonagall ...pero dime porque tan misteriosa?

-Profesor! Que alegría me da verlo...la verdad que bien, muy bien, lamentamos no verlo en la ceremonia...sabe...necesito su ayuda...vera...

- se a lo que vienes...lo que no entiendo es porque dudas...

- bueno en realidad no dudo de llevarlo acabo, solo que podría perder lo que tengo ahora...no declinare...me une un fuerte lazo a los dos...por eso creo que lo entenderán...

-Hermione...rara vez en ambos mundos se crean lazos muy especiales y cruciales...el amor se representa de muchas formas...cuando se da a voluntad y sobre todo para salvar vidas genera algo asombroso, prueba de ello esta nuestro querido amigo...la vida tiene etapas de felicidad, tristeza, dificultades y triunfos... cada una te brindaran enseñanzas inimaginables, no dudes de lo que tu corazón te dicta...

- puede evitarse?...me refiero a que no existe algún hechizo capaz de repararlo?...usar el giratiempos… regresar a ese día y avisarles?

- en algunos casos es posible...sin embargo para que evitar lo que se espera? Perdemos gente querida a lo largo de nuestro camino, no podremos reemplazarlos pero si encontrar consuelo a través de otros...solo recuerda que nada pasa por equivocación, resurgirá de las cenizas como el ave fénix y brillara mas que nunca, son buenos tiempos pero siempre se necesita esperanza para el futuro...recuérdalo un acto desinteresado con amor siempre será recompensado…

-Profesor!..Profesor no se vaya una cosa más! Por favor...existe una forma de traspasar vida de persona a persona?...

-claro que la hay...el amor...lo único que la magia que conocemos no puede crear pos si sola es un ser humano...nuestro mundo mágico traspasa vínculos a través de la sangre y de la unión de dos personas, no podemos alterar la naturaleza puesto que de ella se despiertan los instintos y sentimientos, podrás compartir lazos y trasferir algunas cosas ...lo vas a ver tu misma, podrán ser testigos de lo maravilloso que la magia guarda tras un deseo ...aahhh un consejo...ten a la mano el giratiempos te puede ser útil para no atormentar lo que tu objetivo persigue… estaré por los retratos …si buscas me encontraras…

Así como apareció se esfumo y vacio quedo nuevamente el retrato…el Giratiempos! Es lo que necesitaba…tengo que ir a ver a la profesora McGonagall…la una…tengo una hora para regresar y ver a Pablo…al salir me topo con Neville que carga varios frasquitos, los cuales estuvo a punto de tirar gracias al susto que le di…

-Hermione! que susto me has dado, que haces a esta hora?, pensaba verte a la hora de la cena, a ocurrido algo? Pareciera que no quisieras que te vean…

-termine temprano , y aproveche para poder ver unas cuestiones…donde estaban?, hace rato llegue , me pareció extraño no escucharlos y más a Luna que parece colibrí, de un lado a otro de la casa…ni Molly en la cocina …

-aaahh, contesto tus dudas, Lunita salió con Molly a comprar víveres para la cena de hoy…ya sabes viene Norita y Pablo…y quieren agasajarlos no deben de tardar…Ginny está en la cochera, me ha pedido que la ayude a bajar hemos armado un caldero y toda la mañana he conseguido yerbas y mesclado pociones…me ha sorprendido como va recuperando sus habilidades en esto…y ni se diga su carácter…

-magnifico, eso indica que esta mejor…pociones…que pociones están haciendo?

-lo sabrás muy pronto…deja que resulte bien…

-estas muy misterioso…pero si es para ayudar está bien…

-créeme que lo será…Hermione…

-dime Neville…

-haces lo correcto…ya verás que todo saldrá bien…hoy se levanto diferente, hemos hablado mucho…y aunque cree saber lo que puede ocurrir su pena es más grande…no estás sola en esto...

-lo se Neville… me voy que tengo otro asunto que atender…y ten cuidado con tantos frasquitos!...

El tiempo se me ha ido, la reunión con la profesora McGonagall me llevo más tiempo…las tres…tengo hambre…mucha hambre!...me inquieta lo que me han dicho…será posible?...me tomare la tarde…a donde ir a comer algo?...mmmm si…ahí será…

Ron

Pase por Hermione a su oficina y no esta!...donde se abra metido?...porque se iría sin decirme nada?...quiere volverme loco!...me encuentro con Harry para regresar juntos…

-y Hermione? la encontraste?

-no!...Alice me dijo que salió desde medio día y no dejo dicho donde…y si le paso algo?...

- nos quiere volver locos?...que le sucede a esa mujer!...como se va sin dejar una nota o mandar una lechuza o un mensaje algo!...

- y me lo dices a mi?...nos va a matar de un coraje o susto…o las dos cosas! Su maldita manía de desaparecer…

Llegamos a casa, lo primero que recibimos fue un olor exquisito de la cena de esta noche, y la sorpresa de que Ginny está en la sala…se le ve mejor…voltea a vernos y sonríe tímidamente a Harry, lleva puesto un bonito vestido verde esmeralda, veo como Harry se acerca a ella, le da un beso en la frente y se va…una lagrima amenaza con salir de sus ojos y me desarma…

-Te ves estupenda!...

-no seas mentiroso Ronald…

-dale tiempo Gin…

-lo sé…yo lo aleje de mi…pero siento que aun me ama…me lo dice mi corazón…

-hazle caso, porque es verdad…es cuestión de que persistas…no has visto a Hermione?...

-no…esperaba hablar con ella antes de la cena…supe que vino por Neville y que tenía prisa por ir a ver unos pendiente…

-sabes a donde fue?...que maldita manía!

-no…Neville no pregunto…cálmate…

- me va a volver loco un día de estos Gin!...

- ya estás loco Ron…pero por ella…podrás perdonarme?

-sabes que te quiero no?...

-algunas veces lo dudaba…pero sé que es así…soy egoísta Ron?...ella se alejara de mi por obligarla a hacer esto?...por arruinar su vida como me dijo Harry?... por arruinar tu vida…

-Gin… no lo hace solo por él, también por ti y por mí de cierta forma, no podría perderte, eres mi sangre, mi hermana…

-quieres ver lo que compre para el bebe?... mira esa caja…solo ten cuidado de que no lo vea nadie…es una sorpresa…todos están ocupados con la cena…huele fantástico no?...ya deseo comerla…

-claro que si Gin…extrañaba esa sonrisa…es lindo…le va a gustar al bebe ya lo veras…

Justo en ese momento entraba Harry quien se quedo congelado, sus ojos se clavaron en la manga de algo pequeño…muy pequeño…frunció las cejas, su rostro se tenso y miro a Gin , podía ver como la angustia se reflejaba en ella…me dio la sensación de que el tiempo de detuvo y era eterno!...agradecí al cielo cuando escuche a Hermione que entraba donde estabamos…

-Gin! Qué alegría…te ves estupenda!...pero qué te pasa Harry?...pareces estatua…que es eso Ron?...a ver déjame verlo…

-dónde estabas!...Ron y yo te hemos buscado…porque no dejaste dicho dónde encontrarte?...dile algo Ron!...

-Hermione por….

-cálmate Potter…tuve que ver unos asuntos…que hermoso Gin…le va a gustar mucho…a que es lindo Ron?...mira que cosa tan pequeña…con que azul…otra cosa en que enfocarnos… se le vera fabuloso!...ven Harry míralo…

-desde aquí lo veo muy bien…

-Harry James Potter!...ven aquí!...mira la primer ropa de tu bebe…

-pero si aun no hay bebe…

-pero lo abra y de eso nos vamos a encargar o no?...

Al menos no era a mí a quien estaban regañando!...era el mismísimo elegido, el niño que vivió… Gin se relajo ante la actitud de Hermione, aunque evitaba mirar a Harry…y es extraño pero en lugar de molestarme estaba agradecido con ella por la actitud que tenía con mi hermana…se acerco y al tener en sus manos ese pedazo de tela, su expresión cambio…

-realmente es muy lindo Gin…lo bueno que trae gorrito, porque si hereda nuestro cabello tendremos que escondérselo…

-será perfecto Harry…he soñado que se parece a ti…

-menos mal que no deseas que además sea pelirrojo, porque ahí sí creo fallarte…que tiene de malo mi cabello Potter?...

Hermione

un sentimiento extraño me produjo esa pequeña ropa de bebe, pero no se compara con ver a Gin mejor…Harry la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la mesa, no puedo decir que era como antes pero si mejor, mucho mejor, lamente no haber llegado antes pero fui a casa por unas cosas, Pablo y Nora llegaron del brazo de nuestros queridos amigos Luna y Neville, mis suegros contentos por ver diferente a nuestra pelirroja , no paraban de reír y contar anécdotas …un par de horas despues se despidieron y pasamos de nueva cuenta a la sala, Ron llevo a Ginny a un cómodo sillón, ya que el "elegido" parecía que no encontraba un papel muy importante que necesitaba en ese preciso momento ni una hora antes ni una después, justo ese momento, así que me ofrecí en " ayudarlo" y subí a su despacho…y que hacia?...con la cara sobre el escritorio…

-que ganas con tan absurdo pretexto?

-lo necesito…

-porque mientes?...que sucede?

-que sucede?, que sucede!...como me preguntas que sucede!...es obvio no?... no entiendo como lo tomas con tanta calma!...no te das cuenta de lo que pretendes que hagamos?...

-prefieres perder a tu esposa?...que Ron pierda una hermana y yo a mi mejor amiga?... contesta Potter

-no…pero por que tu?...porque no otra!...porque no otro método…si entro a esa sala es aceptar que pase…

-me estás diciendo que no soy la mejor opción para tener un hijo tuyo?...prefieres tenerlo con una desconocida?...no soy lo suficiente buena para tenerlo?...es eso?...

-estás loca!...como puedes decir semejante aberración…

-es lo que me estás dando a entender Harry…y yo de tonta ofreciéndome…que estúpida no?...quédate con tu compasión, tu lastima y tus miedos…y ten el valor de entrar a esa sala y dile a Ginny que se consuma en su dolor…ve a los ojos a Ron y dile que perderá a su hermana... y me dices a los ojos que el hombre que pensé eras no existe…

- que estúpida...yo ofreciéndome en bandeja…creyendo que era esa opción y no lo soy…saldré por esa puerta y te lo juro…no te insistiré, no me hables…has de cuenta que la muerta soy yo!...lo escuchaste!...no quiero presenciar cómo te derrumbas y con ello arrastras a otros…

Me dirijo a la puerta con un dolor en mi pecho… lagrimas surcando mis mejillas, toco la perilla intento abrir la puerta, cuando una mano la cierra de golpe…

-no te vayas…no tu…por favor…no llores…

No puedo parar mi llanto, seguramente la nariz se me ha puesto roja y pálido mi rostro…genial, ahora luzco fatal…no me muevo un centímetro de mi lugar…me dolió…pensé que me quería…

-perdóname…no puedo verte llorar…mírame Mione…

También este?...bueno pues que manía con que los mire…lo menos que quiero en este momento es eso…Mirarlo…egoísta!

-escúchame …no me destroces más el corazón…

-habla Potter!...antes de que saque mi varita…

-siéntate…por favor…

-no pienso moverme de aquí…si no dices algo convincente…

- quiero platicar contigo…decirte lo que pasa por mi mente…pero a los ojos, sabes que no te mentiría…lo sabes…si hubieras salido por esa puerta mi soporte se esfuma…y con ello el resto de mi…

-no me estés chantajeando Harry!... si me voy a sentar…ya me canse de mirar la misma puerta…

-y bien…te escucho…- _al fin pude detener mi llanto…- _por tu culpa he de lucir horrible…

-eso es mentira…Mione…tu jamás te veras horrible…me atormenta pensar que nuestra relación cambie y pueda perderte a ti también…Yo te quiero…

-en verdad pensarías en otra para tener un hijo?...

-no…

-entonces?...dímelo…

-quiero que seas feliz…quisiera que no te detuviera nada para lograrlo…

-y porque crees que no lo seré?...no te vanaglories Potter!...mi felicidad estaría empañada con tu desdicha y prefiero mil veces correr el riesgo…no lo correrías conmigo?

-perdón si te hice pensar eso, aparte de Ginny no existe otra mas que tu…solo que no es fácil, nosotros...tendríamos que... luego Ron...tu ...el... Ginny…como mentirte…me sentiría agradecido con la vida si una parte de mi crece en tu vientre…no podre reemplazar uno por otro ...pero y si destrozo tu vida por un deseo ajeno?...nos uniría de por vida...así no lo sepa nadie más...nos uniría...yo lo sabré y tu también...no has pensado en que podamos recibir reproches?... son Weasly, Mione!...

-yo haría eso y más si fuera necesario...que espero y cumplamos el objetivo al primer intento...

-has pensado lo difícil que será separarte de él...haciéndolo pasar por hijo de ella y no tuyo...y si no logro romper la barrera que tengo con Ginny?...entonces que?...

-sabré que esta en buenas manos, además no me alejaría de el...no podría aunque quisiera...habremos salvado a Ginny... no la viste hace unos momentos?... nunca hubiera pensado estar en esta posición, hemos librado batallas que no escogimos, porque no librar esta que tiene un objetivo...

-como mirarte después?...

-con el mismo amor que nos tenemos...viví un año contigo con la incertidumbre de que muriéramos en la búsqueda, lo que vamos a hacer es distinto, crearemos vida por vida...dejarías de quererme?

-jamás...no podría te amaría más...

-vamos, tenemos que ir al encuentro con el destino...

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio...cuando estuvimos en el ultimo escalón lanzamos un fuerte suspiro, sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y me dio valor de dar el ultimo paso...cuando entramos vimos que estaban nerviosos y expectantes, como si ellos fueran a realizar semejante cosa!...Ron me sonrió y me tendió los brazos, fui a el y me arrope en su pecho...Harry tomo asiento a lado de una Ginny nerviosa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo su mano enlazándola...Luna sonreía , se le veía tan feliz!...claro supongo que más si Pablo estaba a su lado, en ese momento entro Neville y Nora con una bandeja con tacitas de te y nos ofrecieron una a todos...comencé a explicar el plan...

-bien, las ocho personas que estamos aquí sabemos el motivo por el que nos reunimos, me alegra verte mejor Gin...solo quiero que todo salga de la mejor manera...te queremos...y no vamos a perderte lo escuchaste!...así que tu te ocupas de recuperarte y nosotros del bebe...será complicado y difícil de entender en un momento dado, pero estamos dispuesto a ello Harry, Ron y Yo...Pablo podemos contar con su ayuda ?

-Lunita me ha explicado lo que pretenden hacer, entiendo el inconveniente de esto, sin embargo ha producido una reacción en Ginny fabulosa, algo que no habíamos logrado...y desde luego podrás contar conmigo y con Nora...

-un problema menos...Neville, necesitamos que localices estas plantas quien mejor que tu, y ya que Ginny a montado un caldero y han estado haciendo algunas , podrán hacer esta juntos...Gin eres magnifica en pociones... anote todo en el pergamino, desconozco varias plantas que mencionan , tal vez tengas que ir a varias partes para encontrarlas y corto el tiempo quince días para ser precisos, con ello Gin y yo realizaremos un hechizo "trasferi" ... investigue y con ayuda de la Pofesora McGonagall pude dar con el , esta prohibido por el ministerio este tipo de magias, así que no podremos hablar de el, pocos magos lo conocen y permitirá que en apariencia Ginny vaya mostrando avances de un embarazo real, de esta forma no tendrá porque ocultarse y será creíble...

-yo conseguiré todo, no identifico el nombre de algunas pero lo tendremos , creo que tendré que comprar polvos flu ...viajare mucho...pero espero que en ocho días tenga todo y tener tiempo de realizar la pócima...

-una vez la tengamos, y si todo sale como espero...haremos nuestra parte...Harry y Yo...para esto necesitaremos nuevamente tu ayuda Pablo te lo explicare mas tarde...creo que en esta parte será mejor que solo nosotros estemos enterados...el profesor Dumbledor me dio una idea fabulosa , usaremos mi giratiempos, así que parecerá que solo nos ausentamos unos minutos...lo aremos sin autorización del ministerio, iremos por chimenea a Howgarts , en especifico la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, tendremos poco tiempo para pasar desapercibidos por lo que realizara un conjuro que nos permitirá ir y venir en un tiempo preciso, solo lo sabremos los que estaremos ahí...

-bendigo la hora que rompes las reglas amor...

- brillante, Hermione...eres brillante!

-te sorprendes Potter?...ashhh, en cuanto regresemos nos desharemos de un recuerdo en especial... se entiende no? Lo que no podremos olvidar es el resultado...así que Harry tu te encargaras de esto, Dumbledor te mostro como hacerlo muchas veces...

-brillante amor, eres brillante!

-tu también ?...según mis cálculos a partir de cuarto mes comenzara a ser notorio por lo que pediremos un permiso en el ministerio Ron y yo, saldremos de Londres nos instalaremos en un poblado muggle pasaremos desapercibidos...Lunita busca un lugar adecuado y alejado...

-claro que si! Será fantástico!...como si estuvieran de vacaciones, ya lo verán...déjenlo en mis manos, yo me ocupo de buscar el lugar ideal, la casa, el perro, los gatos...un oficio...todo!

-este...el perro y los gatos Luna?

- claro Ron... como una típica familia de muggles...

-Bueno es lo de menos, un gato o un perro que mas da...esta noche haremos un pacto inquebrantable, desafiaremos reglas del Ministerio de Magia, al cual pertenecemos, haremos pócimas y hechizos prohibidos, arriesgamos mucho, pero vale la pena...nadie ajeno a nosotros lo conocerá...si están de acuerdo comenzaremos con el plan...

-como si nunca hubiéramos roto las reglas!...al menos no en cuatro años...ya es ganancia no amor?...

...formamos un circulo ,iniciaba Ginny-Harry-Yo-Ron-Luna-Pablo-Nora-Neville-que terminaba nuevamente en nuestra pelirroja amiga, enlazamos ambos brazos a cada lado de nosotros junto con nuestras varitas, realice el hechizo y de mi varita salió un rayo de luz violeta la cual giraba por el circulo que formamos...el pacto estaba hecho...

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap.16. Conquístame Potter**

Día doce. son las cinco de la mañana, no puedo dormir, me levanto sin hacer ruido …tomo un par de cosas, evito hacer ruido, se me han caído un par de cosas pero conociendo el sueño de Ron ni enterado…el silencio reina, la oscuridad también, de puntillas entro al despacho de Harry , tomo un poco de polvos flu , uso la chimenea, aparezco en mi casa, bajo a mi recamara descalza vestida con un pantaloncillo corto, una camiseta de Ron ,un bolso, unas llaves y mi varita, aprovechare para tomar un par de mudas, evitando que lo mire el…ya estamos muy nerviosos viendo como los días se aproximan, saco de mi viejo baúl mi bolsita expansiva, me siento en la orilla de la cama , enciendo una lamparilla iluminando un par de retratos, son fotos de nuestra Boda, en una estamos Ron y yo al momento de decir nuestros votos, involuntariamente siento como una amplia sonrisa se crea en mi... la otra es de los cuatro ese mismo día, que diferente se ven Ginny y Harry, confió volver a verlos de la misma forma… guardo mis cosas, agito mi varita y el bolso tan conocido por los tres desaparece al fondo…

Subo con el a la cocina…de todo este tiempo muy pocas veces la he usado, pongo la cafetera, unas rebanas de pan a tostar…me ha dado hambre!...pongo el reproductor, subo el volumen confiada de que no hay nadie más, sacando mi lado artístico, tomo el control remoto y me pongo a brincar de un lado a otro coreando la música sin darme cuenta que me miran oculto en las sombras, me lanzo de sillón en sillón, si Ron me viera brincar en estos "costosísimos muebles" estaría colérico!...debí ser trapecista!…se siente tan bien la suavidad del ante en las plantas de mis pies, que agilidad!...como el circo solei... intento dar una marometa triple con caída libre, me veo volar! Y sin impedirlo paso la orilla del respaldo y ruedo como oso panda llevándome un sillón, la mesita, lámpara y fotografías y cual vil costal de papas aterrizo de cara al suelo…jajajajajajaja…Merlín, que divertido…porque no lo hice cuando pequeña?...libros y más libros… jamás me lance de mi cama!...es un hecho que no lo podre hacer después…no sé si me he roto una costilla pero ha sido realmente divertido jajajajajaja…me suelto a reír como loca…tomo la fotografía, me abrazo a ella y le planto un beso…como amo a este hombre a pesar de que me saca de mis casillas lo amo!…mmm el aroma del café inunda el ambiente, ya sé que soy excesivamente ordenada, pero aun no pienso recoger el desorden, brincando me dirijo a la cocina, sin soltar el micrófono coreando la de "aquí voy" (de jesse y joy) sirvo una taza, unto el pan tostado con mantequilla, me apetece salir a la terraza, quiero ver el amanecer, tengo un par de horas antes de que despierten...aparezco una frazada, me cubro, tomo un sorbo de café , una mordida al pan y contemplo el horizonte oscuro que se presenta… en otro tiempo tuve miedo a ella, a perder todo cuanto tenia, poseía y amaba…

…he pensado que le tenemos temor a la oscuridad de la noche porque nos representa lo desconocido, pero es tan serena, tranquila, mística, una vez que la conoces y vives en ella...supongo que asusta no ver más allá, negro azabache si eligiera un tono , lo mejor viene después, porque le da paso a lo maravilloso del alba …rojiza, enérgica, brillante, llena de vida, pasión por descubrir lo que un nuevo día te ofrece, reflejarme en lo azul del mar, levantar la vista recordándome que puede ser infinito, azul…no hay principio ni fin, ambos son vida , no puede existir una sin la otra…

Me pierdo en los matices de una incipiente alba que va opacando poco a poco lo que resta de la noche, absorta estoy en mis pensamientos que me levanto cual resorte cuando escucho una voz…

-me invitas un poco de café?...

-Ron!...me has asustado!...casi me da un infarto!...-_se los juro! mi corazón está a punto de estallar!_

-jajajajajaja…no seas exagerada…

-dime exagerada cuando quede tendida en el suelo sin señal de vida!...

-jajajajaja, no seas exagerada amor...jajajajaja tu cara, jajajajajaja...

-muy simpático...muy simpático...pensé que dormías, tú no despiertas temprano, que paso?...ocurrió algo?

-si…no estabas…sentí cuando te levantaste…

-porque no me hablaste?...

-me gusta mirarte cuando te pones misteriosa…te deslizas como felina...si viera tu profesor de entrenamiento de Auror te reprobaba jajajajajaja...todo se te cae jajajajaja...eso sí, tienes estilo para caer después de un salto mortal jajajajajajaja...

-mmmm...como sabias que vendría aquí?...me estas espiando?...Ronald Weasley me estas espiando? porque vienes así...no tienes frio? ya se te está haciendo costumbre…

-no te estoy espiando, no fue necesario!...vi que tomaste la llave de la casa…lo que no entiendo es para que, si usaste la chimenea…jajajajaja…además te has llevado mi camiseta…

-aahh!...fue lo primero que encontré…ya deja de reírte..

-tendrás que devolverla… aunque para ser sincero se te ve mejor a ti…

-bueno…deja ir por una abajo y te la regreso…

-no…tendrá que ser ahora…

-no llevo otra cosa…

-lo sé…

Ron

Siendo sincero me ha gustado ver su lado improvisado, brincando como niña, aunque no pudo escoger otros sillones?...tenía que ser en los costosos sillones de ante japonés!...no creo que duren mucho…y no pienso comprar otros iguales!...a mí no me dejaría brincar en ellos…cuando cayó y rodo al suelo cual oso iba a salir en su auxilio…me impidió las risas que tenia, pareciera que jamás lo hubiera hecho, en casa mamá se enfadaba cada que nos veía hacerlo, y como no si los que nos alentaban a ello eran los gemelos…era su culpa y terminaba yo castigado…

una pequeño gesto hiso que mi corazón se llenara de gozo, confianza, algo tan simple, solo la había visto hacer algo similar con una foto que se encuentra en su oficina, una muy especial , aquella que me llena de angustia , temor y celos al recordarme ese momento…la diferencia estaba en lo que su hermoso rostro reflejo, es verdad lo que dijo Harry…nunca me había fijado en ello, hasta ahora…su sonrisa es grandiosa!, la sensación de que te aman aunque no te vean, aunque no te toquen, te hace sentir inmortal, ver como acaricia mi retrato con la misma ternura que si estuviera yo!...esa mujer me pertenece…no importa lo que suceda…es mía…si no deberían de verlo ustedes mismos…

Su mirada es cristalina, sincera, no importa el dolor o la alegría que te de, basta una mirada suya para saberlo, comparto su corazón…no soy ciego ni tonto, cuando la guerra, después de dejarlos me marche con la certeza de que ella lo amaba de la forma que yo a ella …por única vez maldije haberlos conocido, al momento me arrepentí y desespere al no encontrarlos, fui el hombre más miserable del mundo, no importaba nada, no me pertenecía, mis estúpidos temores!...mis estúpidos miedos!…cuando regrese y vi su mirada de tristeza convertirla en ira me asuste!...no por los golpes que me dio!...me asusto ver que ella sentía lo mismo por mí, pero dejando claro que a pesar de ello nunca lo dejaría solo y de cierta forma tampoco yo...nunca le pregunte porque sabía la respuesta, es extraño de comprender lo sé, un lazo de tres puntas unidas entre sí… no se puede romper si deseas conocer la gloria...no podría vivir sin ella, es el ancla que me mantiene unido a la tierra, y me eleva al cielo cuando la tengo…justo como estoy ahora…estremeciéndome y navegando por su cuerpo…llenándome de vida su roce y el mío…probando de sus labios el mejor néctar…volar a ese par de senos que brindan calor, pasión y delirio…la tomo con calma…sin prisas…tatuando mi cuerpo al suyo…no me importa haber tirado la otra mesita, ni el haber tumbado el otro sillón de ante japonés en la lucha de poder…mucho menos que ni ella ni yo tengamos mi camiseta…esta mejor en el piso haciendo el camino de la terraza a la sala…o la taza de café a medio tomar junto a un par de tostadas…nada…nada será mejor que estar así…

-no me olvides…

-jamás podría…

-me amas?

-siempre te he amado Ron…

-volverás a mi?...

-aquí estoy…donde más podría ir?...no existe mejor lugar…recuérdalo...no te miento…

-lo sé…

Tomando una tregua... recobrando el aire sin separarnos, con sus manos acariciando mi húmedo cabello y mis brazos rodeando su pequeña cintura… trasmitiéndome el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío…tumbados sobre la alfombra persa "carísima"…escuchando la música que no hemos bajado en volumen…(escuchen la canción : chocolate, jesse y joy)

-escúchala…así me siento cada vez que te miro, cada que me tomas Ron…el mejor chocolate de mi vida…en todas sus formas…amargo, dulce, picante, salado…siempre querré de el…

Hermione.

_"Lo mejor de la oscuridad de la noche…es cuando da paso al alba"_…sin duda alguna…sé que es su forma de hacerse presente…no lo culpo…no podría, ya que lo necesitaba de igual manera, si no hago mal mis cuentas hoy es el ultimo día dentro del rango de la pócima que tome hace un mes y que mejor uso le dimos sin saberlo, no será necesaria elaborarla en varios meses…hablando de pócimas… Neville y Ginny pudieron realizarla con éxito…después de seis intentos!...una ceja chamuscada, tres saquitos de polvos flu, dos cazos abollados y tres vidrios rotos de la cochera… ayer nos hicieron el último chequeo médico, por fortuna todo indica que estamos bien…estoy nerviosa y lo han notado Ron y Luna...partiremos un día antes…los únicos que lo saben son Pablo y Harry…si se preguntan qué fue lo que consultamos en secreto con Pablo, es sencillo…en dos días me encontrare en los días más aptos según mi organismo el cual marcha como relojito… le pedimos que nos ayudara con una pócima de fertilidad para asegurar que no exista falla, entiende nuestro dilema y acepto sin revelarlo...

Salí unos minutos por un par de cosas para el desayuno, me he aparecido cerca de una tienda muggle, tocino, huevos, leche y jugo fue lo que compre…lo malo de aparecer es lo mareado que te deja…lo bueno…que es muy rápido y ya morimos de hambre, desayunaremos en nuestra casa, mientras lo preparo, Ron ordena todo…como lo escuchan, sin chistar se ha ofrecido!... hoy a medio día haremos el hechizo "transferi", aprovechando que el Ministro ha salido de Londres…Luna lo llevara a cabo…

Regresamos a casa de Harry , son las nueve de la mañana, Neville está haciendo el desayuno…pero creo que se le ha quemado un par de veces y vuelve a empezar…Luna como siempre brincando de un lado a otro…tararea una melodía, me guiña un ojo y sigue en su danza matutina, tomo asiento a lado de Ron, mirando como el pobre de Neville intenta en vano hacer los panques…le ofrecimos ayuda y se negó…salgo dejando a cierto pelirrojo con un espectáculo divertido para el…subo con la intención de buscar a Harry y que guarde sus cosas en mi bolsa…entro a mi recamara con la intención de cambiarme de ropa…justo entra Luna…y me ha colgado cuantos collares raros imaginen, me lanzo unos polvos que yo no vi, pero que según ella alejaran a no sé qué criaturas…

-Luna…es necesario que lleve todos los collares?

-no son collares, son amuletos…Pablo te dio una poción yo amuletos…garantizaran el éxito!...ya lo veras…

-te dijo lo de la poción?

-claro, que tiene de malo?...solo lo sé yo…

-estoy nerviosa Luna…

- porque?...sabes que hacer ya lo has hecho y muchas veces por lo que me contaste...y vaya de que forma! ...no es un extraño…lo conoces, el a ti…no veo el problema…bueno…lo vas a conocer muchooooo mássssssss…y que…me contaras como estuvo?...

-Luna!…es muy diferente!...por Merlín! En que lio me metí...además recuerda que nos desharemos de ese recuerdo en cuanto regresemos…

-que lastima…te imaginas si lo pudiera publicar!, todos querrían saber cómo se creó el primogénito de Harry Potter!...hubiéramos vendido miles de ejemplares!...debimos de ponernos un nombre no crees?...el ejercito de HermioneRonGinnyHarryLunaPab loNevilleNora...es muy largo verdad?... o el ejercito del bebe Potter…o quizá ejercito de esperanza…suena bien no?...

-Hay Lunita como le haces…tomas algo?...para que me des un poco…

-por cierto tuve un sueño muy raro…una especie de premonición u algo así…mamá vino y me dijo unas palabras que no entendí bien ...latirán dos en uno del amor de tres...o dos por uno sumaran tres...algo así… me pidió que las anotara, que no se me olvidara decírtelo…y lo anote en un pedazo de pergamino que no encontré esta mañana…lastima no?...te prometo buscarlo y decírtelo en tu regreso…bueno mejor horas después porque si regresan minutos después de que se vayan no me dará tiempo, no crees?

-Qué?...si Luna…después me lo dices…sabes dónde está Ginny?...

- si! Eso si lo sé…abajo, en el jardín esperando el desayuno…

-y como se ve?...triste, molesta, angustiada?...

-deja de pensar cosas negativas! Que los amuletos no servirán y tendré que cambiarlos… ella está bastante tranquila, ha de ser por la pócima que se tomo hace un rato… Ron también por lo visto…muy sonriente, relajado…por cierto donde estaban?...vine a buscarlos hace un rato y no los vi…ahhhh…sospecho que por eso semejante sonrisa traen… aunque no lo creas, el nervioso es Nevi que no deja de quemar el desayuno…

-pócima?, que pócima?...

-la que Gin y Nevi hicieron hace una semana…vamos a buscar a Harry tengo que hacer un ritual con ustedes dos sin que lo sepan los demás… anda ya tienes todo guardado en tu bolsita…te conozco, no quisiste una maleta para no hacer una despedida tal…

-me asombras Luna…no serás vidente, clarividente, astrologa u otro?

-siempre me ha encantado tu sentido del humor…jejejejeje…

-esta bien, aprovecho para que Harry guarde sus cosas aquí mismo…vamos?

-claro que si…tengo que colgarle esto a él…

-menos mal, no seré la única…loc…lo cual facilitara el éxito, no?

Así es, no seré la única loca que ande con estas cosas encima…ya quiero ver la cara de Harry…Luna se adelanta y hace el mismo espectáculo, lanza polvos "invisibles", danza alrededor de él y por ultimo le cuelga los "amuletos" jajajajaja….

-qué diablos es esto Luna!...no puedo usar collares!

- error, no son collares, son amuletos, verdad Lunita?...como no los reconoces Harry…me gusta como se ve el rosa , combina con tus ojos…jajajajaja…

-deja de reírte Mione!...Lunita…es necesario?...pero si tu, también…el de fichitas combina con tus aretes….jajajajajajaja

-ya ven que si funcionan, están de mejor ánimo y se ven estupendos!, como quisiera que los demás los vean…

-que! No…no me hagas esto...por favor Lunita…

-déjate puesto eso Potter!...garantizara el éxito…mete tus cosas en la bolsa…todo eso pretendes llevarte?...por favor!...ni las vas a usar!...

-o llevo esto o no llevo nada…tu elijes…

-llévalo…bien lunita has tu ritual…

-cual ritual?...que nos va a hacer Luna?

- shuuuuu…no la desconcentres a menos que quieras bajar con esto puesto…porque yo no lo pienso hacer…así que estate quieto…

-vamos Lunita que ya quiero desayunar…el jamoncillo que tiene el amuleto de aquí me ha despertado ganas de huevos con Jamón…y no lo puedo comer verdad?...no..ok

Se asomó con cautela, checando no encontrar a nadie más, nos hace señas y aguantándonos la risa , ambos asentimos con la cabeza…en verdad que el entrenamiento de Aurores es aplicable a muchos casos…cuando entramos al despacho nuestra rubia amiga cierra la puerta y lanza un hechizo…y asombrados vemos como empieza a quitarse el suéter!...

-Luna que pretendes hacer!...déjate el suéter!- _gritamos los dos espantadísimos, que se le había ocurrido hacer?..._

_-_que les pasa?...tengo un vestido bajo esta ropa…lo tengo que usar…que pensaban que hacia?...

-ahhh Lunita pues explícate, nos sacaste un buen susto!...

Harry se voltio, dejando que Luna se sacara los pantalones, nos asombraba en verdad!...eso si quedo en un bonito y suelto vestido blanco de gasa hasta las rodillas, soltó su rubia melena y se apunto con su varita la cabeza, apareciendo una bonita corona de pequeñas flores como nubes… comenzó su ritual…nos rodeo lanzando polvos que no vimos, canto en runas…agitando su varita sobre nosotros, intentábamos no reírnos…por ultimo lanzo unas piedras talladas en runas antiguas que no había visto salvo en libros, de donde las saco?...era Futhark Antiguo…ya le estaba tomando seriedad a esto…un circulo se proyecto sobre nosotros…y bajo hasta tocar el suelo, cuando ella se acerco lo que me inquieto fue la duda en su rostro estaba contrariada y muy pensativa…

-Luna…no sabía que usaras runas… menos este tipo…de donde las sacaste?...eres clarividente?…

-no se muevan…deja anoto esto…es muy raro…aunque tiene sentido con mi sueño…muy extraño…tendré que hacer una consulta…listo…

Ante nuestra mirada de asombro vimos como desapareció el círculo que anteriormente se había formado…

-que viste?...

-aun no puedo decirlo…necesito investigar un par de cosas…si en verdad puede ocurrir lo que vi…no sabía que pudiera pasar…wow…vamos a desayunar…tengo mucha hambre!...ya no huele a quemado…seguro llego Nora...pueden quitarse los amuletos, guárdalos Hermi…fabuloso…será fabuloso…

Y sin más salió, no sin antes dedicarnos una gran sonrisa, nos quitamos los collares y solo por la intriga de su rostro hace momentos hice caso y los guarde en la bolsita…

-que ocurrió Mione?...pensé que solo jugaba…pero y el circulo que se formo…y el interés de anotar lo que vio y los símbolos extraños…que eran? Luna es vidente? tu no crees en ello …porque te inquieto?...

-yo también pensé que solo era algo muy de "luna"…pero Harry…lo que uso y los cantos son en runas…muy antiguas a decir verdad…pensé que no existían de ese tipo, solo las he visto en un libro muy antiguo…precisamente el mismo que consulte hace poco con la maestra McGonagall…y lo sé porque llamo mi atención lo que decían de ellas , como sabemos las Runas son el alfabeto más antiguo, se tallaron en rocas, fichas de madera o piedra, no solo se usaron como escritura Harry…sino en cantos …solo que el que pronuncio Luna lo desconocía…lo inquietante es que según la profesora solo existen dos de este tipo, ignoraba que nuestra amiga tuviera uno de esos , solo pocos magos con la suficiente habilidad y sensibilidad para ello lo pueden interpretar…de estos se dieron a conocer varias profecías muy antiguas… de la ultima que se supo fue una muy importante…el nacimiento ….de Voldemort …tienen más de 2,200 años!...te imaginas!...no sé lo que vio Luna…solo que esto ya no es un juego… fueron usados para adivinación, ritos y hechizos muy poderosos...si teníamos aun alguna duda de realizar esto…se ha esfumado…Merlín…necesito un poco de aire…siento que todo me da vueltas…ahora encuentro razón a las palabras de Dumbledor…

-que palabras?...que te dijo Dumbledor?...

Fuimos interrumpidos por Nora, el desayuno estaba listo y nos esperaban…yo no pensaba comer más…necesitaba un poco de café…bajamos a la cocina…me senté a lado de Ron…el cual estaba comiendo…de nuevo…me sonrió y yo solo moví la cabeza…esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa…ya no era un deseo a conceder solamente…y si todo esto había sido necesario para llegar al mismo fin?...mientras revolvía mi café con el azúcar me bombardearon frases dichas… _"Para que evitar lo que se espera?"…"nada pasa por equivocación"…"siempre se necesita esperanza para el futuro"…"podrán ser testigos de lo maravilloso que la magia guarda tras un deseo"…"un acto desinteresado con amor siempre será recompensado…" _levante el rostro buscando a una en especial…Luna…ella me devolvió la mirada …"_aun no lo puedo decir"_ …sentía como me respondía en mi mente!..._"pronto lo sabremos, confía en mi"_…me dedico una sonrisa antes de volver a su plato de huevos con jamón y panques…válgame…teníamos a una clarividente!

Sentí una mirada, me gire en su dirección, era Ginny, me observaba, calmada, serena, estiro una mano sobre la mesa, hice lo mismo y unimos las manos…vi esperanza en sus ojos, apretó su mano sobre la mía, dibujo una sonrisa en su cada vez menos pálido rostro pecoso, cada día recuperaba más peso y soportaba el dolor de la rehabilitación, nunca se quejaba, pero se le veía cuando su rostro se tornaba rojo y comenzaba a sudar durante las sesiones…

-gracias…

Al escuchar esa simple palabra, los demás guardaron silencio…Harry paso una mano sobre su espalda, Ron dejo a un lado el tenedor y puso su mano encima de las dos , era tan cálida... como adoraba ese contacto ...miró a Harry ,este se levanto y coloco su mano sobre la de Ron sosteniéndole la mirada…cambiaria nuestras vidas, pero juntos…los demás veían la escena con fraternidad , era verdad…no lo haríamos solos, ellos cargarían parte de esto…estaban para ayudarnos…sin importar que Pablo usara la chimenea como una simple puerta, tomara horas de sueño y las dedicara a la rehabilitación física de Ginny…que sin conocernos bien, Nora aplazara su Boda por tratar el problema emocional y ayudara a su hermano con las terapias…aplazar y muchas veces rechazar convenciones que era lo que más disfrutaba , por ir a buscar plantas y elaborar pociones en el caso de Neville…y qué decir de tan singular persona…la que muchas veces resultaba ser la más sensata que todos juntos…aquella que dejo de buscar la exclusiva con "la llorona Mexicana"…la que buscaba polvos y elaboraba amuletos para alejarnos del peligro…la pitonisa rubia que danzaba por la casa y esparcía energía positiva , Luna… solo dos de ellos compartían la misma sangre, todos con características, emociones y habilidades diferentes, sin embargo juntos éramos una familia…

El buen ánimo reino, tal vez los amuletos si funcionaban mejor que una taza de café, por orden de Luna todos nos cambiamos de ropa, Gin, Nora y yo vestíamos igual que nuestra amiga, agradecí el gesto, ya me estaba horrorizando pensando en cual seria, salimos al jardín, descalzas para conectarnos a la tierra según ella y la verdad ni replique, después de lo que vi hace un rato me puse lo que me indico, además era muy cómodo y lindo este vestido, los chicos salieron en pantalones de lino caqui, una playera suelta y vaporosa en color blanco, se veían guapísimos todos!, Harry salió en brazos con Gin, ella lo miraba con añoranza, el a pesar de su resistencia la quería, la coloco en un taburete donde indico nuestra pitonisa , Neville salió con la pócima que habían elaborado, así como dos frasquitos más que yo desconocía... los cuatro chicos se pusieron en cada lado del jardín pronunciando un hechizo de protección, como los cuatro puntos cardinales, asombroso!, se creó una pequeña capa violeta en cada extremo hasta unirse, ya lo había visto cuando la guerra pero no dejaba de maravillarme, me coloque frente a Gin bebí la mitad de la pócima y le pase el resto a ella , enlazamos el brazo derecho, Luna al frente del lazo, los demás formaron un circulo a rededor nuestro dentro de las piedras esparcidas en circunferencia a partir de donde estábamos nosotras y comenzaron a decir hechizos de protección no sabíamos que iba a pasar…la pitonisa rubia agito su varita formando con luz violeta un caballo y una nutria, nombraba frases en runas lo cual provoco que me pusiera nerviosa, por instinto observe a Harry el cual estaba igual que yo ,recito el hechizo prohibido, un rayo de luz salió de su varita y entro por mi ombligo de golpe, sentí como me recorría una especie de calor, parecía que me arrastraba una fuerza extraña, empuje mi cuerpo adelante aguantando lo mas que podía, a su señal sostuve mi varita con la otra mano… Gin levanto la suya con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro ,las unimos punta a punta ...la luz que había entrado, salió a través de mi varita en una estela brillante en color rojo con fuerza, tanto que sentí como me empujo al suelo, Ron intento correr a mí, nuestra amiga hiso seña de que no se movieran, la estela giro rápidamente hacia el vientre de Gin en cuestión de segundos la levanto hasta colocarla de pie tocando el césped y ahí mismo se desvaneció, justo cuando Luna terminaba la última frase en runas antiguas las figuras de nuestros patronus se unían convirtiéndose en un polvo brillante y desaparecían…

Nunca habíamos visto este tipo de estelas de luz...estábamos sorprendidos, agotados y espantados, Pablo se acerco a revisarnos, sentía como mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente, cuando checo que estuviera bien se acercó a Ginny , estaba pálida y sudorosa, le indico a Ron que se acercara...ahora entiendo porque está prohibida, Harry salió corriendo por un vaso de agua...busque a Luna para preguntarle si lo había dicho correctamente y no estaba!

- y Luna?...

-fue por mi maletín que deje arriba...podrías decirle que traiga el frasquito morado...ella sabe cual...

-claro que si...Gin está bien?...

-lo estará...

Salgo angustiada y preguntándome si lo habíamos hecho mal...corrí escaleras arriba con el cabello alborotado, me temblaban las manos...donde se metió Luna! No estaba en su improvisada "oficina", escuche la voz de Harry diciendo su nombre, seguramente el pensó en venir también a buscarla, corro al despacho y ahí estaban...

-Luna suéltame!...no ves que tengo que ver que le paso a Ginny!...algo salió mal!...

- Harry...cálmate ya te pareces a Ron...

-y la pócima!...necesitan la pócima Luna...la morada..dice Pa...-_no entendía como estaba tan calmada! Por primera vez me equivoque de hechizo!-_

-pueden calmarse los dos!...nada salió mal...es momento que se vayan...toma el bolso Hermione, rápido...

-pero porque?, íbamos a irnos dentro de un par de días… que paso?...

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones...váyanse Hermione!...o lo tendré que hacer yo...

Perplejos somos arrastrados cerca de la chimenea...toma un puño de polvos flu ,sin miramientos avienta a Harry que choca contra los ladrillos y rompe sus gafas acompañado de un quejido de dolor, me apresuro a dar un salto antes de que haga lo mismo conmigo, me lanza el pequeño bolso al momento que dice... " a Howarts despacho principal"...

Azorados por no decir asustados, nos trasportan rápidamente y de la misma forma que entramos somos desalojados con fuerza al suelo de la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall, nos lanza una mirada de incredulidad ante semejante entrada, lo mismo haría yo si se supone tengo delante de mi dos Aurores muy capaces…tiene razón Ron, nos viera el profesor de entrenamiento y nos reprueba!...

-Sr Potter, Srita Granger…Sra Weasley levántense no hay tiempo de descanso, el tiempo es corto…trajo el giratiempos?...enlácelo junto a Potter…

-pero…pero que ha pasado?...se supone que…

-abriré un campo de protección, tienen cinco minutos para pasar dentro…cuentan con 48 hras el máximo tiempo que puedo brindarles…mucha suerte…

-levántate Harry…vamos

-pero Ginny, Luna…que sucedió Hermione!...

-Sr Potter , Ginny estará bien, que esperaban que pasara?...no es un hechizo cualquiera…listos?

Con los nervios intento encontrar el giratiempos dentro de la bolsita…me he quedado en blanco…no lo encuentro! el campo está frente a nosotros, por primera vez Harry saca su varita, pronuncia "accio giratiempos"…tan sencillo como eso…lo pasa por su cuello y el mío, como una vez lo llegamos a hacer en el colegio, me toma de la mano y caminamos al campo que esta desvaneciéndose, dejo girar el giratiempos , volteamos hacia la profesora que con su varita cierra el campo y desaparece de nuestra vista…

Corrijo, desaparecemos porque no sé donde nos encontramos, solo sé que volvimos a tocar tierra, está lloviendo y nos estamos empapando…me ayuda a levantarme a pesar de que no ve bien con esas gafas rotas y resbalamos por la ladera del montículo sobre el que estamos…mi hermoso vestido blanco es café, con Potter no paso del suelo cuando intenta ayudarme …

-jajajajajajajajaja- _comienzo a reírme_-

-estás loca Hermione!, te ríes después de todo?...no entiendo que fue lo que paso y porque estamos hoy aquí?...

-jajajajajajaja- _no puedo dejar de reír_-

-que te causa tanta risa?...

-que contigo termino en el suelo cuando intentas socorrerme, jajajajajaja…ya…jajaja…me calmo….jajajajaja…

-ya vi como te calmas…jajajajajaja, es cierto, jajajajajaja…no sé porque termino contigo en el suelo, jajajajaja…

Nos dejamos caer hacia atrás, desparramados en el barro, no creo que nos ensuciemos más no?...reímos de nervios , yo tampoco sé que paso exactamente y porque estamos aquí…solo me dejo acariciar por la lluvia que cae sobre nosotros…cierro los ojos, cuando unas manos me jalan…

-vamos Hermione, si no terminaremos enfermándonos…dónde estamos?...no reconozco el lugar, tenemos que encontrar un pueblo, cambiarnos de ropa ya después veremos donde ir…

-cierto, no podemos enfermarnos ahora, no se a donde nos mandaría McGonagall y Luna, porque no dudo que este en esto… ya estamos aquí…tenias pensado un lugar no?, te dije que lo vieras Potter…

- y lo tenía!...pero no para estos días…porque no sabía que iban a ser además días!...

-pensabas que íbamos a llegar, hacer el bebe y vámonos?...Harry Potter!...

-bueno…bueno…pues no…si…la verdad si…pero pensándolo bien, iba a ser muy complicado no?...de por si…

-no lo puedo creer!...no soy tan fácil Harry Potter…-_mirándolo y guiñándole un ojo_- tendrás que conquistarme en 24 hras…

-Mione…por favor…

-conquístame Potter!...será más sencillo para los dos…solo dos días tenemos, con la ayuda de la pócima seguro que cuando lleguemos a "eso" lo logramos…me conoces, no te será difícil…o si?

-te conquistare Granger…ya que estamos metidos en esto, lo haremos como debe…ahora solo sigue caminando…allá veo una luz…parece que no estamos tan lejos de un pueblo como parece…no sé cómo se le ocurrió a Luna que anduviéramos descalzos, van a pensar que estamos locos!, con la ropa llena de barro, la ropa pegada, mis gafas rotas…

-aahh de veras, deja las reparo…listo como nuevas…mira creo que la lluvia arrecio más…siento que la ropa me pesa…y se me desliza! deja me acomodo esto…

-no estés de exhibicionista Granger…ya te dije que te conquistare, no hace falta llegar a esto jajajajaja- _sin querer desvió la vista a ella, que me mira con las cejas enarcadas y con una mueca en sus labios, su vestido se le ha pegado a su delicado cuerpo, por primera vez la observo diferente, hace cinco años nos encontramos solos, la diferencia que aquella Hermione era una adolecente , ahora estamos de nuevo juntos y se ha convertido en una mujer…una bella mujer, sonrió desarmado, está sucediendo y tendré que cooperar si no pretendo que abuse de mi para lograr el propósito…_

_-_ya te vi!...mirón!, y haces de esto como si fuera un suplicio para ti ja…-_si ya estamos en este lio vamos a relajarnos no?...como diría Lunita, lo conoces, el a ti, no fue algo que planeábamos que sucediera por otro motivo, serán dos días y no volverá a ocurrir…veo como sus mejillas se ponen coloradas, lo pille jajajaja…me acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, tomo su mano, sonríe y seguimos caminando._

Harry

Me quedo sin palabras cuando veo a donde nos han mandado, precisamente aquí!, Hermione no se muestra tan sorprendida como yo, solo agita la cabeza de forma afirmativa, gracias a Merlín que no es invierno, o estaríamos congelados con semejante vestimenta, el agua a parado, son las tres de la tarde cuando pisamos el centro del valle de Godric , así es…aquí estamos tomados de la mano, con la ropa sucia , empapada y sin calzado…comienzan a salir de nuevo a la calle, los tenderos barren la acera, los niños brincan los charcos, el ruido va apoderándose de nueva cuenta.

Como siempre nuestra entrada es triunfal, de esas que solemos hacer…el alboroto se genera a rededor nuestro…no puede ser!, vamos a salir en los periódicos, se supone que nadie iba a enterarse!...una joven señora grita alarmada al vernos, Hermione aprieta mi mano y por instinto la tapo con mi cuerpo, saco mi varita asombrado…

-Señores Potter!...que les ha sucedido!, los han asaltado?, mire como vienen, sin zapatos!, con la ropa desastrosa, tanto que le gustaba ese vestido Señora, ya verá como lo dejo como nuevo costara tiempo pero va a quedar igualito, ya lo verá, será mejor que vayan a su casa, Paul trae el auto, después vienes por mi…como se les arruino su día de campo con este clima…

-día de campo?- _pregunto_ _Harry_- cual casa?...usted sabe que ella es Hermione Gra…

-por la mañana salieron muy contentos cargando la canasta que les prepare, no lo recuerdan?, santos magos!, los han golpeado!, a ustedes a quienes debemos tanto después de lo que hicieron, no lo puedo creer… es extraño, que se les acercaran sin que lo notaran, ustedes son muy agiles... y no se diga la Señora Potter su esposa, la que está detrás de usted , la que me mira como si no supiera quién soy…Hermione Potter…

Válgame el cielo, que era esto?, una broma, saldrían a gritarnos cayeron!, y después publicarlo en primera plana y con letras de colores?, Mione estaba calladita, aunque ustedes no lo crean, no dijo nada…y viendo yo que empezaban a rodearnos más gente molesta por lo "sucedido con nosotros", indignados y salir en búsqueda de tan desalmadas personas, opte por el plan de evacuación A…huir así se lo hice saber en un susurro y ella solo agito su cabeza de modo afirmativo.

-será mejor que Paul, nos lleve a casa, no se preocupen, lo que sucedió es que nos hemos resbalado en el barro cuando comenzó a llover, creo que nos alejamos de más…eso es todo, vamos Mione…antes de que te resfríes…de su canasta…pues, pues, no supimos donde la dejamos…

-no almorzaron!, ya es tardísimo…no se preocupen no tardo nada y les preparo algo en cuanto llegue, Paul ya los espera…

No sé si era este el mentado Paul, solo que subimos al auto varita en mano, el nos sonrió y acelero, cruzamos unas calles y llegamos a una casa que reconocimos de inmediato, muy diferente de la última vez que la vimos, parecía como nueva, con un bello jardín delantero , espacio para dos autos…sí podía ser "nuestra casa" , supongo que solo fue porque no cabían más autos, conociendo a Hermione serian al menos cuatro espacios, y si consideramos que es un pueblo mágico, sobran dos… y si era una trampa de los seguidores de Voldemort que no se conformaron?...me costaba pasar saliva, bajamos siempre juntos en guardia, yo cubriría el derecho y frente, ella izquierda y detrás…lo raro es que Paul nos miraba con asombro por nuestra estrategia, en cuanto abrió la puerta entramos en posición de combate, rodamos por el suelo, cubriendo los mismos frentes, lo que conseguimos que la alfombra marrón que estaba en el cuarto izquierdo se llenara de barro y Hermione enseñara las piernas, en cuanto se vio se sonrojo e intentaba en vano bajarse el vestido que de lo mojado se le pegaba al cuerpo, yo por mi parte tire un jarrón , la mesita donde estaba este , chocando con el muro que si se supone era mi casa debía saber que era un simple vestíbulo, rompiendo de nuevo las gafas , del giro que di salieron volando cuatro botones de mi camisa… sin contar que el pantalón se rasgo.

El "elegido" y "la bruja más brillante de los tiempos actuales" éramos un fiasco, si de estrategias se refería, no sabíamos que íbamos a ser trasladados hoy, aquí y en estas condiciones, lo único que opte fue…plan C.

-se encuentran bien?-_pregunto Paul_- se comportan muy raro, y si pescaron el refriado de dragón?, dicen que llega a alterar el comportamiento de los brujas y magos…

-solo estamos jugando, vimos una película muggle hace poco…tenemos artefactos muggles no?...-_veía intrigadísimo como ella veía las fotos sobre la chimenea , se llevaba la mano a la boca, y me hacía señas_-

-si se refiere a esas cosas raras que tienen, si…siguen ahí, al menos hoy antes de salir vi que estaban, quiere que revise si están?

-no!...no hace falta, vamos tenemos que cambiarnos…la recamara está arriba no?...aaa que cosas digo, debe de estar arriba, toma el bolso y subes Harry…Potter…cielito?- _como se supone que le digo si es mi esposo?...es mi esposo?, es mucho que las fotografías que están sobre la chimenea sean montadas…a que dimensión nos enviaron?_

Hermione

Qué raro, parece ser que hemos recorrido el mundo, por todos lados hay fotografías de nosotros dos, bastantes confianzudos por lo que veo, hay! mejor no veo esas de ahí …lo extraño es que solo estamos los dos, ni Ron, ni Ginny, nadie más…lo mato!...lo mato si dejo de hablarnos y si se caso con una estúpida bruja más, si es Lavander juro no volver a hablarle! Si es que no le deje de hablar ya… deja regreso Ron… y te mato yo misma solo se te ocurra siquiera hablarle!...a caray que bonita habitación…no tenemos malos gustos, segurito la amueble yo!...parece que nos gusta el verde oliva , el marrón, el purpura y el amarillo, de alguna forma son los colores que predominan…hasta las sabanas son verde oliva…que obsesión tendremos con los colores?, tan hermoso que es el azul, y el rojo…

Necesito un baño, muchas emociones por el día de hoy, abro el agua para que se llene la tina, tomo un botecito de sales de baño y las vacio, me alegra tener la misma costumbre en esta dimensión, si es que es real, el olor es diferente, floral y frutal…no identifico que es, pero es agradable, se tiñe el agua purpura intenso, no se distingue el fondo, salgo por una bata, toallas , tengo que buscar donde están guardadas, abro un armario y wow…que lindos vestidos tengo …vaya Hermione has de tener muchos eventos a los cuales te gusta ir, me digo a mi misma, abro una gaveta y…no inventen!...yo no uso este tipo de ropa!, no, no, no…no puedo usar este tipo de ropa con Harry…esto no cubre nada!...olvídenlo, para eso traje mis pantaletas negras de algodón y mi camisón largo por si hacia frio…otra puerta y ahí están las toallas!...así es son verde oliva y marrón…de buena gana las cambiaba azules, pero no quiero alterar nada, no sé que pueda pasar…cojo varias de ambos colores, le dejare unas a Harry para cuando se bañe en el cuarto de a lado…por mucho que aquí estemos casados, dormirá en otra habitación.

Me quito el vestido frente al gran espejo que hay en el baño, bastante amplio, el piso es brillante en color crema, dos canastos de madera bajo los lavabos, así que dejo mi ropa dentro de uno, tanto orden me gusta…las puertas del cuarto de baño son de cristal!, que te cubren?...nada…no lo puedo creer Hermione , te desconozco…aunque por lo menos tienes puertas en el baño… la casa es pequeña pero con buen gusto…por fin me sumerjo dentro de la cálida agua, tomo aire y sumerjo mi rostro a ver si se me quita el barro del cabello, un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez, solo aguanto hasta diez y salgo falta de aire, para llevarme semejante impresión…

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que haces aquí!

-por favor Hermione, cúbrete!, santo cielo!...pensé que no había nadie…

No lo puedo creer, me cubro con las manos los senos, y el toma la toalla más pequeña que venía, justo una que no cubre más que enfrente!Estaba a punto de meter un pie dentro si no salgo a tomar aire, estaríamos los dos completamente desnudos dentro!

-ibas a entrar a la tina?...no me has visto acaso?...

-te juro que no!, el agua esta purpura Hermione!, como iba a saber que estabas sumergida?...entre no te vi, use el baño, vi las toallas, el agua, no estabas, supuse que la habías dejado para mí!...

-la otra recamara debe de tener baño Harry!, porque no usaste ese?...

-parece que estamos remodelando…

-que!

-que lo más seguro es que por tu causa estamos remodelando parte de la casa…la recamara no está amueblada, y el baño no existe ya…

Escuchamos como suben las escaleras , una voz que nos habla y nosotros en semejante situación, sin varita, sin ropa, con puertas de cristal…si coge otra toalla del lavabo lo van a ver desnudo!, unos pasos se aproximan…

-metete Harry, rápido antes de que te vean así no sé si tengas esas costumbres aquí y gustes de que te vean otras personas- me recorro lo mas que puedo al otro extremo de la tina, giro la vista y sumerjo mi rostro hasta el cuello, por lo que intento cubrir por completo el resto de mi,

-muy simpática, claro que no!, tu debiste de ser la de las puertas de cristal!, a quien se le ocurriría poner unas puertas que no tapan nada!...a ti, segurito que a ti…quien compraría estas toallas que no tapan nada…a ti…

-a no!, lo de las puertas debió ser tu idea!, lo de la toalla seguro que si fui yo, pero porque no son para cubrir el cuerpo, la traje para frotarme el rostro y quitar el barro!

-bueno pues ten tu toalla…ya no la ocupo…

-déjala en otro lado…ni se te ocurra dármela…no lo puedo creer!...deja de moverte…-_, los bellos de sus piernas me producen cosquillas_-

Tocan la puerta de la recamara. al menos no entro…y nos dicen…

- ya esta lista la comida, quieren que la suba o van a bajar a la mesa?...

-no se preocupe!- _grito desde el baño_- en 10 min bajamos, por favor tenga lista la mesa, ya después nos ocupamos nosotros gracias!- _escucho como se alejan los pasos, ufff._

_-_tenemos quien nos ayuden con la casa?, acasos somos mancos o que?...parece que eres bastante flojito Potter…

-yo?...y yo porque?, lo más seguro es que esta también fue tu idea Hermione…no se para que quieres tener ayuda con la casa si por lo visto viajamos mucho ,para que quieres remodelarla?, pareciera que solo la habitamos en cortas temporadas…

- lo de la ayuda no es idea mía estoy segura, tal vez…tal vez la nueva construcción sí, pero no más.

-y ahora qué hacemos?

-sal y toma las cosas de esa mesita, tenemos que bañarnos, tengo mucha hambre, no pienso esperar a que después te bañes tu…

-está bien, pero no mires…

-no pienso hacerlo…- _pues este que se cree?..._

Cierro los ojos, el agua se mueve cuando sale y entra de nueva cuenta…me da una esponja , el gel de baño, cierra los ojos para dejar que me talle, intento no chocar con su piel, pero no es posible, lavo mi cabello y froto rápido mi cuerpo…nunca habíamos estado así…mientras lo hago, desvió mi mirada a él, que diferente se ve…pose un cuerpo delgado pero atlético, es solo unos 15 cms mas alto que yo, sus brazos y abdomen están marcados, cubiertos de bellos oscuros en su piel bronceada, me había quedado con la idea de el Harry de hace años, posee un cuerpo varonil muy atractivo, me quedo viendo su rostro, esta relajado a pesar de todo, muy natural, veo como sonríe y me saca de mis pensamientos…

-deja de mirarme así que me vas a poner nervioso…me gusta el olor de las sales de baño, rosas y melocotón no?, el purpura es uno de mis colores favoritos, sabias?...

-ohhh cállate! jajajaja, que la que se va a poner nerviosa soy yo…ya termine, toma la otra esponja y ten el gel de baño, mientras cierro los ojos y te bañas rápido …

-por mi déjalos abiertos, no vas a ver más de lo que ya viste…o no?...igual que lo que vi yo jajajaja

-no…pero…

-si miras me da igual, no te dejare ver más que del agua hacia arriba- _lanzo la esponja al rostro colorado de Hermione_- tienes que conquistarme primero Granger…

-tonto!...jajajajajaja…además no es lo mismo, que piensas de todo esto?, parece un mundo paralelo…tú crees que en verdad podamos estar casados en otro espacio?...no se te hace extraño?- _así es no cierro los ojos, solo me cubro con las manos y no dejo de sumergirme, es agradable de cierta forma poder hablar con tanta confianza y naturalidad entre nosotros al menos ya vimos un poco de lo que íbamos a descubrir-_

-supongo que podría pasar…se me hiso bastante extraño no lo niego, primero pensé que te habías convertido en otra persona, que solo ellos te veían de otra forma, cuando vi que no, pensé en una trampa , las fotos en todos lados de los dos y como he visto que los extraños parecemos solo nosotros, creo que podría ser que me atrapaste Granger, jajajaja…cual treta usaste?...jajajajaja

-ohh! cállate Potter!...jajajajaja, no se es raro, venos aquí, hablando como si nada, ni en mi peor juicio pensaría esto de mi…además que tal y me hechizaste para caer en tu trampa?...

-tranquila Granger…que estás hablando con "Tu esposo" jajajajajaja

-ohhh!, cierto jajajaja, al menos no tendremos que escondernos para salir…te falto el codo…

-quien te dijo que vamos a salir de aquí?...

- no?, pero Harry!

-jajajajaja, estoy bromeando Mione, jajajajajaja, tu cara de pánico jajajajajaja…vamos que tengo mucha hambre, necesito un trago…supongo que debemos de tener alguno no?...

-supongo que si…anda me sumerjo, tienes diez segundos para salir y cubrirte antes de que me ahogue…uno, dos…

cuando salgo ya no esta, me ha dejado cerca la toalla y la bata, asomo mi cabeza verificando que esta vacio el cuarto de baño, salgo por fin del agua que ya estaba fría, me cubro con la bata y me enredo la toalla en la cabeza, me veo al espejo para comprobar que soy yo a pesar de que ya me había visto…si, sigo siendo yo , salgo del baño hablándole para evitar encontrarme con otra sorpresita, parece que se ha cambiado muy rápido pero con que si las cosas están en la bolsita?…cierro la puerta con llave, saco unas cosas de la misma, cremas, cepillo, intento localizar mi ropa interior…un momento yo la puse esta misma mañana aquí…donde demonios esta?, tomo mi varita "accio ropa interior"…nada… "accio ropa interior"…nada!, probemos con mi pantalón… "accio pantalón de Hermione"…aquí esta, si es el mismo, se me hace que no estoy diciendo bien…"accio ropa interior de Hermione"…nada…no puede ser…y ahora que me pongo!...tengo que tener alguna decente entre toda esta ropa, busque , busque y nada encontré!, el olor de comida llego a mí, así que tome un conjunto negro de encaje que me pareció con "más tela" y era mucho decir…pensándolo bien para no parecer más sospechosos usare algo de la que tengo aquí, de haber sabido no traigo nada!, me pongo mis cremas, escojo un vestido de botones al frente color purpura de cardigán, necesito unos zapatos debo de tener unos que combinen con esto, en el muro de enfrente parece haber un closet completito, comienzo a abrir las puertas hasta que doy con una que me deja anonadada, un enorme vestidor se esconde tras estas puertitas, enorme!, y lo peor que encuentro a un Harry a medio vestir…bóxer y calcetines… lo recorro con la vista de abajo -arriba el hace lo mismo con cara de sorpresa y siento como el rubor cubre mis mejillas me acorde que no he abotonado el bendito vestido…

-Hermione!, pero que…-_no es que no quisiera ver más, pero caray con esa ropa es imposible no ver más! Me volteo avergonzado_-

-lo siento Harry , hay…lo siento en verdad…pensé que no estabas, no sabía…te lo juro, no sabía que estabas aquí, no sabía que esto existiera, te lo juro hay , hay me has visto…es que, es que…no encontré mi ropa …la tomaste por equivocación?

Que tonta, como se la va a llevar él?, ni modo que se la ponga!, giro y abotono el vestido rápido…

-ya puedes voltear Harry…

-no!…primero...necesito los pantalones que están en la silla de allá…me los puedes pasar?

-tenlos, voy a buscar unos zapatos…como podemos tener algo así?...

-supongo que por ti…no encontré mis bóxer te lo juro que los metí cuando me dijiste, pero no estaban, como ibas a salir abrí esta puerta y entre esperando encontrar algo que ponerme…tus zapatos ocupan las ultimas repisas de allá…como puedes usar eso?...

-ya no me digas nada por favor, que muero de vergüenza…peor que lo de la tina…wow, cuantos zapatos, supongo que vamos a muchas reuniones, lo mejor de ello a de ser comprar zapatos…cual crees que sean los de este vestido?...

-estos…ten, no me mires así, en la foto de allá llevas ese vestido y son esos zapatos, deberías de abotonarte bien te saltaste unos y lo traes chueco, vestimos muy formales no crees?, anda vamos a comer que así como vamos será cena, tengo muchísima hambre!...

bajamos y vemos que la mesa esta elegantemente puesta, bajilla, cubiertos, mantel, todo ordenado, el candelabro al centro, nos sonríe la joven mujer que aun ignoramos su nombre puesto que no lo sabemos claro esta!, nos sonríe y comienza a servirnos, no estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de atenciones en casa.

-disculpe por la tardanza, nos entretuvimos de más- digo a la joven mujer-

-tardanza?, realmente bajaron rápido, justo termine de poner la mesa, normalmente bajan después, Señor Potter que vino tomara para que Paul baje a la cava...?

-el que normalmente bebo, gracias- _ya que ignoro qué tipo de vino gusto-_

-Paul trae por favor el vino y las tartitas de almendras con frutas, y las dejas donde mismo.-responde la joven mujer-

-Claro que si Rita, el francés o Italiano?...

-he?...-_cual bebo? le hago señas a Hermione y solo mueve la cabeza-_

-Francés por favor Paul, gracias Rita -_al fin sabemos su nombre_!- no se preocupen por recoger la mesa nosotros lo haremos…

-muy bien como guste, entonces podremos irnos y tomar el primer tren, compre todo lo que me pidió y la nevera esta llena, la ropa limpia y acomodada, solo estaremos fuera tres días, llegaremos a tiempo antes de que partan a Suiza, a menos que nos necesite antes…

-no!, no retrasen sus planes, estaremos bien, págales cielito…-_parecía que le hablaba a la pared, Harry no se movía, al contrario estaba mirando la telaraña de velas que teníamos flotando al centro_- cielito…cielo…Harry!, anda págales…

-qué?, me hablabas a mi?...este, si claro…discúlpeme Rita pero cuanto les pago?...

-ya lo hicieron esta mañana …se sienten bien?, a lo mejor Paul tiene razón y pescaron la fiebre de dragón, podemos aplazar el viaje un par de días en verdad…a su esposa es normal que le pase, y más cuando esta…

-aquí tienen la botella de vino, las tartas y el jugo de manzana con durazno para usted Señora Hermione…

Porque yo jugo y el vino?, pues que se creen, yo también necesito un poco…frunzo las cejas , y miro a Harry que solo alza los hombros

-últimamente olvidamos un par de cosas, sin importancia...en fin, nosotros nos haremos cargo estos días, podremos sobrevivir unos días no Mione?...cosita...

Por fin se han ido, es agobiante no saber como responder sin que crean que estamos locos...aunque a decir verdad esto esta exquisito...

-jugo Mione?...

-claro que no...quiero probar el vino francés...

-a ti te trajeron jugo!...el vino es para mi...estas enferma?

-ohh sabes que no, anda sirve un poco , en esa copa no!...no, esa no, tampoco esa es para agua...esa de ahí...si...gracias...cosita...no pudiste escoger otro cariño?, que es eso de cosita?

- es mejor que cielito? Jajajaja...bueno cosita se escucha raro...esta bastante bueno esto, en verdad tenemos que prescindir de Rita para cocinar?...quien lo va a hacer estos días?...

-como quien!, nosotros...no llevas ni un día aquí y ya te acostumbraste, ja...cuando terminemos yo limpio la mesa y tu lavas los platos...mmm rico...has de ser alcohólico, mira que tener una cava!...

terminamos con todo cuanto nos habían dejado sobre la mesa, todo!, las tartitas deliciosas, limpie la mesa , mientras el lavaba los trastes, sin saber porque nunca mencionamos a Ron o a Ginny, supongo que ninguno quería complicar el ambiente trayéndolos en ese momento, recordamos cosas del pasado , del trabajo, de lo que le hubiera gustado hacer si estuvieran sus padres, de los mios, tan espontaneo, natural, lo comodo que es la platica entre dos amigos que se quieren y conocen demasiado...

-anda floja seca los platos mientras termino con esto...

- dame el trapo , has visto comenzó a llover, es lindo ver la lluvia, es bonita la casa de tus papás...te imaginas tu naciste aquí, todo inicio en este lugar.

- crees que fueron felices Mione?...se arrepentirían de haberme tenido si murieron por ello?...no se siempre me pregunte eso...

-yo digo que fueron felices, muy felices, mira las fotos que hay de ellos dos, el amor no se puede ocultar Harry, no pienses que se arrepintieron, lo hemos visto, te han protegido siempre, ellos esta aquí...en tu corazón, en tu propia vida...

Deje los platos secos en su lugar, sin pensarlo me acerque tras el y lo abrace por la espalda me afligía verlo así, cerro la llave del fregadero , tomo mis manos entre las suyas y nos quedamos contemplando como caía el agua sobre las ventanas.

-vamos a la sala Mione?, a comenzado a enfriar...

sirvió el resto del vino en las copas , nos fuimos a la sala, encendió la chimenea, podíamos ver la lluvia por el ventanal al jardín trasero , apago las luces dejando solo encendida la chimenea, eran las seis de la tarde , frente a la llama estaba un cómodo sofá de terciopelo color marrón, nos quitamos los zapatos, con su varita prendió el reproductor, una suave música comenzó a sonar, tomo asiento de lado izquierdo del sofá, las llamas lo iluminaban, dejando destellos cobrizos en su negra y tupida melena, tome una frazada que encontré en un baúl cercano, seguimos charlando , las risas se escuchaban sobre aquella casa, tome el resto de vino, me tendió los brazos y me cobije en ellos, que serenidad, tranquilidad y paz sentía, descanse mi cabeza en su hombro derecho, tomo una almohada la puso sobre sus piernas y me hiso señas, me recosté y estire mis piernas, agito la varita y me cubrió con la manta, veíamos danzar las llamas de fuego, parecía que bailaban con la música, cuanto disfrutaba de su compañía, lo cálido de su presencia , con cuantas personas puedes sentirte así?, querida, protegida y amada...mi corazón eligió a dos, en diferentes magnitudes pero igual necesidad.

No supe en que momento nos quedamos dormidos, solo se que durante la madrugada me desperté, desconcertada intente ubicar donde estaba, tenía una almohada sobre unas piernas, a pesar de la oscuridad reconocí ese cabello azabache, sonreí, estaba muy cansada, me volví a acomodar, se movió un poco, supuse que despertaría sobresaltado, no lo hiso, cerré los ojos, entendí porque no le temía a la oscuridad.

Harry

auch…tengo dolor en el cuello, poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos, hasta que me despierto desconcertado…donde estoy?, lo recuerdo cuando veo sobre mis piernas una melena rizada y castaña "nuestra casa", que raro suena, primero pensé que todo era parte de un sueño, un extraño sueño, el día es mejor cuando despiertas a lado de una mujer… como ella , tengo las piernas entumidas, pero no quiero despertarla, como se puede amar a dos mujeres tan diferentes?, observo detenidamente su rostro, sus pobladas cejas delineadas, su nariz respingada, unos labios rosados delicados, una piel nacarada, aterciopelada, pequeñas pecas adornan su nariz, no me había fijado que las tenia, no le cambiaria nada, toda ella es única…la amo y no miento, fue agradable pasar el día así , solo charlamos de nosotros, los recuerdos, el trabajo, bromeamos, reímos sin parar es realmente divertida, ella se quedo dormida primero, intentaba no hacerlo pero el cansancio la vencio, solo recuerdo recargar la cabeza al respaldo del sillón mirándola dormir , me despertaba tanta ternura, no supe porque bese la punta de su perfecta nariz mientras mis dedos acariciaban su bello rostro, al momento me refleje en la miel de sus ojos, sonrió, me perdí en su mirada, me regalaba la acción más pura sin reparos, acariciaba mi rostro con la misma ternura con que la veía yo, lentamente acerque mis labios a los suyos sin que me evitara, por primera vez en mi vida probé lo dulce de ellos, adictivos, creció un sentimiento dentro de mi pecho como torbellino, dispuesto a derribar las barreras que fueran necesarias para merecerla, el beso se prolongo hasta que la falta de aire me obligo a separarme y la abrace a mí.

De pronto un miedo creció, quizá un reproche, una desilusión vería en ella…que equivocado estaba, me recibió con una sonrisa , se incorporo , se paro frente a mí, intente levantarme cuando una de sus manos me empujo atrás, sonreímos , la jale de la mano , entre risas coloco una rodilla en medio de mis piernas , su cabello caía como olas marrones, al contacto con su boca cerré los ojos, la sostuve con fuerza de la cintura, la imagen de la tina y el vestidor se coló por mis piernas y la mujer se develo en mis sentidos, un calor se apodero de mi cuerpo, deslice mis manos sobre sus caderas, en ese momento detuvo el combate de lenguas, frunció las cejas y me dijo…

-primero tiene que conquistarme Potter…

-pensé que ya lo estaba haciendo…

Nos soltamos a reír, wow no imaginaba que pudiéramos tener esta reacción!, como era posible?, se levanto ,me dio la mano , la mire con cara de consternación porque me negaba seguir disfrutando de sus labios…

-anda, vamos a desayunar, subo a cambiarme por algo más mío y lo preparamos juntos…

La veo subir la escalera, mientras alboroto más mi cabello ,mil ideas abarcan mis pensamientos, tomo una y me dirijo a la cocina, tomo de la alacena cereal, del refrigerador huevos, fruta, leche, tomo un mandil , y comienzo a preparar su desayuno, le gustan los huevos revueltos con un poco de sal y pimienta igual que a mi, enciendo la cafetera, pongo a tostar pan, salgo al jardín y corto un par de rosas blancas, pongo dos plazas de cubierto en la barra de la cocina, uno frente a otro, un estilizado florero al centro con las rosas, vacio un poco de cereal en cada tazón con un poco de fruta, justo cuando entra sirvo el café, se ve hermosa , el cabello lo trae recogido en una coleta, viste un pantaloncillo vaquero corto, unas zapatillas de tiras , una blusa de algodón rosa…

-vaya…se ve fantástico todo Harry!...huele muy bien los huevos, justo como me gustan, te ayudo en algo?

-no Mione, toma asiento solo sirvo los huevos y traigo el pan, me pareció mejor que desayunáramos aquí, es mas nosotros no crees?...

-es perfecto Harry, mucho mejor, además no estoy vestida para tanta formalidad…

-te ves hermosa Mione…como sea que vistas…lo eres

Hermione

Desayunamos entre risas y miradas nerviosas, besarlo no fue incomodo después de todo, sus labios son suaves, te tocan como murmullos, ternura y amor, no se si sea posible esta realidad o quizás sea ayuda del mas allá para no perder lo que entre nosotros existe , y fluir con naturalidad, si es eso ha funcionado, estar rodeados de un "mundo en conjunto", ha facilitado todo, no creo que sea coincidencia que si aquí comenzó la historia de Harry, sea precisamente donde debe continuar.

Subió a cambiarse de ropa, mientras yo lavo la loza y guardo todo en su lugar, tomo un libro de una estantería, salgo a la terraza del jardín, los muros están rodeados de enredaderas y arbustos, cubre de miradas ajenas , enciende la radio y sale con dos vasos de jugo y un periódico local, los pone en la mesita, antes de sentarse a lado de mi me da un beso en los labios el cual respondo , me quita las zapatillas y subo mis piernas sobre las suyas como si nada pasara, nos entretenemos leyendo un poco, o eso pensaba que hacía, hasta que levante la vista del libro y lo vi observándome detenidamente, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban, su sonrisa no cambiaba, era la misma que me dedicaba desde que me acuerdo. Tenía un hombre guapo, sexi y varonil frente a mi, contemplándome con amor, un hombre que me conocía y por quien yo estaba dispuesta a darle un hijo.

Sentí como sus fuertes manos delineaban mis tobillos y una descarga eléctrica me asusto, mi corazón comenzó a latir , mi querido amigo no era tan tímido después de todo, o yo era una cobarde porque quería lanzarme a sus labios y no podía, tome el vaso de jugo para poder aclarar mi garganta!, me ponía nerviosa su mirada penetrante, supongo lo tonta que me vi, cuando de los nervios por pasarle el suyo se me resbalo el vaso derramándose sobre mis piernas y su pantalón,

-oh Harry perdóname, no quise derramar esto sobre ti, mira que...

Sus labios comenzaron a quitar los restos de jugo, oh!...no creo que una hoja temblara mas que yo un dia de ventisca, porque el sol estaba en su esplendor en ese momento, santo cielo , cuando termino se levanto con el rostro encendido de escarlata y la frente sudada, se disculpo y entro a la casa, no supe que decir estaba anonadada, con cuanta ternura besaba mis piernas! Hay Hermione pon de tu parte!, si no quieres regresar derrotada, no tienes toda la vida! Lo quieres no?, te quiere no?, velo como el hombre que es, apuesto, varonil, sexi...muy sexi, no viste como te trato hace unos segundos!, te disgustaron sus besos, no verdad, sentiste la misma descarga recorrer tu cuerpo que yo no?, vas a dejar que el haga todo?...no?, pues levántate de una buena vez y has algo al respecto, escucha a Luna.

Entro y lo veo parado frente a la chimenea, viendo las fotografías mágicas de "nosotros dos" con una débil sonrisa, me acerco a el y le digo...

-Harry, te encuentras bien-que tonta soy!, como le pregunto eso si claramente se ve que no!tal vez no le gusto lo suficiente...tal vez solo me ve como amiga y no sea suficiente para llegar a "eso"...

-Harry, puedo preguntarte algo y me contestas con la verdad?...

-estoy bien Mione, disculpa lo de hace un momento...claro que me puedes preguntar lo que quieras, dime...

- despierto en ti, ya sabes, podríamos, algo mas, dejar de amigos ,gustarte, sentimientos, de mujer me ves?-_ni yo me entendí_-

-que?, no entendí nada...dímelo mas despacio por favor...

-ok, deja tomo aire...es posible que te guste lo suficiente para que me veas como mujer, claro si no te gusto no, o podría hacer una poción multijugos y parecerme a quien quieras y facilitar todo esto?

-y para que quieres parecerte a otra persona?

-porque tal vez no puedes verme como mujer...y

-oh! Hermione, como no podrías ser suficiente?, deberías de mirarte más seguido al espejo, tendría que ser ciego para no notarlo...te parece si dejamos tras las puertas la fraternidad y solo somos nosotros dos, una hermosísima mujer y un hombre común a tus pies?

-Harry Potter!, jamás serás un hombre común!, yo veo en este momento un hombre guapo, varonil y provocadoramente sexi, mírate, posees un cuerpo atractivo, unos bellos ojos, no tan diestro para el baile pero con un enorme corazón que se me quiere...

-te equivocas, no solo te quiere, te ama...nunca pensé vivirlo porque no era necesario, en este momento, esta hora, este día y esta circunstancia lo ha cambiado…

Comenzó a sonar una canción en el reproductor (_escuchen: Bella Señora de Emmanuel)_

_-_ya ves hasta él lo dice, anda ven…bella Señora…hablemos solo de nosotros, no mencionemos a otros cuando el tiempo es poco, solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía hasta el último segundo…dejemos las culpas y los miedos a un lado…mejor que una escultura…mucho mejor.

Me toma en sus brazos, ycomenzamos a bailar despacio, no tropezaba!, me deslizaba con suavidad, como si flotáramos del suelo yo lo contemplaba embelesada a sus ojos que me trasmitían ternura, amor y adoración…(_escuchen : Por amor de José Luis Perales)_, éramos los dos en ese universo, en ese momento, roso mi rostro con sus labios, los nervios se apoderaron de los dos cuando junte mi boca a la suya, me derretía el cuidado que ponía, no sabía cómo tocarme, sentí sus manos temblar cuando recorría mi espalda. Me recargue en su pecho cerrando los ojos, escuchando como latía su corazó separamos cuando la última canción dejo de sonar, se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, y pensaba sorprenderlo subí corriendo las escaleras, me esmere en mi arreglo, busque un conjunto lindo , un vestido de encaje verde oliva, zapatos de tacón, rice mi cabello, y lo recogí desordenadamente con una peineta que encontré dejando caer unos cuantos risos, me maquille un poco, carmín en los labios, rocié uno de los perfumes que había aquí, rosas, al bajar un apuesto hombre de cabellos negros ordenados enfundado en un traje informal con camisa en color marrón desabotonada de los primeros tres me sonreía, tendiéndome los brazos y me lance a ellos como tantas veces, me rodeo de la cintura con la misma ternura de siempre.

-ven vamos es hora del almuerzo ya tengo todo listo.

-yo pensaba hacerlo!, en qué momento lo preparaste?...

- te imaginas así de bella mancharte de salsa? afortunadamente pensamos lo mismo, si no ridículo iba a verme vestido así no crees?, reserve cerca de aquí, toma la sombrilla parece que llovera , que raro clima no?...

el almuerzo en el restaurante fue muy buena idea, el ambiente era agradable, pedimos la mesa más alejada con vista a un grandioso jardín, de esta manera no estaríamos incómodos con las miradas , me pregunto por los libros que tenia a medio leer, me conto de las nuevas reformas del Quidish, del temor a volar por mi parte, sentía su mirada cálida a través de sus gafas, tomo mi mano sobre la mesa dedicándome el silencio de sus palabras, apretando sus dedos sobre los míos, tomamos un par de copas de vino tinto, unas guitarras comenzaron a sonar (escuchar: Mi amante, mi niña mi compañera , de Leonardo Fabio) haciendo que giráramos, se levanto , me tendió una mano y con una amplia sonrisa y una inmensa alegría me levante, me tomo de la cintura me trajo a él y comenzó a moverse , éramos los únicos que bailábamos , sentía un nudo en la garganta difícil de pasar, sentía como suspiraba y apretaba nuestras manos, lo bese.

-me sentiría agradecido con la vida si veo tus ojos en él, no olvides lo mucho que te quiero Mione, mi compañera de guerra, mi amiga…gracias por tanto amor…

- yo solo quiero que seas feliz…seras feliz?...

-en este momento lo soy, solo me importa este momento…

- vámonos, antes de que la tormenta que se avecina nos lo impida.

Sabíamos que el momento había llegado, tomo mi mano, subimos al auto y regresamos a casa, eran las dos de la tarde y la lluvia comenzó a caer precipitadamente, como si fuera cosa del destino para impedir salir…

-voy por un vino a la cava, es la última vez que se tendré una jajajaja…francés o Italiano?

-Italiano, se te antoja algo salado o dulce?...

-ambas-guiñándome un ojo baja por el vino.

subo corriendo por la bolsita, tienes que concentrarte Hermione, si no puros intentos fallidos y nada certero, no me quejo pero el tiempo se agota, se agota, boto la ropa al suelo, tomo un camisón de seda color purpura , me veo al espejo, toco mi vientre, me pongo de perfil, es plano, solo espero que en unos meses vea una panza enorme, enorme como la dicha que siento, Luna tenía razón, todo esta saliendo muy natural, saco el frasquito de mi bolsa, lo bebo de un trago, su sabor es dulce, a melocotón, veo brillar mis ojos en el reflejo que me da el espejo, y me digo acariciando mi vientre y formando un corazón con un dedo…

-vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo…tus dos papas aman a tus dos mamás-

Salgo atándome la bata en la cintura, descalza bajo la escalera, sin hacer ruido, intenta sacar el corcho de la botella, cuando repara en mis pies desnudos levanta poco a poco la vista, hace que un calorcito me recorra por dentro, sus labios se abrieron pero no articularon palabra, la botella se resbalo brotando vino al impacto con la alfombra, intente agacharme a recogerla…

-no…ya no importa el vino…a esto me refería…endiabladamente dulce…te había dicho que me gusta el color purpura, ahora entiendo porque… (Escuchar : Enséñame de Emmanuel)

Su mirada me derretía de ternura, sus ojos me pedían amor, y yo sentía eso por él, un dulce y tierno amor, me tomo de la mano y subimos las escaleras, saco su varita e hizo aparecer cientos de rosas blancas al pasar, un olor dulce y fresco inundo el ambiente, no supe de donde salía la música que escuchábamos, solo que había cumplido, me conquisto en 24 hras, me sentía en un acogedor invernadero cubierto de suaves rosas blancas, comenzó besando mi mano desde la punta de mis dedos

- no puedo decirte con palabras lo que quisiera, muéstrame como debo amarte, qué camino seguir, no sueltes mi mano porque temo perderme si no te tengo más…

Le quite las gafas y las puse con cuidado en la mesita de noche, tome su rostro en mis manos acariciando sus facciones, delineando sus labios al contacto cerró los ojos , me tomo fuertemente de las caderas , rosando mis labios a los suyos lo sentí suspirar, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el listón de mi bata, sentía como el rubor cubría mis mejillas cuando él estaba de esa forma muy cerca de mí, me susurro al oído… "te quiero" "te quiero Mione" …y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear, como empaque de regalo desato el moño de mi cintura, y dejo caer la prenda…

-tranquila…

Sentí un escalofrió cuando sus dedos rosaron mi piel descubierta, la certeza de que esperaría por mi ahuyento los miedos, haría el amor por amor, no solo lo quería, lo amaba, diferente grado de amor pero amor…

Se aparto un poco sin despegar su mirada de mis ojos, quitándose el saco, la camisa, dejando su torso bronceado y velludo al desnudo, me sonreía mientras se quitaba el pantalón, unas piernas atléticas pude observar con asombro, definitivamente ser Auror tenía muchas ventajas!…nunca pensé que su cuerpo fuera asi!,

Su miraba se torno verde oliva, suspiro al contemplarme, vi como su pecho subía y bajaba, el color pintaba sus mejillas y sus labios carnosos en color cereza palpitaban, ( _escuchen : Amor sin Límites de José Luis Perales), _esta vez yo me acerque, me acogí a su pecho, me levanto en brazos y el calor dentro de esa habitación se dejo sentir, me recostó con suavidad en la mullida cama ,cerré los ojos al contacto de sus manos, plumas…como plumas se deslizaban hasta llegar a mi pecho el cual emanaba lava hirviendo en reacción a lo delicado de las caricias…

-te quiero, aquí en el centro…en mi corazón Mione, te quiero…Cielos, te quiero, deja que entre un poco más allá de lo existente, deja amarte aunque sea solo una vez, solo un instante, un momento…siente mi corazón, eres tan perfecta…única e irremplazable en un pedazo de mi…

- no pensemos nada más Harry, en nada más…-_le conteste_-

Harry

que bellísima es!, su piel nacarada, suave, aterciopelada, desprende un calor abrazador, la trasparencia que cubre sus senos no se comparan con el contacto de mis labios sobre ellos, recorro suavemente cada uno , no pensé escuchar jamás los sonidos que salen de sus labios, dichoso el hombre que la tiene a su lado como lo soy yo en estos momentos, recorro lentamente de la entrada de sus senos a su vientre, el cual acaricio con ternura , aquí se alojara mi hijo, esta será su morada, reparto miles de besos sobre un vientre plano, contemplo la delicada, trasparente y diminuta prenda que solo consigue que mi entrepierna moleste, me inclino besando sus muslos, llego a la punta de sus dedos deslizo mis manos a llegar a tan estorbosa prensa , con sumo cuidado la deslizo sonriéndole y mirando sus ojos, ella me mira con amor incitándome a seguir con una sonrisa, bajó el bóxer con las mejillas encendidas ante su mirada..

-deja de mirarme así Granger…me pones nervioso…

-no tienes porque Potter…

-ohh basta jajaja, no ves como me pongo…

-tú también me has visto y no te he dicho nada…

-no tendrías porque, eres perfecta...

( _escuchen : Te quiero de José Luis Perales)_

Calle su respuesta con mis labios, nuestros cuerpos al fin tenía contacto piel a piel, y era maravilloso sentir sus senos ardientes y erizados contra mi pecho, la electricidad que producía recorría mi cuerpo, irguiendo un miembro aun más, al notarlo sonrió , comenzó a gemir, y la última barrera se rompió, sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda como caricias al viento, mis ojos no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo , mis manos temían romperla si la tocaban, cuando se dio cuenta tiro de mi cabello para besarla, Merlín no podía resistirme a lo que quisiera, subí recorriendo con mi lengua el centro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a un cuello, largo, perfumado y brutalmente provocador, apoye mis codos a un costado, me coloque en medio de sus largas piernas, rosando su pelvis, Merlín, adoraría a esta mujer hasta mi muerte por todo lo que me daba, baje una mano acariciando sus vellos marrones, sintiendo como palpitaba no era digno de probar el néctar de su cuerpo, no me pertenecía, me conformaba con saber que las palabras incoherentes de sus labios los producía yo, rosaba la entrada de su sexo con mis dedos, y la veía contorsionarse, separe un poco mas sus piernas, dejando acceso a ella, comencé a introducirme sin dejar de susurrarle al oído lo importante que era en mi vida, lo dichoso que me sentía en estos momentos, cuando mi miembro completo su entrada, comenzamos a respirar agitadamente, quietos observe su reacción , su mirada no mentía, era cristalina, tomo mi rostro en sus manos besándome como jamás lo había hecho, apasionadamente ,desesperadamente, movió sus caderas despertando el dragón que convulsionaba mi ser, y las caricias se hicieron salvajes, determinantes, necesarias, entraba y salía con desesperación, con la intención de que no terminara ese momento, de que el sudor durara eternamente, que el chocar de sus senos fueran la ultima caricia de mi existencia, la fricción me estaba volviendo loco , los gestos, la forma de apretar mis glúteos… y como mariposa voló en mis brazos antes de que fluyera en ella, desplomándome sin fuerzas sobre un terciopelo húmedo y fragante, agitados nos separamos, no nos dimos cuenta cuando comenzó a llover, ni cuando el sol fue cubierto por nubes grises, ni mucho menos que las ventanas estuvieran empañadas…solo intentábamos calmar el corazón y controlar la respiración, no dijimos nada, no era necesario, aun no podía separarme de ella, me gire, bese su nariz rodie su cuerpo y me aferre a él aspirando su aroma, acariciando su melena húmeda, sintiendo sus manos sobre mi pecho …

Hermione

no se porque se apodero de mi una necesidad de saciar nuestros cuerpos, ni si me arrepentiría después , solo quería sentir nuevamente su forma de amarme, aun abrazados y con mis manos sobre su pecho comencé a besar el sudor de su piel, el se quedo quieto , me incorpore dejando que contemplara mi cuerpo desnudo, mi cabello húmedo y risado cubria mis senos, se incorporo y con su boca los hiso a un lado,

-asi esta mejor…-me dijo-

la tibieza de su lengua recorría mi cuello, recorrió mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cadera, con la yema de los dedos roso mis glúteos, giro sobre mi cintura deteniéndose nuevamente en mi vientre , lo besaba, tomando las gotas que el esfuerzo había producido, lo empuje hacia atrás, me subi sobre el , me incline acariciando esa melena azabache y mojada

-no me arrepentiré jamás de esto…deja terminar el deseo que nació hoy aquí, reflejarme de esa forma en tu mirada y sentirte latir en mi…porque cuando amanezca regreso al alba de mi vida…-_le decía mientras acariciaba su marcado torso_-

mordí las comisuras de sus labios, sus orejas, y sus manos recorrían mi trasero, mis piernas, de la misma forma que él me trato, recorrí su cuerpo, admire sus piernas velludas, marcadas por el ejercicio, temblé de pasión por el, preferimos no decirnos nada más, para que, los sonidos eran suficiente, rosaba sutilmente nuestra intimidad, me giro y me deje amar una vez más por él, sintiendo sus labios , sus suaves caricias, hasta que mi cuerpo no resistió lo obligue a tomarme , sentirlo latir en mi, despacio, suave como las nubes, tomo mis manos y las junto a las suyas, clavándome en el silencio alas blancas volando al sol, hay corazón como podías tener espacio para tanta muestra de amor…cuando los movimientos se volvieron rápidos y la descarga eléctrica nos sucumbía, soltó el nudo de manos , dejándome volar en libertad…cubrió la desnudez de nuestros cuerpos con la sabana, escuche un último suspiro antes de que el cansancio nos venciera…

Los rayos dorados del amanecer hiso que despertáramos, me sonrió me dio un beso en la frente y con cuidado tomo la otra sabana y se cubrió con ella la cintura, me paso una bata y salió de la habitación para dejarme bañar, cuando termine, encontré en la cama el vestido blanco y me vestí como había llegado, en ese momento entro Harry le di unas toallas limpias y su ropa, se metio al cuarto de baño mientras yo arreglaba todo me colgaba el giratienpos en el cuello, revisaba las cosas de la bolsita, y baje a la cocina, estaba poniendo la cafetera cuando entro, con esa sonrisa que conocía…

-haces los huevos y yo el jugo Mione?...

-de acuerdo, saca el cereal de la alacena, pon a tostar pan y yo saco la leche…quieres tocino?...

-tres piezas …

-ok, pica un poco de fruta y ponla en cada tazón de cereal

Acomodamos todo de igual manera que la vez anterior, todo igual…

-sabes…creo que ahora que Ginny está mejor, tomare unos días de permiso para llevarla a la playa, necesitamos tomar nuevos aires, tal vez nos ayude a los dos...

-me parece una idea estupenda, le sentara mucho tomar un poco de sol…nosotros regresaremos a casa…

- no lo sabía…extrañare los ronquidos de Ron , verte todas las mañanas...

-nos seguiremos viendo, trabajamos en el mismo lugar, recuerdas?...

- entonces Mione…encontró o no Charles Browin el tesoro de su abuela?...

-no!, no lo busco donde debía y eso que lo decía claramente la pista del testamento, es como aquella vez, te acuerdas cuando…

seguimos charlando, riendo y bromeando , dejamos todo limpio , dimos una última mirada a la sala, el día era soleado, ni una nube se observaba, faltaban escasos veinte minutos, salimos a la terraza desde donde íbamos a regresar, y antes de partir puso una última canción… (Escuchar: Gotitas de amor; de Jesse y Joy )…

-baila conmigo esta última pieza…

-Harry, no nos vamos a dejar de ver…no será la última vez que bailemos juntos o sí?...

-no así…ven…

Giramos al compas de la música...como recordé el día que bailamos justo así aquel año…al terminar la melodía me abrazo, intento decir algo y lo detuve…

-yo también te quiero Harry…

Pase la cadenita sobre su cuello, hice girar lo que de ella colgaba me tomo de la mano y desaparecimos.

**...continuara.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap 17. Cuatro Elementos.**

**Hermione.**

Regresamos al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, nos recibe con una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice, se despide de nosotros y sale, es hora de regresar a casa, lo siento nervioso, las manos le tiemblan…

-vamos, hazlo, toma los frasquitos…

-estás segura?...y si…y si todo cambia , re…

-Harry, seguiremos juntos, nada cambiara…dolerá?

-no, solo un cosquilleo - _en un susurro audible lo escucho decir lo siguiente_-lo mío será diferente Hermione…

Saca su varita me apunta a la sien y un halo de luz luminosa se desprende, toma el frasquito lo deposita, veo el esfuerzo que hace para taparlo, pesaran los recuerdos?… no sentí nada!, pensé que era a corto tiempo…tal vez solo es a mi …

-anda Harry, ya quiero regresar a casa, será estupendo ver a los chicos!,

Respira profundamente, lo miro a esos ojos verde esmeralda y asienta con la cabeza, lleva el mismo proceso, sostiene los dos frasquitos en la palma de la mano, los mira interrogante, confuso…

-sucede algo?...te sientes bien?...-¿_porque yo tengo aun vagos recuerdos?-_

-he?...a, si…si, solo que es extraño saber que tengo en la mano un recuerdo compartido…recuerdas algo Hermione?

-yo?...no!, tu si?...- _¿será que recuerda algo?_

-no!, pero si llegamos a… "eso" verdad?- _me decía con las mejillas cubiertas de carmín._

-creo que sí, lo veremos en un par de meses… recuerdas que entraste a buscar a la casa?

-sí, un vaso de agua…y tú?

-a Luna…después de todo fue mejor así, no esperaban que fuera antes, yo voy primero, te veo allá, ok…Harry…Harry!- _esta pensativo, supongo que preocupado por ver a Ginny…-_

-qué?...disculpa Hermione, que hago con esto?...

-lo mejor será que los elimines, no sé, de eso encárgate tu, te veo allá_…-tomo un puño de polvos flu , me paro en medio y grito "a casa de Harry y Ginny"…_

**Harry**

Me dedica una sonrisa y se esfuma, siento un pesar en mí, no sé si quiera eliminar esto, pero sería extraño que los lleve conmigo no?, además le prometí que nada cambiaria , cielos que hago?...lo primero regresar y llevar el vaso de agua…realizo lo mismo que Hermione, con los frasquitos en la bolsa del pantalón, ya sé donde los "dejare"…creo que será lo correcto, eso lo hare más tarde.

Regreso a casa, escucho el alboroto en el jardín, bajo corriendo las escaleras, con la intención de entrar a la cocina por el vaso con agua, no es necesario, Luna me está esperando en el marco de la puerta con uno, me sonríe, lo tomo…como me desconcierta mi querida amiga, salgo presuroso, Pablo me dice que Ginny se encuentra bien, ella me sonríe , toma el vaso y lo bebe despacio, busco con la mirada a Hermione, la veo apartada hablando con Ron, creo que le ha dicho, solo veo como gira a mi dirección, se ha puesto pálido, se deja caer en el pasto, tomando su mano, ella le habla al oído, solo veo como mueve la cabeza afirmativamente , esta colorado, síntomas claras de su ira contenida, nuestra castaña se inca toma su rostro pecoso entre sus manos , lo besa , el esta inmóvil…veo como sus puños los tensa , como estruja los trozos de pasto en sus manos, no sé porque me da un mal presentimiento, Ginny dirige la mirada hacia donde observo, siento su mano apretar la mía , me giro al contacto…

-yo estoy bien, ve con ellos…

Con gran trabajo paso saliva, intento dar un paso en su dirección, de pronto un cuerpo más alto que el mío me lo impide, es Pablo, comienza a explicarme ciertas cosas las cuales no presto atención, cuando me disculpo veo pasar como rayo a Hermione con dirección a la casa, su rostro indica concentración o enfado, no hay más, esas cejas enarcadas y el gesto de sus labios, me desconcierta y mi corazón comienza a bombear de más, siento como el pulso se me acelera, y mis puños se cierran cuando veo pasar a paso veloz a Ron, sin pensar en nada más salgo tras ellos, se lo dije…se lo advertí…no permitiría que después la lastimara…

Busco por la planta baja desesperado, no los encuentro, subo corriendo las escaleras, abro de golpe su habitación, todo está igual…eso me angustia más, de pronto abro el cajón donde dejan las llaves de su casa, no están!...siento una mirada y giro, es Luna…no tengo tiempo para sus "cosas", se hace a un lado, cuando salgo corriendo a la chimenea del despacho, no hay polvos flu!...

-qué demonios está pasando!, como no hay polvos flu!

-se terminaron Harry, se ha usado con bastante frecuencia la chimenea, los últimos los tomo Ron…que te pasa?...

-santo cielos, Luna! Como no hay polvos flu!

-Nora salió a comprar más, si esperas un poco tal…

-no puedo esperar, no lo entiendes?...Hermione!...maldita sea…mis llaves…donde deje las llaves de mi auto!...ayúdame a buscarlas Luna por favor no te quedes ahí parada…

-Harry cálmate…las llaves están en la mesa de la cocina…

Como me pide que me calme?, salgo corriendo , bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, a punto de tropezarme y caer al vacío, si no es porque me sostiene Neville que me mira desconcertado, le sonrió rápidamente , entro a la cocina y me lanzo sobre las llaves, sin esperar , me tomara al menos 30 minutos llegar a su casa, subo al auto, meto la llave , no enciende el motor!, golpeo mi rostro con el volante, mis anteojos están nuevamente rotos, como no tiene gasolina!, aaaaaaaaaahhh!.

Veo a Neville al pie de la acera con una mueca en su cara, no estoy para tonterías, giro y veo un elegante auto negro delante del mío…es el de él! Bajo sin cerrar la puerta en su dirección…

-Neville, dame las llaves de tu auto, te las regreso después, anda que no tengo tiempo que perder!

-tenlas, pero no crees que tardaras en llegar?...al menos 45 min , es la hora del trafico…estas sangrando de la frente, deberías de limpiarte primero no?

-maldita sea!, había olvidado el trafico!...

-Harry…

-que!...-me giro con molestia, sintiendo como gotitas de sangre caen manchando mi pantalón…

-porque simplemente no te apareces, eres mago recuerdas?

-que idiota soy!...porque no hice eso desde un inicio!, yo puedo aparecer ahí sin problema…disculpa Neville por hace un momento, gracias…

-espera, puedes darle este frasquito a Ron…

Tomo el frasquito y en un segundo aparezco en el vestíbulo de su casa, escucho voces, están discutiendo, escucho decir… _"No Ronald! …Porque no lo entiendes…ya te lo explique!...suelta…sueltaaaa!..._ por mi mente pasan escenas violentas, saco mi varita, corro al estudio donde provienen las voces los anteojos rotos no ayudan mucho pero mi angustia es mayor, abro de golpe la puerta, tropiezo con la alfombra caigo de bruces perplejo por lo que veo, un rayo de luz sale de mi varita y se impacta con lo que tiene a su alcance…

-suéltala Ronald!- _grito__

-que te pasa Harry!, por que entras de esa forma!, santo cielo, nos has dado tremendo susto!...-escucho decir a Ron-

-suéltala! Te lo advertí desde un principio si…

-porque he de soltar "mi dona" ya estas como Hermione…si tanto quieres toma una de la charola…como te pones así por una simple dona?...

-Harry, porque permaneces más tiempo en el suelo?, anda levántate…que manía la tuya de …ohhh por Merlín…que te paso?, te dejamos bien, mira como vienes, los anteojos rotos de nuevo, te has cortado…Ron pásame el botiquín y ayuda a levantarlo, siéntalo en el sillón…

Veo como se acercan los dos y me ayudan a pararme, me siento ridículo…

**Hermione minutos antes**

No es fácil de comprender, pero ahora que aparecí de nuevo en casa de Harry tengo una necesidad de ver a Ron, hoy acepto que ya no podre separarme de ninguno de los dos, no recuerdo bien que paso con Harry , solo que mi corazón se siente completo, salgo con la pócima en la mano ya que Lunita me esperaba con ella, me acerco y se la doy a Pablo, por fortuna la veo mejor de cuando me fui, tomo a Ron y caminamos hasta estar apartados, no puedo mentirle ni ocultarle que ha sucedido algo que no recuerdo bien pero que tengo vagas imágenes…

-Ron…tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante…porque me miras así?

-no traes la coronita de flores…ohhh por los cielos!...ha ocurrido?...

La maldita coronita de flores!, la olvide por completo, lo veo deslizarse de rodillas al suelo con la mirada baja, siento un nudo en mi pecho, lo sostengo con una mano…

-Ron, amor…no te pongas así, fue mejor, no quiero mentirte y ocultarte absolutamente nada…

Me inco tomando su hermosos rostro en mis manos, lo veo como tensa su cuerpo, parece un tomate de lo rojo que esta, sus manos se sostienen del césped y sus puños los oprimen con fuerza, solo agita la cabeza justo en ese momento veo como Ron gira el rostro en dirección a Harry el cual está con Ginny…arranca trozos de césped…

-mírame Ron…yo te amo lo sabes no?, no te mentiría en eso- _sus hermosos ojos azules dilatados de ira se van suavizando, con sus manos toma mi rostro y me besa…caramelos, le sonrió y la chispa brillante en su mirada vuelve, estando así Neville se acerca y le da un frasquito a Ron…_

-te dije que lo ibas a necesitar Ron, anda bébelo

-que es lo que bebe Ron, Neville?...-_veía como de un trago se pasaba el contenido de la botellita_-

-es la poción que preparamos Ginny y yo, recuerdas que te dije que estábamos haciendo una aquel día, es esta, ella la bebió desde antes, magnifica receta!, creo que deberíamos patentarla …

-para qué es?...

-acalla la cólera weasly, Ginny conociendo a Ron y a ella misma, insistió en que la preparáramos, investigamos mucho, hasta que Pablo nos paso la receta, sabias lo maravilloso de las plantas medicinales que usan en México?...fantásticas…solo que tienen efectos secundarios, dolores estomacales, diarrea o mutismo selectivo…ella pensó que como a los dos les encanta la comida que mejor que esto dado que especialmente para Ron dejar de comer seria una tortura…voy por la otra poción para terminar

-vaya, espero que sea eficaz! , que olor tiene…apuesto a que es durazno…

-claro que no Hermione, es manzana roja…

-es durazno Ron!...

-es manzana roja Hermione!, yo lo probé, tú no!

-Ronald Billius Weasly… es durazno!...te lo aseguro, he de tener un libro en casa donde venga este tipo de poción…te lo aseguro y lo voy a comprobar…

-maldición Hermione!

Me levanto del suelo, ashhh ni que no supiera como huele el durazno!, decidida paso velozmente sin prestar atención , escucho como Ron me habla y al no obtener respuesta me sigue a paso decidido…

Dentro de la casa me alcanza en las escaleras, vamos alegando si es durazno o manzana roja, entramos a la recamara y Ron toma las llaves de la casa…

-usemos la chimenea, llegaremos más rápido y te aseguro que tengo razón…-_le dije mientras me encaminaba al despacho_-

-pasemos primero por unas donas, tengo hambre!...

-de acuerdo yo quiero una rellena de frambuesas con queso y glaseado de limón…

-wuacala, como te puede gustar eso?...

Me acerco al tazoncito de polvos, tomo los últimos, nos paramos dentro de la chimenea y digo… "al callejón Diagon" , aparecemos en la chimenea común , cruzamos el "caldero chorriante", salimos a la calle de Londres, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a "Donus", pido una caja surtida de donas, especialmente una de frambuesas , queso y glaseado de limón, el dependiente me mira con cara de asco, pero rellena una con queso untable , frambuesas y mucho glaseado de limón , se me hacia agua la boca tan solo verla, no suelo comer dulces pero deseaba esa dona!, salimos , volvimos por el callejón Diagón, usamos la chimenea y llegamos a casa!...

-debo de tener ese libro en…

-en el estudio!, ya lo sé, en verdad has leído todos esos?...

-dame mi dona…deliciosa!, wuieres wum poco?...

-claro que no!, yo quiero esta de chocolate…te vas a atragantar si no comes despacio…

Entramos al estudio, mis manos estaban vacías!, ya no tenía dona!, busque el libro donde estaba segura debería aparecer la poción, mientras veía como mordía su dona…

-la encontré, debe de ser esta, dice…yerbabuena, semilla de diente de león…diente de león?...paciflorina, extracto de manzana roja…extracto de durazno!, te lo dije!

-a ver déjame ver, escuche que decías extracto de manzana…yo tenía razón…

-claro que no!...

-dame ese libro Hermione…

-No Ronald!

-dice manzana roja…no solo tú tienes razón…

-está bien, dice extracto de manzana y durazno…dame de tu dona, se ve delicioso el chocolate!...se me antoja mucho, dame…

-no, tu ya te comiste la tuya, además ahí hay más toma otra…

-quiero esa…se me antoja demasiado esa dona…porque no lo entiendes!

-ahí hay otra igual…

- quiero esa precisamente, la que traes tu, no te la acabes…ya te lo explique!...suelta…sueltaaaa!...

El egoísta no me da ni una probadita, solo estira su mano alejándome mientras intento darle una mordida!, que extraño!, normalmente prefiero comer fruta!...en ese preciso momento mientras forcejeo con Ron por la dona, nos llevamos tremendo susto cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, y vemos como se desploma Harry , una luz sale de su varita y salto atrás por poco y me da!...y grita…

-suéltala Ronald!

-que te pasa Harry!, por que entras de esa forma!, santo cielo, nos has dado tremendo susto!...-dice Ron con varita en mano, sin soltar la dona -

-suéltala! te lo advertí desde un principio si…

-porque he de soltar "mi dona" ya estas como Hermione…si tanto quieres toma una de la charola…como te pones así por una simple dona?...

-Harry, porque permaneces más tiempo en el suelo?, anda levántate…que manía la tuya de …ohhh por Merlín…que te paso?, te dejamos bien, mira como vienes, los anteojos rotos de nuevo, te has cortado…Ron pásame el botiquín y ayuda a levantarlo, siéntalo en el sillón…

-dona?...estaban discutiendo por una dona?...

-si hubieras visto lo que se comió hace un momento, una dona rellena de crema untable, frambuesas y glaseado de limón…se veía asqueroso cuando se mezclo todo!...quieres una dona Harry?

- no gracias…pero entonces lo del jardín, yo vi…el te seguía…pensé…tú estabas enojado Ron!...ella parecía molesta la vi pasar!...la seguiste, desaparecieron, me angustie!...tu podías haberla lastimado, entonces mi carro no prendió…no había polvos flu!, Neville…luego…lo sabes, se que lo sabes Ron!...

-Basta Harry!, ya te pareces a Ron!...si le dije, se molesto, después entendió que fue mejor que pasara así…

- claro que me moleste!, no soy de piedra!...sabía que pasaría…y mejor no me hagas pensar cosas, que siento que el estomago se me revuelve…

-ya ves, dame la dona entonces, no te la vas a comer…

-claro que si mira- _y veo como la engulle sin darme una pisca!-_

-que envidioso eres Ronald Billius Weasly!

-porque no le diste Ron?...Hermione por favor allá hay otra igual…yo pensando lo peor!...y porque estabas molesta?

-no estaba molesta, me acorde que tenia aquí un libro de pociones de Latinoamérica que me regalo Nora, buscaba la receta de la poción que tomo Ron y Ginny…es que…es que yo aseguraba que era durazno…

-y yo que era manzana roja…y gane!...

-no ganaste Ronald!...era manzana y durazno…

-pueden dejar de discutir!...me van a volver loco!…y la pócima funciona?...

-espero que sí!...Ron me das de la dona que te están comiendo…

-no es de chocolate Hermione, es de fresa…

-ya sé que es de fresa…quiero esa de fresa…

-ahí hay otra de fresa ten!...

-quiero la tuya…

-es igual!

-dame esa Ronald!...no es igual…

-dale la maldita dona Ron!...por todos los cielos…

-está bien!, pero deberías de ser justo Harry, no siempre tiene ella la razón…voy a tomar esta rellena de piña…y no me mires así Hermione!, ya tienes la de fresa!...quieres una Harry antes de que se terminen?...

-creo que sí, tomare esta glaseada con chispas…vas a querer esta?...te vas a comer también está Hermione?...

-dale la dona Harry…ella quiere "esa dona"…aunque no se ha terminado la otra…

-cogeré esta de chocolate, puedo tomar esta Hermione?...cual no te vas a comer?...por cierto bebe esto Ron, te lo mando Neville…

-esa está bien…ahora quiero un batido de café con plátano…quieren un poco?...

-gracias pero prefiero solo café…vamos a la cocina…que te sucede Hermione?...tu no comes esas cosas…-_me decía Ron saliendo con nosotros tras el-_

-no lo sé…se me hace absurdo pensar que…pero no…ni que fuera mágico!...

Han pasado dos meses después de lo "ocurrido" , Harry salió de viaje con Ginny, por fin se fueron a la playa!, regresaron hoy , están arriba con Ron preparando el almuerzo, Ginny ha comenzado a caminar, esta mejor aunque hay días en que se le ve callada , pero al ver que Harry y yo nos tratamos de igual forma, cambia su expresión, y se le ve más tranquila, evito quedarme a solas con él, cuando llegamos a estar solos y me reflejo en sus ojos verde esmeralda mi corazón se agita, siento un bailar de hormonas por lo que tengo la seguridad de que estoy embarazada!...casi a diario recibo flores en mi oficina, ramos de tulipanes amarillos y otros de rosas blancas, un exquisito olor inunda mi lugar de trabajo para evitar que Ron se la pase con nauseas en el baño y Harry sienta culpa armo un gran arreglo con las dos flores, y me hace pensar que justo así se veía mi ramo el día de mi Boda , es curioso no?, extraño al decir que me siento completa…unos ojos verdes me ven con infinita ternura y amor incondicional mientras unos azules como el cielo me muestran el amor, la pasión, el deseo…sería perfecto si pudiera ser un bebe de cuatro ...

Por extraño que parezca lo es, es muy curioso, a la tercera semana, Ginny comenzó a dormir muchísimo, y siempre se levanta cansada, hambrienta y con náuseas, las cuales no sé si son por la pócima o por el lazo que compartimos, Ron comenzó con dolores en la espalda baja, por lo que me esfuerzo cada noche en darle unos masajes con aceites frutales, la piel le queda sedosisima! …y entonces no resisto…mis hormonas no se quedan quietas , por lo que olvida sus dolores y con una sonrisa se gira me besa y pues…me levanto todas las mañanas feliz!, algunos días no sale del baño y evito preguntar porque, casi todo lo come con limón, a si sea tarta de melaza le pone limón...Harry en cambio he observado que sufre de cambios de humor sorprendentes! y se queja de que los tobillos se le hinchan, de la alegría pasa a la melancolía y después a la efusividad!, cada día mejora en lo afinado cuando canta, tararea mucho una canción la cual no he ubicado…pero siento conocerla…y se pasea con un bote de crema de avellana y una cucharilla

Y yo feliz!, me ha tocado la mejor parte!...me levanto con energías, sin sueño, con antojos fabulosos como el jamón con cajeta!, riquísimo!, o el batido de café con plátano y arándanos!...no me duele nada, nadita, ni ascos ni dolor de cabeza o pies hinchados nada!, Ron dice que estoy loca, que no puedo estar embarazada y que su dolor de espalda se debe a que carga cajas pesadas en "Sortilegios Weasly", que Ginny está cansada por el esfuerzo de la rehabilitación y que Harry siempre ha sido así…pero yo estoy segura que no es por eso y hoy vendrá Pablo a medio día, le he contado los síntomas en común, Lunita también apuesta a que es verdad, hace dos semanas, justo cuando Harry y Ginny iban a partir, almorzamos en casa todos , salimos a la terraza, hacia un día esplendido por lo que salimos en traje de baño, saque un frasco de helado de vainilla, Ginny fue por un bote de pepinillos, Lunita llego con tres cucharas y nos tendimos bajo el sol cerca de la alberca y vaciamos por completo ambos botes! sin necesidad de las cucharillas, porque en mi vida no había degustado semejante delicia? Luna lo probo alegando que en esta vida hay que probar todo al menos una vez, los chicos nos miraron asqueados y corrieron al baño… algunas veces siento la mirada de Harry al pasar dedicándome su grandiosa sonrisa la cual correspondo alborotándole la melena.

En estos momentos estoy en el baño de mi recamara, esperando a que una prueba casera me indique lo que yo aseguro es…arriba están los chicos cocinando, de un momento a otro llegara Pablo, Luna, Neville y Nora , me miro al espejo en cuanto veo el resultado…mis ojos brillan y lagrimas caen por mis mejillas…

En ese momento unos ojos verdes me miran, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta veo como me observa y una amplia sonrisa ilumina su rostro varonil surcado de lagrimas, me volteo, abre los brazos, me lanzo a ellos, comenzamos a reírnos con alegría, saltamos tomados de las manos, de repente me para, toma mi rostro con ambas manos, limpia mis lagrimas y me besa…mi corazón se detiene un segundo, nos separamos, elimino rastros de lagrimas y sonreímos…

-lo hicimos Harry!...te das cuenta!...tendremos un bebe!

-magnifico, la mejor noticia que he recibido hoy ! me haces tan feliz Hermione…muy feliz...por cierto ya llegaron, te estamos esperando…gracias por dejar que me enterara primero yo…

Subo corriendo las escaleras, escuchando las suplicas de Harry de ir con calma, pero yo no puedo ir con calma!, una energía corre por mis venas!...suspiro al llegar al vestíbulo, me concentro intentando no demostrar que lo sé, entro sonriente y saludando a todos, Pablo se levanta y me abraza, Dios estoy tan feliz!...

-te ves fantástica Hermione, quieres que te revisemos primero o después del almuerzo…

-no!, no puedo esperar…todos queremos saber…

-creo que tu ya lo sabes- _me dice en un susurro y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro_…-vamos, Nora me ayudas a preparar las cosas, Lunita amorcito mío puedes traer el maletín…quien estará presente?- _pregunta ingenuamente?_-

-todos!, -_gritan en coro_-

Veo como Ron respira trabajosamente y su mirada se empaña, todos bajan con rumbo al cuarto de visitas a preparar "nuestro consultorio", camino a él, entiendo lo que debe sentir justo ahora, y me siento culpable por la felicidad que me produce la noticia…

-Ron…vamos, necesito que estés a mi lado…no podría hacerlo sola…

-compréndeme Hermione…

-lo sé Ron…pero sin ti no estoy completa…podemos hacerlo…juntos…

-ohhh amor…ayúdame…

-juntos Ron…juntos…los tres…

Toma mi mano, bajamos, entramos ante la mirada expectante de todos, Harry evita mirar a Ron, Ron mira a Ginny, y los demás me mira a mí!...

-lista Hermione…ponte esta bata, cámbiate detrás el biombo…muy bien, súbete al camastro, veamos que nos tiene por aquí…

Estiro una mano a Ron, la enlaza y se para a un costado…nadie dice nada, Nora hace levitar una especie de pergamino digital, abro la batita dejando al descubierto un vientre aun plano, siento cosquillas cuando me aplican un gel amarillo, Pablo pronuncia unas frases pasando en círculos encima de mi vientre…Merlín escucho como mi corazón late fuertemente de los nervios…el pergamino se oscurece produciendo imágenes borrosas que van tornándose blanquiscas…no veo nada y mi corazón sigue bombeando fuertemente…no soy la única porque todos intentan enfocar la mirada para descubrirlo primero…escuchamos hablar a Harry…

-todo está bien Pablo?...porque late de esa forma el corazón de Hermione?...

-claro que todo está bien Harry…lo que escuchan no es el corazón de ella…es el corazón del bebe…felicidades lo lograron!

Silencio…yo estaba en shock escuchando los latidos del bebe…sintiendo como la mano de Ron me tomaba con fuerza…hasta que Ginny comenzó a llorar y a gritar con Luna…

-¡tendremos un bebe!...cielos escucharon!, ohh Hermione! Un bebe! …!Lo logramos!

Harry como atraído por un imán se acerco a mi vientre, al reparar en Ron volteo a verlo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y hablándole con la mirada como yo sabía…Ron solo agito la cabeza afirmativamente soltando un fuerte suspiro…de pronto algo me inquieto al ver la cara que ponía Pablo…

-Pablo que sucede…le pasa algo al bebe?...Por Dios Pablo no me asustes que le pasa al bebe?...

Silencio sepulcral, Ginny ahora lloraba en silencio, Luna miraba intrigada, Nora revisaba la imagen con su hermano y discutían en silencio…les había fallado!, Harry me miro con angustia y desesperanza en sus verdes ojos muy distinto al espejo, Ron me acariciaba la mano, al no poder aguantar su mirada gire mi rostro de lado contrario cubriendo mi cara con mi otra mano…

-Hermione, cuanta poción tomaste?...

-ooh Pablo que tiene mi bebe…yo estaba segura…estaba segura…tu escuchaste su corazón…escuchalo

-y es verdad Hermione, estas embarazada…

-en verdad?...y entonces, el bebe está bien?...

- contéstame por favor, cuanta poción tomaste?...

En eso lo interrumpió Nora…

-Pablo por favor esto no es cuestión de pócima…puede ser cierto y lo sabes!...lo estudiamos en la Facultad!, no hay otra explicación…

-el frasquito que me diste- _dije, limpiando mis lagrimas, soltándome de Ron y levantándome un poco con los codos_- porque hay dos manchas rodeadas de luz de diferente color en la imagen?, porque mi corazón suena así?...

-deja lo explico yo-_decía Nora mientras Pablo se acercaba y hablaba bajito con Luna_- Hermione, suena así, porque son dos corazoncitos latiendo …esperas mellizos!...

-que! Pero si solo queríamos uno!, que me dieron!...

-Hermione, se que eres muy inteligente, por eso te lo diré de esta forma…tu ya estabas embarazada cuando bebiste la pócima…

-pero…pero cómo?...No Ron no me mires así te juro que no había pasado antes!

-dejen les explico , cálmense todos!, solo hemos visto un caso como este hace muchos años en la Facultad, y lo sé con certeza porque fue la tesis medimaga de Pablo , yo le ayude a investigar, se le llama superfecundación heteropaternal , lo pueden checar después con un método muggle la diferencia con el método medimago es por la proyección real mágica del embarazo y es más rápido de observar, por eso tenias los antojos , las sensaciones se desarrollan, se distingue por los colores que presenta la pantalla…vean aquí se distingue una luz brillante en color purpura que representa la magia que poseerá el primer bebe el color bajo esta luz indica un tipo de sangre diferente a la otra…esta luz brillante fuera de esta bolsita en color violeta representa la magia del segundo bebe…es real , la poción produjo un segundo ovulo el cual se fecundo en un periodo no mayor a 72 horas de el primer bebe ...comprendes cuando te digo que produjiste dos óvulos?...

Yo afirmaba con la cabeza cuando aun no comprendía nada de nada!

-esperen…no comprendo…-decía Ron- como que dos bebes… se fecundaron después?...explíquenme antes de que me de un infarto!

-Quiere decir Nora- _se acerco Pablo a nosotros_- que Hermione espera un hijo tuyo, y un hijo de Harry…mellizos…diferente sangre un mismo vientre… _"La esperanza del futuro nacerá de un mismo vientre, compartirán un lazo indestructible más allá de lo imaginado y latirán dos corazones de la unión de tres con la alianza de un poder sin igual, por fuego, aire, tierra y agua serán engendrados"_ aquí tienen la profecía de Luna…

plaff un sonido seco , seguido de otro plaff me desconcertó sacándome de la impresión ante la noticia, me incorpore, me asome y vi tendidos en el suelo a Ron y a Harry…y si me pregunta que sentí…santo cielos!...la dicha mas grande, enorme y grandiosa del mundo!...

Luna saltaba de gozo, Ginny estaba sorprendida, sus lagrimas habían cesado y reía…me levante brincando dos cuerpos desparramados en el suelo, abrace a Ginny mientras Luna feliz nos abrazaba a las dos, diciendo…

-te lo dije Hermione, iba a ser fabuloso!...tenía razón lo que vi! wow! Ya viste cielito, te dije y no lo creías!...

plaff, otro sonido seco, giramos en su dirección…Neville se había desplomado…

**...continuara.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap 18. Cede un Poco Hermione.**

**Hermione**

Estoy más que feliz!, intrigada y sorprendida, debería de sentir vergüenza? Pues no la siento!, al contrario... se imaginan!, podre decir que yo también estoy embarazada!, lo podre compartir con mis padres, con los de Ron con los amigos, con todo el mundo!.

Después de semejante noticia, se me ha despertado un antojo enorme de pizza! Y como esta mas que comprobado que estoy embarazada y no solo de un bebe sino dos!, no puedo privarles de alimento a los hijos de mis entrañas, ahora sé porque el apetito que me daba...como no, si circula sangre Weasly por mis venas, me levanto decidida y se los digo a los presentes, Pablo comienza a reír, mientras a Ginny se le ilumina el rostro al mencionar pizza, Lunita de lo contenta que esta acepta, jala a Nora que intentaba hacer reaccionar a Neville soltándolo como saco viejo, subí corriendo las escaleras ante el llamado de atención de Pablo!

-Hermione no corras!, por favor debes tener cuidado!, no uses chimeneas ni te aparezcas!, Hermione!

Con eso de que no sentía molestia alguna olvidaba que debía caminar despacio y con gracia, tome las llaves del auto , seguida de Luna, Nora y Ginny haciendo un gran esfuerzo apoyada en dos muletas...necesitaba llenar mis pulmones de aire!, subimos todas al auto, hablando alegremente , mientras Nora nos explicaba el suceso maravilloso que llevaba dentro de mi ser... y que me pedían a gritos comida!, bueno exagere un poco con los gritos, pero eso si quieren comer y rápido!...

-los bebes quieren pizza de salami y queso con mermelada, calientita, salida del horno - _y nadie iba a impedirme comerla_...-

-se me antoja la pizza de queso con plátano...-_decía Ginny con cara hambrienta_- me comería una completita!...

-pues a mí me dan un trozo de cada una, ya hasta se me antojo!- _decía mi queridísima, amadísima amiga Luna!-_

-bueno chicas yo prefiero una de queso y tomate...no me vean así...suena asqueroso a comparación de la de ustedes no? jajajajaja

-se te antoja un batido de papaya y espinaca Hermione?...porque a mi si!- _se saboreaba Ginny_-

-estupenda idea!...solo con un poco de ciruela...

-oigan, no se nos olvida algo?-_advertía Luna mirando ambos lados_-

-no creo Lunita...ahora que sabemos que esperamos a los bebes no podemos aparecernos, ni usar la chimenea...

-los chicos! Hemos dejado a los chicos en el suelo!- _decía una consternada Nora_-

-aahhh no, yo decía el dinero...traes dinero muggle Hermione?...los chicos se levantaran del suelo, no les paso nada...que exagerados no creen, haberse desmayado!...además se quedo Pablo no pasa nada...y si le ponemos piña al batido?...

-O por Merlín!, olvide por completo esa parte!- _mi estomago ruge de hambre_- pero es que... los bebes tienen hambre y quieren comer! Y no les vamos a negar alimento, no señor!...no traigo dinero pero si tarjeta de crédito muggle Lunita, sácala de la guantera la dejo para emergencias...y si después vamos por unos helados?...

-yo quiero de tamarindo con chile!

-buena opción Gin, y tu Lunita_?-preguntaba yo, imaginándome además un enorme helado-_

-para seguir con la combinación, creo que uno de moras con chocolate...siempre quise probarlo así...

-se me hace agua la boca!, y tu Nora, cual elegirás?...

-fresa y durazno!...

-cual elegirás tu?- _me pregunto Ginny_-

-yo quiero un enorme, enorme helado de melocotón con piña, durazno, tamarindo cubierto de chocolate y chile piquín!...

**Ron**

Me duele la cabeza...que ocurrió?...giro y veo mi cabeza apoyada sobre un pie de Harry el cual comienza a despertarse desorientado al igual que yo, nos incorporamos poco a poco sobándonos ambos la cabeza, escuchamos un gemido y dirigimos nuestra mirada, tendido en el suelo Neville comienza a levantarse!...

-y los demás? Donde están!Hermione! Santo cielo, donde esta Hermione Harry!...

-por todos los magos que sucedió?...no sé donde esta Hermione ,Ron!, si no te has dado cuenta estaba tendido en el suelo!...un momento...fue un sueño o es real...

En ese momento vemos entrar a Pablito sonriente y meneando la cabeza ante tres fuertes hombres desparramados en el vil suelo...

-vaya, señores, hasta que han despertado...como se sienten?...tomen esta pócima, quitara los malestares del golpe, deja revisarte bien Neville o mi hermana no me lo perdonara...

Como un golpe seco y directo me vino la imagen de Nora explicándome el por qué de que...y como no entendí nada Pablo lo resumió así, una cosa tan sencilla como esta, cosa de nada...no solo Hermione esperaba un hijo...no!, esperaba dos y uno de ellos era mío!

-necesito ver a Hermione!...donde se fue, donde esta?, es verdad?, que le paso?...como fue?

-mmm Ron, no creo tener que explicarte como paso o sí?...y en cuanto a si es verdad, si...lo es tanto como que están tirados sobre el suelo... porque no se levantan chicos y subimos a comer algo, no creo que las chicas regresen en un buen rato...

-como que no están!...a donde se han ido, donde están?!- _gritaba un histérico, histérico Harry_-

-cálmate Harry, ya te pareces...a mi...porque eso no sonó bien?...

-de pronto les entro una necesidad gigantesca de pizza...salieron, se fueron y dudo que regresen pronto...

-como puede ser tan inconsciente de irse!, santo cielo, no se da cuenta la confusión de semejante noticia…me falta el aire…me ahogo…me asfixio…siento que me voy a desmayar nuevamente…- _no, no soy yo el que me quejo…_-

-confundido Harry?...porque vas a ser tú el confundido?...crees que es muy fácil para mí saber que un hijo mío…un hijo mío no solo nacerá el mismo día…nacerán el mismo día Pablo?...si?...pues eso , que no solo nacerá el mismo día que el tuyo!...sino que crecerán juntos porque serán hermanos!...y dices que tu estas confundido!...cuando es mi "esposa" la que los tendrá! Y tú eres el confundido…por los cielos Harry!, no estás ni la pizca de confundido que yo!

-ya sabías que esto ocurriría…que te extraña, tu estuviste de acuerdo no?... qué crees que siento al saber que no podre acercarme a tocar a "mi hijo" por temor a que te enfades o que Ginny se deprima!...escúchame bien Ron!...deberías de sentirte agradecido con la vida de poder estar al lado de tu esposa con tu hijo…de poder tocar su vientre y sentir como late…porque yo no lo podre hacer…maldición Ron!...

-como puedes asegurar que no soy feliz con la noticia?, acaso también eres clarividente!, porque déjame decirte que estas muy…muy equivocado!

-chicos, cálmense…-_giramos a ver a Neville con los ojos entornados y bufando los dos_- porque complican las cosas?, esto iba a suceder…no lo entienden aun?...

-cállate Neville!, anda Ron , yo sabía que terminarías arrepintiéndote, di lo que te ahoga, lo que no te deja en paz, lo que no deja que respires porque una parte de ti te falta!... tú no sabes lo que es sentir que algo se evaporo de tus manos!...porque eres tan idiota de no darte cuenta que jamás te dejaría y sigues con tus estúpidos miedos!

-cállate Harry!…no digas más

-no seas cobarde Ron!...

Salgo empujándolo al pasar, con intención de salir al exterior, necesito despejar mis pensamientos, pero siento sus pasos tras de mí, Neville intenta contenerlo, con pasos grandes me acerco a la laguna, voy pateando las piedras que encuentro en mi camino, siento arder mi cara, siento como se tensan mis puños…

-déjame en paz Harry…no me hagas hacer algo que me arrepienta…

- pues yo no me arrepiento Ron…no de tener un hijo con ella! Aunque te pese a ti y al mundo entero, yo no lo pedí pero agradezco al cielo que sucediera!

-plaff…

-Ron!, Harry! Sepárense por favor!, no lo hagan…plaff-

-déjalos Neville, ya se habían contenido mucho tiempo, como diría mi Lunita, algunas cosas no cambian otras simplemente costaran tiempo de entender, entremos a comer algo, podemos mirarlos desde la cocina, cuando terminen de descargar su frustración, estarán mejor, a pesar de todo se quieren , así que despreocúpate no se van a matar, se abran dicho cosas que tenían atoradas, los golpes sanaran…al menos las chicas no son testigos de ello, no sé quien de las dos se sentiría más herida…

Siento como la ira de los dos se ve envuelta en una pelea de puños, terminamos cayendo al agua, la cual hace que la razón llegue, salimos respirando trabajosamente, la ropa empapada y pesada hace que con movimientos torpes lleguemos a la orilla y nos dejemos caer en el pasto, estoy enfadado…porque me provoco?...porque?...no sabe que sin ella no respiro?...me incorporo trabajosamente…

-maldita sea Harry!, porque me provocas de esa manera…mejor que nadie me conoce… espera un momento…lo hiciste intencionalmente?...lo hiciste intencionalmente!...

-porque tomas esa actitud Ron…tú no eres así!...porque! …

-porque no te iba a dejar solo…no esta vez… eres un estúpido Harry Potter! …tienes razón en decir que soy un Idiota…lo soy por interponerlos antes que mi propia felicidad…por arriesgar mi vida …si no lo has comprendido…yo sin ella no soy nada…y no estoy dispuesto a perderla.

Me dirijo a la casa, no sin antes dejándolo solo con la mirada en el lago…

**Harry**

Qué demonios pasa conmigo?...como no puedo entenderlo?... sentí celos …de el… por ella …mi amiga…de saber que esperan un hijo?…me siento perdido…algo me falta y no sé que es…

Yo intentando contener la ira de Ron en muchos momentos y ahora soy yo el que no lo puede hacer?...porque provocarlo cuando no es sencillo aceptarlo?…yo no sé si podría…si estuviera en su lugar…tal vez preferiría… morir.

no se cuanto tiempo a trascurrido, solo sigo mirando el lago, mi ropa se ha secado y muestra señales de lodo…el olor que desprende su cuerpo inunda mi mente y me lleva a un borroso recuerdo, se sienta a un lado mío y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro…

-te vas a ensuciar Hermione, hace frio para que estés aquí…

-Harry que sucedió?, preguntamos por ti …Neville estaba nervioso, afortunadamente Ginny no lo vio, lo saco Lunita a bajar los víveres que compramos… le pregunte a Ron , lo vi molesto, me dijo donde encontrarte y ha salido, vi las marcas en su rostro como la tienes ahora, pensé que Ron terminaría aceptándolo, estoy segura que si hablo con el…

-no fue su culpa…esta vez es mía…

-que te pasa?...dímelo Harry

-no puedo comprender porque lo ha tomado tan…así… porque no ha estallado…como yo…si estuviera en su lugar , tal vez yo…yo no podría Hermione…sentí celos…

-celos?, porque?...

-es absurdo, lo sé… sentí celos de saber que…

-de saber que Harry, dímelo…

-del hijo que esperan…ya lo dije…soy un Idiota… pero no lo pude evitar…te arrepientes de llevar un hijo mío cuando tendría que ser solo el suyo?

-nunca vuelvas a decir eso… no es fácil de comprender, pero nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan completa, para mi es lo mejor que me pudo suceder…Ron está aprendiendo a vivir con ello, porque tu no?...

-porque a diferencia de ti, solo me siento completo cuando…

-cuando que Harry?...

-cuando…cuando termino el día reflejándome en tus ojos…

-perdóname…pensé que te haría feliz saber que no arrebatarías un hijo a Ron …siempre estarán juntos…no te das cuenta?, representan lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros en ellos…nos representan Harry, son el resultado del amor que nos tenemos…me escucho egoísta en decir que se pago un precio muy caro y lo siento mucho, sin embargo agradezco que aquí…siéntelos…latimos juntos.

-no seas tonta, jamás serás egoísta Hermione, no cuando nos das lo mejor de ti…a los…dos…solo lamento no poder estar a cada momento disfrutando como crece en ti…

-ahora el tonto eres tú, lo que siento en mi corazón no compite, jamás lo hará, guardemos un secreto, solo tú y yo de cuatro a seis…

-vaya…olvidaba lo lista que eres, justo cuando estamos solos…Ginny en terapia y Ron en la tienda… porque lo haces?...

-porque te quiero Harry…

-quieres seducirme Granger?...

-ya lo hice, si no ve el resultado aquí…

Nos soltamos a reír, no faltaría a la cita…de eso estaba completamente seguro.

-anda vamos a levantarnos, hace fresco para que estés fuera, si te resfrías Ron no será el único que me haga pagarlo…

-tienes razón, mandare un patronus a Ron para…

-no, yo iré a verle…creo saber dónde encontrarlo…

**Hermione**

En este momento son las tres de la mañana y un deseo de panques con tocino y jalea de arándanos me ha despertado, sin demeritar la necesidad de ir al baño…algo viene a mi mente, mientras intento levantar a Ron…beso su mejillas, recuerdo la madrugada que me desperté y vine a tomar algunas cosas aquí mismo, la camiseta en el suelo, los sillones tumbados y Ron tatuándose en mi piel abandonándome a su merced y a sus labios...

-Ron…despiértate…

-son las tres de la mañana…tengo sueño…nos dormimos tarde…anda acuéstate de nuevo…

-no…no tengo sueño…

-yo sí!, anda duérmete…

-no quiero dormir Ron…tengo hambre…

-a esta hora?...son las tres de la mañana Hermione!...

-ya sé que son las tres de la mañana Ron…pero los bebes quieren comer…

-otra vez?...no tienes ni tres horas que me hiciste ir por helado!...y no había nada abierto nada!...tuve que ir a ver a la loca de Luna, sabias que tiene un congelador con infinidad de cosas?...

-no lo sabía, pero qué bueno que me dices, mañana quizás la visite, pero tengo hambre…anda…

-ooohhh está bien!...no es justo que sea a mí a quien le duela la espalda…

-algo tenias que padecer, es lo justo...al menos ya no tienes nauseas…

-cierto…pero tengo sueño…no duermo bien Hermione, me despiertas todas las madrugadas por comida…he bajado cinco kilos!, me vas a dejar en los huesos…faltan seis meses y tu como si nada,

- estoy nerviosa y cuando estoy nerviosa me da hambre, te imaginas, se acerca Navidad y sabremos que van a ser!, podremos poner su primer regalo bajo el árbol!...-_le digo mientras me meto nuevamente en la cama y me recuesto sobre su pecho escuchando unos ronquidos!, se ha vuelto a dormir!_-

-Ron!...

-qué?!, que paso!?...estas bien?...

- quiero panques con tocino y jalea de arándanos…o me los hago yo?...

-mmmgghthtjjhggg…después te vas a dormir?...

-si…te lo prometo…

Subimos a la cocina, mas resignado que nunca, lo veo sacar cosas y ponerlas en la meseta, donde yo me siento a mirarlo, bate una mezcla en un bool mientras bosteza, enciende la estufa, coloca el sartén y vacía la mezcla…

-Ron…Ron!, despierta!, se van a quemar!...

-tengo sueño Hermione!...cuanto tocino quieres?...no crees que te haga daño comer tocino a esta hora?...

-suficiente…cuanto tenemos?...

-mmm no se deja veo…seis piezas…es suficiente?...no?...

-no me limites Ron…seguro que no hay más?...me pasas el bote de helado y el chocolate…

-no…ya revisé y no hay más, comete eso que ya es mucho…ya no hay jalea de arándanos pero si de chabacano…

-pero no es de arándanos Ron…yo quiero de arándanos…

-y dónde diablos saco la de arándanos a esta hora?...

- no lo sé…los bebes quieren de arándano…yo no soy…son los bebes…

-me lleva el diablo…

-no maldigas Ron…ve a buscarlo

Veo como se dirige a la chimenea, vestido en pijama y con el cabello alborotado…se ve tan guapo!, en cuestión de segundos desaparece ante la sonrisa que le dedico, con la mano desocupada le digo adiós, en la otra sostengo un bote de helado de moras con chocolate derretido…cinco minutos después y sin helado lo veo aparecer junto con un dormido y despeinado Harry, frotándose los ojos y limpiando sus anteojos…

-aquí está la jalea de arándanos…vamos a la cocina para que de una bendita vez comas y vayamos a dormir…

-quieres panques Harry?...

-no gracias Hermione, es muy tarde no crees?...

-al menos Harry tenia jalea de arándanos, anda Hermione ya cómelos…

-wuestan wuewuros wue no weren?...-_al tercer bocado mis ganas de la jalea de arándanos desaparecen, pero sigo teniendo hambre y no puedo evitar hacer una mueca-_

-que te sucede?...porque no te los terminas?-_me pregunta Harry mientras Ron cabecea_-

-es que…ya no quiero panques…

-entonces vayamos a dormir…

-pero sigo teniendo hambre…

-y ahora que quieres?-_Ron me mira con cara de pocos amigos mientras Harry sonríe -_

_-_quiero un emparedado de queso, pavo y salami…con tomate y mostaza…

-Hermione…ayer te pregunte en el supermercado que cosas querías llevar y dijiste que el salami y el pavo no se te antojaban!...porque pides cosas que no tenemos?...

-porque ayer no quería, hoy si…tal vez Harry tenga…

-solo tengo pavo, el salami no…

-es necesario que tenga salami?...si?...no puedes comerlo sin salami?...no?...maldita sea!...Harry trae el pavo mientras yo voy con Luna por salami, seguro que tiene un poco en ese congelador sin fondo…

**Ron**

Me he aparecido en casa de Luna, justo ayer me ha dado libertad de hacerlo y tomar las cosas que necesite, intento no hacer ruido, pero la "moderna alarma" que utiliza impide no hacerlo, sus collares de cuentas y campanillas justo sobre la chimenea suenan…y veo como la menuda figura de Luna restregándose los ojos recargada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina haga que me sobresalte al intentar abrir semejante congelador…

-que antojo tiene esta vez Ron?...

-salami, tendrás un poco de salami?...

-tras las conservas de durazno, a un costado del pescado de noruega…bajo las almendras de chile…

-si lo dices así, suena muy sencillo…pero cuál es el pescado de Noruega y las almendras de Chile? , tienes varios botes de almendras...

-esta de aquí…hay Ron…es fácil, estas son de Venezuela, estas de México desde luego! y estas de aquí son las de Chile, ves que sencillo…de qué tipo de salami quieres?...

-no quisiera preguntar, pero acaso tienes más de uno?...yo los veo igual!

-este de aquí es de Suiza, este de España y este de Londres…cual quieres?...

-salami, Luna, solo que sea salami!...

-entonces toma el que sea…

Por los cielos terminare loco, loco!, y con sueño…aparezco en casa nuevamente, entro a la cocina y Harry me hace señas de que no haga ruido…

-no lo puedo creer…

-no hagas ruido Ron, deja que descanse, cuando llegue ya estaba dormida, dejo el pavo en la nevera por si más tarde quiere…deberías de llevarla a la cama…y descansar también un poco, recuerda que por la tarde tenemos la cena para anunciar a todos…lo de los…bebes…y lo más seguro es que crucemos seguido las puertas de los supermercados…yo apago las luces…

La tomo en brazos, me despido de Harry al bajar, la deposito en la cama, me recuesto a su lado y la cubro reparando en un pequeño bulto que su camisón hace notar . Por fin cierro los ojos dejándome arrastrar hacia Morfeo…

Una hora paso…solo una hora, ya que siento sus delicados labios sobre mi cuello…

-Ron…despierta…anda amor…

-Hermione…por favor…no hace una hora que te has dormido…te lo juro…en verdad quieres ese emparedado?...pero te lo comes y no te duermas…

-no…ya no quiero el emparedado…

-amor...no me hagas ir con Luna, su congelador parece tu bolsa sin fondo y me pierdo!...

Comprendí que no quería alimento alguno, cuando sus manos comenzaron a rosar mi torso, se los juro que intente resistirme, yo tenía mucho sueño! Solo que mi compañero me ha traicionado, y mi pulso ha comenzado a latir como locomotora, mi corazón comienza a bombear sangre por mi cuerpo, me dejo querer por ella, la razón por la que respiro y sigo en esta locura…una hermosa locura…

-ya no tienes sueño?…

-ya no…

Y desde luego que ya no!, y menos si me pierdo en sus brazos, en la seducción que ejerce en mi, en la pasión desmedida que provoca su piel sobre la mía y en esos labios que adoro…sonríe ante la reacción que me provoca…entregaría mi vida si me lo pidiera…

Giro sobre ella, recorro ese cuello endemoniado que hace que pierda los sentidos, sus manos se deslizan bajo mi camiseta y tira de ella, está impaciente, la veo como la rasga…

-lamento la camisa…te comprare otra…

-de todas formas ya no la quería…mejor así…

-me quieres a… pesar de todo Ron?...

-yo te amo Hermione…amo todo de ti…todo…aunque con ello te llevas mi razón…y mi voluntad…solo…te pido una cosa… cuando el sol te despierte recuérdame…

-cada amanecer, Ron…te lo juro…

_(Escuchen: El Amor, de José Luis Perales.)_

Recorro cada palmo de su espalda, suspiro por esa piel que me mata en vida, me estremecen los gemidos que provienen de sus labios, desata lo mejor y lo peor de mi y no puedo evitarlo…cielos su rostro se trasformaba de la mejor manera, mordía sus labios, no podía apartar la vista de ella, sus senos digna señal del deseo latente, no existe nada más que ella …nada más que tocar y saborear su pezones, de sentir como humedece y sentir la dicha de probar lo que me da cada vez , deslizar mis manos por este cuerpo ya conocido y aun así añorarlo. Bajo recorriendo su cuerpo con la punta de mi lengua probando la mejor sal de mi vida, deslizar mi boca dentro de ella, succionando y alimentando mi alma.

-vamos Ron…no me martirices más…no me hagas enloquecer…

- no más que yo…

Y sin esperar más, subí besando esos labios, frotando su pubis con una mano introduciendo y deslizando hasta que gritara desaforadamente, sin dejar espacio a otra cosa que no fuera este momento, gimió hasta quedar ronca, hasta que las marcas de sus uñas laceraran mi espalda, amarla era abandonarse a uno mismo y no ser ya dos, tenía la gracia de llevarte al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo…

-ohhhh Ron…te amare toda la vida…

Y le creía, al reflejarme en sus ojos, salvajes, felinos y deseosos por mí, me amaba lo leía en ella…

-hazlo ya!...

-con calma amor…recuerda que estas…

-ya!...no recuerdo nada!...ahora Ronald Billius Weasley…

-segura de que…-no me dejo terminar cuando sentí como su mano oprimía una parte de mí quitándome un aliento de vida-

-ahora Ronald!-_sus ojos almendrados ordenaban tajantemente_-

Comencé a reírme por la desesperación que mostraba, y sin inmutarse cruzo sus hermosas piernas sobre mi cadera atrayéndome a ella de golpe, rosando la punta de un miembro conocido en su intimidad , la sensación era tal que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba al contacto, deslizándose como enredadera dentro de ella…

-al fin!-escuche decir y no pude evitar sonreír, me fascinaba ver sus cambios, se trasformaba en otra persona cuando nos tendíamos uno sobre el otro, es un instinto de supervivencia pertenecernos así, amaba cada palmo de ella, cada gota de sudor, cada gemido, cada caricia, cada roce…escucharla aceleraba mi pulso, estremecía mi piel, dominaba mis sentidos…

La atraje a mí en cada vaivén, sentía recorrer gotas saladas de la punta de mi cabello a mi espalda, y detuvo la marcha…ante mi consternación, me empujo hacia atrás separándose…

-que haces?, a donde vas!...

Su mirada brillo, y monto sobre mi pelvis, parando mis quejas, mis suplicas, tomando mi voluntad con una mano, sujetando y torturando hasta que el temblor se apodero y liberaba mi cuerpo…

-por los cielosssssssssssssssssssssss !Que haces de miiiiiiiiiiiiii!-_grite falto de aire -_

La veía de espaldas, la imagen era asfixiante, la curva que formaba, recorría con mis dedos el centro hasta bajar a dos perfectos glúteos, delineando las gotas de sudor que bajaban de su larga melena, sin dejarme reaccionar se introdujo lanzando palabras incoherentes, encajando sus dedos en mis muslos, y salte con ella encima, haciendo que exclamara en runas! Se los juro!...latía sobrehumanamente dentro, el calor era las llamas de la hoguera y la humedad la calma eterna!, se inclino besando mis piernas, rasguñando , sentía escalofríos, la sujetaba de la cadera , sintiendo los movimientos acelerados , el roce imperativo que lograba mi excitación al límite , el colchón aullaba con nosotros!, alzo los brazos enlazándolos encima de su cabeza…y decía:

-oohhh Ron…Ronnnnn…Ronnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Y Ron la sostuvo al momento que deslizo su cuerpo estremecido y tornado en purpura sobre mi torso caliente cubriéndolo de risos castaños empapados, como lirios…temía preguntar pero lo hice…

-estas bien?...te encuentras bien Hermione?...

-aun no…

Y la levante asustado, gire de un brinco y la vi pálida, me asuste mirando como respiraba trabajosamente y salí de la cama por un vaso de agua, así como el cielo me había traído a la tierra, con una sabana enredada en un pie, y ella seguía ahí mismo, de pronto se levanto y salió de la cama ante mi negativa y con un vaso con agua en mi mano…

-por favor Hermione, espera!...no te ves bien…tenemos que ir a San Mungo o hablar a Pablo que se yo!...

-no!...

La vi acercarse con una mirada que me dio miedo!, tomo el vaso y lo dejo caer al suelo sobre su preciada alfombra persa …

-si no quieres agua, dime que te traigo, pero por favor Hermione, siéntate estas muy pálida…me estas asustando, te duele algo?...

-ohhhhh Ronald!, no quiero agua!...no me duele nada…y si me voy a sentar…

Acerque la silla y vaya que lo hiso, se lanzo sobre mi y sentí chocar un pequeño bulto sobre mi estomago, me apoye del respaldo de la silla, puso sus manos sobre mi cadera, y nos sentamos de golpe, devoraba mi intento de preocupación, mordía, arañaba y lamia, la sostuve de la cintura y la deposite en mi miembro de golpe ante su rostro contorsionado y luminoso, y el color volvió a ella y se tono rojizo, la veía boquiabierto, lanzo su cuello hacia atrás y mis labios lo siguieron, tomando los senos que amaba y me deleitaban , frotando y oprimiendo un redondo trasero, hasta que su cuerpo no resistió más y con la última entrada derramamos , un crujido se escucho , doblándose la silla y cayendo al suelo sosteniéndola de un costado y encajándome el respaldo.

-por Merlín!, que fue todo eso Hermione?...no me quejo claro está, pero que te sucede?

-fantástico!...tú tienes la culpa Ron.

-yo?...-respirando lentamente, más bien haciendo el intento de respirar!-

-pues si…veras, estaba esperando a que llegases con el salami y el pavo…y se cruzo un jugo de durazno en mi camino al refrigerador, lo bebí y me dormí…

-y eso que tiene que ver con lo que acaba de pasar aquí?

-pues todo Ron!...siempre he pensado que tu piel es como la cascara de un durazno…y me gusta el durazno…entonces quería durazno…

-oohhh vaya…no sabía que fuera un Durazno jajajajaja, bueno deja levantarme tengo encajado en la espalda el respaldo…y me duele todo!...todo…

-a mi no…

-anda ven, -_estiro mis manos y las toma_- …oye cómo te sientes?, a veces creo que olvidas que estas embarazada amor…ellos estarán bien?...

-mejor que nunca Ron…mejor que nunca…

-tomamos un baño?...me siento aporreadisimo…te vendrá bien y por fin te dormirás y yo contigo…

Tome la esponja de baño y lave su piel, por Merlín que en otro momento seria yo quien me lanzaría sobre ella, pero estoy agotadísimo!, y sigo teniendo sueño…ella se dejaba tallar mientras acariciaba su pequeño vientre, el saber que en ella hay vida es mágico y más si mi hijo late por ambos ,me acerco acariciando su estomago , besándolo con el amor que ya le tenia, para después fundirme en sus labios…deje que ella disfrutara del agua caliente, me sorprendí al pasar la esponja sobre mis muslos y el ardor hiso que girara a verla, ella solo sonreía…y yo con tremendos arañazos en los muslos, parecía que un gato lo había hecho!, de pronto repare en mi espalda , Salí de la regadera con el cabello enjabonado y el espejo mostraba las marcas de sus uñas en toda…toda mi espalda como pequeñas "U" salpicadas y que hacia Hermione?, reía , me enjuague, tome una toalla la enrede en mi cintura, y ayude a que saliera…

-lo siento amor, no me di cuenta cuando te rasguñe un poquitín…

-un poquitín?...pero si parece que me ataco una fiera!...bueno y claro que me ataco…

-si quieres te froto un poco de "ungüento"…te sentirás mejor… y tal vez…

-no!...no por favor…sinceramente no creo reaccionar más…

-me refería a que tal vez así podrás hacer el emparedado…es que…tenemos hambre…

-es una broma cierto?

-no…tenemos hambre…anda Ron…te prometo que después me dormiré…te lo prometo…

-cielo santo…no te vas a dormir si no lo hago?...no?...no puedo ni llorar has acabado con mis reservas…anda ponte la bata y subamos…

-me cargas?...no sé porque me siento cansada…pero en tu espalda

-no sabes porque?...si te deslizas con mis brazos no te quejes, anda que ya quiero dormir…Hermione que haces…

-beso tu cuello…

Me han visto correr con una agilidad barbará, no la solté y llegue lo más rápido posible a la cocina, la baje, me besaba la espalda mientras yo untaba el pan con mostaza y se me resbalaba el frasco, pedí permiso de ir al refrigerador por el pavo, queso y salami…y fuimos juntos…intente entretenerla rebanando el jitomate y la lechuga platicándole de lo que tenía pendiente por hacer, el nuevo invento de George los cuales siempre le interesaban, cuando rodo la mesa para sentarse a comer el emparedado respire aliviado, serví jugo de durazno en dos vasos , tome mi emparedado sentándome frente a ella, separándonos una oportuna meseta de granito y mirando como devoraba y hacia muecas de gozo similares a las de hace un momento y no pude evitar reír…sin duda alguna dentro de ella había un hijo mío…se entristeció al notar su plato vacio y siendo sinceros yo tenía más sueño que hambre…aunque lo duden!...se lo pase y como niña con golosina lo elimino…por fin podríamos ir a dormir!...

-listo!, ahora si bajemos Ron…me llevas ahora en brazos, si no aplastare a los bebes…

-ahora si recuerdas a los bebes?...

Una cama ortopedica, confortable y acogedora me esperaba, la tome en brazos y baje las escaleras, recuerdan la toalla que traía enredada?...si la misma que estoy seguro me puse al salir del cuarto?...ya no está… y si se preguntan si estoy en mi cama, la respuesta es…si…si preguntan si podre dormir en este instante…la respuesta es…no…aunque prometió ahora si dormirse después…

**Harry**

No he visto en toda la mañana a Ron, parece que sigue con su mala costumbre de dormir hasta tarde, son las doce del día y Hermione tiene hambre, por lo que he salido a conseguir manzanas rojas, jamón serrano, cajeta y tocino.

Llevo un par de noches sin dormir bien, no sé porque estando solo recuerdo a Hermione, regreso con el pedido , y la veo sentada en el sillón de la sala, tomando un batido entre verde y rojo oscuro , charlando con Ginny y Luna, no sé porque ha crecido una necesidad de estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible… cuando la noche es fresca, me viene a la mente su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos miel, siento una desesperación que me impide seguir en mi cama, bajo y salgo al jardín, me siento en el suelo de la terraza, la quietud de la noche logra calmar el momento, lo mejor del día viene de cuatro a seis, son dos horas donde conversamos, escuchamos música, charlamos y deja que acaricie y bese su vientre a placer, el solo tocar su piel trae fugaces recuerdos, y me pregunto si son verdad, ella sonríe y alborota mi cabello , tendidos sobre los camastros de la terraza la veo leer, reír y comer!, y mis ojos no dejan de recorrer su rostro, su cuerpo, no puedo evitar no hacerlo y me asombra no sentir vergüenza, muchas veces cruzamos miradas y mi corazón late alocadamente, suspiro contemplándola mientras escucho fragmentos del libro en turno, cuando lo cierra, se levanta, besa mi mejilla y la tomo del rostro por instinto, sin evitar besar sus labios diciendo…

-cede un poco Hermione…cede un poco

Hace que no escucha y la veo ir a oler las flores del jardín acariciando su vientre, me desplomo cerrando los ojos.

**...continuara.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap 19. Palenque.**

**Hermione**

_Diciembre. Semana 17._

Estamos decorando la casa para Navidad, Ron y Harry intentan meter el árbol de Navidad por la puerta principal sin que esta ceda un poco…

-Ron, Harry porque no usan su…-_soy interrumpida por dos hombres colorados por el esfuerzo de cargar semejante Árbol Navideño_.

-espera…tiene que entrar…no es sencillo pasarlo Hermione!

Me siento en la mecedora que pusieron para mi, observando cómo intentan en vano, tercos! no quieren escucharme, la cena la están preparando Molly y mi mamá, ahora que todos saben del embarazo de "Ginny" y el mío no dejan que hagamos nada…nadita, Ginny se ha sentado en la cocina ayudando a desaparecer las nueces y las pasas del relleno, ya camina sin muletas!, lo malo que ahora se mueve muy lento y con un bastón ante el cuidado de sus hermanos y de un Harry más comedido , su vientre a crecido al igual que el mío, es raro y chistoso cuando pasamos chocando barrigas!, no puede caminar mucho rato pues se cansa y le da un sueño!...a mi tienen que recordarme que debo sentarme por momentos, mis padres están asombrados y felices de que me ven ir y venir con agilidad…dice mi Papá que eso lo saque de Mamá, que no paraba, aunque no se explica porque se me nota mucho más si apena tengo cuatro meses yo solo sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla…

_Recuerdo la noche que lo anunciamos, todos estaban expectantes, mi papá frunció las cejas y lanzo tremenda mirada apabullante a Ron, el cual se quedo pálido, pálido…y más cuando Papá se levanto y "cariñosamente" hundió su fuerte mano sobre los hombros de Ron justo donde había dejado más marquitas de uñas…George se burlo de su cara mientras Harry lo miraba extrañado, Arthur el papá de Ron felicito a los dos al saber que Harry esperaba al igual a su primer hijo, Ginny se puso nerviosa cuando se acercaron a felicitarla y lagrimas surcaron sus ojos tocando desesperadamente su vientre a lo que todos atribuyeron una reacción normal, Nora se acerco discretamente y le dijo unas palabras al oído, sentía unos ojos verdes fijos en mi al ver que Ron estaba a mi costado , le mire y sonreí justo cuando me abrazo papá y depositaba mi rostro en su pecho, como cuando niña y lloro de alegría junto con Mamá la cual estaba emocionadísima!, Molly estaba más que feliz al saber que no solo Ginny tendría un bebé, sino Ronald su pequeño Ronald…sentí un brazo sobre mi espalda cortándonos a papá y a mí de ese momento…_

_-ya lo sabías Harry?...seguro que ya lo sabías, no me extrañaría he!, ustedes siempre juntos ... no vas a darle un abrazo a tus amigos?...deja saco mi cámara para guardar estos momentos, Jane amor! Saca la cámara de video, seguro que a Arthur le fascinara verla…_

_-desde luego que si Sr Granger…solo esperaba el momento…oportuno…me permite robarle a su hija un segundo?..._

_-por supuesto Harry!, mira que infantil soy, no?... es una noticia maravillosa a pesar de ser muy joven Ronald!…cuando mi esposa y yo…_

_-por favor, cariño…es maravilloso saber que seremos abuelos!, te imaginas podremos disfrutar más…jugar con ellos…oooohhh maravilloso cariño, maravilloso…_

_Al escuchar "ellos" todos los involucrados giraron en dirección de mi madre con los ojos como platos, acaso seria bruja y lo desconocía?..._

_-cof, cof, cof… "ellos" mamá?- sentí cuando todos habían dejado de charlar para guardar silencio y dirigirme la mirada…-_

_-claro hija…estoy segura que después me darás más nietos…tal vez cuatro más!_

_-cuatro más?, Jane cariño, por favor…estás hablando de mi hija!...supondría que…no… no…_

_-Jhon …Hermione ya no es una niña si te has dado cuenta…se ve tan hermosa, me recuerdas a mi cielo…hubiera deseado al menos uno más pero tú eras "perfecta" …ohhh cariño!, me darás más nietos Ron , verdad?..._

_-he?...este…supongo…no lo sé…_

_-oh! mamá…claro que si…pero que te parece que primero llegue este de aquí- dije señalando mi lado derecho del vientre, y hablándoles en silencio para que no se sintieran ninguno de los dos…por si además me confundía cual era cual, cosa que ignoraba y no me importaba realmente…_

_Sentí como Harry tomaba mi mano y la sujetaba firmemente, gire al sentir como mis dedos eran lastimados, antes de que mamá soltara en un abrazo a Ron, me lance al pecho de Harry rebotando…pobre de los bebes, con una madre asi!..._

Me trae a la realidad cuando aparece Neville en su flamante y elegante automóvil, con sendas de regalos, al ver el esfuerzo que hacen Ron y Harry de meter el Árbol saca su varita, pronuncia un hechizo y lo reduce de tamaño de tal forma que cabe en la palma de una mano…Ron y Harry se quedan mirando, incrédulos…

-no sé porque complican las cosas chicos, podrán meterlo o les ayudo?...porque no les dijiste Hermione?...con un hechizo es más que suficiente?...

-lo intente Neville, pero no escuchan…me ayudas a levantar…parece que esta mecedora está muy baja…auch…wow!

- que sucede Hermione, estas bien?...Ron…Harry! Vengan rápido!...cálmate Hermione…

Al escuchar, vienen como estampida y sueltan el hermoso árbol en miniatura justo cuando iban cruzando la puerta…

-que sucede, que te sucede!...que paso Neville?..._decía Harry antes de que hablara Ron…_

-tranquilos!...estoy bien…pero miren…se están moviendo, los siento…wow, wow otra vez!...-_es una sensación extraña, sientes que los intestinos tuvieran cosquillas, pero cuando sabes que tus hijos son los que lo producen es maravilloso, me senté nuevamente con la ayuda de Neville quien me sonreía y meneaba la cabeza, ya que esos dos hombres estaban inmóviles, y lagrimas surcaron mis mejillas derramándose hacia mi barriga, mis manos no dejaban de acariciarla al sentirlos , lloraba y sonreía!, vi la confusión que tenían, parecía que no podían dar un paso antes que el otro…Neville lo percibió y rompiendo con esto, se acerco a mí, se puso de rodillas y coloco su mano, a lo que los dos renegaron al momento…_

_-_lo siento chicos, les gusta complicarse mucho y yo no voy a privarme de esto, nunca lo había hecho, tal vez sepa qué hacer cuando Norita y yo tengamos un hijo y no quedarme como tonto parado sin poder moverme…

-tienes razón Neville, mira pon tu mano aquí…lo sientes…se están moviendo!

-es verdad wow!, no te duele?...

-no!...siento como cosquillitas…

-gracias por dejarme hacerlo_…-giró a verlos diciendoles-_ seguirán parados como Idiotas?...hay Hermione bonitos padres fuiste a buscar…entrare a colocar el árbol en su lugar, Lunita no tarda en llegar y querrá ayudar a decorarlo…a mira ya llego…los veo dentro…- _beso mi mejilla y se fue de ahí, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada a los dos._

-y…no se acercaran?...no?...bueno ayúdenme a parar antes de que Luna decore todo el Árbol…

Ron dio un paso y se detuvo girándose a ver a Harry el cual bajo la mirada, sentí un nudo en la garganta y parecía que los bebes lo sabían porque se pusieron más inquietos, hice ademán de levantarme cuando Ron se arrodillo y con mano temblorosa acercaba su mano a mi vientre…

-anda Harry, acércate, de lado izquierdo hay lugar…ven a sentirlo, mira que los dos están muy inquietos y ya no es tan agradable sentir como tiran de mi llamándolos…

y Harry se acerco y coloco su mano temblorosa sobre el espacio que dejaba Ron, y mis lagrimas aumentaron al verlos así, coloque mis manos sobre la de los dos, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos me encontré con lagrimas en unos ojos azules como el cielo y unos verdes como la hiedra y sonreí de felicidad al momento en que depositaron un beso en mi barriga, sonando el flash de una cámara fotográfica mágica…levante mi vista , moví los labios en silencio formando "gracias", encontrándome con una sonriente rubia de colgantes varios sobre sus muñecas…al sonido Harry se incorporo de un brinco…

-oye Hermione…y como sabes de qué lado está cada uno?...-pregunto Harry-

-importa?...no lo creo…ayúdame a levantar Ron…

-es cierto Hermione, no sé porque siempre me pongo de lado derecho...

-y como para que querrían saber qué lado es, son sus hijos?...como dice Hermione eso no es lo importante, anden vamos que quiero que vean lo que he puesto de adorno…te deje un espacio para que lo termines tu Hermione!...

Enlace un brazo al de Luna con los chicos detrás de nosotras, entramos felices y contentas, de mi parte con la expectativa de cuales seria "sus adornos navideños" en mi hermoso Árbol de Navidad imaginándome fichas, aros de cebolla, guías de frijolitos, rábanos en lugar de esferas y cosas por el estilo y lo que vi me dejo maravillada, era perfecto!, George y Bill que ya había llegado, levitaban a Ginny que tenia la estrella en sus manos para que la colocara en la punta…Fleur estaba terminando de colocar una guía brillante de pequeñas cuentas de cristal , Astoria jugaba cerca de la chimenea con la pequeña Dominique la cual al verme entrar enfundada en mi pantalón de peto rodeo mi "cintura", Angelina pasaba las esferas doradas a Percy que levitaba para alcanzar los tallos más altos, Neville charlaba con mi suegro y con mi padre colocando los adornos sobre la escalera y dando su punto de vista sobre la decoración "muggle" , Luna tomaba fotografías, mamá y mi suegra entraron con charolas de té y bocadillos , esta era mi Familia.

-el Árbol es…

- no te gusto Hegmione?...- _inspeccionando el arreglo sin verle falla, me miraba confundida Fleur_-

- es Perfecto…todo es perfecto…

-aun falta un adorno que colocar Hermione, espera deja ir a revelar esto, regreso en unos minutos-_decía Lunita que se encaminaba a la chimenea y desaparecía ante la todavía sorpresa de mis padres, los cuales no terminarían acostumbrándose…_

Treinta minutos después, vimos llegar a Pablo y Nora con paquetes de regalos, saludando a todos y colocándolos por donde había espacio cerca de un Árbol atiborrado de obsequios y moños de fantasía…

-y mi Lunita?...pensé encontrarla aquí?- _decía Pablo colocando el ultimo regalo que traía tapándole la vista- _

Justo en ese momento una rubia y menuda Luna aparecía enfundada en un llamativo traje de duende, con botas y gorro!, trayendo una cajita y varios portarretratos que George ayudo a sostener antes de que cayeran al suelo…

-ahora sí, Hermione aquí está el ultimo adorno, es mi regalo para ti…no me mires con espanto jajajaja, ábrelo…te gustara…

Y lo tome en mis manos intrigada, abrí despacio la cajita esperando que saltara cualquier cosa de ella, y vi una esfera trasparente, con diminutos relieves que hacían una obra de arte!, al centro de esta un pequeño marco de plata si ponías suficiente atención y no dejabas de mirarla veías aparecer una pequeña fotografía, y abrace a Luna consternada , ella sabía lo que yo sentía, ella sabía lo que necesitaba…y en un susurro me dijo…

-solo existe una…y es tuya, cuando quieras verla, solo giras esto, aquí en la unión, se formara una enredadera hasta formarse un 22 de lado derecho y un 24 de lado izquierdo, y la veras en tamaño normal…

-anda, mira ahí en esa ramita que esta sin esfera bajo la estrella, porque no la ayudan chicos?, está muy alto…

Sentí cuando me elevaba del suelo, no había porque girar a ver quienes me sostendrían por el aire, mi Papá brinco asustadísimo siguiéndome por si caía…cosa que nunca paso por mi mente, y colgué "mi esfera"…justo al frente de todo…

Charly y Nancy llegaron justo cuando nos sentábamos a la mesa, vestidos de Santa!, la comida era estupenda, lo único que lamente es que el relleno del pavo no tuviera crema de cacahuate, cuando Molly se dio cuenta de que no tocaba el relleno y le dije el motivo, fue a la cocina y saco un tarro de crema de cacahuate…fantástico no?...

Llego el momento de entregar los regalos y pasamos a la Sala, intercambiamos los obsequios, tomando fotografías y bromeando con cada uno, el mejor lo recibimos de Pablo a media noche, quien nos dijo…

- creo que ahora que oficialmente es Navidad podre darles el obsequio que les tengo…este es para ti Ginny, y este para Hermione…ábranlos…

Molly grito al ver el color de un pequeño mameluco…- azul! Es azul …ooohhh Ginny tendrás un niño!, Harry felicidades!...que mejor noticia! Dejen abrazarlos hijos!, un hijo de mi Ginny…

y Ginny refugio su cara en la pequeña ropa azul llorando, apretando sus manos mientras Harry se le veía …Feliz…rosaba la delicada tela…y se ilumino su rostro y sin evitarlo busco mis ojos, tendríamos un varón!...aunque no lo supieran los demás tendría un hijo de él…

Mi mamá me apremiaba a desatar el listón y abrir la tapa, Ron que en ese momento estaba cerca de Percy, se aproximo a mí, con una mirada que se veía lacerante y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, y pase gotas de hiel envueltas en caramelo liquido que era mi saliva…

Tomó mis dedos en los suyos y desato el listón, levanto poco a poco la tapa…y lo supimos…dejo caer la caja con una tapa mal puesta, y lloro, me levanto abrazándome, sentía sus mejillas húmedas…

-que es Ron?...anda dinos hijo!- preguntaba su padre…

-niña! Es una niña!...ohh cielos tendremos una niña!

-otra niña después de tanto tiempo en la familia, Arthur! Será formidable!...hijo felicidades!...pero Ginny contrólate hija, ya no llores así…te hará mal querida…creo que necesitas descansar, son muchas emociones…

-tu mamá tiene razón Ginny, vamos a que descanses…-_veía como Harry se acercaba a ella dispuesto a partir_ -

-porque no duermen hoy aquí Harry, en la habitación de visitas, no creo que sea buena idea que salgan con este clima…verdad Ron?...- _decía Luna_-

-desde luego… ya sabes donde Harry…Ginny estas bien?…

-si- _logró decir al fin_- es, la noticia…un niño…será un niño- _sentí su voz lejana_-…será mejor que tome un té y duerma, me siento muy cansada, muy cansada…

-Mañana pasare a verte Ginny- _decía Nora_- no olvides anotarlo en tu diario… le dijo bajito cuando pasaban cerca de mi…

-es hora de que nos marchemos, también Hermione tiene que descansar, verdad querida, Ronnie cariño acomídete a buscarle lo que necesite…espero que no la hagas batallar…y deja de dormir tanto…

-pero…pero…

-si Ronald, espero que no hagas molestar a mi hija…y si te pide cosa imposible lo hagas…así sea ir a Holanda…no te costara trabajo…su madre me mandaba por cosas tan extrañas…cuídate mucho hijita y a la bebe, pasaremos mañana…

-no hagas caso a mi marido Ron, cuídense y Hermione recuerda comer bien…te vemos mañana hija…descansen

Y así como la algarabía había llenado mi casa, quedo en silencio, no tenia sueño, me senté frente a la chimenea, me quite los zapatos y subí los pies en el taburete que Ron me alcanzo…se sentó a mi lado poniendo su mano sobre mi vientre…

-como te gustaría que se llamara?...te imaginas una niña!...Cielos…una niña!...que voy a hacer Hermione?...

-con que Ron?...

-será hermosa eso lo sé…y entonces….es una niña!...no, no… no irá a Hogwarts, te imaginas lejos de mí, rodeada de tantos…chicos a rededor de ella!...no, no…

-oohhh Ron… aun no nace y ya la quieres privar de conocer chicos guapos…los bailes de Navidad…

-chicos guapos?...bailes de Navidad?...no…mi hija no… no Hermione por favor no …tal vez podamos ir con Rose al colegio …

-Rose?...

- tu nombre es muy largo…y extraño…no podemos ponerle Ronalda! que horror!...

-es perfecto Ron…Rose Jane Weasly…

-mucho mejor!...será brillante Hermione!, será como tú, brillante, inteligente, hermosa, audaz, valiente, y volara como nadie…será la capitana, ya lo veras…ya lo veras…

-no me gustaría que volara…no son seguras las escobas…

-a no Hermione…Rose volara, yo le enseñare y le encantara…y tu nos veras desde el suelo desaparecer por los aires, por no querer subirte a una escoba…solo querrá estar conmigo…

-le gustaran más los libros Ron, si no como será brillante e inteligente?...

-cierto!, pero podrá leer y volar…oye…crees que necesitemos ampliar el estudio?

-el estudio?...

-si tus libros casi llenan los estantes, te imaginas si le gustan como a ti?...no cabrán Hermione…

-jajajajajaja, oh Ron…

-de que te ríes?...iré a tomar medidas de una buena vez…

-mejor ve a dormir, habrá tiempo para que tomes medidas…solo podrías traerme un vaso de jugo?...

-porque no vienes conmigo?...tienes que descansar…deja de desvelar a mi hija…no la pongas a leer ahorita…si no le gustara mas los libros que subirse a una escoba y eso no es justo…

-ve a dormir Ron, yo leeré un rato, te aseguro que Rose ya está dormida…y aun, sí le gustaran los libros, se subirá a una escoba…

Lo veo conforme, sale y entra con un vaso de jugo, lo deja a un lado, se despide con un beso en los labios…

-tuve que vaciar jugo de manzana sobre el de durazno, se nos ha terminado el segundo…mañana saldré a comprar más…o quieres que vaya por el…tal vez Luna tenga…a lo mejor Rose lo quiera…

- hoy no…me recuerda algo…ya lo había tomado así?

- no lo creo…pero regularmente haces una mezcla de diferentes cosas…

-anda, estaré bien Ron…

Agito mi varita y veo flotar un libro, lo tomo y comienzo a leer, me sumerjo en la lectura, con una mano acariciando mi vientre, tomo un sorbo de la mezcla de jugo y lo encuentro interesante, sabe muy bien, y no sé porque me ha entrado una nostalgia, veo las llamas del fuego, cierro los ojos intentando recordar el porqué …escucho sonar el reloj, indicando las dos de la mañana…es momento de que baje …siento unos labios sobre mi vientre…y escucho decir…

-no te vayas…quédate…quédate…conmigo…esta noche…

-Harry…- _y me veo envuelta en sus ojos verde oliva y de golpe recordé esa noche, como si una pelota se estrellara a la vez y me miraban suplicantes, desesperados_ -

-por favor Mione…cede un poco…solo un poco…hay algo que quema mi alma…lo intento, en verdad lo intento pero no lo puedo olvidar…no puedo olvidar tus ojos, no en la oscuridad de la noche, deja que vacié lo que llevo aquí…o me volveré loco… no te pido más…solo quédate conmigo…esta noche…

-Harry…

-no…por favor…no digas nada…no quiero saber, no atormentes más mi corazón…no pudiste olvidarlo…no podría saber que no significo nada…porque yo se que lo sentiste!...por los cielos…lo sentí…aquí…

-Harry escúchame…por favor…

No me marche…no esa noche…no cuando dejo que hablara, y lo vi dormir con un semblante sereno a mi costado, antes del amanecer me separe de su abrazo con la firme idea de disfrutar y tatuarme en mi corazón los meses restantes como hasta ahora y cuando llegara el momento no volvería atrás… había tomado una decisión y si no resultaba como pensaba, seguiría de frente.

_Enero, semana 23._

Estamos empacando, el avión que abordaremos sale en tres horas y no tarda en pasar por nosotros Harry y Ginny, salimos rumbo a Chiapas-México a las bodas de Luna y Neville, hace apenas una semana lo decidieron, justo cuando estábamos en el "consultorio" , veíamos a los bebes perfectamente y lo dijo como si se tratara de cosa simple_…¿ para qué esperar cuando lo que quiero esta aquí? por eso, que te parece Pablito si nos casamos en una semana?"_ a lo que Pablito respondió dejando caer el pergamino al suelo y dándole un apasionado…apasionado beso…que nos dejo sin habla, como Neville y Nora ya estaban comprometidos decidieron casarse el mismo día… ante esa respuesta solo me quedo tratar de incorporarme y abrazar a mi querida amiga…tratar! Porque Lunita fue la que me abrazo cuando vio que simplemente no podía levantarme... será una boda doble!, por eso estoy aquí intentando en vano ponerme los zapatos mientras Ron se sienta sobre mi maleta para poder cerrarla.

Lunita a decidido que sea en "Palenque", al principio me desconcertó pero una vez que investigue es perfecto para su enlace, tan místico , rodeado de naturaleza , tan especial y soberbio como ella, a petición suya hemos aplazado la estancia fuera de Londres, ya que el resultado fue mejor, ahora si he comenzado a sentir el peso del embarazo, y tengo una barriga enorme!, no puedo ni agacharme.

-espera Hermione, ya te había dicho que yo te ayudo a ponerte los zapatos, solo que esta maleta no cierra…que tanto llevas?...

-ufff…Ron!...anda ayúdame que necesito ir al baño…con urgencia…

-un minuto…un minuto, tiene que cerrar…listo!...bien, cuales te vas a poner?...

-esos, los cafés…estoy enorme!, no veo mis pies!...

-estas hermosa!...deja te llevo al baño…

-no…yo puedo, solo ayúdame a levantar…ahora si…necesitas meter esto en la otra maleta…

-pero si ya llevas tres!...

-recuerda que de ahí iremos al lugar que eligió Luna…no podre subirme después a otro vuelo y…

-está bien…

-Ron!...mejor si ven!...

Justo cuando salimos del baño, vemos entrar a un Harry sonriente y dispuesto a subir las maletas…

-pero Hermione!...pusiste piedras aquí o qué?...cinco maletas no son demasiadas?...

-claro que no…no todas son mías…

-oye Ron…cuantas maletas son tuyas?...

-una…las otras son de ella…no entiendo el porqué de tantas…ni va a usar todo lo que lleva…

-las van a subir o lo hago yo…ufff…ufff…

Antes de cerrar y subir al auto de Harry me he olvidado de algo sumamente importante…

-Harry!, no cierres…podrías ir por el tarrito de chocolate y pepinillos que deje sobre la meseta de la cocina?...Ron por los cielos si no caben redúcelas!...Hola Gin…como te sientes hoy?...

-está bien Hermione…no te da asco comer eso?...

-me encuentro…bien…se…mueven…mucho?...-_sin despegar su vista de su Diario me respondía-_

-bastante…Harry solo ve a traerlo!...que tanto escribes Gin?...Ron trajiste mi bolsita?...hace calor…no?

-no, tú la tenias, nunca mencionaste que debía traerla Hermione!...

-pues baja por ella, que ahí metí las cosas que llevo para mañana en la Boda…

-y en las maletas que traes!, libros?...

-baja por ella Ron…

- me lleva…es todo lo que tengo que traer?...

-si…anda ve que se hace tarde…-_me inquieta como Gin se pierde escribiendo en su diario, giro a ver entrar a Ron y solo alza los hombros cuando pasa cerca de Harry el cual le dice algo y menea la cabeza-_

-aquí tienes Hermione, necesitas algo más?...Ginny quieres algo?...

-no, gracias Harry, no tengo hambre, ni sed, ni nada_…-respondió bajito y seguía escribiendo-_

-bien, allá viene Ron, podremos irnos si no, no llegaremos a tiempo…Hermione no te quites el abrigo, hace frio y te puedes enfermar…

-tengo calor!...

-listo, aquí tienes tu bolsita…vámonos ya…Hola Ginny!...-_se inclina besando su cabeza logrando que deje de escribir gire y le sonría-_

_-_esperen…

-ahora que!

-necesito ir al baño Harry!...

Hora y media después llegamos al Aeropuerto, arrastrando nueve maletas, dos bolsitas de bocadillos vacías por cierto, dos vasitos de café, un té y un batido de papaya, espinaca y betabel…caminaba al frente de ellos, sintiéndome como pingüino, nos registre, checaron boletos, registraron maletas , fui al baño , pase a una librería del Aeropuerto y me arrastraron dos hombres para abordar!, el vuelo estaba por despegar y éramos los últimos…al verme las aeromozas sonrieron justificando mi retraso al capitán el cual solo meneaba la cabeza.

-Hermione…que haces…déjate el abrigo…

-me pica Ron…además tengo calor…

-no hace calor Hermione…

-Yo tengo calor y si pica esta ropa!...uff…ayúdame a quitármelo…

-porque no te duermes o lees un poco?

-no tengo sueño!...tengo hambre…

-por favor…acabas de comer unos bocadillos y tu batido ese…deja de moverte…

Vemos acercarse a Harry, estamos a tres filas de ellos…

-que les sucede?...porque hacen tanto ruido?...

-tengo calor y Ron no quiere ayudarme a quitar esto que pica…

-hace frio Hermione…porque no te duermes y descansas un poco…

-no quiero dormir! …además tengo hambre!...y me voy a quitar esto…

-pero…

-pero nada Harry, podrías ver si tienen algo que se me antoje?...necesito ir al baño Ron…

-no tienes ni diez minutos que pasaste al baño…

-pensé que tenía que ir en ese momento y no era, ahora si…prometo que después de que vaya y coma algo intentare dormir…

Escuchamos por la bocina la voz el capitán, indicando que nos coloquemos los cinturones y…

_"…Estimados pasajeros, Soy el Capitán Edwin Praus y les deseó un excelente vuelo, calculando llegar en aproximadamente 11 horas a la Ciudad de México, y de ahí al hermoso estado de Chiapas con un recorrido aproximadamente de 2 horas …la tripulación del vuelo 1122 extiende sus felicitaciones a Los futuros padres Sres Potter y Sres Weasley!..."_

Se escuchan aplausos y vitoreos…agito la mano para que nos ubiquen… intento levantarme ante la cara colorada de Ron , Harry se levanta agradeciendo con una amplia sonrisa mientras Ginny lo jala para que se siente…

-ayúdame a levantar Ron...anda…somos nosotros_!- grito, cuando por fin pude levantarme con su ayuda claro-_

-que haces Hermione?...-_colorado hasta las orejas_…

- para que todos vean que somos nosotros…-_lo tomo del rostro y beso sus labios-_

_-_es obvio que somos nosotros…no paramos de ir al baño…y se te nota un poquito…

- cuantas horas dijo el capitán que serán de vuelo Ron?

-al menos 13 horas…

-13 horas!, son muchas horas…que voy a hacer en 13 horas?

- baja la voz…la culpa la tiene Luna y sus ideas "brillantes"…no quiero ni imaginarme qué querrá que usemos!...juega con algo, lee tu nuevo libro o duerme que buena falta te hace, pero estate quieta de una buena vez… yo veré un rato la tele…

** ...continuara.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap 20. Revelaciones.**

Hermione

_Febrero. Semana 27._

Tuxtla Gutiérrez Chiapas

La boda de Luna y Neville fue fabulosa, parecía estar en otro mundo, un mundo en el cual las cosas que más quisiéramos podrían suceder, la familia de Pablo y Nora son estupendas, amables, alegres y muy cálidas. Tienen muchos familiares!, y nos dimos cuenta de lo queridos que son en el pueblo, la gran mayoría son excelentes magos y brujas dedicados a la herbolaria, son altos, morenos y de ojos expresivos como nuestros amigos.

Al igual que Luna, Harry y Neville son huérfanos, aunque fueron muy afortunados de poder crecer al lado de unos abuelos cariñosos que dieron cuanto pudieron por sus nietos, la "abuela Sara" como pidió que la llamásemos es una persona formidable y muy cálida, una bruja notable y muy sabia a sus 85 años, sus ojos son como los de Pablo , es una sanadora "chaman " , el "abuelo Pedro" es un hombre de 90 años, de caminar decidido , y una amplia sonrisa, es el "chaman" principal de su comunidad mágica, son muy respetados dentro de la comunidad mágica de Chiapas, algo así como nosotros en Londres, jamás habían hablado de ello, ni siquiera Luna o Neville, su abuelo fue el que oficio la ceremonia y en verdad fue intima, solo 200 personas , que diferente era poder hablar con todos!.

Si se preguntan cómo fue simplemente les diré "perfecta y mágica", lucieron trajes típicos y admire la belleza única de Lunita y el gran porte de Neville, ahora pertenecían no solo a la comunidad mágica de Londres si no también a la de de Chiapas!, todo fue al aire libre y con la naturaleza a nuestros pies, entendí porque nos daban tanto a nosotros.

Llore de emoción cuando Neville me pidió que fuera yo quien lo acompañara por el largo pasillo cubierto de musgo y flores colgantes para esperar a Nora, cuando entro sonó una bella música típica , caminó segura y radiante del brazo de su abuelo el cual antes de enlazarla a Neville la arropo cariñosamente diciéndole al oído palabras de amor y orgullo por lo que pude percibir en la forma que ella besaba su mejilla, llego a nosotros , se coloco tras el atril, me acerque a ella y la abrace lo mejor que pude dado mi enorme barriga y vi en sus ojos el amor que sentían al unirse, recordé a mi amigo de la escuela, al tímido e inseguro Nevi convertido en un apuesto, gentil y seguro hombre, jamás lo vi inquieto o temeroso, que orgulloso estarían sus padres!, de alguna forma lo acompañaron, ya que Lunita coloco tres enormes fotografías frente al altar, una de los padres de Neville, otra de los de Luna y por ultimo una de los de Nora y Pablo, yo sonreía y lloraba sin parar , preguntándome si esto se siente al momento de entregar un hijo y algo golpeo mi pecho .

Harry fue quien entrego a Luna, y los vimos caminar ante mi angustia de que resbalara y arrastrara a nuestra amiga al suelo, rogando al cielo de que no tropezara los vi llegar, beso y acaricio su mejilla con ternura, sus ojos verdes brillaban intentando contener sus lagrimas las cuales brotaron cuando Lunita le respondió con un beso, sonrieron y pudimos contemplar cuando Pablo se acerco a tomarla de sus manos y la vimos flotar llena de dicha, Harry ocupo su puesto a lado mío , representábamos de alguna manera "los padres de Luna y Neville" y conmovidos hasta los huesos no parábamos de llorar!, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en la primera fila , con cara de incredulidad ante los sollozos que daba Harry, como algo natural me yací de su brazo y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro para poder ser testigos de una unión tan "singular", giramos y sonreímos cuando por fin eran nombrados marido y mujer, mago y bruja para la eternidad, de reojo vi la mirada de Ron sobre nosotros, y me sentí vulnerable.

Después de la gran fiesta!, partieron a su viaje de Bodas que duraría un mes, no sin antes despedirse de nosotros indicándonos su regreso y los cuidados que tendría que llevar, estaríamos viviendo en una comunidad muggle en San Cristóbal de las Casas, y tal como lo prometió Luna, el lugar era hermoso , la casa de una planta con sus losas inclinadas y sobre estas tejas de barro que se humedecían y brotaban musgo sobre ellas debido al clima dándole una vista excepcional, en la parte trasera un bello jardín con una terraza de piso de loseta de barro, teníamos un perro pastor alemán y un gato pardusco, una acogedora sala con chimenea, un comedor y la cocina decorada con celosía, una sola recamara con baño, se localizaba frente a la plaza principal y podía jugar a ser maestra de historia típica lo cual me hiso sudar ya que no sabía nada! y Ron un Médico Veterinario…creo que Lunita no considero su fobia por los gatos, arañas y ciertos reptiles.

En cuanto a Harry y Ginny ocuparon la casa vecina, decidieron (él) que cada viernes después del trabajo vendría para irse el Lunes muy temprano y poder atender sus pendientes en la oficina, utilizaría la chimenea del "abuelo Pedro" para viajar por ella, considerando que era el jefe de Aurores no podía ausentarse demasiados días. Por lo que a Luna se le ocurrió que fuera "agente viajero" y Ginny "una escritora" de alguna manera podríamos justificar la afición que tenia de llevar a todos lados una libreta forrada en cuero color ocre.

Esa noche el silencio se apodero de mi cama, mi corazón se agitaba, y sentía como mi vientre se movía inquieto, mirando al techo de vigas de madera comprendí tantas cosas, reaccionamos de diversas maneras justificándonos por las acciones, y no pude decir una sola palabra a Ron, el cual estaba tendido a un lado de mi dándome la espalda sin evitar sentir que un dolor laceraba en él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo sentí lejano.

**Ginny**

_Diario de Ginebra __Potter__ Weasly_

..."No puedo dejar de sostenerme de la única tabla de salvación que veo al alcance, y no me puse a pensar en lo egoísta que pudiera ser, muchas cosas no he dicho la única verdad es que no deseaba seguir en este mundo sintiéndome vacía..."

El accidente. 28 de Julio

Pág. 1

El accidente. 28 de Julio

Pág.2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

El accidente. 28 de Julio

Pág. 3

Odio-

El accidente. 28 de Julio

Pág. 4

Soledad-

El accidente. 28 de Julio

Pág. 5

Culpa-

Pág. 6

Me es tan difícil escribir esto…He comenzado con la terapia física y sicológica y solo puedo sentir odio y rencor por mí , no quiero verme al espejo, y hoy Nora me ha puesto frente a uno, dice que necesito verme y encontrarme de nuevo, pero es tan difícil!, lo intento…mis días son oscuros, y me acompaña siempre un helado frio, que se cuela por los huesos hasta doler y solo concibo llorar, Nora dice que lo haga hasta porque significa que me desahogo y libero mi dolor, pero el dolor no se va!

Pág. 7

Me ha dado este diario para que exprese lo que mis labios no pueden decir, es irónico no?, siempre me creí una persona fuerte, tenaz y sobretodo viva!

Tengo una esperanza una pequeña luz a la que asirme y no sé si me arrepentiré de ella. Por eso relatare aquí como lo he vivido…

El accidente. 28 de Julio

Recuerdo el accidente como si fuera ayer y un dolor lacera mi pecho, en verdad que me sentía dichosa y feliz de llevar una vida en mi vientre, imaginaba como seria y lo que mas deseaba en este mundo fue el amor de Harry y poder ofrecerle una familia completa tal como yo la tuve…

Pág. 8

Siempre me rodeo la luz brillante del día y ahora intento encontrar un rayo de luz a través de las sombras, los colores no brillan y el sol no me produce calor…

El día que le dije a Harry que seriamos padres vi una mirad que jamás olvidare, sus verdes ojos brillaban intensamente y derramaban tanto amor por ellos, que me sentí la mujer más dichosa, tenía un marido guapo, entregado y cariñoso a mi lado, yo le amaba tanto, tanto que me lastimaba el corazón de gozo.

Yo me sentía eterna en sus brazos!, invencible, con la suerte de mi lado, la adrenalina y la pasión por el juego me impidió ver más allá, jamás había caído de una escoba!, me sabia hábil y muy buena jugadora , tan segura de ser mejor que Bill, juro por el cielo que yo quería a mi bebé!.

Pág. 9

Una noche llego a casa una invitación para el torneo amistoso que estaba por celebrarse y siendo una de las principales jugadoras pedían que participara, ignoraban que estuviera embarazada ya que el anuncio lo daríamos en la cena de bienvenida que tenia preparada para Ron y Hermione, estaba feliz de que al fin se hubieran casado y de que a pesar de sus tantas discusiones se amaban, eran perfectos el uno para el otro, así como yo sentía lo era con Harry...

Pág. 10

Pero el destino te da y te quita a placer y te arrebata aquello que más amas , me subí a esa escoba a pesar de las suplicas de Harry, ignorando el presentimiento que tenia , me burle de su sueño catastrófico alegando que siempre fue fatal para la clarividencia y la adivinación, y me enfade tanto!,el día del juego comenzó a llover torrencialmente , en el momento cumbre del juego y sabiendo que íbamos ganando la euforia y la arrogancia me cobijaron , lo busque con la mirada retándolo y sonreí satisfecha y orgullosa de mi habilidad , el agitaba los brazos junto con Luna, Pablo, Nora y Neville que se encontraban en la platea y el terror se reflejo en sus ojos verde esmeralda …

Pág. 11

Al momento que sentí como era arrastrada a las baldosas de un techo estampándome la cornisa en el vientre, me vi rasguñando el tejado…Intentando sostenerme cuando resbale a causa de la fuerte lluvia, cayendo al piso, mi cuerpo reboto y retumbo con lo que había a su paso y un dolor agudo y lacerante me cubrió desplomándome, escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos desesperados de Harry, quien llego corriendo, su mirada, esa mirada no la puedo olvidar clavándose en mi corazón.

Pág.12

Recuerdo despertar en un cuarto de hospital de San Mungo, el rostro preocupado de Pablo me indicaba mi peor pesadilla, y por instinto acaricie mi vientre y el terror y la desesperación reino mi cuerpo, llore y me maldije a mi misma, Harry se encontraba a un lado de mi y su mirada era lejana, lloraba intentando consolarme, tanto me odie que sus caricias me quemaban y me sentía asqueada sin merecer compasión o cariño, porque no era como Hermione?, porque no preví que esto podría ocurrir?, porque fui tan estúpida!

Pág.13

Intente levantarme y correr hasta que me sangraran los pies y no pude, quería huir de su mirada, no podía soportar la realidad y cerré mis oídos a todo! Y me odie tanto que deseaba escapar de mi cuerpo, yo había matado a mi hijo! Nadie más era responsable!, solo yo...y ahora estaba condenada a no tenerlo , nunca más podría sentir su corazón latir y nada más importaba ya, nada.

Pág. 14

La noche antes de que Ron y Hermione llegaran se arrodillo en mi cama , sostuvo mis manos demandando que lo mirara , odiaba las suplicas y las falsas promesas que me ofrecían, yo no pertenecía a un mundo donde los hijos no fueran concebidos por amor , me sentí herida e incomprendida cuando me propuso esperar años…yo no quería esperar años!, no podía vivir otro año sin tener un hijo!, y sin evitarlo comencé a odiarlo también a él, no me comprendía!, como podía pedirme que tuviera paciencia y esperanza, como podía tenerla!

Pág. 15

Luna se aferro a pesar de que la echaba de mi lado, no se movió, ignorando mis palabras hirientes, nunca había visto lo testadura que podía ser, aborrecía sus ojos soñadores y su eterno optimismo, lo que me sacudió fue lo que me dijo:

_-no me importa si no me quieres a tu lado, si me ignoras , o me maldices, no me moveré de aquí, y me escucharas hasta que salgas de ese encierro , no te das cuenta que nos importas!, anda sigue sintiéndote una mártir, ohhh pobrecita...no Ginny!, deja la conmiseración para los muertos, ve la luz, siempre hay una luz!_

Pág. 16

-_Lucha , deja de culpar a otros!, quieres compasión? De mi no la tendrás...Ginny compórtate como una mujer, ya no eres una niña mimada. No alejes a Harry , el también perdió a su hijo...el ha perdido tanto que siente que es lo único que puede alcanzar, no ha dormido, ni llorado, ni se ha movido de la misma silla , no permitas que pierda también a su esposa, el te ama!_

Sin importarme que con eso terminara de arrancarme lo que me quedaba de vida, recuerdo lo que le conteste:

Pág. 17

_-debería dejar de hacerlo, no lo quiero a mi lado Luna...no quiero su compasión!_

_-amarte no es compadecerte..._

_-pues yo le compadezco por amarme...asesina...soy una asesina!..._

_-ohh Ginny!, no te encierres, grítalo, escúpelo, dile que no le amas, que jamás lo hiciste, porque es mas humano eso a tu silencio e indiferencia que lo destroza aun más. Lo estas alejando y podrás lamentarte después._

Pág.18

Entró por esa puerta el único que pensé podría entenderme, el que pertenecía al igual que yo a un mismo mundo, aquel con el que crecí, aquel que me defendería de todos, de Harry, de Luna, de todos lo que se oponían a lo que deseaba…morir.

Yo deseaba un hijo, parecían no entenderlo, parecía que hablara con extraños, no con mi hermano tan querido para mi, o por ella mi mejor amiga...solo se que en cuanto vi a Ron me acurruque en su pecho y solloce hasta dolerme el cuerpo, hasta que vaciaba lagrimas de sangre.

Pág. 19

"_Sonríe a mamá y dile que todo está bien…y cuando se vaya sumérgete en tu soledad"…_estas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza.

Hermione estaba parada en medio de la habitación y su mirada iba de mí a Harry, sentí como la cama se hundía, era Harry y me sostuve de lo único que podía…de mi hermano. Sus manos eran consuelo para mi pena.

Pág. 20

Solo estando Ron a mi lado pude volver a mirar a Harry, y recuerdo lo que dije…

_- Ohhh Ron…soy tan desdichada…todo fue por mi culpa…todo…_

_- No te culpes Ginny…no podías saber que esto pasaría…pero vas a estar bien, eres fuerte…Hermione, Harry y Yo vamos a hacer todo porque te recuperes pronto…_

- _El me odia…y tiene razón en hacerlo…yo…yo no lo escuche…_

Me estremeció escuchar mi voz tan gris…gris.

Pág. 21

Y me separe del abrazo de mi hermano para poder mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos y grite…grite…

- _Yo no te odio Ginny… solo que…_

_- Pues yo me odio…y no te culparía si lo haces…ya ves…perdí todo a la vez…Ódiame Harry!...prefiero tu odio a tu lastima…no entiendes que Yo mate a nuestro Hijo!...a mi bebe…ohhh mi bebe… no importaría que no caminara si él estuviera vivo…_

Pág. 22

Y por fin pude ver una luz lejana muy lejana y me espante y tuve miedo…

_-ohhh…Merlín…perdóname Harry…perdóname…Yo…yo te amo…perdóname por no dejar que hablaras de esto…por no dejar que me tocaras…me siento vacía…_

…miedo de perderlo también a él…y sin embargo lo alejaba más y más…y comencé a temblar, necesitaba el soporte que encontré en Ron y lo llame, y Harry llamaba a Hermione y me sentí mareada…

Pág. 23

Solo con ellos pude desahogarme y decirle lo que sentía en mi corazón y lo que pasaba por mi mente, aquello que me atormentaba y no me dejaba seguir…y vi a lo lejos sombras negras que estiraban sus huesudas manos para arrastrarme y lo único que impedía que se acercaran era…ella…

Me pedía fuerza y fortaleza donde ya no la había, me negaba a buscar otras alternativas, yo quería un hijo de su sangre y carne, yo quería un hijo del amor de nosotros, no inventado porque significaría que el amor que vivimos seria una fantasía.

Pág. 24

Comencé a sentirme traicionada, no me dejan marchar, me forzaban a seguir…viva…

Parte de la conversación que tuvimos es necesario que la diga lo mejor que pueda, para que comprendan lo que sucedería más adelante…

Hermione me sacaba las palabras a tropel, descargándolas como puños sobre ella, que debía entenderme, y le quise herir, no lo quería, pero le quise herir para que comprendiera él porque me sentía así cuánto mencionaba, tan segura, tan capaz, tan serena…lo que para ellos significaba una solución...

Pág. 25

- _pueden pasar años!...y no puedo ver pasar año tras año sin un hijo cuando se que lo pude tener…por favor entiéndeme Hermione…_

- _pero…pero no te puedes dejar derrotar…donde esta esa mujer fuerte y entregada!...por favor no te dejes vencer!..._

- _esa mujer murió con mi hijo…y no pienso atar a Harry a una mujer que no se los puede dar…lo amo…te amo Harry…con todo mi corazón…pero yo no puedo vivir así…podre volver a caminar, y de que me sirve…a donde ir!...a donde! cuando vea que Angelina, Astoria, Luna…o Tú estén embarazadas como crees que podre vivir…Yo supe lo que es sentirte viva…con otro corazón latiendo dentro de ti!...ustedes no lo sintieron! Yo sí!...yo …si_

Pág. 26

- _pero con el tiempo lo pudieras tener…solo necesitas despejar tu dolor!...eres muy joven…_

- _no entiendes que no quiero pasar otro año sin un hijo…no me lo hagas mas difícil Hermione…un hijo de Harry!_

- _pero yo podría vivir sin ellos Ginny, no podría soportar perderte a ti también…piensa en mí…podemos adoptar si es tan importante para ti…_

- _yo quiero un hijo tuyo!...un hijo de tu sangre!..._

Grite cuanto pude…queriendo con ello lacerar su piel como estaba mi corazón.

Pág. 27

Cielos, cuanto odiaba su terquedad, sentía que se burlaba de mi dolor de mi pena, me estaba arrebatando aquel que siempre estuvo para rescatarme y defenderme porque era mi hermano! él no podía estar de su lado…tenía que estar del mío, tenía que permanecer conmigo! No con ella! Que lo único que pretendía era que volviera a ser la de antes y yo…yo ya no quería ser la alegre, la optimista, la emprendedora, la jugadora, la amante, la esposa, la amiga…ya no!

Pero la quería se los juro, los recuerdos de mi infancia, su lealtad y su amistad pesaban en mi, solo que los sentimientos juegan muy malas acciones cuando no se está bien.

Pág. 28

Ron y Hermione me suplicaban con la mirada que luchara, que lo intentara, que nunca me abandonarían, lo leía en sus ojos…porqué no podía mirar lo mismo en Harry?

- _por favor Ginny, veamos las otras opciones_

- _Ron…nosotros no somos como Hermione o Harry, a pesar de que nos guste parte de su mundo…por favor entiéndanme, solo les pido que no le digan nada a papá y mamá ni a los demás chicos, ellos no saben nada de esto… Luna con su sexto sentido lo supo de inmediato y no se lo pude negar, Pablo y Nora juraron guardarlo en secreto…por favor hagan lo mismo… solo lamento que su llegada sea con este final…por favor déjenme sola…los quiero a todos…_

Pág. 29

Luna…ohhh Luna…se instalo cerca de mi habitación, mando abrir una puerta ante mi mirada de reproche, hiso oídos sordos a mis lamentos, a mis gritos, a mis suplicas… puso un pequeño escritorio y trabajaba ahí mismo, charlando, hablando hasta por los codos! Y su voz cantarina se coló poco a poco y comencé a salir de mi mutismo, intentaba que paraba, y le agradezco ahora lo que hacía, danzaba, cantaba…me ponía a dictarle sus columnas mientras ella frente a la maquina tecleaba sin parar con su mirada concentrada y agradecía que al menos estuviera quieta un rato…

Pág. 30

Mis lagrimas habían cesado, supongo que mi cuerpo estaba agotado, y me desespere estar sentada, comencé a distinguir los sonidos de las aves, del viento…

Se turnaban para no dejarme sola…no me dejaban sumirme en paz en agonía, no!, Neville llegaba a medio día y charlaba de sus congresos, de las plantas medicinales, de las pócimas, de un mundo que me había negado a regresar, y se empeño tanto que consiguió despertarme nuevamente la voluntad de preparar pócimas , de revolver calderos, de ocupar mi mente

Pág. 31

Comencé a recuperar mi apetito en las tardes cuando Ron llegaba y ponía delante de mí una charola de comida, al principio ignoraba lo que había, entonces el llegaba con lo que más nos gustaba y lo devoraba delante mío, le preguntaba que tal sabia y me respondía "excelente"…"exquisito", "lo sabrías si comieras un poco".

oohhh Merlín en verdad me querían…no era mentira…comencé aceptar poco a poco mi realidad, mi triste realidad, Hermione , Ron y Harry se turnaban por las noches , pendientes de los dolores físicos que me atormentaban, dándome las pócimas recetadas por Pablo…intentando aliviar también las del alma...

Pág. 32

Sabia en el fondo que Hermione comprendía lo que necesitaba, y una noche se lo hice saber

- si tan solo…si tan solo tuviera un hijo…Hermione…un hijo de Harry…podría…yo se que podría seguir…

-Ginny tanto lo necesitas?...

-oohhh Hermione…te diré un secreto…solo no lo digas a nadie por favor…júramelo…júramelo- le suplique y lo juro, me dejo relatarle el sueño y me miro sonriendo, se acerco a mi cama, se tendió junto a mí y me abrazo sin decir nada más…

Pág. 33

- temo que llegue la noche…porque…porque me sumerjo en un sueño…veo a mi hijo frente a mi…llorando…perdido y lo llamo y no lo encuentro…sé que es él…porque mi corazón late desmesuradamente…cuando lo veo corro hacia el…intento sostenerlo…y se desvanece…y siento como una terrible soledad me alberga, porque comienza a llorar nuevamente y no puedo consolarlo y le pido que no se vaya, que no me deje sola…que me perdone…

-Ginny…déjalo ir…deja que se vaya y te juro que todo será diferente…te lo juro.

Pág. 34

- no puedo dejarlo ir…

-tendrás que hacerlo, no hoy, ni mañana, pero llegara el día que lo tienes que dejar ir para que regrese…como diría Lunita… "_siempre hay una luz al final del camino, los que hemos perdido un ser querido en su momento vemos oscuridad…pero siempre hay una esperanza"…_aférrate a ella y no la sueltes. Confías en mi?...

-si…

Y por primera vez esa noche dormí tranquila, Hermione me abrazaba y repetía… "te juro que será diferente…te lo juro", yo te ayudare…te queremos Ginny…aun no es tu tiempo pero lo será…y correrás y encontraras el hijo que deseas y no se desvanecerá…te lo juro.

Pág. 35

y vi pasar días y días, y con ellos se hacía más grande mi necesidad de estar junto a mi hermano, lograba que regresara el tiempo , cuanto ame sus chistes, sus torpezas…me cepillaba el cabello como lo hacía mamá, no podía comprender que era ser huérfano, no contar con hermanos, con familia y poder seguir viviendo!...no lo entendía…no quería entenderlo, por la sencilla razón de que yo no carecí de ello…solo veía reproche en unos ojos verdes esmeralda, los mismos que me atormentaban en mi pesadilla, y no evite que entre Harry y yo se levantara una fortaleza, creyendo ilusamente que siempre me amaría…no vi su dolor…no quise verlo…

Pág. 36

Que cansado es levantarte un día esperanzado a que ocurra algo y otro día con la realidad ante tus ojos, así fue ese día, recuerdo bien , veía oscuridad,…escuchaba risas y voces en la planta baja, y me lamente , odiando su felicidad, su alegría, y me sentí hundir en medio de mi cama, yo los necesitaba ahí conmigo!, y que hacían, reían…que egoístas eran…y porque demonios tenía yo que seguir ahí postrada!, no…ya no más …y me fije la idea de que ya no abría otro día oscuro, ya no!...

Pág. 37

Y se abrió la puerta , mire enfadada como entraba Hermione, y la vi con rencor…donde estaba la promesa de que un día seria diferente..Donde?...y les grite al verlos parados frente a mi, ella se encamino diciendo:

-_cuál sería la razón para que luches y recuperes las ganas de vivir?_

_-un hijo!, un hijo de él- dije señalando a Harry- y no lo puedo tener…-y con gran ironía le dije- o me lo vas a dar tú?...por favor chicos._

_-si…yo te voy a dar ese hijo que tanto quieres si con ello no te perdemos…_

Pág. 38

No podía creerlo!, estaba dispuesta a darme un hijo, y no quise nada más, me agarre a la tabla de salvación, a esa luz que me dijo Luna, a la esperanza que me daba Hermione de que todo sería diferente, sin detenerme a pensar en nada, creyendo que con eso todo volvería a la normalidad, y dije si a lo que implicaría sin proveer realmente , sin tomar en cuenta otros sentimientos que no fueran los míos, porque sentía que la vida había sido injusta conmigo y tenía derecho a que se me pagara y obligue a Ron a no dejarme sola, a que me dijera lo que ansiaba escuchar…no puse atención a la mirada dura de Harry, la pose en Ron…

Pág. 39

Puse oídos sordos a cuanto me dijo Harry, intentando convencerme de desistir, de no arruinar la vida de Hermione, de Ron, prometiéndome que lo intentaríamos después, que podríamos derribar el muro, diciendo que el mundo no se acababa, que muchas personas pierden a seres queridos y siguen adelante…que aun me amaba, que pensara en él, en lo que tendríamos que pasar todos para llevarlo a cabo…

-por favor Ginny…por favor, recapacita…no sigamos con esto…te lo pido…te prometo que libraremos esto, pero desiste…

-no…como me pides esto, si es lo único que deseo…es por ti Harry…por ti…por ti…

Pág. 40

-basta Ginebra!, no lo haces por mí, deja de repetirlo…No lo haces por mi!...piensa en Hermione por todos los cielos!, porque quieres que ella sufra lo mismo…porque quieres arrastrarla …y Ron?...no piensas en tu hermano…es su mujer por Merlín!...

-Ron me entiende, el si me entiende!

-no te das cuenta que lo arrinconas, que lo obligas sabiendo de su gran amor por ti!, no seas egoísta!...no eres tú la única que perdió un hijo!

-era mi hijo!

Pág. 41

-también el mío! Y no dejare que arrastres a otros por tu egoísmo!...tienes que decirle a Hermione que no lo haga…tienes que hacerlo…tu mejor que nadie la conoce y sabes que seguirá con esta locura…

-Hermione…siempre Hermione…porque piensas más en ella que en mi!...yo soy tu esposa no ella…

-compórtate como tal…por los cielos…Ginny…podremos adoptar o…

-yo quiero un hijo tuyo!

-entonces que sea otra mujer, no ella…

-no!, ella lo prometió!, yo no lo pedí…ella se ofreció!...y no quiero a otra…ella es mi amiga…me quiere, confió en ella…

Pág. 42

-te estás escuchando?...deja de agarrarte del cariño que te tienen…

-yo se que ella lo hará y me dará un hijo tuyo…porque no puedes entenderme?, Ron la ama, ella a él no tiene porque cambiar…yo te amo y sé que tu …me amas…todavía…

-eso no es amor Ginny…es egoísmo…la vida no te debe nada…tú fuiste quien dejo ir lo que tenia…

-aun me amas Harry?...contéstame por favor…

-si…

-por el amor que aun nos tenemos, dame ese hijo…mi soledad y culpa es tan grande que no podría seguir…

Pág. 43

Ahora veía distinto el amanecer, apartaba de mi las palabras de Harry, asegurando que la vida si me debía y mucho!, solo tome lo que me ofrecían, y el tendría que seguir queriéndome, porque yo le necesitaría.

Me propuse recuperar mi cuerpo, soportando el dolor físico al reconstruirse mis huesos, tarde comprendí que todo sueño tiene un precio y muchas veces muy caro.

Harry ya no me veía igual, pero yo solo podía ver un hijo en mis brazos…

Pág. 44

Me ocupaba en hacer pócimas junto con Neville, comprendí que sería difícil para mi hermano ceder su mujer…mujer…y entendí tarde lo que tendrían que hacer si no quería un hijo de laboratorio, y comenzaron a despertarse en mi los celos y una gran inseguridad, yo sabía la adoración que le tenía a Hermione, él la quería, y sabia que si ella tenía una debilidad era por él, ella nunca lo había decepcionado como yo…ella abandono todo por él una vez y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo…ella le daba el cariño que yo no podía…

Pág. 45

Me desahogaba con Luna y ella me veía fijamente, de las frases que se me tatuaron en la piel fueron…"_el amor duele Ginny…pero hay cosas que tienen que pasar para encontrar de nuevo la luz_"… "_todo tiene un costo…y lo más probable que el tuyo sea el dolor…no estás sola, muchas cosas no las comprenderás, hasta el momento indicado…lo sé, presiento que por alguna razón tiene que pasar de este modo"… "nadie roba lo que no nos pertenece"… "encuentra el camino Ginny, saca la fortaleza que tienes, enfrenta y desecha lo que no te sirva, pero vive!, "_

Pág. 46

Que ciega estaba cuando Harry me dijo que pensara en Ron…y fui egoísta porque deje que sucediera, intentaba acercarme de nuevo a Harry, pero me evitaba, lo miraba suplicándole que entendiera, y cuando Hermione nos hablo del plan, una esperanza brillo , si no iban a recordarlo después, entonces, entonces…todo podía salir bien!...trabaje arduamente con Neville, para obtener la pócima perfecta y lo hicimos!, todos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su integridad por mi…así como mis huesos comenzaron a sanar y sentía el aire, el calor y el fuego, volví a ser consciente de mis tribulaciones, arrebate amor…

Pág. 47

El día que hicimos el pacto, vi la mirada de ella fija en mí, la escuchaba decir, sostente porque no te dejare caer…en algo tenía razón Luna, el precio que tendría que padecer por conseguir lo que quería me costaría lagrimas y las soportaría, tome la pócima que me impediría gritar, arañar lo que a voluntad había dado, calle mis palabras por lo que la única forma que tenia de librarme de ella fue así, escribiendo…

Pág. 48

No sé qué paso entre ellos, ni como, pero supe que había ocurrido, su actitud fue distinta, sus verdes ojos brillaban de nuevo, y la miraba…la miraba con amor…lo sentía por las noches levantarse y rondar, intentaba tocarlo, abrazarlo, y permanecía inmóvil, con la mirada sobre el techo, los días de lluvia lo ponían nostálgico y feliz a la vez, mientras que para mi eran mis lagrimas.

Pág. 49

Extrañaba a Ron, el consuelo de sus brazos cálidos, no sabía cómo recuperar a mi marido…lo veía luchar por no decir su nombre, y se cumplió, el hechizo había funcionado, sentía malestares de un embarazo, sueño, cansancio, fatiga, asco, antojos…crecía mi vientre al igual, con una gran diferencia…estaba vacío…y necesitaba más, y como garrapata me aferre, pasaba horas con ella, parecía que cada que estaba cerca de Hermione mi vientre se movía! y mi tristeza se esfumaba, y podía ver el sol brillar durante esos minutos…

Pág. 50

Todos girábamos a rededor de ella, y mis sentimientos encontrados no me dejaban en paz!, en momentos sentía un infinito agradecimiento y en otros un odio infernal!, Ron la amaba!, a pesar de todo la amaba!...y lo más difícil era que Harry también. Algunas veces veía como la seguía con la mirada, sin importarle que no estuvieran solos, y pasaba hiel!...Hermione le sonreía y seguía su paso…porque él no podía hacer lo mismo!, ella lo había olvidado, no le importaba, no podía importarle! Porque no hacia él lo mismo?...

Pág. 51

Esta navidad el orgullo se reflejo en todo su cuerpo al saber que tendría un varón, un hijo…mi hijo...su hijo…sentado junto a mí y sosteniendo mi mano, pero pensando en ella…y me lance a llorar por el precio tan caro que tendría que pagar…no solo yo…había arrastrado también a mi hermano…a Ron.

Corte sus alas por mi soledad por un deseo superior, y yo le quería…y me dolía pensar que el perdiera la razón de vivir por mi…el día de la Boda de Luna y Neville, sostuvo mi brazo con fuerzas y sus ojos se cubrieron de agua salada ante lo que veíamos…como rogué al cielo que el tiempo regresara…

Pág. 52

Ron

Perdóname…por ser egoísta, por no pensar en el dolor que te causaría, por sostenerme de tu propio pesar…por abusar de tu cariño y de tu comprensión…te juro hacer lo que me pidas si con ello aminoro el cansancio de tu lucha interior, por ofrecerme sin reparos lo que tanto te costo tener…por quererme como me quieres para permitirlo...

Pág.53

Harry

Si pudieras volver…a quererme, darme una oportunidad, dejarme entrar nuevamente en ti…si lo hicieras, mi soledad se iría, verías que mi alma no cambio, ya no quiero sueños grises…ayúdame a vencer esta soledad…nunca podría olvidarte… dejare todo, todo con tal de que regreses un día…

** ...Continuara.**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Cap 21. Profesia (penúltimo cap)_**

_Abril Semana 35._

**Hermione**

La estancia en el pueblo era agradable, podíamos salir a caminar sobre las calles empedradas, respirando un aire fresco, oliendo el café recién tostado, "la abuela Sara", nos visitaba regularmente, en especial a nuestra pelirroja, salían a la terraza y conversaban largo tiempo, yo las veía mientras leía un libro que me inquietaba bastante, hacia lo mejor que podía por ofrecer el amor que me demandaban Ron y Harry, tal vez no me comprendan, pero no puedo soportar alejarme de uno de ellos.

Ron tenía que sufrir en su papel de Médico Veterinario, cuando se trataba de auxiliar gatos, por lo que siempre venia en mi auxilio, con algún arañazo en la cara y su cabello alborotado. Su dolor de espalda no lo deja pero en este momento no puedo hacer mucho por él, no puedo ni levantarme sola!

Intentamos retomar la normalidad, han pasado muchas cosas, una de ellas es la discusión que tuvimos en ausencia de los chicos, Ginny estaba irritable especialmente conmigo y con Harry, y lo que tanto temia se presento…

_(Escuchar: No te vayas nunca José Luis Perales)_

Un día en que Ron había salido junto con Ginny a buscar víveres, azotó una fuerte lluvia incapaz de permitir que la gente deambulara por las calles, yo estaba leyendo uno de tantos libros que me permitían conocer más de la cultura e historia del lugar, tocaron a mi puerta desesperadamente, me levante con un gran esfuerzo, pensando en que fuera Ron o Ginny, abrí encontrándome unos ojos verdes iluminados con los rayos del cielo, empapado hasta los pies con sus anteojos resbalándose de su nariz , su cabello mojado escurría sobre su rostro, entro colocándose cerca de la chimenea mientras yo iba por toallas y algunas mantas, me acerque y estaba helado, no dejaba de temblar, con mi varita prendí la estufa y puse te a hervir, ayudándole a quitarse el suéter pegado a su cuerpo, fui a la cocina por una taza de té mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y se abrigaba con una manta, cuando llegue sonrió, dejo la taza a un lado y me abrazo tan fuerte que sentía como la humedad se trasminaba a mi ropa, sollozo y me dijo en un murmullo…

-ahora sé porque Mione…y te prometo, te lo juro que hare cuanto sea necesario, oohhh Mione, mi Mione…por que seas feliz…ahora comprendí…

Escuchamos como se abría de golpe la puerta, y sin comprender porque la voz de Ron sonó tan fuerte como el mismo trueno que caía a la tierra.

-Hermione, estas…-_su rostro pálido, se endureció y sus manos soltaron las bolsas húmedas y chorreantes…Harry me soltó de su amarre sin dejar de mirarlo, ya que Ron pasaba sus ojos de un lado a otro, tras el Ginny que al vernos avanzo a mí con el rostro colérico dándome una bofetada que me hizo trastabillar, a punto de caer Harry me sostuvo, lo que resulto peor ya que ella se giro para abofetearlo, él la sostuvo de las manos diciendo:_

-basta Ginny!, basta!

-noooooooooo!, déjame!, no me toques!

-Ginny…que te sucede…?- _intente explicarlo, cuando veía como luchaba con Harry para soltarse y lanzarse contra mí, me asuste y solo cubrí mi vientre con las manos…_

-no! No te atrevas a decirme nada…nada…yo confié en ti! Confié en ti! y tomaste lo que no es tuyo , lo hurtaste, lo robaste!, sin importarte nada!...me arrancaste el amor, su amor!

Lanzo un grito tan aterrador que si Luna estuviera aquí vería lo que tanto había buscado, Ginny se agitaba, su cabello se movía pegajoso, y Harry la soltó…

-basta Ginebra! Aquí nadie ha robado nada!…porque demonios no dices lo que te pasa!...intento ser paciente, que me hables y no dices una sola palabra, ni una sola…

-lo que me pasa?...tan ciego estas que no te das cuenta?...yo te quiero Harry! Porque no me buscas a mí!...porque encuentras refugio en ella y no en mi!...porque me rechazas!...porqué no puedes perdonarme!...porqué…la amas a ella…y no a mí…

-que mas quieres de mi!...

-te quiero a ti!...

- hago lo que puedo Ginny!…

-la amas verdad?...dilo… -_Y comenzó a sollozar tanto que su cuerpo se convulsionaba, todos estábamos pasmados, intente acercarme a ella…_

-Ginny…

-no!...es mi culpa lo sé…solo mía…perdóname Hermione…pero no lo pude evitar…lo había contenido por mucho tiempo…

- no vuelvas a gritarle a mi hermana Harry! Ginny controlate!...y tu…tú que juraste que nada cambiaria, que nuestra amistad seria más fuerte…porque no le contestas…- _decía Ron frente a él_- ya es tiempo no lo crees?...dejemos de fingir que no pasa nada porque es mentira…

-Ron…por favor…espera…-_intentaba acercarme a él, y lo único que conseguí fue un abismo impuesto con su mano_-

-no…ya me canse…contéstame una cosa, solo una cosa…lo amas?

-Ron…por favor…entiende…

-entiendo un demonio Hermione!...me amas a mi o a él?...siempre lo amaste?...

-Ron…deja de decir estupideces!- _gritaba Harry_-

Y lo que me dijo se clavo en mi corazón peor que una lanza porque ya no gritaba, su voz era grave…

- Hermione…perdóname …por ser un estúpido toda mi vida…por amarte tanto, por darte lo mejor y lo peor de mi…por …adorarte tanto…por apostar por una vez en mi vida ser el que tu corazón erigiría…esta vez no fui yo quien se fue …

- no sigas Ron…no sigas…que tus palabras me hacen mucho daño…

- por primera vez en mi vida sentía seguridad de tu amor por mí, pensaba que lo nuestro sería capaz de soportarlo todo…todo… _- me miro con sus ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas_-

Sentí un agudo dolor en mi vientre y todo se desvaneció ante mí. Cuando recobre la conciencia estaba en mi cama, me recibieron unos ojos soñadores y una melena Rubia y llore al verla, recordando el incidente…

-tranquila Hermione…no pasa nada…Ron está arrepentido y se culpa de lo que pudiera pasarte…

-cuando…cuando llegaste?...

-hoy en la madrugada…llegamos un día antes…no recuerdas que vino la abuela Sara?...

-no…

-es lógico, dormiste todo un día completo…al menos ya estas quieta he?...

-y mis bebes están bien Luna!...oh mis hijos Luna!...no les ha pasado nada malo…dímelo por lo que más quieras…- _de pronto repare en mi enorme barriga y en la presencia de Pablo-_

_-_Nada malo les pasa…pero debes de estar quieta, estas últimas semanas son muy importantes…relájate, no te estreses, tienes que estar en reposo dos semanas más para que no exista peligro , lo induciremos hoy saldré con Neville a buscar las plantas medicinales que ocuparemos, ya falta poco, eres fuerte, pero quiero que descanses, escuchaste?...

-pero Ron…Harry…Ginny…ohh Luna…me detesta…les hice daño a todos…

-ohh! Hermione que cosa más absurda dices…ellos te aman, si los vieras afuera con cara de cachorro apaleado, seguro te reirías!...de Ginny no te preocupes, ya era hora que sacara parte del veneno que le hería…

-pero…que pasara después Luna?...

-lo que tenga que pasar…eso lo tiene que resolver ella, así como los chicos, tu ocúpate de tu bienestar y de la salud de mis sobrinos, hay una gran esperanza en ellos Hermi…lo sé…no llores, ríe, sonríe que en ti hay vida…

-oh Luna!, cuanto te eché en falta!...y dime como te fue?...

-te cuento si dejas de llorar…

-listo, cuéntame entonces…

Pasamos horas platicando, con tres interrupciones en la puerta, tocaban desesperadamente queriendo pasar y Luna a la tercera abrió con varita en mano y los mando callar… _" a la cuarta y los convierto en babosas!...aun no queremos verles…así que vayan a patear piedras a la calle pero dejen de molestar o no dejare que pasen en lo que resta de las dos semanas!..."_

Ginny fue la primera que entro con los ojos enrojecidos y la culpa en ellos, Ron y Harry permanecieron de pie frente a mi cama con un enorme dolor en sus rostros, Neville ha entrado con un enorme arreglo de flores, tulipanes amarillos y rosas blancas, es su forma de hacerlos reaccionar y lo consiguió, ambos hicieron muecas…

-todo lo complican demasiado…están ahí parados sin decir palabra y con ojos a medio morir, cuando van a reaccionar como se debe?...

Ginny por fin se abrió ante nosotros leyéndonos lo que tanto atesoraba en su diario , creo que Harry por fin comprenderá lo que tanto se pregunto…no está terminado, faltan algunas hojas , no sabemos cómo terminara esto, yo se la respuesta de lo que preguntaron a Harry puesto que es la misma que yo le respondí esa noche de navidad, en un momento en que todos salieron me lo ha confirmado, y he respondido … "siempre juntos" … no tarda el día en que lea mi propio Diario delante de ellos contestando lo mejor que pueda sus preguntas , lo único que puedo decir es que mi intención siempre fue ayudar a las personas que más quiero esperando con ello su felicidad. Sé que algo mayor vendrá, lo he soñado, se que por algo paso de este modo y las respuestas a ello lo tiene el futuro.

_Abril Semana 36._

Hoy tuve un sueño que me atormenta, no podía despertarme, solo sentía como lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro, a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Ron quien intentaba despertarme, me sentía flotar, no entendía porque intentaba sostenerme… escuchaba mis sollozos, sumergida en otro espacio… y un espantoso temor se apodero de mí, yo sentía que gritaba y pedía que me ayudaran , quería abrir los ojos y parecía que me los hubieran pegado, mis brazos eran pesados, quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla , y me vi correr y sentí tan real que el frio del suelo se coló por mis pies hasta que me sentí arrastrada de nuevo, escuche tres campanadas y la voz de Ron que gritaba a Harry se hiso audible, escuchaba como entraba tras él Ginny, saliendo del trance abrí los ojos de repente, me espante al mirar las vigas a corta distancia, flotaba!...y sentí caer de golpe, sostuve mis manos sobre mi vientre y antes de chocar al suelo pare de pronto, Ron y Harry sostenían sus varitas, me levantaron con cuidado, me acerque a la cama y me senté, estábamos asustados…

-que fue eso Hermione?- _me preguntaba Ron nervioso_- cielos, que está pasando?...porque flotabas?...porque llorabas así?...

-no…no lo sé Ron…-_en verdad estaba asustada!, respiraba trabajosamente y algo me inquietaba, algo en ese sueño_…-

-esto no está bien…algo no está bien!...porque no pudimos bajarte?...estuvimos llamándote Hermione …no nos escuchabas?...- _sentándose a un costado de mí con las manos inquietas-_

- te juro que no Harry, fue muy extraño, me sentí arrastrada y parecía tan real…- _de pronto Ron reparo en algo que no habíamos puesto atención y nos desconcertó aun más…_

_-_por los cielos Hermione!...tienes barro en los pies…cómo pudiste salir si yo estaba aquí, y te juro que cuando intentaba bajarte no lo tenías…

-barro?...no lo sé Ron, no puedo verme los pies!...

-es verdad Hermione!...tienes barro en las plantas de los pies!...yo no recuerdo si lo tenias o no…

-te digo que no lo tenía Harry!, no estoy loco!...

-calmémonos!...no vamos a solucionar nada si nos ponemos histéricos!...en el sueño…en el sueño…tal vez no sea un simple sueño!- _grite ahora yo recordando -_

_-_que sueño?...cual sueño Hermione?...por Merlín dinos!...-_Ron acerco una silla y se sentó frente a mi, Harry se levanto y dejo sentar a Ginny -_

-cálmate Ron!, deja que nos cuente…anda Hermione…-me alentaba mi pelirroja amiga.

-_…"estaba sola con mis hijos, en medio de un paraje húmedo y oscuro, descalza porque sentía la humedad de la tierra, veía rayos de luz y figuras humanas corriendo hacia nosotros, lloraban e intentaba cubrirlos, no podía sacar mi varita porque significaba soltar a uno de ellos, cuando un rayo de luz se iba a impactar en nosotros…alguien salía de pronto se paraba frente a mí y lo esquivaba, me levanto y me dijo que corriera, intentaban arrancármelos, me vi en medio de un rio lleno de barro sobre una balsa huyendo con mis brazos empujaba el lodo para llegar a la orilla , un fuerte aire nos tumbo sobre el fango, braceaba intentando sostenerlos, sentí como la marea de fango me los arrebato"..._

_ -_ y después Hermione?...-_preguntaron a la par_.

-no lo recuerdo…se los juro que no lo recuerdo!...pero sentí el frio por mis pies…

-pero…pero dices que los tenias a…tus hijos…aun no nacen Hermione!...como podías correr con ellos si aun no nacen?-_reflexiono Ron, y nos intrigo aun más…-_ tal vez…tal vez solo es un simple sueño y saliste al jardín y no me di cuenta…si…tal vez fue así…- _fruncí mis cejas, no lo veía convencido, parecía que se lo decía a sí mismo._

_-_pero si dijiste hace un momento que no lo llevaba cuando intentaste bajarla!...y ahora?…y porque flotaba!...

-ya sé lo que dije Harry!... solo…solo estoy nervioso…no parece real lo que acaba de suceder…

-lo se Ron, pero en verdad lo sentí tan real...Harry cuando llegaste?...te esperábamos hasta mañana por la tarde, ha sucedido algo?...como supo Ron que te encontraría?... Ginny pensé que te quedarías con Luna?...

- llegue a media noche, dormías Hermione, me he quedado en la sala en el otro sofá...Ron me abrió, no quise despertar a Ginny que dormía ya...era muy tarde...

-yo...no se Hermione...me dio un mal presentimiento y preferí venir a su casa...no quería estar sola, Luna y Pablo me trajeron, me abrió Ron...y no me di cuenta a que hora llego Harry...

-cuéntales Harry, es mejor que se enteren, yo la verdad ando muy nervioso desde que recibí tu nota...

-de que hablan?...cual nota Ron?...

-Hermione...no se que pensar...hoy por la mañana salí de mi oficina para llevar unos documentos al Ministro, toque y no respondieron, entre como muchas veces a dejarlos sobre su escritorio...solo que...

-que paso Harry?...

-sabias que detrás del cuadro del profesor Dumbledor que esta en la oficina del Ministro había una puerta?...te juro que cada vez que he ido nunca la había visto…te lo juro Hermione...

-no Harry...no lo sabia, nunca la había visto...y créeme que lo recordaría...pero que tendría eso de extraño?...

-lo inquietante es que...tu sabes que el profesor Dumbledor es muy raro que este ahí, es más juraría no haberlo visto nuca!...pero lo vi!, me hiso señas de que guardara silencio, me acerque y pude escuchar voces, varias voces , le recriminaban al Ministro que ignorara lo que estaba pasando, uno de ellos era el Ministro Español y el otro el Ministro de Bulgaria...hablaban de una profecía...- _veía como estrujaba sus manos nerviosamente-_

_-_una profecía?...de que estas hablando Harry!

-juraría...que están hablando de la profecía de Luna!... no exactamente con sus palabras...pero escuche que decían esto: "como puede ser posible que no sepa donde se encuentran!... es inconcebible que el Ministerio de Magia Ingles oculte esta información!, ya está por nacer ...tu lo sabes muy bien, Argón lo predijo hace 70 años, la segunda profecía nos hablaría de quien se trataría...sabemos que ya fue dicha, pero no por quien , no entiendo como pudo pasar sin que lo supiéramos!, el primero no se logro, tenemos que encontrar al otro!... Rubik esta por terminar de descifrar los posibles lugares donde ocurrirá y tendremos que estar unidos , no somos los únicos que lo buscan...las runas lo pronosticaron y sabemos perfectamente que han salido ciertas, necesitamos ser nosotros quien encaucemos esa magia!...no pudimos hacerlo con Harry Potter por la protección que le daba Dumbledor, ahora será distinto..."

- dijeron algo más que me causo escalofríos ...

- que...que...cosa?...-preguntaba Ginny inquieta y nerviosa-

- ...están investigando a todos...incluidos nosotros...suponían que pudiera ser de uno de nosotros, pero las fechas no los convencen...ellos dicen que no tarda en nacer

-como lo sabes?- _preguntaba Ron pálido como la cera-_

-Percy me comento en la mañana que le habían encomendado rastrear a todo aquel mago o bruja sobresaliente que estuvieran esperando el primer hijo o hija...el se inquieto al saber que tanto Ginny y yo...así como Ustedes estamos esperando "nuestro primer hijo" ...

-pero ...nuestro hijo no nació Harry...- me gire a verla cuando Ginny pronuncio estas palabras, yo sabia a donde iba Harry.

-eso nos deja a Hermione y a mi...o por los cielos...

-no Ron...nadie sabe que nosotros perdimos al bebé, salvo los que hemos estado en todo esto...supuestamente lo esperamos hasta ahora...

-eso quiere decir...

Y si no estábamos ya lo bastante asustados, nos sobresaltaron unos fuertes toquidos…brincamos!, ni sentí tremenda panza!...nuestro perro comenzó a ladrar y el gato maullaba, Harry se puso frente a nosotros, giro a vernos y vi la cara de preocupación, pasamos saliva…

-quédense aquí-_ordeno encaminándose descalzo, el cabello alborotado y con una pijama chueca…y como saben que obedecemos las reglas…_

_-_ no!, yo también voy, pásame mi varita Ron, esta sobre el buro…

-claro que no Hermione!, tú te quedas aquí yo acompaño a Harry…

-yo los acompaño mi varita la tengo aquí...

-y quién demonios se queda cuidándola a ella!...Ron quédate con Hermione…

-no estoy manca Harry!...estoy embarazada…y…

-y nada Hermione, te quedas aquí!…Harry quédate tú con ellas…yo abro… de esa forma si consiguen pasar…tu los detendrás…

-entonces yo voy contigo Ron...Harry se queda con Hermione...

-claro que no!...Ginny ...se supone que tu estas embarazada!...será mejor que se queden aquí y yo voy con Ron...

-no Harry, por favor quédate con ellas, esperan verme a mi...si algo pasara están resguardadas, no tienen la agilidad necesaria para atacar...

-seguro?...

-Si…

-están locos!...además podría ser otra cosa!, nadie sabe que estamos aquí!, ni tus padres, ni los míos!...yo no me voy a quedar aquí pensando que pudiera pasarte algo…vamos juntos…

-entonces voy yo y que Ron se quede!...

-no!...porque si tu vas…sería lo mismo…

-maldita sea Hermione! Porque eres tan testaruda!...veras que no es nada malo - _terciaba Ron_-

-pues si no es nada…vamos juntos o no vamos…

-caramba Hermione!, piensa que ninguno de los dos… estaremos tranquilos si algo…pudiera pasarles…- _vi como lanzaba una rápida mirada a Ron y este se la devolvía afirmando-_

Afuera seguían tocando y no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo, por lo que ante la pequeña distracción de miradas entre ellos tome mi varita y me encamine a la puerta seguida de Ginny apoyada en un bastón…

-pero…Si…maldita sea!...está bien…pero se quedan en medio de nosotros Hermione y por una vez en tu vida no pretendas hacerte la heroína…Ron, tu ve atrás tus reflejos son mejor a distancia…

Con varita en mano, nos acercamos a la puerta donde nos extraño ver al perro rasguñarla mientras el gato ronroneaba sobre mis pies.

-quién es?...que quiere a esta hora?- _pregunto Harry…_

Silencio, afuera llovía y el murmullo del aire respondía…nos acercamos a la ventana para ver al exterior…cuando descorrimos la cortina solo pudimos ver dos perros negros rondando la entrada empapados, intentamos asomarnos cuando se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta y sobresaltados nos miramos, Harry nos hizo señas de que no nos moviéramos, Ron me sujeto fuerte del brazo, yo sujete a Ginny , no me quedo más que asentir que estaba de acuerdo…

- quien es!...o me lo dice o no abro…

-nosotros!, los abuelos de Pablo…abran rápido…

Agite la cabeza a Harry, reconocería la voz del "abuelo Pedro" donde fuera…abrió aun así con cuidado la puerta y sobre el marco una alta figura oscura se dejo ver, hiso que Ron se pusiera delante de nosotras, al momento que Harry decía "lumus" …

-cielos que susto nos han dado!, pasen por favor…sucedió algo?...-_respondí ante la mirada desconcertada de Harry, el cual no bajaba la varita por lo que Ron hacia lo mismo._

- láak', la puerta, sob tejado...ahora, cierra bien Harry.

Vimos como el perro y el gato obedecían al abuelo Pedro, mientras este dejaba su gabán mojado en el perchero y la abuela Sara se quitaba su reboso…lanzaron unos polvos a la chimenea la cual genero fuego purpura y se colocaron junto a ella, boquiabiertos por lo que acabábamos de ver permanecimos parados.

-vamos acérquense al calor…no pretendíamos asustarlos- _escuche la voz grave del abuelo, agite la cabeza pero no me moví, me lo impedía el hombre que tenía delante de mi…_

-Hermione, querida tendrán un poco de té?...estuvimos mucho tiempo en la lluvia antes de tocar…

-si…si claro…perdón…es que…estamos por decirlo de una manera…"sorprendidos"…- _y como no estarlo!, su presencia ahí y a esa hora me decía que algo malo pasaba, Ron me puso una mano sobre el hombro indicándome que el iría…_

-yo voy Hermione…

-bueno…pues si…bien… que ha sucedido?...- _no sé porque me vino a la mente los chicos y me alarme_- Luna!…los chicos están bien?...

-…alguien más sabe que están aquí Harry? Además de Neville y Luna?- _hablaba el abuelo de espaldas a nosotros muy cerca de la chimenea_-

-porque está aquí?…

-necesitamos que estén todos juntos…deberían ir por algunas cosas a su casa, solo no salgan, ve al baño, oprime el cuarto azulejo de izquierda a derecha cuando veas como aparece un marco angosto, empuja con fuerza, y estarás en el baño de la otra casa, trae lo dispensable…

-pero…no…no puedo dejar sola a Hermione…no hasta que llegue Ron…

Porque veía desconfianza en sus ojos?, Harry no se movió de mi lado, lo tome de la mano y lo jalaba para que me dijera!, solo vi que me apretaba la mano pero no me miro, el abuelo Pedro se voltio y sostuvo su mirada, que veía Harry que yo no?...

-No me moveré de aquí hasta no saber si son quien dicen ser…porque llegar a esta hora?...porque no los vimos cuando asomamos por la ventana?... no sé qué demonios está ocurriendo!...pero si no me responde usare mi varita para averiguarlo…

- desconfías de mi?- _preguntaba el abuelo, mirándolo fijamente_- crees que vendría aquí por nada?...

-es mucha coincidencia que después de…ustedes tocaran exactamente después…

-no existen las coincidencias Harry, estamos aquí por una razón, así como ustedes…

- y cuál es esa razón?...-_pregunto Ron que salía de la cocina con su varita en alto…_

-la misma que la de ustedes…-

Comenzaron a moverse las llamas de la chimenea delante de nosotros vimos como el abuelo metía las manos a ellas formando una esfera de fuego! La soltó y flotaba!, se movía al sentido de sus manos… Ron avanzo, y se coloco tras de mi…

- no necesito usar una varita por lo que ven…no estoy acostumbrado a que duden de mi, jamás lo hicieron…sin embargo ustedes lo hacen…

-ohh, vamos Pedro, tienen razón en ello…y lo sabes muy bien…la razón por la que no nos vieron fuera de la casa es porque somos…- hablaba la abuela mientras iba en dirección al abuelo-

-animagos- respondí- son animagos…

-así es cariño…- _tomo la bola de fuego y la lanzo de nuevo a la chimenea, la cual siguió danzando dentro de ella…y añadió_- es preciso que vayas con tu esposa Harry , ella debe de traer sus pertenencias…Harry, Hermione…ustedes han visto lo que ella puede hacer, y no solo eso, ver…el que ella los trajera precisamente aquí fue por una razón muy importante…

-cual?- _pregunte sabiendo ya la respuesta._

-protegerlos_-respondió el abuelo Pedro._

_-_a nosotros?, porque necesitamos que nos protejan a nosotros_-pregunto Ron._

-a ustedes no... A sus hijos...

-La razón por la que estamos a esta hora es crucial, hemos tenido una revelación al momento en que nos conocimos, si no mencionamos nada es por la sencilla razón de que todo llega en el momento preciso, sabemos porque están aquí…no…no es por mis nietos…ellos no han roto su promesa, existe una profecía maya muy antigua, mucho más que nosotros mismos, creímos estar lo bastantes viejos para llegar a verla…es necesario que sus hijos nazcan esta noche antes que las sombras lleguen, mis nietos no tardan en llegar

-Harry…ve con Ginny…- _le puse una mano sobre su hombro_- Luna…Luna no nos traería aquí si no lo hubiera considerado necesario…

Los perros aullaron y la lluvia arrecio más, parecía una tormenta!, antes de que tocaran a la puerta el abuelo Pedro abrió la puerta y entraron por ella Luna, Pablo, Neville y Nora visiblemente apurados, cargando cosas bajo capas impermeables, Neville se encamino con un cazo y la suspendió sobre la chimenea, rápidamente Pablo vacio yerbas , y Nevi líquidos…Luna con su inusual comportamiento ante situaciones así, danzaba esparciendo líquidos y juro por el cielo que del miedo pedía que me pusiera los colguijes que quisiera!, todos!...

Nora entraba a la habitación poniendo mantas nuevas, quitando todo lo que estaba encima, colgó unos lazos sobre la cabecera…Luna rasgaba sabanas y aparecieron otra cama pequeña en un costado con el suficiente espacio para moverse entre ellas haciendo lo mismo, pidieron a Ron que pusiera agua a hervir y escuche cuando cayó tres veces la olla!, yo lo veía todo como película, el abuelo Pedro y la abuela Sara hacían conjuros en cada esquina de la casa, un horrible sonido se escucho a lo lejos, parecía que el viento hablara…Harry llego con Ginny y dos maletas a medio cerrar, me saco de la ensueño Pablo…

-Hermione, escúchame bien…no hay tiempo de llevarte al hospital de Tulum, vamos a inducirte el parto la pócima actúa muy rápido solo que no tengo aquí la poción para aliviar el dolor, tienes que concentrarte…mi abuela tendrá que atender a Ginny porque ella sentirá el dolor de las contracciones igual que tu…por fortuna los bebes ya están en posición, pero tendrás que ayudarlos a nacer!...me escuchaste Hermione?...

-qué?...como que aquí?...pero falta una semana Pablo!

-no podemos esperar…si en algo creo además de la ciencia es en las revelaciones de mi abuelo…y en las de Luna que me ha despertado para contarme el sueño que ha tenido…están cerca Hermione…no saben que son ustedes pero si de la profecía que hablan mis abuelos… la comunidad mágica de Oaxaca está pendiente, y no los van a dejar solos…

_(Escuchar: ni contigo ni sin ti de Pepe Aguilar)_

Temblaba como si la lluvia helada me empapara, Neville se acerco con un vaso y me dio a beber la pócima…el sabor era amargo y viscoso yo solo podía acariciar mi vientre, como si lo presintieran los bebes comenzaron a moverse , Harry me miraba preocupado , a una seña de Pablo Ron me levanto en brazos me ayudo a quitarme la ropa de dormir por una camisola que Nora nos paso, me recostó temblando al igual que yo sobre las sabanas blancas , escuchamos_los_ gritos de Ginny quien se doblo de dolor y la piel se le volvió blanca y sudorosa, Harry la ayudo de la misma forma , sin dejar de mirarme con sus ojos verdes angustiados…

El abuelo llamaba a Ron y a Harry, tendrían que estar resguardando el jardín en cada esquina, mi corazón comenzó a latir de angustia por ellos…Ron me abrazo…

-recuerda que te amo - _decía_- no importa lo que pase…no dejare que algo malo les pase…se fuerte Hermione…no te detengas por nadie, me escuchaste?...

-yo también te amo Ron…- _no quería dejarlo ir, pero el dolor que comencé a sentir hiso que lo soltara, me beso, fue a ver a Ginny y salió…_

Y me refleje en unos ojos verdes tan amados, que me decían tantas palabras en silencio, la abuela se coloco de espaldas a Harry, auxiliando a Ginny quien se había desmayado…una vez que paso el dolor abrí mis brazos y se cobijo a ellos, acaricio mi rostro, veía como le costaba pasar saliva, lo bese con la angustia en mi pecho…

-no te hagas la heroína Granger…sin importar otra cosa, tienen que nacer y solo…solo piensa en ellos…en nada más…-_acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurro…te amo…lo sabes no?_- afirme con la cabeza ante un dolor en mi vientre, Pablo entro, junto con Nora y Luna llevando todo lo necesario que a mis ojos no era gran cosa!

-Harry, vamos…tenemos que salir- _hablaba Neville con su varita y una cabellera alborotada, una camisa mal abrochada y una determinación en su rostro- _no están solos…lo recuerdan?... después nos reiremos de todo esto…ya lo verán…

Esta vez no podría acompañarlos, esta vez estaríamos separados…y vulnerables con los corazones divididos…

**Continuara...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap 22. Ave Fenix. Cap Final.**

**Hermione**

No entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo…sentía un terrible, terrible dolor ,algo se me iba romper, segurito!, cielos!...Me he parado a caminar un poco sostenida por Luna cuando en ir y venir sentí correr un liquido abundante entre mis piernas!...Luna estaba emocionadísima!...junto con Nora me han recostado y limpiado el piso…de nada me sirvió leer tantos libros…en todos te dicen que te ha de doler pero no tanto!...han pasado 30 min solamente y parecen horas!...

Una vez que Ginny recobro la conciencia, la abuela le ha dado un tónico, su pálido rostro mostraba consternación…sentía un dolor espantoso, y aun así me preocupo pensar que ella sintiera lo mismo, puesto que sus huesos no tenían mucho se habían recuperado…

-ya es tiempo cariño…necesitas soltarlo...-_decía la abuela a Ginny lo cual yo no había comprendido por ciertos dolores, claro-_

-no puedo!…- _veía como negaba con la cabeza mientras yo apretaba las manos en dos almohadones…_

_-_ es necesario…encuéntrate!...ya no sentirás el dolor físico… sanaras…es muy importante que lo hagas Ginny, deja ir para recibir…-_se escucho un aullido que hiso salir a la abuela_- esperen aquí, ya regreso-…_a donde podríamos ir?...a donde!_

-...cielos, cielos, cielos!...ahhhhhhhhggggggggg!

-tranquila Her, respira profundo…yo te ayudo uno…dos…tres…vamos - _han visto la película del exorcista?...yo sí!...y de esa forma gire a ver a Lunita quien muy calmada decía esto!-_ concéntrate Hermione, apenas vas empezando…

-que! Como que apenas!...santo cielo!...no…no…ya no juego…yo aquí me desjunto, deberitas, deberitas...aaaahhhhhhggggggggg!

-jajajaja…hay Hermione, me encanta tu sentido del humor!...

-sentido del humor?...no…no…no…duele Luna…duele muchooooo!...

-tiene que doler Hermione pero tú eres fuerte…anda, respira profundo!...vamos!, no me mires así!...anda…uno…dos…tres…concéntrate en hacer lo que te dije , tengo que ir a preparar mis amuletos ...no hay que dejar nada descubierto...nada…vaya!, sorprendente tu piel tiene destellos !...

-no te vayas Lunita!...cielos...cielossss...no me dejes por favorcitooooo!

-no tardo...es necesario que los haga, necesitamos protección -_se acerco a mi y me hablo muy bajito al oído, _-...escúchame bien Hermione, yo he visto tu sueño...y se lo que podría pasar si no hacemos todo esto, la noche antes de regresar, tuve una revelación, vi a mamá decía que regresara contigo, que el día ya estaba señalado , es grande Hermione!...mucho más de lo que suponen, toma mi mano, cierra los ojos ...lo ves?...

-Luna!...donde?...es posible?...porque brilla mi piel?

-ya estuviste ahí, grábate bien esa marca, no lo olvides, por loco que te parezca, has caso a lo que te dice tu visión, has desarrollado otro tipo de magia...poderosa pero inestable...eres luz Hermione no permitas que las sombras te la arrebaten, estamos atrás de ti...aunque no nos veas...no tenemos mucho tiempo, no pueden saber...no deben saber que son ustedes...comprendes lo que te digo?...

-esta...bien Luna...pero no tardes...-_vi como salía presurosa y...feliz?_- uno, dos, tresssssssssssssssssssssssss sssss aaahhhhhhhggggggg!...

Me sentía empapada de sudor, tenía el cabello sujeto en una coleta, tenia sed mucha sed! y no podían darme ni una gota!...siento como la pelvis se abre…inexplicable…se los juro!, tan concentrada estaba imaginándome mi propio esqueleto de tal forma que parecía en tercera dimensión , haciendo un zoom justo en la zona de la pelvis visualizando claramente como esta se abría poco a poco…Pablo entro para revisar mi "avance", yo moría de vergüenza cuando me explico que tendría que ser de forma "muggle" por eso de las prisas...

-como?...

-Hermione, por favor soy medimago!, y creo que tendría que ser en lo que menos deberías preocuparte...

-pero...pero y si usas la varita...?...no, no, no!...como te voy a mirar a la cara de nuevo...aaaahhhhhggggg!...un, dos, tres, un, dos, tresssssss...

-de que forma crees que te atenderé cuando llegue el momento?...en estos casos es igual que la forma muggle Hermione...a menos que creas poder atenderte tú sola...

-mmm...claro que no!...esta bien...ohh cielos!...- _me cubrí la cara con las manos como si con esto no me fuera a reconocer Pablo...pero no es fácil...luego conociéndolo...saber que lo veré continuamente...no...no...no...con que cara lo voy a ver?...porque podría pensar en no verlo nunca más, pero eso significaría no ver a Lunita y no…eso si que no...Seguía lamentándome cuando me hablo..._

-Muy bien Hermione!, cinco centímetros de dilatación...progresas muy rápido...toma un poco más de la pócima...así esta bien...estamos acelerando el proceso ,normalmente lleva de 9 a 24 hrs, en tu caso poco más de una hora y comenzaras a pujar... por eso sentirás un dolor constante, si te concentras no será tan molesto...te revisare en 10 min...intenta descansar...

Que intente descansar?...me dice que el dolor de 24 hras lo voy a sentir en una hora, seguidito, sin pócimas que mitiguen el dolor, sin anestesia, sin epidural, sin una maldita aspirina! Y todavía me dice que descanse?...

Veía como a mi compañera de dolor se le contraía el rostro y se puso roja…roja roja roja! y comenzó lastimosamente a quejarse, tanto me causo el dolor que veía en su rostro que sentía ganas de llorar por ella…yo me lo tenía merecido por no haber practicado antes el cursoPsicoprofiláctico que tanto leí claro…y si no había sido suficiente con leerlo Harry me había traído unos dvd's donde lo explicaban en vivo y a todo color pero cada que tenía intención de verlos y llegaba a esta parte, justo en esta parte... Ron llegaba arañado y en mi auxilio… otros más los compre yo, esa tarea no podía encargársela al pelirrojo, ya que no sabía con que libro me podría sorprender…

Pero no practique por engullirme mejor un bote de helado con pepinillos y chocolate liquido en mis primeros meses o un plato de fruta estos últimos dos…porque ya no dejaban que comiera tan exquisito manjar con tanta frecuencia…me sabia la técnica pero no la practica!...malditos libros, malditos escritores, malditas librerías!...

-Gin…Gin…te duele mucho?...- _que idiota soy!, yo lo estoy viviendo, nadie, pero nadie me lo está contando, yo misma lo estoy gozando de lo lindo_-

-si!...cielos, cielos!...como duele…aquí…

-en la pelvis Ginny?...-_veía como lloraba a mares, hipaba y hablaba pausadamente, suponía yo que por las contracciones que se estaban volviendo muy seguiditas, pero muy, muy seguiditas!_

-no…aquí…o cielos!...por piedad…por favor…no puedo…no puedoooo!

-si podemos Gin, aaaahhhhggggg!, uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres!...

-no Her…mio..ne…perdo…name…por…todo…oohh cielos_!...-_

No podía hacer nada por ella!...su mirada se perdió un momento…justo llego la abuela y junto con Nora la levantaron y salieron del cuarto antes de que pudiera preguntar, intentaba recostarme de lado para mitigar el dolor pero nada servía y fue cuando escuche las voces de Ron, Harry y Neville preguntarle a Pablo como me encontraba...y que creen que respondió?..._"Fabuloso!, será muy rápido, el único inconveniente es que tendrá que soportar un poco de dolor sin pócimas...en menos de dos horas y serán Padres chicos..."_

-un poco de dolor?Estas loco!,pero...pero si esto es culpa de ustedes dos!...nunca pensé llegar a odiarlos de repente! Pero los odio! Me escucharon!...los odio! - _mesure la voz a grito abierto!, haciendo claro que con ello comenzaba a detestar seriamente al "Homo sapiens " moderno del sexo masculino llamado Hombre…del cual era participe Pablo y que no lo libro de una mirada fulminante tipo laser cuando entro e intento reprimirme justo con un dolor infernal..._

_-_Hermione, guarda esa energía, la vas a necesitar, ya estamos por buen camino, los efectos de la pócima agilizaron horas de espera…te reviso para ver el avance…Hermione…Hermione…no me mires así!...me creerías si te digo que nunca, nunca he visto esa mirada en otra mujer?...y he visto muchas en tu mismo caso…es un dolor soportable…bueno...bueno...tal vez lo sientas un poquito más en lo que…Luna…Lunaaaaa!

Sentía como mis cejas se inclinaban entre sí, la mirada fija en aquel hombre que me decía que dolía un poquito…poquito!, justo cuando una contracción seguía abriéndome cierta zona , la cama comenzó a temblar, los lazos a moverse como si un fuerte aire hubiera entrado a la habitación, un calor recorría mi cuerpo…

-contrólate Hermione…respira profundo…uno…dos…tres…Lunaaa, Noraaa, Ronn, Harry!, alguien!

-que sucede cariño?- _identifique esa voz perteneciente a una rubia persona_…-wow…deja voy por mi cámara!...no creo volver a ver algo semejante!...te imaginas si lo pudiera publicar!

-Luna…cariño…no…no te vayas!

-oohh vamos!, no tardo nada!...que esperabas ver?, sorprendente…a que si!...

-que sucede Pablo?...por las barbas de Merlín!... que le dieron?...que le dijiste?...Hermione!- _si…uno de ellos…un pelirrojo…al escucharlo fije la mirada ahora en dicho sujeto, no sé porque recordé la vez que le lance unos pajarillos apreté aun más los puños , de 5 cms había pasado a 7 en ese mismo instante!, sentía como se encajaba una cabecita con mucha fuerza…di un golpecito al almohadón el cual se desfundo dejando libre las plumas, estas flotaron solitas y se perfilaron como pequeñas lanzas…_

-santo cielo!, que paso?...porque gritaba de ese modo?, Hermione…cálmate…es posible que duela un poco…pero- _un poco?...ja…perfecto las dos personas que más odio… si señores…que más detesto en estos momentos con sus caras de idiotas compungidas como si lo sintieran en realidad!…mis gestos eran independientes…mi cabello se soltó y ondeaba…mi piel brillaba!, contenía las ganas de lanzarles un hechizo!...estaba por cerrar los ojos para respirar profundamente cuando sentí otro tirón…_

_-aaaaaaagghhhhhh!-_

Y…los filos de las plumas se lanzaron como proyectiles hacia ellos, Harry tiro a Ron al suelo por lo que se impactaron en el muro y la puerta que justo cerraba Nora…mientras Pablito se cubrió con la bandeja que había colocado Lunita con lienzos...

_-_demonios Hermione! Otra vez! Ahora que hice?

-Ronald Billius Weasly!- me gire de dirección cuando escuche a mi otro enemigo mortal…

-Ron!...no la provoques que no has visto lo que acaba de hacer!... Hermione deberías de...

-Harry James Potter!...cállate!...cállate!...no te quiero ver!

-al fin la encontré! Aquí está mi cámara…que paso aquí?...

-no preguntes Luna…no sé porque presiento que ninguno de nosotros podrá decir las palabras correctas…ayúdame a que se calme un poco… su magia…está muy descontrolada…

-no exageres cariño…Hermione, sonríe! La primera foto para el álbum…no querrás que los bebes te vean con semejante mirada cuando estén más grandes o sí?... una con los chicos?...no?...bueno la tomo después…

Palabras mágicas, la cama dejo de temblar, respire profundo…muy profundooo…el cabello dejo de flotar.

-ok, Hermione tengo que revisarte, para ver el avance que has tenido, de acuerdo?...Luna…no te vayas… magnifico 7cms de dilatación cuestión de media hora máximo para comenzar, Nora te dará un poco más de la pócima para que sea rápido y termines de dilatar los 10 cms …esta parte es la más difícil …ya que no puedo darte nada para el dolor …

-fantástico Hermione!- _exclamo Luna , Nora entraba sonriendo con una bandeja de instrumentos esterilizados, muy brillantes_- será muy rápido!, Pablo cuando esperemos a nuestro primer bebé, quisiera que fuera así de genial!...

-Genial?...estas loc…Luna!...

-será mejor que se levanten del suelo chicos vamos a necesitar espacio para pasar, necesito organizar un poco…esto…

-Lo siento mucho Nora, no fue mi intención provocar este desorden…-_dije con cara nada convincente y las cejas arqueadas_-

- no te preocupes...si con pócimas anestésicas duele, no quiero imaginar lo que tu estas pasando… Hombres!…medimagos, aurores o muggles siguen hablando de ello como si cosa vana se tratara…tomate todo…aun te faltan 3 cms… vas a entrar a la última etapa, has desarrollado una magia que solo había visto con mi abuela, sabias que ella tampoco tomo "pócimas mágicas modernas" cuando nació mi papá?, increíble no?...por eso ha salido en busca de unas yerbas, no a de tardar…veras que servirán, mi abuela hace magia pura…

Sintiendo como venia el cm 8 hable…delicada y dulcemente…

-fuera…fueraaaa de aquí!...no quiero verlos…fueraaaaaaaaaaa!

-este…creo que mejor…si…bueno…vamos Ron, nos habla Neville... ya está mejor…-_H. jalaba a un impávido R. B. Weasly._

-mejor? fueraaaaaaaaaaaa!- _con mi pequeño grito han salido tan escurridizos como babosas- _

- será mejor que salgas también Pablo- _decía Nora_- Luna y yo nos quedaremos, vigilare que todo esté bien, y cuando este lista te hablare…

Así es, Pablito salió por la misma puerta sin chistar…justo cuando sentía el dolor tan recurrente y por las benditas estrellas del cielo vi entrar a laabuela aun con su reboso sobre su cabeza con un manojo de hiervas, se las paso a Nora ,y comenzó a molerlas tal como la abuela le decía, el vientre se me puso duro...y la imagen digital que tenia de mi pelvis me mostraba el porque sentía doblarme del dolor a punto del desmayo, lance un pequeño grito , si no hubieran silenciado la casa con un hechizo mi propia madre me escuchaba ... intentaba encontrar la mejor posición pero nada ayudaba...Nora me ayudo a incorporarme y me sostuve de la cabecera, sudaba , tenia un calor interno asfixiante, comencé a temblar ...

-abuela que hacemos?...como podemos ayudarla a aliviarle el dolor?...esta muy pálida...y su temperatura cambia constantemente...me preocupa...

-no es fácil lo que esta pasando, son dos criaturas fuertes las que están por nacer, y en muy poco tiempo...Pablo! Hijo ven!...

Sentía que las fuerzas me abandonaban justo cuando un liquido viscoso y rojo recorría mi entrepierna, lo toque y me alarme...era sangre!...con voz débil alcance a decir...Luna...todo giro a mi rededor, mis piernas flaquearon, cuando sentía que tocaba el suelo me sostuvieron unos brazos, entre sueños vi entrar a R.B.W y a H.J.P, Nora corría con lienzos... voces alarmadas que no podía distinguir, luces brillantes por la ventana…nos quedamos en oscuridad y flamas iluminaban tenuemente…Pablo rasgo la camisola, vi que Luna sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la tina llenándola de agua a la cual me sumergieron...

Nora entro presurosa con mantas, y la bandeja…me dieron la pasta que había hecho la abuela y la mastique…Pablo me hablo…al momento que me deslizaba un poco y Luna entraba y se ponía tras de mi sobre la base, las fuerzas regresaban y un terrible...terrible dolor me hiso sostenerme con fuerza de las orillas de la tina…los bebés empujaban con mucha fuerza...

-sostenla Luna! Vamos Hermione!...puja!...puja!...respira por la nariz y empújalo con fuerza!...vamos!...

-aaaaggggggghhh! Cielos…cielos…!

-concéntrate Hermione!...la pasta que te dieron aminora el dolor, vamos!...tu puedes…tu puedes!- _escuchaba a Luna_-uno...dos...tres... pujaaaa! Yo te sostengo, no te dejare sola…

Lloraba! Aun el dolor era enorme, sentía como temblaba y se sacudía el agua por el esfuerzo…Pablo maniobraba como podía...

-vamos...uno más Hermione!...ya casi...vamos...eso es...respira por la nariz...puja con fuerza... ya siento su cabeza!...

-no,no,no,no,no,no!...sigue doliendo!...

-vamos Luna!Tu la conoces mejor, necesita controlar el dolor y pujar con fuerza, si no tendremos problemas!

-Hermione!...me escuchas?-_decía Luna, lo cual yo solo asentía_- has podido con cosas peores, estas por conocer a tus hijos! Por favor Hermione!...concéntrate!...te imaginas la cara que pondrán Ron y Harry cuando...

-donde están?...quisiera tenerlos aquí para aggghhhhh!...

-uno mas y tendremos al primero, Nora prepárate para recibirlo!...

-escuchaste? Respira profundo...eso es...visualízalos y diles con fuerza lo que quieres anda...

-estúpidos, idiotas...insensibleeeeesssssss!...mmmmgghhhjjjjkk!...

El dolor lacerante, el grito de dolor y la tensión de mis músculos que ardían no se comparo a lo más maravilloso del mundo...con la respiración entrecortada y vista nublada presencie cuando Pablo con rapidez tiraba y sacaba del agua turbulenta la personita más bella, rosada y perfecta, me la puso en mi pecho...mientras cortaba el cordón umbilical, se veía tan calmada, lloro un poco y al sentir mis manos sobre ella se calmo!...lo único que no coincidía del todo con su progenitor...

-que bella eres...bienvenida amor!...Rose Jane Weasly Granger - _que si estaba llorando?, por favor! Estaba a mares!_ - con razón me dolió tanto Luna!...eso si lo saco de su Padre...tenias que poner en aprietos a mamá?...-_me interrumpió una fuerte punzada_-aggghhhh!...

-es hermosa Hermione!...y ya viene el otro!...vamos...si se parece a su papá será mas fácil!...

-Toma a la bebé Nora...lo siento mucho pero vas a sentir mi mano, tengo que retirar lo que...no hay tiempo! Romperé la bolsa...listo!...necesitamos levantarla Luna...la pondremos bajo la regadera, el agua caliente la relajara y dará tiempo a que el bebé comience a bajar...

-de pie no la podre sostener!...

-cierto!...Nora!...dale la bebé a Luna!, yo la sostendré y tu lo recibirás!...Luna sigue hablándole...ya esta muy cansada y necesitamos ayudar a este bebé.

No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba por contemplar por un par de segundo a Rose, hasta que al intentar sostenerme los pies no me respondían...y si pensaba que Rose me había dolido...ja...ja...ja...James tiraba con fuerza contraria...Pablo me sostenía prácticamente desnuda, que si tenía vergüenza aun?...era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento! Sentí sus manos empujar mi adolorido vientre...llore y grite con lo que me quedaba de voz! y no precisamente de felicidad...temblaba y a pesar de estar bajo agua caliente me sentía helada!...

-por favor James! Ayuda a mamá- _decía Luna_- se gentil con ella...

-cielos...aaaggghhhhmmmmm...dos, dos, cuatro...-_susurraba, pensé que si era como su Padre, tenia que hablarle para que cooperara- _por donde pretendes salir James...por favor hijo no seas tan desorientado como tu padre...

-Pablo!, no lo veo- _decía Nora y me aterre!-_

-nooooo!..no...no...por favor...cielo...por favor! Vamos hijo! Queremos verte! Por favor James!No me dejes sin conocerte amor!..

-te va a doler mucho Hermione, muerde esto...tengo que manipular tu vientre y empujar mientras Pablo te sostiene...solo tenemos algunos minutos...aguanta por favor!

-lo que sea Nora...pero...por lo que más quieras...-_susurre entre un llanto incontenible_

**Ginny**

Me sumergí en un sueño profundo, recuerdo el dolor intenso, como cera ardiente sobre mi piel..._un rayo de luz me desconcertó, agite la cabeza para intentar ubicarme, porqué no estaba en casa?...cuatro paredes y dos espejos, en una de ellas vi una figura negra encapuchada que se acercaba con sus ojos brillantes, gire a ver el otro reflejo y se aproximaban tres hombres con capas que reconoci de inmediato…no podía correr, adonde correr? sentí una angustia en mi corazón , comencé a buscar una salida a tientas y solo tocaba muro , rasguñaba, arañaba … con desesperación pronuncie un hechizo de protección sellando cada espejo, rogando que funcionara...el miedo se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo, estaba sola!, ni Harry, ni Ron...a quien acudir, y poco a poco empezó la oscuridad a invadir el espacio...una voz me hablo...y lentamente me gire..._

_-a donde pretender ir?...quien te espera?, nadie te hecha en falta, no eres importante para nadie..._

_-quien eres?...que quieres?...-el terror y la desolación provocaron en mi lagrimas y angustia!_

_-tu sabes quien soy...y por que vengo..._

_-no...no lo se!_

_-débil...débil e insignificante ...orgulloza, desconfiada, caprichosa, vengativa...los sentimientos más mesquinos y oscuros viven en ti...igual que las sombras rondan tu casa..._

_-necesito regresar..._

_-...entregame lo que es mio así como una vez lo hiciste...y de pago me llevare aquella por quien lo perdiste, de esa forma podras regresar y tomar todo...todo!,_

_-no! ...no te dare nada!_

_-tu buscas la felicidad en la desdicha de otros, el dolor y el rencor te carcomen por eso no regresara aquello que me entregaste ...has visto el dolor en su rostro y aun así esta dispuesta a ello?...quien puede buscar la felicidad de otros antes que la propia?...en verdad crees merecerlo?...ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fuiste...el poder que pose lo quiero!...de la luz lo cubrirá la oscuridad y convertirá en sombra fúnebre que arrebate todo aquello vivo a su paso..._

_-no!...el no fue concebido por odio!...fue por amor!...de la misma forma que la primera vez!..._

_-no puede regresar aquello que aun aferras al dolor...y ella derramara lagrimas de lava ardiente por tu causa...y su luz se extinguirá ..._

_-"de que le sirvió amar? Que recibió a cambio?...nada!, nada…nada…nada…nada…nada…nada…_

_ Mi corazón latía desmesuradamente y el frio se me trasminaba en la piel , imagine que pasaría por el mismo tormento que yo...veia a mi hermano consumirse , y a una hija sola como Harry...escuchaba el llanto de mi hijo!, lastimoso y sombrio…escuche ruidos y me desespere, veía como iba saliendo poco a poco por el espejo!_

_-estas sola!...a nadie le importas, nadie te extrañara, te olvidaran…_

_Grite cuando repare en algo...mi vientre se evaporaba de la misma forma que la oscuridad se hacia cada vez mas negra!, por instinto me palpe rasgándome la tela con desesperación!...por favor...por favor!_

_Y en susurro escuche la voz de la abuela…"no permitas que las sombras te cubran Ginny...encuéntrate...saca la fortaleza que abandonaste...es momento de dar"... "no estas sola...nunca lo has estado"..._

_-Lo amo!...mas que a mi misma lo amo!... subí el rostro a donde debía estar el cielo y dije: ayúdame! Muéstrame una salida…no me hagas esto!...por lo que más quieras! …no permitas que sufran más por mi …juro que apreciare cada aliento de vida, cada amanecer y cada anochecer!..._

_-"eres fuerte Ginny...busca la luz"…_

_-Luna?... "donde busco la luz…dime!"…_

_-en ti!...vamos tu puedes salir de ahí… ayúdalo a llegar!...controla los demonios de tus temores!..._

_-en mi?...-comencé a escuchar latir mi corazón con fuerza- vida…eso es!...en mi hay vida y la vida es luz!…No estoy sola!...escúchame bien!...no importa el dolor que pase, así estuviera en agonía…no me voy a quedar aquí, no dejare a mi hijo en las sombras!...no pertenecemos aquí!..._

_Y escuche como un susurro la voz de ella...sentí como sostenía mis manos con las suyas y decía... "así no me amaran como yo lo hago…y su felicidad me costara la mía…yo la doy a voluntad!...por ellos cada gota de sudor, cada lagrima, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo! Pero no tendrás lo que buscas…"_

_Un fuerte resplandor me cegó de pronto cubriendo con mis brazos el rostro, el agua de lluvia resbalaba por mi cuerpo…la voz de la abuela Sara me hiso reaccionar…_

_-_Ginny!...gracias al cielo!...sabia que regresarías!...es momento que lo dejes ir...entrégalo a la tierra, deja que el agua trasmute su alma, el cielo lo recibirá y volverá como ráfaga de viento...te ama...pero no puede vivir en medio de la desolación...

_(Escuchar…Adiós de Jesse y joy)_

Me hinque sobre el pasto húmedo, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por lagrimas y culpa, la abuela me abrazo, tocando mi corazón...y por fin…por fin pude hacerlo...el dolor no era físico…es un dolor interno, siento como mi corazón duele…

-hijo! No perteneces a las sombras, nunca lo hiciste!, perdóname por retenerte a mi lado, con mi dolor...pero la culpa y el remordimiento eran muy grandes!...Yo te amo!...siempre te amare!...con toda mi alma y mi corazón te dejo en libertad! Solo te pido que me perdones!...por mi egoísmo y mi soberbia!...te juro que no me perderé nuevamente, no retendré nada que no me pertenezca, porque hubiera entregado mi vida por ti...eres libre hijo!...

Sentí una ráfaga de viento tocar mi mejilla en una caricia. Me he secado las lágrimas, un fuego me recorre desde la punta de mi pie a mi cabeza, escuchamos un rugido aterrador, veo pasar siluetas oscuras… sobre un cielo cada vez menos estrellado…me levanto rápidamente…

-has entendido y confrontado tu miedo y debilidad...te has encontrado, y la fortaleza y el perdón se los has brindado...vamos...es el momento que des lo que has ganado...no es tarde…corre Ginny, muéstrale el camino…

Corro a través de la vereda, mis piernas antes torpes, ahora son fuertes, el fango me tira quiere impedir que me levante… _"no…ya no!..._grito como animal salvaje, corro… esta vez no para evadir mi realidad o mi desolación, corro sintiendo mis pies desnudos arder de todo cuanto se le han clavado, corro pidiendo llegar a tiempo, corro con mis piernas reconstruidas por otra vida y no la mía…sintiendo en mi corazón que soy importante, que soy querida, que me esperan…corro adentrándome a una oscuridad cada vez más tenue…porque sé que siempre…siempre habrá una pequeña luz…corro sintiéndome libre!...corro cada vez más rápido…porque no habrá nada…nada que me impida ser feliz con lo que me muestra delante…corro sintiendo mis cinco sentidos y un corazón sanado…me he perdonado…

Una gran esfera de luz cubre la casita, está rodeada de oscuras siluetas, del otro extremo y en cada espacio del semi circulo un mago o bruja nativa sostiene su varita sin dejar de proferir hechizos de protección, Ron y Harry unidos espalda con espalda al centro impidiendo que las sombra que vi pasen…el abuelo habla en un idioma extraño, frente a donde tendría que estar la puerta, con sus brazos levantados, forma una barrera en un fuego purpura no detengo mi marcha, con la certeza traspaso la barrera, el fuego en mi no se ha extinguido, esquivo, salto y brinco al pasar por el centro mis piernas parecen no responder y sintiendo como volaba un fuerte brazo me sostiene si dejar de bajar su varita y me mira por un segundo… era Harry…

-estas bien Ginny?...

-si…todo está mejor…- _me mira sin esquivar la mía ni yo la suya…ya no soy trasparente…-_ aquí estoy…he regresado…-_asiente con la cabeza, su rostro se ve cansado y sus verdes ojos me reflejan ahora angustia, escuchamos un fuerte lamento de dolor y una súplica, me muestra lagrimas resbalar sus mejillas e impotencia, -_

-no volverá a ocurrir Harry…te juro que no pasara de nuevo…

El asiente levemente, y me suelta…corro atravesando la barrera purpura y me encuentro con Luna que sale con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, al verme sus ojos brillan…

-sabia que podrías Ginny!...aun no es tarde!...vamos te esperan…

**Hermione**

Ya no pude decir palabra, el más espantoso dolor físico se unía al que sentía en el alma, lloraba, solo lloraba y le hablaba en silencio... "por favor hijo...vamos...tu puedes!...no ves que sin ti no querré vivir? …y Rose, que será de Rose y de tu papá...y de tu tío Ron...y de mamá Ginny?...no nos quieres conocer?...escuche como Rose comenzó a llorar y Luna intentaba calmarla...

-vamos Nora!, tu sabes que hacer en estos casos_!- escuchaba hablar a Pablo_-

-ya casi...aguanta un poco más...necesito que alguien empuje su vientre mientras yo lo recibo!...abuela!, Ron!...Harry!...-_gritaba Nora...- _de reojo vi como salía Luna sosteniendo a Rose y cerré mis ojos con fuerza implorando al cielo mismo que no nos arrebataran de nuevo a James... "Lili !, por favor ayúdame!...por favor…"...escuche unos pasos decididos, y unas manos sobre mí que tiraban con fuerza...era Ginny!

-aquí estoy!...perdóname por tardarme demasiado...pero por fin pude dejarlo ir...tal como me dijiste esa noche...no quiero que sufras ya por mi culpa... vamos hijo!...no hagas sufrir a mamá...ahora puedes encontrar la luz!...y no estarás solo!...todos te esperamos! Tu papá y tu tío están afuera conteniendo las sombras, arriesgando sus vidas por que tú llegues! Vamos hijo! Por ti corre la mejor sangre y el amor más desinteresado que pueda existir...te juro haber aprendido la lección...y te doy gracias por haberme perdonado...

solté un quejido lastimoso cuando James salió con fuerza tirando ...Nora lo sostuvo , y Ginny corto el cordón umbilical, y lloro a pulmón abierto, tan fuerte como quería gritar yo, me sentí deslizar como pluma en los brazos de Pablo, me levanto y me llevo a la cama, intente tocarlo y mis brazos no respondieron ...sentía mi corazón latir muy despacio, cada vez me sentía más ligera, lejana...la abuela Sara coloco su mano sobre mi frente helada hablando en runas...sentía un nudo salado que me impedía respirar...Ginny se acerco con James en brazos el cual no dejaba de llorar y me lo puso en el pecho, al sentir su pequeño cuerpo tibio el nudo salado se convirtió en lagrimas ardientes, Luna coloco a Rose que hipaba del otro lado y juro por lo más sagrado, que sentí recorrer una fuerza interna sobrenatural, dejaron de llorar, al igual que yo...sus corazoncitos bombeaban al mismo ritmo, sus pequeñas manos se tocaban...vi como James tenia fruncidas sus oscuras y pequeñas cejas...

-Bienvenido al mundo hijo...eres…perfecto…-_y lo bese en su melena azabache y rebelde_-James Sirius Potter Weasly...perdona a mamá pero la cansaste mucho!, me angustie tanto...no encontrabas la salida?...tan despistado como tu papá...no te enojes hijo...pon más atención...

-tal como lo soñé,- _Ginny sentada a un lado mío, acariciaba el pequeño cuerpecito_- es muy guapo…se parece mucho a Harry…y a…

-si…también Rose_…- hablo Luna, repare en su aspecto cansado, la ropa manchada y mojada y aun así con su mirada sonriente-_ incomprensible para otros, pero lo más natural tratándose de ustedes…

-solo tu podías haberlo hecho Hermione… lamento que pasaras por todo ese dolor…

-debí saberlo Ginny!...de ese par de cabezotas…tenía que ser…tómalos…también son tuyos…

**Harry**

Una terrible angustia oprime mi corazón…cuando salimos al jardín una vez que Hermione nos ha pedido que "nos marchemos", una visión se me presenta, como si retrocediera al pasado…la noche es muy oscura, la lluvia es fuerte tanto que impide visualizar es... como ese día…como aquel maldito día … escuche el grito de dolor de Hermione …era…era como si mi propia voz se hubiera trasportado en ella, el mismo dolor … sentí que me faltaba el aire...mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, como avisándome…sin saber porque gire mi rostro en dirección del espeso paraje que teníamos delante, levante mi varita y dije…

-protego!-_la luz se fue en esa dirección, el halo de luz parecía llamas de fuego que giraban en espiral, sorteando la fuerte lluvia y desaparecieron…_

_(Escuchar: Mi soledad de José Luis perales)_

Me deje caer de rodillas sobre el barro que se había formado y comencé a sollozar…un grito animal y dolido salió de mi garganta…lleno de terror, angustia, y desesperación…sentí la fuerza que salió de mi corazón…mis músculos se tensaron porque sentí como mi mandíbula estaba a punto de romperse…

-no!...no!...ohhh! …no otra vez!…no otra vez!…

Golpeaba con fuerza el barro, que me salpicaba junto con la fuerte lluvia, mi pecho se convulsionaba…vi sus ojos en mi…vi el dolor y la culpa en ellos, sentí el dolor que debió de sentir ella…vi el mundo de sombras que la había cobijado, vi a mi hijo atrapado , perdido, sufriendo como lo había estado yo…hasta que Hermione llego a brindarme la luz que había necesitado , la seguridad y el amor incondicional…Yo también había sido débil, yo también me aferre a ella…yo también me sostuve de la tabla de salvación que siempre fue para mí…esa entrega y ese amor que yo sentía por ella…cuando Ginny me aparto y se refugió en las sombras, me sentí perdido, solo…muy solo…y solo ella podía hacerme volver y encaminar mis pasos…me deje deslizar y cubrir por el fango lodoso y la lluvia que me golpeaba constantemente y recordé…

_-no te vayas…quédate…quédate…conmigo…esta noche…_

_-Harry…_

_-por favor Mione…cede un poco…solo un poco…hay algo que quema mi alma…lo intento, en verdad lo intento pero no lo puedo olvidar…no puedo olvidar tus ojos, no en la oscuridad de la noche, deja que vacié lo que llevo aquí…o me volveré loco… no te pido más…solo quédate conmigo…esta noche…_

_-Harry…_

_-no…por favor…no digas nada…no quiero saber, no atormentes más mi corazón…no pudiste olvidarlo…no podría saber que no significo nada…porque yo se que lo sentiste!...por los cielos…lo sentí…aquí…_

_-Harry escúchame…por favor, tu vives en mí, como podría olvidarte?...nunca lo haría porque siempre has estado aquí…en mi corazón, en mi mente y en presencia…por ti yo no le temo a la noche, aférrate de mi si es lo que necesitas para sacar el dolor que lacera tu alma, y que no has dejado partir…y si necesitas del amor que te ofrezco lo tendrás, no puedo alejarme de ti porque te quiero…porque amo el ser que eres… tu me enseñaste a desprenderme hasta de mi vida por otros, tú estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte por Ron, por Mi, Por Ginny por el mundo mágico entero entregando tu vida porque ese era el fin que creías tener en este mundo…_

_ -te amo Mione…siempre lo voy a hacer…por todo…todo lo que me das…por conocerme más que lo que creo saber de mi mismo…_

_- Yo te doy a voluntad lo que te pertenece en mi corazón, pero no puedo darte aquello que no lo es…y no significa que te ame más o menos, yo no podría ser feliz del todo si tú me faltas…como permitir que tu también te esfumaras y dejaras de ser la persona generosa, hermosa y especial que eres?..._

_-el amor…no tiene límites…cierto?_

_- no tendría porque tenerlo…ni principio ni fin…Harry necesitabas tanto el recuerdo? …porque?...yo no te iba a dejar solo…_

_- porque sin ti me sentía perdido, me dabas la fuerza para seguir día a día, y mi necesidad de sentirme amado otra vez…y te diste sin reparos, sin límite, con humildad y entrega…y eso me ha torturado…si me faltara amor…no soy nada…tú ves aquello que yo ignoro…yo también he sido egoísta…por el amor que se me tienes, pero ha sido ese mismo amor que me diste, que el mío por ti es mayor…te prometo encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa…_

_-siempre juntos?..._

_-siempre juntos Mione…_

_-"Mione"…me gusta cuando me llamas así…no creas que no me he dado cuenta que ahora solo me dices así, cuando estamos solos… porque?_

_-porque es cuando veo a Hermione Granger…y soy egoísta!…jajajaja…sabia que reirías… nunca dejare de amarte…por todo esto…_

_-y yo espero que lo cumplas…_

me regresa a la realidad una voz fuerte y clara, rayos de luz veo salir de su varita y gente correr por donde me encuentro, comienzo a levantarme , me ofrecen ayuda una fuerte mano, la cual sostengo… esa mano amiga , esa mano de hermano…

-vamos Harry!... te necesitamos!...no podemos solos!...

Y veo de pronto veo el disturbio general, magos y brujas que no conocemos intentan contener las fuerzas que quieren traspasar y robarnos aquello por lo que hemos padecido tanto y por quien hemos dejado y dado por otro…aquello que era superior a nuestros deseos, y vi el dolor que Hermione padecería, y la tristeza que podría albergar su alma … y vi como una sombra oscura y siniestra traspasaba el campo de protección en dirección a Ron que me vio con ojos sorprendidos como levantaba mi varita sobre su hombro y decía…

-_Expecto Patronum!_

no colocamos espalda como espalda, sosteniendo con fuerza para contener el firmamento mismo si era necesario…Ron creció a mis ojos como el hombre fuerte, noble y sensato que realmente era, y cuando vimos correr sobre el camino a Ginny lanzo en su dirección un lazo de Luz que jamás le había visto, cuando paso la barrera, soporto con determinación las sombras sobre nosotros, Ginny burlaba, brincaba y corría y la vi…su expresión era distinta, tropezó y la sostuve, y pude mostrarle lo que yo había tenido guardado y lo que atormentaba mi alma…la solté con la certeza de que había regresado…

incremente el poder de mi varita producido por el sentimiento mas enorme que exista…el sacrificio de amor por amor…el recuerdo fue este:

Ron y yo fuimos a ese mundo paralelo ayer…

…comparto su corazón, sus sonrisas, la ternura de su mirada, ahora sé que debí de ser yo quien puso las puertas de cristal en aquella casa…ahora sé que fui yo quien colgó todas esas fotografías…ahora sé que para llenar la terrible soledad y tristeza por la pérdida de Ginny en este mundo, ella me ofreció lo más preciado para mi…su promesa de no dejarme nunca…a cambio de mi soledad …y supe que yo también era egoísta…porque en ese lugar me pertenecía enteramente…regrese con la certeza de que nada cambiaría…

Un amor diferente nos uniría por siempre, he decidido seguir con mi vida con la persona que espera por mí, por esa mujer que inconscientemente me dio la oportunidad de vivir un momento con Hermione, por dejar que la angustia que llevaba dentro de mí, oculto y en secreto la liberara, solo sé que mi amor por ella no rivaliza con el otro…

**Ron**

_(escuchar: me llora el cielo de jesse y joy)_

He de decir que estoy impresionado! santo cielo!, no pretendo volver a provocar de esa manera a Hermione…he salido a empujones de ahí…yo deseaba estar presente, saber el dolor que su rostro reflejaba, se me clavo de la misma forma que supe habían lastimado mis palabras en ella…

Quería decirle…suplicarle…yo la amo!...la amo porque es lo mejor de mi…que no me importaba nada…nada con tal de seguir a su lado…decirle que el amor que nos tenemos si es fuerte y si puede con todo y si podrá con todo! que tan fuerte es mi amor por ella que si pesar de todo me pide su libertad se la daría… escucho sus gritos, sus lamentos y su angustia… no comprendía porque no me habían permitido estar a su lado…

Habíamos sido marionetas del destino, habían jugado con nuestros sentimientos, con nuestros temores y miedos, habían intentado destruir lo que éramos y por lo que éramos, querían arrebatarnos aquello que más queríamos, de tal forma que estaríamos solos, odiándonos, culpándonos unos a otros… romper, destruir y aniquilar la amistad, hermandad y lazo que nos unía entre sí, era la única forma que podrían acceder a ella y arrebatarle lo mejor que puede crear…amor.

la noche que discutimos entre nosotros y Hermione se desvaneció me aterre pensar que podría perderla, que algo malo le pasara a ella , a mi hija…y a su hijo…despertaron los demonios que mi naturaleza creaba , no entendía del todo porque…hasta que Harry me mando una nota aquel medio día, me explicaba cosas que me sorprendieron y mucho más cuando me pidió verlo en Gringotts, fui sin decirle palabra a Hermione o a Ginny quien últimamente estaba más sensible…Harry me mando un traslador y lo vi…aun había tensión en nosotros, pero teníamos una cosa en común…y por ella hacíamos lo mejor para comprender, entramos a una gran bóveda que reconoci como suya, pasamos , al fondo había mandado hacer un pensadero y en una urna de cristal flotaba tres frasquitos, no se si se trataba de una broma estúpida de su parte y atormentarme aun más…cuando…

_-Necesito que veamos esto juntos-tomo uno de los frasquitos y lo vacio- me lo ha mandado Luna, dice que sabremos cosas importantes, por las cuales tendremos que elegir…_

_-sabes lo que hay ahí?..._

_-no Ron…te juro que no…pero han sucedido cosas muy extrañas en el Ministerio…algo está pasando, pero siento que tiene que ver con nosotros…_

_-Harry …porque…porque conservas esos frascos?..._

_- no me culpes por ello, aun no puedo…se que es una locura y un tormento para ti que los veas ahí…pero…sentía que no debía desacerme de ellos, es como si presintiera que los hemos de usar para otro fin…_

_- de acuerdo…veamos qué locura nos mando Luna…_

_ Bajamos el rostro a la vez y somos trasportados a ese mundo paralelo, aquel donde podía vivirla, donde podía respirar su aroma para quitar una duda en mi corazón._

_Si se preguntan qué fue lo que descubrimos es irreal de cierto modo, agazapados bajo la capa de invisibilidad Harry y yo intentamos no ser vistos…siempre nos uniría un lazo de tres puntos en este mundo y en el otro, descubrí que el destino se cumpliría a pesar de todo aunque no como debió ser…_

_no es fácil de comprender, lo sé, después de tantos años y noches compartidas la sigo amando, como no hacerlo si se desprende totalmente para hacernos feliz, vivimos en San GaloSuiza, en los límites de la comunidad "mágica " y "muggle", una puerta separa mi casa de la de ellos , siempre está abierta, Harry sostiene a mi hija, el reloj de mi madre le faltan dos manecillas, el dolor y la culpa que reino durante años por su partida , y a punto de perder a Harry nos llevo a una última y dolorosa solución…ella se ha casado con el…sin dejar de amarnos…pero me ha pedido que no la deje…el amor que le tengo es tan grande como la misma necesidad de tenerla cerca…pudimos renacer de las cenizas…demasiado tarde…ya que por no comprenderlo a tiempo Ginny y su hijo se marcharon de este mundo…y su ausencia y soledad de su partida la compartimos juntos…todo por la avaricia de poder de otras personas…_

_-vámonos Harry…no necesito saber nada más…_

_-si Ron…_

regreso del recuerdo sintiendo la lluvia sobre mí, escucho el llanto de un bebé, no sé si cual sea…y ya no importa…no cuando se que todo puede ser diferente y que hare todo porque asi sea…el lamento que Harry a lanzado es comparable al de un animal salvaje herido a muerte…y ahora sé porque debo de estar ahí…repelo los hechizos que nos mandan con intención de matarnos, de separarnos y aniquilar lo que aun somos…las mascotas que pensé eran, han saltado llevándome un susto enorme, pensando que me atacaban y no ha sido así, brincaron sobre Harry y yo, gire y vi como al caer tomaban forma humana y repelaban un ataque que no pude ver cuando levantaba a Harry…

A si como yo lo cuide hiso lo mismo conmigo, repeliendo las sombras sobre nosotros, a lo lejos vi como corría una cabellera roja, Ginny!...era Ginny! Le arrebataron un hijo a mi hermana para poder separarnos a los tres… esta vez sería diferente…previendo la barrera de protección lance un hechizo cuando cruzaba

-_Fidelius Charm!...- vi cuando tropezó, y luche internamente por auxiliarla…pero comprendí que ya no me correspondía a mi…_ _un amor difícil de comprender, pero amor._

**_Epilogo_**

**Hermione**

_(escuchar: gente Maravillosa de José Luis Perales)_

Ha pasado un mes, estamos con las maletas listas, regresaremos a casa donde nos esperan ansiosos con la llegada de los bebés, no sabrán aun la verdad, puesto que hemos aprendido una lección y nos han encomendado en nuestras manos cuidar y proteger dos personitas maravillosas, gracias a ellas pude demostrar que el amor de la forma que se presente es maravilloso, que el amor es capaz de obrar milagros…

Estoy contemplando la inmensidad del mar, camino sintiendo la arena sobre mis pies desnudos, el sol me brinda el calor de saber que no pudo ser mejor… levanto las manos sintiendo el aire que me toca, Ron corre con James en brazos y esta a mi derecha… toma mi mano y me sonríe, al tiempo que siento la mano de Harry , quien toma la mano de Ginny…ella trae a Rose…aspiro el aire, lagrimas de felicidad me bañan…

Cada que veo a mis hijos veo el milagro que me hablo el profesor…Rose es hermosa, se parece a Ron físicamente…es pelirroja, sus ojos son verde esmeralda, su carácter a un pequeña es tranquila y serena como Harry, James es idéntico a Harry salvo por sus ojos…son castaños como los míos…de carácter fuerte y decidido como Ginny … como el ave fénix , resurgimos de nuestras cenizas donde " lo imposible…se hiso posible" …

Tras de nosotros se han unido Luna, Pablo, Neville y Nora…sin ellos nuestros hijos no habrían podido nacer y por ello estaría eternamente agradecida…tenemos una misión poderosa y peligrosa…llegar al lugar donde la profecía maya se había dicho, proteger y encauzar una magia inimaginable que encierra los cuatro elementos…pero de algo estaba segura…nada, ni nadie lograrían separarnos, no estamos solos, nunca lo estaríamos…

Me detuve a escribir sobre la arena, Ron y Harry sostenían a nuestros hijos…

**"siempre juntos"**


	24. Chapter 24

**Comentario final**

!Hola!, me presento oficialmente ante ustedes, mi sobrenombre es rowin o rowin 79 …quiero comenzar agradeciendo enormemente a cada una-o de ustedes que me permitieron mostrarles esta inusual historia, ame cada palabra, cada acierto y error, se que quizá se colo una falta de ortografia que no corregí la razón es que aun estas las añore.

Los que me han leído y tuve oportunidad de interactuar con los comentarios en otra pagina he dicho esto, cuando el capitulo es publicado me convierto en un lector más, y en cada avance me quedaba tan intrigada que no dudaba en continuar cada uno. Resulte mi peor critica pero mi mejor fans jajajaja,loco lo sé…pero me intrigaba y me intriga también cómo se desenvolia la segunda parte y la historia alterna las cuales ya fueron publicadas y terminadas en año pasado. Con una dinámica se entrelazan, espero publicarlas en su tiempo aquí mismo por aquellos que se interesen.

Después de haber leído muchas, muchas historias románticas, cómicas , y demás, llegue al punto de expresar mis ideas, y esta historia me ha rondado justo después de mi cumpleaños 22 de Nov de 2011, es por eso que comencé y no pare ... y tiene un porque…cuando leía una historia que me llego a atrapar sufría horrores porque pasaba mucho tiempo (para mí) y no publicaban, entonces me dejaban intrigadísima…y decía a mi misma…¿como me dan y luego me quitan así como así ...jajajaja…¡ósea me indignaba! Por lo que yo sabiendo lo que provocan con eso intente que no pasara aquí!... me llegue a perder días continuos escribiendo, en las noches, en horas de mi trabajo, fines de semana, días festivos y demás…me llego a dar insomnio! Porque las imágenes venia a mí, me las imaginaba, como si yo lo viera…así tipo voyerista…

Como han visto me gusta la música, y escuche mucha, disfruto trabajar y disfrute mucho escribir esta con los audífonos a todo volumen de a quedarme sorda… tome casi un artista en especial y eso no quiere decir que es porque yo este viejita…nop…no a mi ver, ya que nací en 1979 jajaja, pero las letras tan bellas con que cuenta este autor lo tomo prestado para que ustedes puedan sentir el sentimiento que está en ese momento, no importa con quien sea…no importa si es con su pareja favorita o no… la saga de Harry Potter me ha encantado de ponerme a repetir y repetir películas a pesar de que claramente esta una historia para un rango de edad marcada en la época de estudiante…pero no me importa!...

Yo considero el punto más importante de esta trama…amor…ya que estamos constantemente en la búsqueda de el, nos han lastimado y tal vez…tal vez hemos lastimado, Yo, he aprendido que las cosas pasan por algo , muchas veces nos sentiremos defraudadas, abandonadas, incomprendidas, o poco queridas, etc…, pero eso también es amor…

Creo que podemos enamorarnos de diferentes maneras la intensidad de ese amor creo está en la etapa que nos encontremos en esta vida…y que si aun no tenemos a esa persona hay que ver el futuro con interés, agradeciendo que después de tormentas y ciclones podemos seguir, si nosotras mismas nos amamos…"fortaleza" …

Ahora que les he dado mi punto de vista general de cómo veo la vida, pasare a la historia…

Como llegue a mencionar no es una historia convencional y ya descubrieron porque, los personajes viven, siente, desarrollan necesidades físicas y sentimentales porque los ubico en la vida, mezclando la magia que nos atrapo a los que somos fans de esta saga…mi pareja perfecta por lo que representan con la pasión, el arrebato, un amor constante con su momento de calma, la espera y los impulsos son Ron y Hermione, el amor de Harry y Ginny a mi parecer es de perseverancia y dedicación, tiene el empuje de ella y el sentimentalismo de el…pero yo creo que algo los debe de unir firme y fuerte entre ellos tres, no podía concebir eso en esta historia, no es perfecto es por eso que es real aquí…es dar y recibir …

Hermione es el punto por donde gira, porque es mujer como Yo!...porque es leal, amiga, hermana , porque lucha por lo que cree lo mejor, así se equivoque, ella actúa por lo que siente en su corazón…no es ni santa, ni monja, siente y sentirá, una vez que derribo la barrera que tenia con Harry pudo amarlo como mujer porque lo quiere…porque si quiere todo puede ser posible, y por la razón tan fuerte de que él nunca la habría abandonado…es un amor diferente pero fuerte y necesario…sabrán en el capítulo 1 de la segunda parte porque los bebés tienen esas características.

No tuvo nada que ver que Rose naciera antes por haber sido concebida primero, no!...es porque si Ginny no dejaba ir lo que tenia, James no podría nacer…es la manera humana que unirá ese bebé a Ginny y por el cual no sentirá que es falso…por eso ella tenía que estar hasta el último esfuerzo de Hermione, y la castaña padeció esto para que establecieran esos lazos, de esa manera el amor que siente como mujer por Ron y Harry no podría ser roto, todos lucharían por algo en común, no puedes dejar de amar la mitad de un hijo por ello, o lo quieres o no lo quieres…y no quiere decir que no se equivocara o no será impulsiva…y que Ginny no se caerá , pero aprendió una lección.

Sabemos que Ron es un huracán, pero el maduro…el dio…y dará, porque la vida no es una línea recta, y sufrió y quizá sufrirá…de la misma forma que Harry…solo les pido a los que me sigan que no cierren sus mentes, dejen fluir porque puede pasar, los personajes están vivos! Aquí son muy humanos…en cuanto a sentimientos.

El dejar el final de esa manera, es abierta a lo que viene…juntos aman juntos sufren…y los amigos…esos amigos que tal vez tengamos son los que estarán atrás, viviendo, ayudando a su manera!...como un amigo lo hace en realidad…un amigo que te dice lo que no quieres escuchar y el que te da lo que justamente requieres…

Llegamos pues al porque…¿como puedes separar lo peor y mejor de ti?...eso es Ron y Harry para Hermione, ella se dio y descubrió que el amor traspasa límites impuestos por el mundo, le di dos amores complementarios, racionales y arrebatadores, no será fácil, pero quise que tomara lo que la vida le ofrecía y que muchas veces por miedo no hacemos…ella representa eso…vida…

Es importante que escucharan la música…en especial la letra y la forma en cómo se expresa, seguiré poniendo mucha y si se repite el cantautor es porque en verdad sus letras son bellísimas y llegan…llegan…

Sus comentarios los goce de lo lindo, todos!, lo que me decían que les gustaba y los que me decían que no, no y no…y espero que me dejen conocer más de lo que mi loca mente crea con mucho, mucho cariño para ustedes, porque sé que no soy invisible!

La introducción tal vez no muestre el trama y es lo que busco, intento sorprenderlas y que tejan su final, expláyense y háganlo!, porque se enriquece la historia, yo tengo definido el porqué y a donde se llega, pero esa intriga y ese cambio constante o situaciones incomprensibles eran la base.

Prometo no dejar de escribir hasta el último capítulo de esta si están dispuestas a seguirme…chantaje?...desde luego que si!

No busco el felices por siempre en su burbuja…no! Aquí son muy humanos! y si tienen la felicidad es porque les costara y porque lo apreciaran…y que conste que me gustan las historias románticas, pero aquí dejamos claro que el convencionalismo y las barreras se diluyen!

Quedaron puntos por aparecer en cuanto al ojiverde y es a propósito…para aquellas que se preguntaron cómo llego el pensadero y que vivió Harry para llegar a comprenderlo, he separado y desarrollado una historia alternativa, que se titula,

Entre tú y yo…Lo imposible…posible…

Si no lo publique acá es porque era importante para esta el desenlace, y como un regalo para las que les gusta mucho esta pareja…pero no por ello pueda ser "ideal"…

Y la publicare muy pronto solo recomendada para no cardiacos ni para asustadizos, ya advertí… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo a Harry obsesionarse por su mejor amiga?... oscuros secretos develados.

La continuación de esta se titula:

Develando el vuelo…del ave fénix…Lo imposible…posible…

Su trama nos llevara a lo más recóndito de los sentimientos y pasiones humanas, una maraña de situaciones para comprender el hecho de una pitonisa rubia al atarlos de esa manera. Tema escabroso para aquel que desee ver que las acciones traen repercusiones. No me gusta adelantar cosas, pero he de decir que comprenderemos la debilidad que es Ron para Ginny y como podría cambiar para este, de esta parte he decidido sacar a su vez otra, que se centra en ellos .

Así bien, no quiero despedirme sin antes dar las gracias por leerme...cada tiempo es valioso y el que se tomaron para mi lo es.

Gracias.

Rowin79

rowin

Mis Historias por si gustan jejejeje:

**Trilogía.**

Lo imposible…Posible.(terminado 2012)

Develando el vuelo…del ave fénix…Lo imposible…Posible. (terminado 2012)

Entre tú y yo…Lo imposible…Posible.(terminado 2012)

**Únicas.**

** El Misterio de la Libélula.(en proceso 2013)**

Hermione&Draco&Astoria- Luna&Harry- Neville&Ginny&Ron

Todo parecía idílico, el orden estaba puesto…hasta que un anillo saco a la luz el misterio de la libélula y con ello un caos capaz de cambiar cuanto conocen…

**El ojo del Dragón rojo. (en proceso 2013)**

Draco& Hermione & Harry Draco&… Ron& Luna &NevilleGinny&…

Investigadores de buena cuna...Militares que rompen reglas...Obligaciones que cumplir...Promesas ajenas...Caminos cruzados...Y el deseo de encontrarse.

** Bajo tu sombra (en proceso 2013) **George-Hermione-Ronald

Una muerte inesperada trae consigo un desequilibrio que podría derrumbar a una de las familias mágicas más antiguas: los Weasley's…

**En tu Mirada (en proceso 2013)Ginny- Ron.**

Amores como este se dan contadas veces, lo sé, yo no comprendía el porqué, jamás imagine lo que puede transformarte, hacer olvidarte…

**Presunto Amigo…Presunto Enemigo. (en proceso 2013) Luna-Harry Hermione-Ron**

Hartos del bullicio de los reflectores, las interminables fiestas, las dudas sobre su triunfo, Harry, Ron y Hermionen junto a una decidida y temperamental Luna Lovegood deciden poner tierra de por medio y vivir en el mundo muggle…


End file.
